Sonic the Hedgehog: Guardians of the Law
by thedraconicwerewolf
Summary: It has been a year since the the LK-9 incident was resolved. Sonic is still a defense attorney, working alongside his friends and allies to defend the innocent and uphold the law. However, a new darkness is slowly taking shape, one that threatens to undermine everything the group has done to correct and prevent corruption within the judicial system. *Sequel to Attorney of Law*
1. Old Friends, New Murders Pt 1

Hello, everyone! Yes, it's me again from after a long break from writing new chapters/stories. Sorry for that disappearing act; it's just that I've been hammering down on my studies so I can finally graduate for college. I still have two classes to take, but they are completely easy. After that, I'll finally earn my degree in English. Hopefully, I'll be able to see my future in working for a gaming magazine come true soon! It'll just take another couple years of work experience in my field of of work choice, but I'm sure I'll be able to get to that point soon enough.

But yes, let's move on from that exciting moment in my life and onto what you're all really here for. For those of you who find the title familiar, it's because I posted this story over a year ago. It's the continuation to my other mystery story, _Sonic the Hedgehog: Attorney of Law_. At the time, I was still excited at having completed the long story that I rushed into this one without a break. Of course, I quickly lost interest the moment the happy high went away. As such, I've been on a break from the franchise for a while and have been working on my other stories. It makes sense when you think about it; it's really draining after having worked on a story for almost three years and then forcing yourself to continue on with the universe you created. That's why there is that break between stories and the sudden abandonment of the original sequel.

However, I've now gotten back into wanting to write this piece and have done my best to tweak up the first chapter. I'll leave the original work up for a little while until I've finished writing the second chapter. That way, I'll still have the original guideline I set up for the evidence and won't have to guess as to why they were significant. At the same time, the chapters posted are my only copies as my originals are now a part of the corrupted file family. I can't open them, so the ones here on this site are the only fresh ones left.

But yeah, be prepared for random update times as coming up with believable and solvable mysteries takes a lot of time, a lot more than my other normal stories like my Legend of Zelda one. That means I'll have time to work on other said pieces that I've placed on here. I'm not going to abandon them; I'll just switch between stories depending on which one fits my fancy at the moment. So sorry to those of you who have been waiting ever so patiently for one of my other pieces to be updated; I promise to update them as soon as I can. In fact, my Pokemon story should almost be ready in a couple more days. Just need a few tweaks on it, but it will be ready soon.

On that note, I'm just glad that I've, for the most part, finally finished college. Actually, I've only walked the stage. I just need to take one more quarter's worth of classes in order to officially obtain my degree, but I'm very close to it. Once I've got those classes out of the way, I can kiss college goodbye and start concentrating on the more important things, such as updating this site and working my way towards my dream job. Hope that ends up going well for me. No more having to slave away in classrooms being forced to answer to the professor's call for homework or tests. I can now, for the most part, run on my own schedule and not have to study for things that have no general interest to me, i.e. history and sciences.

Now that I'm done rambling, let me allow you all to enjoy the revised first chapter of the sequel to _Sonic the Hedgehog: Attorney of Law._ I'm sure you'll notice the difference in my writing style between that story and this one. I've had a couple years of practice from creative writing professors who, for lack of a better phrase, showed me humility in that there was a lot more to writing than I thought possible. I've tried my best to absorb as much of their suggestions and make it reflect in my current work today. I hope that effort shows. And I also hope that you'll all take the time to leave a review saying what you thought about the first chapter. Thanks again for reading, and until next time on an update to this or any of my other stories on here!

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Attorney's Badge: Proof that Sonic is a genuine defense attorney. He's had it for almost a year, and his reliability with the public has risen since. His legal skills have also improved somewhat, proving himself to be competent enough to run a law firm.

 **Profiles:**

Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog: An eighteen-year-old hedgehog who's been in the legal business for almost a year. He runs the M&M LA (Maurice and Miles' Legal Agency) along with his partner and adoptive little brother.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Murders Pt. 1**

"Alright, everything's going to be just fine," Sonic murmured as he sat on the defendant lobby's worn sofa. He had a soda resting on the nearby table, his eyes skimming through a case file he received only yesterday. It was his first job since returning from his month-long vacation, and his nerves over possibly losing his legal touch was starting to get to him. "This case should be like any other textbook trial. I mean, it shouldn't be too hard to get back to how I usually am in my cases."

"It doesn't sound good when you start talking to yourself, Sonic," a woman's voice said, breaking him from his musings. "You're not a rookie anymore; start acting like the professional you are and look confident!"

"Easy for you to say," the cobalt hedgehog sighed as he looked at the female chipmunk standing a few feet from him. She was a longtime friend of his since elementary school. It had been a while since they met face-to-face, but circumstances had made today's meeting necessary. "It's been a while since I've been in court, and I'm starting out with a case that sounds simple but might actually be hiding something behind it."

"If you thought there were going to be complications, then why'd you jump at the chance to take it?" the woman asked. "I know you're sometimes impulsive; you've been like that for as long as I've known you. I just never thought you'd second-guess yourself over it."

"I like to think I've changed a bit since then." The hedgehog closed the file and got to his feet. "And like I said, it only looks simple. But with my past experiences in court, murder trials are nowhere near simple. That and I believe the prosecution is accusing the wrong person. I'm just wondering if I'll be able to figure this out with what I got now."

"Well, you are going against Prosecutor Vector today. Even after the legal reform you brought about last year, he's still one of the few prosecutors I trust. Whenever you two are in a courtroom, you both make it a point to get nothing but the truth."

"That's true, but Vector's always been like that even before the reform. Most prosecutors are probably still in transition from their 'guilty verdicts only' mindset. I think there's still a few who prioritize winning over finding the truth. At least they aren't as openly enthusiastic about it as they were before I solved the LK-9 Incident."

"Mr. Sonic, the trial will begin in a few minutes," the bailiff interrupted them. "I suggest you get yourself ready as soon as possible." He then opened the doors leading to the courtroom and motioned for them to go in.

"I guess it's time to get the show on the road," the chipmunk said before making her way into the courtroom. "Don't worry about what's going to happen, Sonic. I'm sure you're going to find a way to prove my innocence."

"Never thought I'd hear my client give me a pep talk before a trial," Sonic replied with a good natured roll of his eyes. "I guess there's a first for everything. And don't worry about a thing, Sally. I promise that I'll prove you innocent!"

"Are you sure you can live up to that promise, Sonic?" another chipmunk, this time a male, asked as he stood up from his seat from a corner of the room. Had Sonic not known who he was, he would have suspected him of trying to spy on his case. "Don't forget that this is my little sister you're defending in there. She'll probably never admit it, but she trusts you with this more than she does me. You fail to prove her innocent here and she's not going to let you forget about it for as long as you live."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Elias," the attorney sarcastically stated. "It's not as though I'm not already pressuring myself to make sure I prove she's innocent. Why don't you stop adding more pressure and watch from the gallery?"

"Just try not to blunder your way through the case. Don't forget I'm also trusting you to save her life," Elias said before heading towards the gallery.

"I just told you to not add more pressure!" the attorney exclaimed before entering the courtroom with an exasperated sigh.

As the next few minutes came to pass, all the main players had situated themselves in the courtroom. Sonic was standing behind his desk, his case file open and evidence neatly spread out, ready to take on whatever would be thrown at him. Standing across from him was Vector, his trademark prosecutorial headphones resting on his neck. He still looked as confident as ever as though he was going to win no matter what, but the hedgehog knew that was mainly for show. Win or lose, he always has the truth in mind when conducting trials. The Judge was sitting at his podium as always, reading a file that most likely contained details of the current case. He had hardly changed over the years, although him having overseen many trials concerning corrupted prosecutors and detectives have furthered his resolve for justice. And as for Sally, she was now seated at the accused's podium. She seemed as calm as she was when talking with Sonic, but he figured it was merely a front to cover her nerves.

As it was with other trials, the gallery was filled with spectators curious enough to want to see how the trial will turn out. They were talking amongst themselves at a controlled volume about what might happen today. If anything, they were all as chatty and curious about the day's proceedings as they always were. They only quieted down when the Judge made his appearance and went straight towards his seat.

"Court is now in session!" the Judge announced with a loud bang of his gavel. "This trial is to ascertain the veracity of the charges that've been put before the accused. Is the prosecution ready to present their case?"

"Since when have I never been ready, Your Honor?" Vector coolly replied as he put his headphones on.

"I see you're as confident as ever," the old man noted before shifting his attention to the other side of the room. "It's nice to see some things still the same amidst all the legal reforms in the Prosecutor's Office. And is the defense ready to defend their client?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Sonic replied. He then silently added, _I just hope I don't end up missing the obvious stuff. God, why did I have to agree to take a case right after finishing my vacation?_

"Well, it seems you haven't changed as well over your month-long vacation, Mr. Sonic. Now that we're all prepared, let us begin the trial. If you would please present to us the premise of this case, Prosecutor Vector?"

"I'm already on it, Your Honor." The crocodile immediately opened his notes and began reading through the details, his headphones never leaving his ears. "The victim's name is Mr. Scott Lanyard. He was an officer who had just gotten off work when he was killed. He was discovered in Mobius Park where he had been patrolling before clocking out. We know this because he had electronically clocked out via his phone thirty minutes before his death. As such, I'm certain his murder cannot be classified as a work-related incident."

"So you're saying he wasn't on the job when this incident occurred," Sonic surmised. He still had nothing to go on and was right now forced to take in any information Vector was willing to part with. "Personally, I don't think this has anything to do with the case. After all, a murder is a murder regardless of an officer's scheduled time. But just for the sake of curiosity, isn't it possible that the killer knew about him being able to clock out from his phone and did it after his death? If that's the case, then the killer could've easily altered the time of death."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. For an officer to clock out electronically, they would first have to gain access to the Precinct's website using both their user name and password. The site also requires them to input their badge identification number along with a secret question that only the employee would know the answer to. Without all that information, nobody would be able to even make it past the site's homepage. As such, Officer Lanyard clocked himself out before dying. But even if we had no evidence that he was the only one with access to his account, we found a witness saying he was alone before meeting with the defendant."

"Hmm, this does explain things rather nicely," the Judge said. "With such tight security measures, Officer Lanyard's Schedule could've only been altered by him.

"Very well; can you next explain how it was that the defendant came to be a suspect? If memory serves me right, I think she's the sister to the mayor of Knothole Village, Elias Acorn! Her being accused is sure to raise quite a scandal in that village!"

"I doubt this would prove to be scandal material, but it has nothing to do with the trial regardless," the prosecutor stated. "Officer Acorn is a fledgling detective who had transferred from the Knothole Police Department a month ago. Apparently, she and the victim had some past relations since it was observed by other officers that they were familiar with each other from the start. With regards to the time of death, I believe that they got into a scuffle of sorts that led to his murder. Both the evidence and witness accounts supplement the accusation, so the Prosecutor's Office feels confident that they have the right person on trial."

"But are you sure it's enough to have us overlook the fact that the two clearly had good relations?" the cobalt hedgehog asked. "If that's the undisputed truth, then it doesn't make sense that Officer Acorn would kill such a good friend."

"You can think of it naively if you want, Sonic, but the evidence doesn't lie. No matter how you look at it, it all points to her."

"Then what about the cause of death? I've only managed to skim through the autopsy report, but I didn't see anything about loss of blood."

"That's because he died of a broken neck caused by blunt force trauma. There was a six-foot ledge where the body was discovered, and it's believed that he was pushed off and broke his neck as a result. Officers said he was still alive when they found him, but he died on the way to the hospital. I have Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report along with a picture of the scene if you want to look over the other specifics of his death," he added before submitting the documents for both the Judge and defense to see.

"The court accepts this as evidence," the old man said as he examined the Crime Scene Photo. "Hmm, it certainly looks like the victim died of a broken neck. His head doesn't look the least bit natural!"

"…As detailed as this picture is, I believe it's missing something," Sonic stated after looking over the picture and seeing something he hoped he could use. "Prosecutor Vector, you said that the victim was pushed to death off a nearby ledge. However, I don't see anything like that in here. That ledge is practically the murder weapon! Do you have anything to show us where it was and what it looks like? We need to be able to see if what you're claiming is even possible!"

"Oh, I forgot that there was a second picture of the crime scene!" the other exclaimed while flashing an apologetic look. At the same time, he gave off a cocky shrug as though he were suggesting he purposefully made the defense attorney ask about it. "The first picture I submitted was just to showcase the position the body was in. Here's the second one that was specifically taken of the ledge."

True to his word, the Second Crime Scene Photo had a ground view of the body with the stone ledge a few feet away into the background. It definitely was a bit taller than the average person, looking easy to jump over and land with barely an injury. There was also a bit of what looked a lot like a phone booth towards along the right edge of the picture with a blue service light on the side lit up.

"…Alright, now it sounds like the ledge idea has some chance of being the truth," the hedgehog admitted, his skepticism still clear in his words. "Still, it had to have been some push for the victim to have landed at just the right angle that he broke his neck from it. I mean, falling from that height wouldn't normally cause someone to die. Are you absolutely sure that was the cause of death?"

"The medical examiner already concluded his death was a result from falling, Mr. Sonic," Vector irritably explained. "The cause of death along with the wounds the body sustained all correlate with this fact. And there was evidence he was pushed, so don't start suggesting that he spontaneously decided to commit suicide! Even I admit it's hard to believe such a small fall could be the cause of death, but the facts at our disposal only lead to that conclusion. So unless you're saying that the coroner who examined the body is a sham; I can't see how you have any room to debate that this murder was caused by something other than a fall.

"However, if what you're really suggesting is to review the evidence recovered at the scene, then that's a different story. I don't have anything against that. Of course, that means you're barking up the wrong tree. So how about I call on a witness who can help satisfy your curiosity on the matter?"

"Are you suggesting that I should cross-examine the lead detective in the investigation?" Sonic asked. He cracked a small smile when he heard the prosecutor suggest it; the crocodile flashed back a similar half-smile in response. "If so, then I'll be more than happy to take you up on your offer."

"Then let's not waste anymore of our time. I'd like to call the lead detective in this case to the stand! I'm sure he'll be more than willing to indulge you in your infuriating game of Twenty Q."

"Hmm, now that's a game I haven't played in a long while," the Judge said, confusing Sonic and causing Vector to roll his eyes. "Perhaps I should play it with my grandson when he comes to visit this weekend, although my son might be against it. After all, I've always beaten him every time he challenged me. He might want to try and save face with him," he added with a lighthearted chuckle.

"But yes, I do agree with you two that hearing from the detective would be a good course of action. With only what we know now, it's not enough information. The court needs to learn more in order to make a proper ruling. If you would be so kind to escort the lead detective to the stand, bailiff?"

In the next minute, the detective in charge of the investigation, Senior Detective Silver, came in and stood at the witness stand, a folder of what was probably evidence held tightly in his hands. Even after a year since his promotion, he was still considered to be the youngest senior detective ever on the force. Considering the effort it took for him to even start off as a Precinct detective, many agreed that his was a record that would never be broken. Combined with the fact that he was one of the key players who solved the infamous LK-9 Case, leading to the arrest of the then most powerful prosecutor of the state, it turned him into the most popular detective in the Precinct. However, he still stayed the same righteous agent of the law, keeping true to his original intentions and never once letting the attention cloud his judgement.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court," the Judge instructed with a bang of his gavel.

"My name's Senior Detective Silver Hedgehog," the detective replied. He had his arms loosely crossed, and his overall posture was relaxed. He was careful not to knock his badge off which was pinned to the edges of his right glove. "I'm the one who's been put in charge of the initial investigation."

 _Nice to know he hasn't changed much,_ Sonic thought. _I know the Precinct's been giving him a lot of work and running him ragged. Still, it looks like he's handling it pretty well. I just hope they haven't kept him so busy that he hasn't had any time to himself. He really deserves a vacation every now and then._

"Detective Silver, please testify to us about what it was you saw when you first arrived at the scene," the Judge said. "I think we should learn as much as possible about what was found at the crime scene in order to get a better picture."

"Of course, Your Honor," Silver agreed with a curt nod. "Allow me to go over what our investigation has uncovered so far, although I'm sure most of it has already been discussed from before I was summoned."

 _ **Investigating the Crime Scene**_

At around six-thirty, we got a call about somebody severely injured in Mobius Park. A nearby officer responded and arrived at the scene to find Officer Lanyard already dead. Once he reported the incident, I, along with my team, arrived and began our investigation. It was clear even before the medical examiner arrived that the victim died of a broken neck. It was only after reading the autopsy report did we learn that he received bruises akin to a six-foot fall. There were also signs that he had been pushed, so we're certain that this was anything but an accident. His body showed no signs of being moved, so that ledge in the Second Crime Scene Photo, which happens to be just over six feet tall, is the only place this could've happened. That in combination with all the evidence we found allowed us to conclude that Officer Acorn was the only one who could've been responsible for this.

 _ **End Testimony**_

"As you can see, the investigation managed to uncover enough evidence to prove that the victim died from falling off that ledge," Vector concluded once Silver finished recounting his work. "The last person he was seen with was the defendant, so it only makes sense that she pushed him. The evidence corroborates with the accusation, so I don't see how there can be any room for dispute."

"That might be what you believe, but I still think there's room for debate!" Sonic quickly countered. "You say that the evidence against Officer Acorn is solid, but I've yet the chance to see if it can be interpreted differently. Their views could be different from ours and, in that case, making their assumptions wrong. Saying then that my client is the only one responsible for this crime seems rather premature."

"If that's what you think, then how about you try proving me wrong through your cross-examination?" the crocodile suggested with a smug smirk. "If anything else, this'll be a good excuse for you to get out of your vacation funk. I'm almost anticipating how your performance will be like after returning from that month-long break."

"Putting Prosecutor Vector's sarcastic comment aside, I agree that a cross-examination is our next best course of action," the Judge stated with a clearing of his throat. "With that said, the witness is all yours, Mr. Sonic."

 _I already know what questions I should ask,_ the cobalt hedgehog thought as he began mapping out his route of attack. _I still don't know what kind of evidence they have against Sally. I wouldn't be too surprised if Vector already knows what I'll be asking. I'm just worried about why he seems so smug. I know he's all about finding the truth, but he also has a competitive side. Does this mean he thinks he has enough evidence to know what the truth is? If so, then I better find something that'll persuade him to see things differently!_

"Is something the matter, Mr. Sonic?" the old man asked after having experienced a few seconds of silence. "You seem oddly quiet."

"Uh, sorry about that, Your Honor. I was just thinking about how I'll be proceeding with the trial."

"Then maybe you should stop stalling and get on with it," Vector suggested, successfully reading Sonic's silent actions.

 _Damn, I forgot how well he knows me!_ the defense attorney scowled before collecting his thoughts. _I guess I can't really get away with spacing out when he's around. But whatever; it's time to get the show started!_

 _ **Begin Cross-Examination**_

"Detective Silver, can you tell us about the moments when you first arrived at the scene?" Sonic asked.

"I did the first thing protocol expected of me, to seal the area and prevent the public from approaching the scene," Silver replied. "We didn't want people walking about and accidentally compromising evidence. However, that part of the park rarely has any traffic at that hour, so we had little trouble on that respect."

"And what did you notice once you'd properly secured the area?"

"I saw the victim in his uniform lying face-down on the ground, his neck bent in a very unnatural position. Apart from him, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Initially, I thought he suffered from a tragic accident and fell from the ledge. Of course, that theory was disproven when I read the autopsy report and saw his death classified as a homicide. That's when I thought to scour the area with the mindset that it was now a murder scene."

"So it was only after you obtained the autopsy report did you change outlook on the case to a homicide," the defense attorney surmised with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Objection, Your Honor!" Vector quickly intervened. "Mr. Sonic is wasting the court's time. I fail to see how we're going to learn of anything new if he's insistent on having Detective Silver repeat himself."

"I'm just trying to clarify how the investigation was conducted," the hedgehog replied, trying in vain to defend his admittedly pointless questions. "You can't ever be too sure about anything during a murder trial, you know?"

"That's a pretty shallow excuse," the Judge commented disdainfully. He then said with a bang of his gavel, "The prosecution's objection is sustained. I suggest you try finding progress on a more related question, Mr. Sonic."

"Yes, Your Honor. Detective Silver, how comfortable were you in saying that the victim died from the fall when you first saw him?"

"It was pretty easy to figure out the moment you saw how bent his neck was," the senior detective explained. "I still find it hard to believe that was how he died. That ledge was no more than six feet tall; it doesn't even qualify to be a second floor fall! For him to die like that, he had to have fallen head-first. Still, such a short distance would make such a death almost impossible! Then again, I guess where he was pushed played a role in it," he added with a shrug.

"What do you mean, Detective Silver?" the Judge asked, raising a gray eyebrow in question. "Are you saying there's something unique about the crime scene the court has yet to hear about?"

"Well, neither of the photos show a view of the top of the ledge. Along the edge of it is a metal railing that stands just a little over five feet tall. Unless you climbed over it or leaned too far out, there's no normal way for someone to just simply fall over. In short, Officer Lanyard had to have been pushed. The force from being pushed over the railing most likely caused just enough momentum to make him fall head-first, despite the short distance from the ledge to the point of impact. Combined with the fact that there's no evidence of the body having been moved after the fact and we're comfortable saying he was killed there."

"Oh, now it makes more sense how he managed to die like that," Sonic said as he made a note regarding the Ledge Details. "And what about after the fall? Is there any indication that the victim survived?"

"The coroner said that his neck showed signs of the healing process. That only happens when the person is still alive, so it's clear he at least survived the moment of impact. Still, the wound would've left him immobile. If he was still conscious, then he wouldn't have been able to move or call for help, considering his voice box was broken. And before you ask, we didn't find any dying messages," Silver quickly added. "The ground around him was undisturbed, and his fingers had no traces of dirt on them."

"I-I wasn't going to suggest that!" the hedgehog exclaimed, his mouth showing a sheepish smile as he updated Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report.

"That's very convincing, Mr. Sonic," Vector sarcastically replied. "Do you really think I don't know your tactics by now? We're practically courtroom partners! If you want to be less predictable, then you should consider changing your methods."

The cobalt hedgehog quietly shot the other a look that amounted to nothing more than a childish pout. As much as he hated to admit it, his courtroom techniques were pretty predictable. Still, it was what helped him clear his clients of wrongful suspicions. If anything, his tactics had always produced progressive results. Still, he had to admit that the prosecutor was right. If he wanted to get further than the preliminary stages of this trial, then he had better start thinking about other ways to approach the case.

 _ **End Cross-Examination**_

"Anyway, I think it's time we put an end to this cross-examination," Vector suggested as he adjusted his headset over his ears. "We've learned as much as we can about the crime scene. It's time we moved on to something else."

"But there are still some questions that need to be answered!" Sonic quickly retorted. "You can't just end things here!"

"Which is why I'm planning on asking Detective Silver to testify about another related matter." The crocodile rolled his eyes at how worked up the defense attorney was getting and, as a result, unnecessarily jumping the gun. "I never said anything about dismissing him from the stand or otherwise calling an end to this."

"So what is you'd like for him to testify about next?" the Judge asked.

"I was thinking that he should tell us about the evidence recovered from the scene. After all, he's already admitted that it was by that basis alone they thought it prudent to arrest Officer Acorn. That alone suggests that she did a really sloppy job trying to keep herself away from the line of fire. If it really is that compelling, then I think we should hear an explanation about it from the detective."

"O-Oh, I kinda forgot about that," the hedgehog sheepishly admitted. He tried to hide his blush by burying his face behind some paperwork.

"I think someone had a bit too much fun during their vacation," the old man said as he noticed Sonic's oddly rookie-like behavior. "You're acting a lot like the unreliable rookie you were on your first case. You best start shaping up if you want to instill confidence in both the court and your client.

"But that aside, I do agree with Prosecutor Vector. There's more about this case we need to know before I can comfortably arrive at a decision. Otherwise, I can't continue considering myself a fair judge," he added with a small smile. "Detective Silver, please describe to us the evidence which helped guide your decision in arresting the defendant."

"Certainly, Your Honor," Silver complied with a curt nod.

 _God, I've really got to stop acting like a rookie! Come on, Sonic; pull yourself together. Sally's counting on you to help her out of this mess. Stop acting like an idiot and get your head back into the game!_

 _ **Basis for Arresting Sally**_

As I stated earlier, we arrested Officer Acorn based on the evidence we found at the scene. One such piece was the suspect's DNA recovered from Officer Lanyard's body. The second was the fact that the suspect was seen by a witness in both the minutes before and after his death. That makes her the last person to see him alive and, because of that, a person of interest. And then there was a piece of jewelry we recovered from his body that had the defendant's fingerprints on it. All this made it impossible for us to find a reason as to why we shouldn't arrest anyone else but the defendant!

 _ **End Testimony**_

"Well, I now see why the arrest was made with such speed and confidence!" the Judge said. "I've rarely seen a case where the evidence proved to be so concrete at first glance. Are you sure, however, that the information is accurate?"

"Based on everything we had to cross-reference with, our summation of the facts seems to be very accurate," Silver replied with a nod. "We made sure to double-check our findings, and they still conclude to what I just testified. I admit that such sureness is unusual, but that's what the evidence says."

"If that's so, then it does a good job at casting the defendant's innocence under a large shadow! I wonder if we need to continue on with the trial at this rate."

"Objection, Your Honor!" Sonic exclaimed. "Don't forget that I'm allowed to conduct a cross-examination, a right I intend to exercise!"

"Hmm, but it seems redundant at this point," the old man said with a frown. "What're your feelings on this, Prosecutor Vector?"

"My feelings have no bearing on this," Vector answered. "Despite how you might feel about this, the defense is allowed to conduct a cross-examination. Redundant as it may be, the court has to acknowledge Mr. Sonic's rights.

"Still, I must say I'm not surprised to see him wanting to pick away at an infallible piece of testimony," the crocodile added while adjusting his headphones. He then said while directing his attention towards the hedgehog, "It doesn't matter how small it may be; you always pursue whatever leads you think is worth wasting our time. Oh well, it's not like I'd be able to stop you regardless of your decision," he admitted with a sigh. "If you're going through with the cross-examination, make sure you don't bore us with redundancies."

 _Geez, it's nice to know Vector's attitude hasn't changed a bit,_ the hedgehog thought as he refrained from rolling his eyes. _I just hope I can learn something without having him breathing down my neck. If I mess this up and fail at getting Sally acquitted of these charges, Elias won't ever let me live it down!_

 _ **Begin Cross-Examination**_

"Detective Silver, is it normal procedure to go arresting someone based solely on what the evidence shows?" Sonic asked.

"It's not unusual, but it is somewhat uncommon," Silver responded. "I'll even admit that this is the first case in my career where everything fell into place without any signs of tampering. I'm still somewhat skeptical about it, however."

"If that's so, then why did you not consider rescinding the arrest warrant against Officer Acorn?"

"Like I said earlier, we found DNA evidence on Officer Lanyard's body that matched hers," the detective explained. "Namely, they were Fingerprints on the left shoulder of his shirt along with a bit of Fur on its front. We've done tests on both and compared it with her DNA, so we're positive they belong to her. That in itself was enough to generate adequate suspicion on the role she played."

"That may be evidence my client was next to the victim, but how is it proof she pushed him off the ledge?" the cobalt hedgehog argued. "You already said they knew each other prior to her relocating to Mobius's police department. Under that light, both her Fingerprints and Fur on Officer Lanyard's body are hardly damning against her!"

"That may be true, but it also confirms witness reports that the two were together before he died," Vector fired back. "At the least, her DNA and the witness's observations are enough to place the defendant at the time of the crime. In that case, it proves to be very important pieces of evidence towards her guilt. You can try all you want, but there's no way you can alter what it all says about the defendant!"

"I don't think this is an argument you can win, Mr. Sonic," the Judge said while shaking his head. "I suggest you move on to something else."

"Ugh, then how about I ask you about the witness who saw my client speaking with the victim before his death? I'm actually curious as to why they weren't mentioned earlier. Is there a reason for delaying the announcement of their existence?"

"I would've thought that to be obvious by now," the crocodile sighed while crossing his arms. "Everything they said has fallen in line with what the evidence shows. That's the beauty of finding concrete evidence; it makes it easier for us to validate the truthfulness of a witness's words without asking them to testify.

"And in regards to what was seen after the murder, the same witness was unfortunate enough to discover the body. It was terrible luck, but it made it easier to ascertain reliability since one person saw both the prelude and aftermath. Because of that, most of what they said has been deemed the truth."

"Most of what they said?" Sonic repeated, cocking an eyebrow at the strange explanation. "It doesn't sound like you're sure about their entire testimony. How am I, as a defense attorney, supposed to feel about that?"

"Well, the only parts we found shaky were when opinions were raised," Silver jumped in to Vector's defense. "However, such statements are nothing more than a person's way of trying to voice their own interpretation of the facts. When put against solid evidence, they hold almost no value. As such, their testimony stands. It withstood heavy scrutiny and was then noted to be an instrumental part to our investigation."

"But opinions still hold some weight in court, Detective Silver. It's just a matter of being able to prove whether or not what's said is the truth!"

"Be that as it may, the fact remains that the witness has been noted as reliable by both the detectives and the prosecution," the Judge reminded. "Mr. Sonic, I've yet to hear anything from you that would discredit their judgement. Unless you can persuade the court to your stance, I'm afraid I'll have to discontinue this line of questioning."

"It's fine, Your Honor; I was thinking about moving on, anyway," the defense attorney growled in reluctant defeat. "How about we talk about the third piece of evidence that you say proves my client's guilt? I believe, Detective Silver, you said that it was a piece of jewelry that the victim had on him?"

"Yes, it is; I actually have the Pendant with me," Silver said as he took out a small bag from his forgotten folder. In it was a gold chain necklace that had a three-dimensional metal heart with a ruby embedded on both sides. Sonic could also see that a single emerald and sapphire were also embedded in the center on either side. The clasp was broken and warped as though someone yanked it off.

"Well, this certainly is a pretty piece of jewelry!" the old man noted, the amazement in his voice hardly contained upon seeing the evidence. "What excellent craftsmanship. I wouldn't be surprised if it were worth a lot!"

"You'd be right on that, Your Honor. We've analyzed it and found out that it's a custom-made piece created entirely out of pure platinum," the detective explained. "The stones embedded onto it are also very real and of the highest quality. We then brought it to an appraiser, and he said that the cost could easily reach five figures."

"Geez, that's a really expensive piece of crap!" Vector exclaimed, his right hand shooting towards his gold chain and grasping it. "Kind of makes me feel like having a better watch over how I spend my paycheck now. What else did you figure out from it?"

"Well, we learned from the witness, who saw the moments before and after the crime, that the defendant had it with her when she met the victim. That's when we dusted it for prints and learned that the witness was correct.

"We also think that the jewelry took part in the struggle leading up to the murder," Silver added as he pointed to the broken clasp. "If you look here, you'll see that the connecter is bent from being forcibly tugged. Combined with what we've learned from this evidence, we believe that it was in Officer Acorn's hands until the moment she shoved Officer Lanyard to his death. It only came into his possession when he desperately grabbed at her to keep himself from falling. So while not a dying message, I think this'll be as close to one as we'll get."

"So you're saying that the person who owned the Pendant is the one responsible for the murder?" Sonic pressed, trying hard to find a weak spot where he could push back. He had been listening intently the whole time in hopes of finding some kind of contradiction. Unfortunately, it all seemed to be adding up rather well in favor against him. "How do you even know that my client is the one it belongs to? She could've just picked it up sometime before your witness saw her."

"Objection!" Vector immediately cut in. "Mr. Sonic, Detective Silver never assumed in his testimony that the jewelry belonged to Officer Acorn. All he did was state the facts that were brought about upon its discovery. Who it belongs to doesn't mean anything in the big picture. The fact remains that it's evidence of a struggle and that she was seen with it in her hands before the murder."

"That's quite true, Prosecutor Vector!" the Judge agreed with a bang of his gavel. "Your objection is sustained. Mr. Sonic," he said in a stern tone. "Try to refrain from confusing the court with your opinions. Unless you have evidence that states relevancy, keep your questions based only on the facts at hand."

"Yes, Your Honor," the defense attorney said in a hardly masked dejected tone. "In that case, is there anything else you discovered from this evidence?"

"That's all we were able to uncover," the detective stated. "Everything we learned about where it was before the murder came from our witness. In fact, I don't think it would've been such a key piece of evidence if it weren't for them."

"Know when to give up," the prosecutor said with a light growl. "You've already picked through everything in this testimony. You've learned about all the evidence and how they were so concrete that your client ended up being arrested. All of it relates well with the crime scene and explains everything perfectly. So unless I've somehow managed to miss something, there isn't a contradiction for you to expose!"

 _ **End Cross-Examination**_

"I guess you're right," Sonic replied with a dejected sigh.

"It's nice to see you're finally starting to come around," Vector said while fiddling with his headset cable. "You can beat a dead horse until it's a bloody pulp, but it's never going to get back up again!"

"I take it then that the defense has nothing further to ask the witness?" the Judge asked. "If so, then I'm ready to dismiss him and render my verdict!"

"H-Hold on a minute!" the defense attorney exclaimed. "I know I said I couldn't find anything wrong in the testimony. However, that doesn't mean we should accept everything that was said just like that! We need to scrutinize every piece of information we come across!"

"But haven't you already scrutinized this testimony to death?" the crocodile groaned. "I can't see what else there is for you to poke at."

"Then how about the witness you claimed was able to see the moments both before and after the murder? We haven't heard anything from them yet!"

"I already said the witness's testimony has been corroborated with the evidence," Silver replied. He still had his professional face on, but his stance showed his irritation. "With how everything flowed together smoothly, I didn't think that they would be needed to reinforce the prosecution's case. In fact, I would think what they have to say would prove disadvantageous for you."

"Regardless, I still ask that they appear before us to testify," Sonic implored. He then remembered something Silver mentioned about the witness and figured he could somehow try using it to his advantage. After all, things could not be any more worse than it already was. "In fact, I think that'd be the best thing for both the prosecution and myself. After all, there was an important Detective Silver mentioned that was based primarily on hearsay!"

"Well, that's an interesting claim you've brought up, Mr. Sonic," the Judge stated with intrigue heavy in his voice. The gallery had started talking amongst themselves, most of them familiar with Sonic's tactics and wondering what kind of last-minute revelation he was going to pull off this time. "Please tell me your reason for believing that Detective Silver submitted to us hearsay as evidence."

"If you remember back from when we first talked about the Pendant, you'll see that the detective told us what the witness told him," the attorney explained as he looked through the court transcript. "He said that he 'learned from the witness, who saw the moments both before and after the murder, that the defendant had it with her when she met the victim.' That's a pretty important statement seeing as how it places my client at the scene of the crime and depicts her with the item in question."

"And how is that a problem?" Silver asked. He still kept a professional look, but his eyes reflected the fact that he knew where Sonic was going with this.

"Because we never actually heard it being spoken by the witness themselves. As such, your recount of the evidence isn't as concrete as you would like us to believe! If we can't cross-examine the person who spoke those words, then we as a court of law can't take that statement at full face value!"

"Humph, I'll admit that you've raised a good point," Vector concurred with an annoyed click of his tongue. He also took off his headset and let it rest against his neck, a move Sonic knew to mean that the prosecutor was willing to back him up on that new point. "Hearsay is inadmissible as testimony due to the fact that the actual person never made those statements before us under sworn oath. So what do you propose we do, now that you've brought up this little problem in the detective's recount of the crime?"

"I would've thought that to be obvious by now," Sonic replied smugly, repeating what Vector said to him minutes ago much to the other's distaste. "I want that witness called to the stand. I want them, from their own lips, to tell us exactly what it was they saw take place in the moments before and after the murder! That's the only way we'll be able to work around the hearsay aspect in Detective Silver's testimony."

There was a moment of silence in the courtroom before the Judge broke it by clearing his throat. "I must agree with the defense on this matter. As detailed as Detective Silver's account of the evidence was, the fact remains that he allowed hearsay to take the place of an otherwise important piece of evidence. Unless the original witness who made those statements testifies before us, I can't be comfortable in making a just ruling."

"…I'm not surprised you came to that conclusion, Your Honor," the crocodile admitted. "In fact, I'm not surprised at how the trial turned out to be. I suppose working with the defense for so long has taught me to expect the unexpected and be extra prepared."

"Uh, was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Take it however you want, Mr. Sonic. What I'm saying is that I've made it a point to have that very witness ready to be called upon should you have found some way to discredit them. If you like, we can get this hearsay nonsense cleared up in just minutes. The only thing I'd need is Your Honor's approval."

The Judge was silent as he contemplated the choice before him. He then asked, "What do you think of the prosecution's suggestion, Mr. Sonic?"

"I'm more than happy to have them call their eyewitness to the stand," the attorney said with a triumphant nod. "Even if I weren't, I'd be crazy to miss out on a free pass by Prosecutor Vector for me to prove my client's innocence."

"Very well; I'll allow the prosecution's second witness to testify. However," the old man added as he picked up his gavel, "I believe now would be as good a time as any to take a recess. Both sides should use this time to freshen up and prepare for what's to come. With that said, the court will now adjourn for a thirty-minute recess!" He then banged his gavel to officiate the start of their break.

 _Geez, I barely managed to get the Judge to doubt Vector's case!_ Sonic thought. He was busy shuffling his things back into his folder in hopes of reviewing them later. Vector and Silver left the courtroom together. Both were talking to each other in hushed tones, most likely about what they will be doing next. _At least I now know why he and Silver feels this is an easy trial. All the evidence points to Sally being Officer Lanyard's murderer! The only shaky thing in their case is their eyewitness. If I can't find some reason to discredit the witness's account, then I'm as good as dead!_

* * *

 **New Evidence:**

Officer Lanyard's Schedule: A digital report detailing the time the victim worked. He had clocked out about fifteen minutes before his death. Without access to both the Precinct website and the corresponding badge identification number, only Officer Lanyard could have access to it.

Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report: A report detailing Officer Lanyard's death. He died of a broken neck between 6:30 PM and 7 PM. It was caused from having fallen to the ground head-first. He survived the initial fall but ultimately died from his injuries.

Crime Scene Photo: A picture depicting Officer Lanyard's body and where he was found. His neck is clearly seen bent at an odd angle with one of his hands balled up in a fist. A small glint can be seen coming from it.

Second Crime Scene Photo: A second picture of the crime scene. It shows a broader view of where the body was found. The ledge the victim fell from can be seen in the background. A part of a phone booth can be seen at the right corner with a blue light shining and a cropped sign showing "main-" above it.

Ledge Details: Silver's testimony regarding the ledge Officer Lanyard was pushed from. It has a five-foot railing along the edge meant to prevent one from falling. Barring idiotic stunts, there is no way for someone to fall without being pushed.

Fingerprints: Prints lifted off of Officer Lanyard's shirt. They belong to Sally. They were found on the left upper arm in a grip formation.

Fur: Brown fur found stuck on the front of Officer Lanyard's shirt. They belong to Sally. It serves as proof that she and the victim shared some form of close contact at least prior to the murder.

Pendant: A piece of custom-made jewelry found at the crime scene. It's a gold necklace with a three-dimensional platinum heart. A gem is set on both sides, an emerald on the back and a sapphire on front. Two rubies are also set on the outer left and right edges. Sally's prints are on it. The clasp broke when the victim tugged it off as he fell.

 **Updated Evidence:**

Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report: He died of a broken neck between 6:30 PM and 7 PM, having fallen to the ground head-first. He survived the initial fall but broke his voice box and was unable to make a noise. Horizontal bruising on his shoulder blades is proof of having been pushed.

 **New Profiles:**

Sally Acorn: A twenty-one-year-old detective who has recently transferred from the Knothole Police Department. She's also an old friend of Sonic from before he moved to Mobius. She is currently being accused in the murder of Scott Lanyard.

Elias Acorn: Sally's twenty-five-year-old brother who has come to visit her during the trial. He is Knothole's proactive mayor and has put the well-being of his little sister before his job. He cares little about whatever political scandal the case might bring about.

Scott Lanyard: A twenty-nine-year-old man who worked for the Mobius Police Department. He is the victim in the current case. He was a well-respected cop and always placed the safety of the people on his beat first.

Vector Crocodile: A twenty-four-year-old prosecutor who's prosecuting the trial. Despite having known and worked with Sonic for a year, he still maintains a sort of friendly rivalry with the defense attorney. Despite that, he always makes it a priority to discover the truth at the top of his list.

Silver Hedgehog: A nineteen-year-old senior detective who holds the title as the youngest to ever hold the position. He always tries to help Sonic with his cases, but his counsel is often limited due to his position as the prosecution's aide. He has taken charge of the initial investigation.

* * *

And that's it for this first chapter. For those of you who remember how I did things in the first story, you'll see that I've decided to underline the evidence name this time around. That way, it would be easier for both of us to read and understand. It makes it less cumbersome for you in that it'll be harder to miss what evidence has been presented and where, especially if you want to play along with the mystery and see if you can catch some of the points I'm trying to make. At the same time, I'll try to add a bit of realism to the story; it'll obviously be over or under-inflated to fit my purpose, but they are all mostly related to some real form of the law. The part about the hearsay is true; courts don't generally like it and won't accept it except under special circumstances. Since the witness who made the comment is alive and accessible, Silver's recount of what they told him won't fly in court.

And yes, we're having a couple of new characters that I've failed to mention in the first story. The main reason of that being the case is because I've completely forgotten they existed or never knew in the first place. In the case of Sally and Elias, I've only heard of their names. I've never watched the very first Sonic cartoons, commonly known as Sonic SatAM (Sonic Saturday Mornings), nor have I read any of the comic books. Therefore, I know nothing about their characteristics. As such, I'll most likely have them be portrayed somewhat if not completely out-of-character by accident. So sorry to all of you who are character-behavior purists. Wikipedia doesn't exactly show a lot in terms of their behavior, but I figure that Sally is definitely not one to have a passive attitude and that Elias would fit as a high-ranking official with a somewhat stoic attitude not overshadowed by his caring side.

Now that it's all out of the way, I'll say that you should expect a couple more new characters that failed to make the cut in the last story. And I also now have a firm idea as to what the central plot of this new installment is going to be. It's going to be interesting to properly implicate it, but I'm sure I can do it with a little bit of clever maneuvering. But until we get to that point, I hope you'll enjoy the first installment of this new story and the mysteries it's bound to bring up. And don't worry; both new and familiar faces will be introduced as the story progresses. Please don't forget to leave a review before you leave saying how you thought about the piece so far. Thanks again for reading, and until the next time I update this or any of my other stories on here!


	2. Old Friends, New Murders Pt 2

Hello everybody! Yes, I've returned back to this story after having posted the first revised chapter almost six months ago! Naturally, a good reason for that long wait was because of my final quarter in college. As of now, I've finally officially graduated! Yay! Now that means it's time for me to sell my soul to the work world and forever relinquish whatever bits of free time I have left to whatever job I'll get in the future. Boo!

Although to be perfectly honest, I've already gotten a new job working as a cashier. I've been doing that for the past nine months, and it's not as bad as it sounds. Seriously! The work itself is okay, and you get to deal with a majority of nice customers with a few weird and crazy ones mixed in every now and again. Most of the employees are generally relaxed, although some seem more high-strung than others. Then again, you always have that mix of workers no matter what job you get yourself into. The pay definitely isn't something to be going crazy over, but it's really the experience that counts at this particular stage in my life.

But anyway, that's enough about me and my life that I'm sure none of you want to hear. Let me get you started on the story by posting all of the evidence mentioned in the previous chapter. However, allow me to say this briefly. Just because I'm now done with school doesn't mean I'll have all the free time in the world to be dishing out fast updates. I'm going to be concentrating on getting a good job and making my resume look a lot better for future dream job employment. Now that life has forced to try and become some semblance of an adult in order to survive; I can't continue to be making this my number one priority like I have been doing for the past six or so years.

Don't get me wrong; I'll still be updating my stories on here from time to time. It'll only be at less frequency that it has been; quite possibly one or two updates every month depending on which story I'm currently working on. By that, I mean I'm right now working on three separate stories at the moment. They are The Legend of Zelda: Links of Fate, Pokemon: The Journey of a Lifetime, and this one. This particular story will probably see the most infrequent updates due to the complications stemming from the mystery aspect and making sure that everything comes together correctly. As such, don't be surprised if this story sees a slower update than the others. Put on top that I'm right now trying to work on getting my own legitimate story written in hopes of getting it to some willing publishers and I'm going to have some really infrequent updates every now and then. So sorry to all of you in advance for that.

So yeah, that's it about me and my current standing in life. Thanks to you all for having stood by me during the hiatus moment for this story, and I hope that this chapter will be able to somewhat make it up to you all. I'll keep the other version of my story up until the next chapter is ready so you can at least make comparisons to see how much has changed between the original and this version. Thanks again for you patience, and I hope you enjoy this! And now here is the evidence list for you to recap on if you wish to play along with the mystery aspect!

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Attorney's Badge: Proof that Sonic is a genuine defense attorney. He's had it for almost a year, and his reliability with the public has risen since. His legal skills have also improved somewhat, proving himself to be competent enough to run his own law firm.

Officer Lanyard's Schedule: A digital report detailing the time the victim worked. He had clocked out about fifteen minutes before his death. Without access to both the Precinct website and the corresponding badge identification number; only Officer Lanyard could have access to it.

Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report: He died of a broken neck between 6:30 PM and 7 PM, having fallen to the ground head-first. He survived the initial fall but broke his voice box and was unable to make a noise. Horizontal bruising on his shoulder blades is proof of having been pushed.

Crime Scene Photo: A picture depicting Officer Lanyard's body and where he was found. His neck is clearly seen bent at an odd angle with one of his hands balled up in a fist. A small glint can be seen coming from it.

Second Crime Scene Photo: A second picture of the crime scene. It shows a broader view of where the body was found. The ledge the victim fell from can be seen in the background. A part of a phone booth can be seen at the right corner with a blue light shining and a cropped sign showing "main-" above it.

Ledge Details: Silver's testimony regarding the ledge Officer Lanyard was pushed from. It has a five-foot railing along the edge meant to prevent one from falling. Barring idiotic stunts, there is no way for someone to fall without being pushed.

Fingerprints: Prints lifted off of Officer Lanyard's shirt. They belong to Sally. They were found on the left upper arm in a grip formation.

Fur: Brown fur found stuck on the front of Officer Lanyard's shirt. They belong to Sally. It serves as proof that she and the victim shared some form of close contact at least prior to the murder.

Pendant: A piece of custom-made jewelry found at the crime scene. It's a gold necklace with a three-dimensional platinum heart. A gem is set on both sides, an emerald on the back and a sapphire on front. Two rubies are also set on the outer left and right edges. Sally's prints are on it. The clasp broke when the victim tugged it off as he fell.

 **Profiles:**

Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog: An eighteen-year-old hedgehog who's been in the legal business for almost a year. He runs the M&M LA (Maurice and Miles Legal Agency) along with his partner and adoptive little brother.

Sally Acorn: A twenty-one-year-old detective who has recently transferred from the Knothole Police Department. She's also an old friend of Sonic from before he moved to Mobius. She is currently being accused in the murder of Scott Lanyard.

Elias Acorn: Sally's twenty-five-year-old brother who has come to visit her during the trial. He is Knothole's proactive mayor and has put the well-being of his little sister before his job. He cares little about whatever political scandal the case might bring about.

Scott Lanyard: A twenty-nine-year-old man who worked for the Mobius Police Department. He is the victim in the current case. He was a well-respected cop and always placed the safety of the people on his beat first.

Vector Crocodile: A twenty-four-year-old prosecutor overseeing the trial. Despite having known and worked with Sonic for a year, he still maintains a sort of friendly rivalry with the defense attorney. Despite that, he always makes it a priority to discover the truth at the heart of all cases.

Silver Hedgehog: A nineteen-year-old senior detective who holds the title as the youngest to ever hold the position. He always tries to help Sonic with his cases, but his counsel is often limited due to his position as the prosecution's aide. He has taken charge of the initial investigation.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Murders Pt. 2**

"Sally, do you mind if I asked you a couple of questions about the case?" Sonic asked as they sat in the defendant lobby waiting for the recess to be over.

"Let me guess; you want to know if Scott really gave me that Pendant," Sally bluntly replied. "Like I told the investigators, I have no idea where that thing came from. All I know is that I found it in the park as I was going to meet him. I picked it up and asked once I met with him if he knew anything about it. He made a quick check on his phone and found nothing about it online. He then took it and said he'll take it down to the station later. You know I'm not one for having fancy jewelry, and he never gave it to me as a gift."

"That's what I thought," the cobalt hedgehog stated with a knowing nod. "If anything, the earrings from your mom are the only pieces of jewelry you have."

"The problem with this is that the prosecution believes she's lying about ever owning the Pendant," Elias cut in a frustrated tone. "Your knowledge alone about my sister won't be strong enough to serve as proof. Unless you can find some way to show she's telling the truth, it'll be hard to get an acquittal through that. I mean, the basis of their argument revolves around Sally's prints having been found on it. It's already proven that Officer Lanyard ripped it from his murderer as he fell."

"And I'm pretty sure that part is true, but we still need to find proof as to who really owns it. I definitely don't have anything like that right now, so I'm going to have to go through this a little differently. Of course, that means I'll have to wait and see what the next witness has to say about the murder.

"And speaking of murders, how well did you know the victim?" Sonic added. "Judging by the Fingerprints and Fur they found on Officer Lanyard's body and what witnesses from before the murder said, you two were pretty close."

"We happened to work together on one of his cases that spilled over into Knothole," the woman answered. "It dealt with a bank robber who tried to escape from the Mobius police. I think it happened a month before you became a defense attorney. We were able to corner the guy and arrest him without any problems. We became good friends during that incident, but we had a mutual understanding that we were just that. Whatever DNA of mine they found on his body was the result of a mutually friendly show of appreciation."

"That's what I thought you'd say," the hedgehog said with a sigh. "It's not that I don't believe you; it's that I don't have anything to prove what you told me. With how the evidence is right now, using your character to prove your innocence isn't gonna work. Maybe there's some way to use Officer Lanyard's character to our advantage."

"I've met him a few times myself during that incident," Elias added. "He was a pleasant guy to be around, and he took the time to teach my sister how to be a good detective. He even found the time to help me flesh out some important details during my race to become mayor. He always tried to take time out of his life to help others and never went beyond the scope of his abilities and noted boundaries. Still, I doubt you can use that information to your advantage. It has nothing to do with the case, and it might end up making the court think Sally was just trying to get on his good side."

"As if I would ever want to take advantage of someone like that!"

"Geez, why is it always the good guys that get killed?" Sonic groaned. "It can never be someone who actually kind of deserved it. Seriously, it's like these cases were taken out of some clichéd mystery novel. Why does it have to be more complicated than it should be?"

"Murders are never simple, Sonic," Elias bluntly replied. "If they were, then I don't think there'd be much need for attorneys."

"Speaking of attorneys, that prosecutor today seems very receptive to your suggestions," Sally observed. "I guess he doesn't have much choice here since you discredited his attempts at submitting hearsay testimony. Still, I don't understand why he would willingly follow your lead. I mean, he's the man assigned by this jurisdiction to prove I'm the guilty one. I don't think the Prosecutor's Office would be happy to hear he sided with you before hearing enough to say I'm not the murderer."

"Well, it just so happens that Vector's more about finding the truth than trying to just get convictions," Sonic explained with a smile. "He and I've been solving cases and discovering the truth behind them every time we're paired together. He puts up a good front as if he's always opposing me, but he's definitely not like most of the other prosecutors. He doesn't care about adding to his conviction record; he considers himself a winner so long as he can reveal the truth despite how it might ruin his case. Believe me when I say you're in good hands with him as the opposition."

"Hmm, he certainly sounds different from most prosecutors I've spoken with," the young mayor said, clearly intrigued by what he just heard. "He's definitely not like the ones back home who see cooperation with defense attorneys as a weakness. I've been trying to have Knothole's Prosecutor's Office reformed to embrace teamwork beyond adversarial lines, but they're less than receptive to the thought. The fact that our politics is suggesting the court system is moving too slow doesn't help either. Perhaps I could ask if he can come over sometime and talk some sense into them. If they saw a fellow prosecutor willingly embracing a prosecutor-defense attorney relationship, then maybe they'll consider it."

"I guess you could ask, but I doubt he'd have much free time," the hedgehog stated. "I already have a hard enough time trying to meet with him outside of work. Consider yourself lucky if you manage to book a meeting with him in the next couple months!"

"Speaking of meetings, who's taking care of things back at Knothole right now?" Sally asked. "Is it safe for you to be here and leave important business to others?"

"Megan's right now taking care of things for me. She has the right to make decisions in my stead and knows how to keep the overzealous supervisors in check. She also knows how I like to work, so I trust her to keep things in order while I'm gone. Things haven't gotten so bad yet that I need to be watching everything at all hours of the day."

"Really, Elias; you don't have to leave work just to be here," she said with a sigh. "As much as I appreciate it, shouldn't you be busy figuring out how to take care of whatever damage the politicians might cause because of this? They think you're too young and are always trying to take away your position. Having them spread rumors that I was caught up in a murder r might be enough for them to cause a scandal!"

"I can handle their childish game of politics later! This is more important, Sally. I want to see with my own eyes the one who dared to pin their crimes on you. I know there isn't much I can do apart from offering emotional support. Still, just seeing them get caught and pegged as the coward they are is more than enough for me!"

"Oh, your mind can be so one-tracked sometimes, you know that?"

"Uh, I do have one more question I'd like to ask you, Sally," Sonic interrupted, feeling awkward at having to disrupt the siblings' conversation. "When you left Officer Lanyard, what was he doing?"

"He said he wanted to stay in the park a bit more to clear his head," Sally replied while ignoring Elias's looks of annoyed concern. "When we said goodbye, I saw him head towards the ledge where he was killed. I then turned around and made my way home."

"Then why did you go to the crime scene? That's the opposite direction you said you were going. That and the next witness told the police they saw you there."

That's because there was something I forgot to ask him about. I figured I could ask him then since he wasn't too far off. Unfortunately, that was when I heard the witness scream. I then looked over the ledge and saw Scott on the ground with a broken neck. That's when the witness saw me, and I left the scene out of shock."

"So you were just another person who discovered the scene," the hedgehog surmised with a sigh. "Now if I can just convince the court that you're just another witness. Do you remember anything about the victim's body apart from his broken neck?"

"Well, he did have the Pendant's chain in his hands. The Pendant itself was lying on the ground and still on the chain. That's really all I remember about his body. However," she added while thinking deep on the moment, "I do remember seeing the witness kneeling over Scott's body. I can only guess that she was checking if she was alive. That's when she suddenly looked up and saw me."

"Hmm, that does make sense," Sonic admitted as he made a note of Sally's Account. "I think that's what I'd have done then."

"Mr. Sonic, court is about to resume," the bailiff cut in as he opened the courtroom doors. "I suggest that you and the defendant take your places now."

"Looks like it's time to start round two," the hedgehog groaned as he gathered his things. "If I know Vector, he's not gonna let me have an easy time with his new witness. Still, all I have to do is put enough doubt on her testimony so he can openly lend me his support. That should be easy enough!"

"With that cocky attitude of yours, I'm afraid to ask what your definition of 'easy' might be," Elias jokingly stated, knowing full well the hedgehog was just trying to psyche himself up. He received a scowl from both him and Sally before they both entered the courtroom. He soon followed suit, entering from the audience entrance and taking a seat amongst the quieting people. He then murmured under his breath as the Judge entered, "But seriously, I'm trusting you with this as a friend, not as a high official. Don't let me and my sister down, Sonic."

"Court will now reconvene!" the Judge announced as he took his seat. What little chatter was left quickly died down, and everyone's attention was focused back onto the trial. "I hope both the prosecution and defense were able to get everything in order during the recess?" Both sides gave a curt nod in response. "Then let's pick up where we left off. If I'm not mistaken, the defense requested that the witness who discovered the murder be brought in to testify. Might I assume you're ready for them to take the stand, Prosecutor Vector?"

"Even if I weren't, I have a feeling I'd be in trouble if I said no," the crocodile responded with a half-smile. "With that said, there wasn't much to prepare for. What's about to be heard has already been recorded by the investigators. Were it not because of the hearsay issue, I'd say this testimony would be a waste of time."

"And yet this isn't your call to make, Prosecutor Vector," Sonic reminded. "What you consider to be a waste of time is a chance for me to discover the truth. In fact, there've been a lot of times when I followed seemingly dead-end paths and solved cases."

"That may be true, but those moments have also been a reason for countless headaches. Nevertheless, I hope that this, like other occasions, will prove necessary for the progression of this trial."

"Only if you can continue to always look deeper into the supposed truths you manage to uncover."

"If you two are done complimenting each other with competitive bickering?" the old man asked as he cleared his throat. Both attorneys kept quiet at the comment. "Very well, then; let's continue with the trial. Go ahead and bring the witness in." The bailiff gave a short nod before heading outside.

A few seconds later, a young woman was escorted by the officer into the courtroom. She had on a yellow summer dress that was decorated with white frills on the hem. Her brown hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail, a white daisy resting near her right ear. She seemed like an overall collected woman, but Sonic's experience taught him that even the calmest of people can hide dark secrets. Obviously, that was not always the case. Still, he learned it was best to err on the side of caution. After all, even the truly innocent can sometimes hide important things from the court.

"Will the witness please state her name and occupation for the court record?" Vector asked.

"My name is Allison Gates, but I prefer to be called Ali," the woman responded. Her tone sounded somewhat bored, almost as if she were wondering why she was here. "I'm one of the secretaries working with a company called The Cybernetic Gates. I assume most of you have heard of us?"

"The Cybernetic Gates?" the Judge repeated with an eyebrow raised in interest. "Isn't that the new company set up to provide protection to businesses' cyber information? I've heard that it excels in computerized protection. And your last name is Gates. Would you happen to be the daughter of the company's founder?"

"The one and only, Your Honor," Ali said with a smile. "It's nice to hear our company has gained some recognition despite only being a couple months old. Perhaps you would like to have this courthouse updated with the latest cyber protection?"

"Well, I can't exactly make that decision myself. However, I promise to at least bring it up with the higher-ups as soon as I can."

Sonic merely rolled his eyes at the scene before speaking up. "Ms. Gates, we called you in because we wanted ask about what you witnessed."

"I've already figured on that, Mr. Attorney," the witness snapped. Whatever sense of happiness she had at her job being recognized was quickly replaced with annoyance. "What gave you the idea I wanted to remember what I saw? I already told everything to the police. I don't think being forced to relive a bad memory is humane on your part!"

 _Geez, how can she go through three different emotions in less than a minute?_ thought Sonic as he tried not to be fazed by Ali. "I'm sorry for making you do this. However, having your testimony told to us by someone else isn't allowed. If we're to take your account into consideration, we have to hear it from you."

"So you say, but are you sure this isn't one of your sick ways to add more trauma to this situation?"

"With all due respect, Ms. Gates; you didn't sound traumatized when I was with you at break, nor is the defense trying to mentally disturb you," Vector said as he crossed his arms. "I understand you don't want to be here, but we need your help to discover the truth. And besides, how comfortable are you in knowing you could be responsible for letting a criminal go free if you don't testify?"

"To be honest, I don't care much about whether or not criminals go free. There's always going to be someone to replace them. Still," Ali added with a frown, "I hate the idea that I'll be the one responsible for letting this one go if I say nothing."

"That's how I hoped you'd view this," the crocodile admitted, putting on his headphones as he gave a small smile. "I thank you for taking the time to help us. So if the court's ready, I'd like to hear the witness's testimony now. Of course, that's provided if the defense doesn't have any objections?"

"I'd be crazy if I had any," Sonic replied, not failing to notice the cooperative challenge hinted in Vector's words. "After all, I was the one who asked to hear from your witness in the first place."

"It seems like both sides are in agreement," the Judge acknowledged before banging his gavel. "Then let us proceed with the trial. Ms. Gates, the court would like for you testify about what you can remember regarding the crime scene. Just take your time and begin whenever you feel ready."

 _ **Stumbling onto the Crime Scene**_

I just finished having dinner with friends when I decided to take a walk through Mobius Park. It was a few minutes later when I heard a strange sound in front of me. When I reached the area, I saw the victim already lying on the ground in an unnatural position! Thinking he fell from above, I looked up to see what had happened. That's when I saw the defendant peering over the railing! She made a run for it after noticing me, and I called the police after that.

 _ **End Testimony**_

"Are you sure the person you saw was Officer Acorn?" Sonic pressed. "Perhaps you just saw someone else?"

"I wouldn't have specifically mentioned the defendant if I wasn't sure," Ali replied without hesitation, her annoyance surfacing once again. "And I'm also sure about everything that happened in those moments."

"Are you really that eager to get to the cross-examination, Mr. Sonic?" Vector asked as he fiddled with the volume knob of his headphones. "There's no rush to be getting this trial over with, you know? And besides, what is it you're hoping to accomplish? As much as I agree with your earlier objection, the witness said the same thing Senior Detective Silver told us. We didn't hear anything we already learned."

"That may be, but the difference is that Ms. Gates said it herself. The testimony may be the same, but the words used to explain it aren't. Shouldn't that be reason enough to think we might learn something new?"

"If that's what you say," the prosecutor sighed. "I've learned by now to never argue with you when your mind's set. Just make sure you're not making a fool of yourself. I'd hate for you to abuse my act of goodwill in agreeing to let her testify. So long as you can uncover something from this, I'll try not to be too bored watching you."

 _Why'd he say he'll be watching me?_ Sonic thought as he sent Vector a stoic stare that was returned in kind. _I've worked with him long enough to know he means he'll be listening carefully as I pick through Ms. Gates's testimony. Is there something about her he's not sure of and needs my help to confirm? If he's already questioning his own witness, then there's gotta be something wrong with what she just said!_

"Is everything alright, Mr. Sonic?" the Judge asked as the silence stretched for a few seconds. "You seem a bit lost."

"S-Sorry, Your Honor! I was just making sure I had my thoughts in order."

"Well, I hope you don't take mental breaks like that during the cross-examination."

 _ **Begin Cross-Examination**_

"Ms. Gates, do you remember what time it was when you left your friends?" Sonic asked as he started trying to piece together the sequence of events.

"It was about half-past six," Ali replied without bothering to think on it. "I remember how one of them kept mentioning the time. I think it was something about wanting to catch her favorite show at seven."

"And how close was the park from where you met them?"

"It wasn't any more than five minutes away from the restaurant we ate at. I wouldn't have thought of walking through the park if it wasn't on my way home," she added with an annoyed frown. "What, did you think I went out of my way just for the sake of taking a leisurely stroll?"

"I think what Mr. Sonic's asking is whether or not you had to go into the park," Vector said with a stoic attitude. "I'll be honest in saying that cutting through is optional as you could just have walked around, especially since you said it was merely along your way home."

"I may have sounded sarcastic with the defense attorney, but I was serious about wanting to take a walk through the park. I'll admit that I could've easily walked the perimeter, but that'd have made the trek longer. After a trying day at work and a nice get-together with friends, I just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Why is it important for you to know the reason why I went through the park?"

"I was about to ask that myself," the Judge agreed while sending his gaze towards Sonic. "Does any of this hold relevancy to the cross-examination, Mr. Sonic?"

"Apart from establishing the witness's necessity for being at the crime, there isn't," the hedgehog admitted, trying hard not to let the Judge's skepticism get to him. "I mean, it'd be rather suspect if she were to say there wasn't a reason for her to be at the park. If anything, I was just trying to measure her reliability as a witness.

"Anyway, let me move on to another question," he changed topics just as the prosecutor was about to make a comment. "Ms. Gates, you said you heard the murder taking place as you were passing through. Can you tell us a bit more about what happened when you discovered the crime scene?"

"How much more detailed do you want me to be? I walked right over to where I heard the noise and saw the victim on the ground. I'll admit I didn't see him being murdered, but I think my fast reaction to the sound is proof enough that it happened."

"And what about my client?" Sonic pressed, choosing to ignore her last comment. "You said you looked up and saw her looking down at the scene. What was she like at that moment?"

"Well, she seemed kinda shocked," Ali responded. She was lost in thought as she tried to recall the moment. "I can't say whether it was because of what she did or if she saw me there. Either way, she looked as though things weren't going as she had planned. It was a few seconds later before she decided to make a run for it."

"And thus, we've arrived at this moment in time," the crocodile concluded in a sarcastic tone. He was fiddling with his headphones in boredom. "Everything we've covered as led us to hearing this witness's recollection of the crime scene. Isn't the butterfly effect such a wonderful thing?"

"What do butterflies have to do with the case, Prosecutor Vector?" the Judge asked with his head cocked in confusion.

"He was referencing how one's present actions can unwittingly cause future decisions to be set in stone," the witness explained. "In other words, everything I witnessed is what caused the trial to come together as it is now. On that note, I stand by everything I've testified. That man was already dead when I first found him, and that woman was looking down from the ledge above. What more proof do you need that it was her who did it?"

 _ **End Cross-Examination**_

"If we're to take everything we've uncovered at face value, then there is enough evidence to convict my client," Sonic admitted while crossing his arms. "However, I don't make it a habit to just take things as they are and not look at the bigger picture. Otherwise, how would I've been able to see the contradiction you presented?"

"Are you accusing me of lying, Mr. Attorney?" Ali questioned as she cast a harsh glare at the hedgehog.

"That's not what I said, Ms. Gates. What I'm addressing is the fact that Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report has an inconsistency between your testimony and its details!" Sonic then took out said report and placed it on the projector, highlighting a specific part he wanted the court to see. "The autopsy concluded that Officer Lanyard survived the initial fall; Senior Detective Silver even said as much in his testimony. Therefore, he would've still been alive had you discovered the crime as quickly as you said!"

"That's all well and good, Mr. Sonic, but so what?" Vector calmly countered while the gallery talked amongst themselves. "How is this an important revelation? She's a secretary, not a certified first aid specialist. For her to just randomly stumble upon the scene as she did and see what was before her; it's natural she assumed the victim was already dead. How does this prove Ms. Acorn's innocence?"

"I don't know yet, Prosecutor Vector. However, it does put into question exactly when it was she actually discovered the murder."

"…Interesting," the crocodile mumbled while adjusting his headphones. He then said in a clearer voice as the gallery quieted down, "Alright, I'll play along for a bit. What's the issue you're trying to raise with this?"

"Did Ms. Gates really hear the moment Officer Lanyard's body fell to the ground, or did she simply hear a strange sound that coincidentally led her to the scene? That one little detail can be enough to change our views on this case. If the latter is true, then it's possible my client was just like our witness and simply discovered the crime scene! That then would make her into another witness and not a murderer!"

"That's…actually a good argument!" the Judge admitted. He had seemed skeptical while Sonic was explaining his objection, but he now appeared open to the idea. "Ms. Gates, I'd like for you to please think carefully about the victim. Did you at any time notice signs of life when you first arrived on the scene? How you answer will dictate the light in which we'll see the defendant in this trial!"

Instead of immediately answering like she normally did, Ali took some time to think on it. In fact, her head was cocked a bit sideways as if she were questioning something. She was fidgeting with her fingers and actually appeared unsure. That quickly changed, however, as she straightened her posture and crossed her arms.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure about that," she admitted. "Like Prosecutor Vector said earlier, I don't know anything about first aid. All I did was see the body and looked up a few seconds later at the ledge. It was only after I called the police and was told to stay at the scene did I approach his body and noticed he wasn't breathing. But in terms of whether or not he was alive the moment I arrived…, I can't say for sure." It was with this comment that the gallery began talking amongst themselves over the revelation.

"Order in the court!" the old man commanded as he banged his gavel. The people were quick to comply and regained their composure. "Witness, are you absolutely sure about this? If what you're saying is true, then it'll be hard for us to believe that the defendant was the one who committed the murder!"

"That may be true, but it's also not impossible, Your Honor," Vector objected. He then took out his copy of Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report as he said, "After all, our witness managed to stumble onto the scene within the autopsy's designated time of death. She may not have taken full notice of the victim when she first discovered the scene, but that fact is inconsequential. So since Ms. Gates found Officer Lanyard's body within the window of death; it's still possible to say that Ms. Acorn murdered him just before Ms. Gates arrived!"

"And what proof do you have saying my client is responsible for this?" Sonic countered back.

"That ball isn't on my side of the courtroom, Mr. Sonic. You were the one who brought it up. I was merely pointing out a flaw in your objection. As such, it falls on you to provide us with some evidence that'll clear this up. Can I assume you have some since you brought the topic up?"

As much as the hedgehog wanted to answer, he could not. He knew going into this that there was no evidence as to whether or not Ali discovered the scene before Officer Lanyard died. He had hoped that pressing her would give him some concrete details, but that did not happen. Instead, he now found himself being stared down by Vector and the Judge while the witness looked on with an annoyed expression. The trial was quickly spiraling out of his control, and this contradiction would probably be his last chance to swing things his way. He just needed to find some other way to exploit this fragile advantage.

"I'll take your silence as a no," the crocodile stated after a few seconds had passed. "In that case, I suggest we move on. I'll admit that you brought up a good point, but you can't say that the victim was already dead upon discovery unless you're secretly an impossibly meticulous mortician on the side. So unless you have concrete evidence, your contradiction won't stand. I thought you knew that by now!"

"A-A mortician?" Sonic repeated, his eyes shining suddenly in realization.

"Don't tell me you don't know what that is. They're the ones who examine bodies and create the autopsy reports we use!"

"That's not what I was questioning, Prosecutor Vector. Rather, your mention about the mortician helped me remember something important," the hedgehog admitted as he dug through his papers. "Ms. Gates, were you telling us the truth when you said you have no experience in first aid?"

"Of course I was! What would I gain from lying about something like that?" Ali angrily spat out.

"Nothing," the hedgehog simply replied, thus confusing both Vector and the witness. He then took into his hands Sally's Account and said, "There's no point for you to do it. However, that has me wondering about the real reason you were crouched over Officer Lanyard's body!"

"Wh-What are you talking about, Mr. Attorney? I never did something like that! That's just plain creepy!"

"Creepy or not, I know for a fact you were crouched over that body! The defendant herself mentioned to me during the recess having seen you as such when she looked over the ledge."

"So you're saying Ms. Gates lied about what she was doing around Officer Lanyard's body?" Vector asked with a raised eyebrow. "Putting aside the fact the defendant's words have yet to be acknowledged as the truth; what is your basis for that? I don't see any evidence that can prove such a random claim!"

"Again, my client's own words is my proof. Out of everything Officer Acorn could've lied about to avoid being charged with murder; there's nothing she can gain from this. And since she's an officer, she knows full well that lying about this simple fact is only going to hurt her credibility! Thinking like that, the only thing that makes sense is that our witness hasn't been completely honest with us!"

"That same argument can also be used in Ms. Gate's defense, Mr. Sonic," the crocodile countered. "Why would she have to lie about whether or not she was crouched over the body? There's no reason at all!"

When Vector said this, Sonic stayed quiet. The prosecution was right; the argument he just presented in defense to Sally also held true for Ali. There was no reason for her to lie about what she was doing near Officer Lanyard's body. Despite that, her testimony contradicted what Sally told him during the recess. So if he was to believe that Sally did see Ali kneeling over the body, then why deny ever having done it?

"Do you have an answer, Mr. Sonic?" the Judge asked after a few seconds of silence had passed. He was clearly getting annoyed at how the contradictions were not proving conductive. "I believe you've had more than enough time to think things over."

 _Not long enough! Oh well, it's time to make or break it!_ Sonic mentally groaned while he cleared his throat. "I don't anything other than my client's words to prove that Ms. Gates lied about being in close contact with Officer Lanyard's body. However," he quickly added upon seeing the triumphant look on Vector's face, "there is a key detail that can be put to question as long as we don't have a concrete answer."

"What're you talking about?" the crocodile asked with a raised eyebrow. He could tell the other was just trying to bluff his way through. Still, he was interested to see what kind of miraculous turnabout Sonic would be able to get out of this problem.

"Well, let's put things in the order they happened and you'll see what I mean!" the attorney replied in an attempt to stall. "Ms. Gates said that she heard a strange noise while walking through the park. That inadvertently led her to the crime scene where she saw Officer Lanyard on the ground. By her testimony, she merely approached the area and could clearly see the victim's broken neck. That was when she thought to look up as she was under the belief he fell from the ledge."

"I do hope you're getting to the point, Mr. Sonic," the old man said in a stern tone. "The court doesn't need a recap of the witness's testimony. If your intent through this is to stall, then I suggest you stop while you're still ahead."

 _Ugh, it figures the Judge would see right through me! I've gotta work on my timing with these stall tactics. …Wait a minute!_ Sonic's ears suddenly perked up as he realized something. "This is where both my client's account and Ms. Gates' testimony intersect one another. They both saw each other at that moment."

"As the Judge said, what's your point?" Ali irritably repeated.

"If what Ms. Acorn said is true, then Ms. Gates was in close contact to the victim's body before having called the police. However, this revelation contradicts what the witness already told us!" the hedgehog exclaimed as he took the court transcripts in his hands. "If you remember from a few minutes back, she testified as such: ' _It was only after I called the police and was told to stay at the scene did I approach his body and noticed he wasn't breathing._ ' Nobody can come close to a victim for the first time twice, so one of these 'first approaches' is a complete lie! As such, the question we should be asking right now is not _what_ she was doing near the body but _when_ she first came near it. Until we can figure out if Ms. Gates' first approach was before or after she called the police; we can't be sure whether or not Officer Lanyard was still alive when he was found!"

"…You really did find a way to not only maintain your stance but also a reason for me to doubt my witness!" Vector murmured so softly that he could not be heard over the sudden chatter of the gallery. Still, his face reflected both amazement and respect that was not missed by Sonic. "I was honestly hoping you'd be able to do that. Now we can try to work together and find out what really happened!" He then gave the hedgehog a small nod, one which he understood to mean that they were now, to some degree, able to work together against Ali. The question now is whether or not the truth they hope to discover is what they want it to be or something completely out of left field.

* * *

 **New Evidence:**

Sally's Account: Testimony recorded by Sonic during the recess. Sally said she returned to the scene to tell Officer Lanyard something only to find him already on the ground with a broken neck. That was when she saw Ali crouched over the body before they noticed each other. She then left the scene in shock.

 **Updated Evidence:**

Pendant: Custom-made jewelry found by Sally and given to Officer Lanyard. He was found with the broken chain in his hands when he died. It's a three-dimensional platinum heart pendant with a gem set on both sides, an emerald on the back and a sapphire on front. A ruby is also set on the tip of the heart. Sally's prints are on it.

 **New Profiles:**

Allison Gates: She's a twenty-eight-year-old woman employed as a secretary at The Cybernetic Gates, a firm specializing in cyber security. While generally calm, she can quickly shift attitudes to reflect her current feelings. Despite having not witnessed the actual murder, she's the only witness to both discover the scene and see Sally leaving.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and like how I ended things on a slight cliff hanger of sorts. Hopefully, Sonic and Vector will be able to get something new out of this rather damning contradiction.

Anyway, I'm sure that those of you who bothered to read the original version of this story noticed quite a few changes. The first obvious change is that Tails didn't make a surprise random visit and suddenly invited himself into the trial. First off, I didn't like the idea of him just randomly showing up. It made no sense and was too conveniently timed. Secondly, I didn't want you readers to get the idea that Sonic can't handle himself without Tails being by his side. The only reason Tails' appearances in court in the last story worked was because there was clear progression in his character. He wasn't so confident about the contradictions he noticed in the second case; he was forced to take the lead during the third case; he gained more confidence in investigating and speaking his mind in the fourth; and his overall experience allowed him to properly team up with Sonic to take down the true culprit in the fifth case. With that in mind, I don't see much reason to put Tails in this new case apart for "reuniting the dream team". It doesn't showcase any kind of growth on Tails' part, and it'd make it seem like Sonic hasn't really grown much into his role as a defense attorney during the year that passed in the story.

And then there was the Mood Matrix Program idea I tried to work into the story in my first version. Looking back on it, that was a pretty stupid idea on my part. The mood matrix is a heavily visual portion of testimony that requires one to "see" the emotions and gauge whether their levels are appropriate in relations to the words currently spoken. I tried to make that work through words and numbers, but it didn't make much sense at all. And that's not mentioning how I tried to color-code the emotions only to figure out that this site doesn't accept colored words. As such, the Mood Matrix Program will not be making an appearance. For the sake of my written piece, it just won't work.

The other change is with regards to the current witness. For those of you who remember, the witness in the original version was "Marilyn Jay-Ana" or Mary as she preferred to be called. As I liked the idea of having puns for names in the Phoenix Wright universe, I thought to continue with that tradition. As such, I thought that I would pun the witness off of the word "marijuana", "Mary Jay-Ana". That was one of the worst pun names I ever came up with. Now, the witness is named "Allison Gates" or Ali as she prefers. While I did use the term Gates as a security term mentioning a cyber doorway, I originally meant for it to be punned from "alligator". Of course, I'm sure some of you are reading back now to see if I mentioned her to be an alligator. I'll save you the trouble and say that I haven't done such a thing. In fact, I never mentioned if she was either human or an alligator. I purposely did that so as to keep that open to interpretation on your part. If you feel she's an alligator, then she is. What she is has no importance to the story anyhow, so you're free to imagine it how you will.

The last change is how Sonic seems more competent in the courtroom than he did in the last story. After having worked a year on his cases since the end of the LK-9 Incident, he became more confident in his work and earned more experience. As such, I wanted that to be reflected in this chapter, that he doesn't always need Tails by his side and acting in essence like a crutch. He can hold his own pretty well despite the obvious bumps he hits along the way.

And that's it with the explanation about the differences between my original version and this version. It's time for me to go to bed now; seriously, it's almost four in the morning here for me. So with that, let me say thanks again for having waited this long for me to post an update. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, but I've already explained in the beginning author's note why that most likely not be the case. Please don't forget to leave a review telling me how much you liked this new chapter and if there are any concerns you have with it. I'll try to get the ending to this trial done as soon as I can, so please bear with me for a little while longer. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories on here everybody!


	3. Old Friends, New Murders Pt 3

Hello everybody! Yes, this story is finally getting an update after a half a year! Apart from graduating from college and the sudden surge of work at, well, work, there's been little time for me to do anything. That and I'm currently trying to get into a program so that I can be certified as a teacher and thus allowed to work at a middle or high school. Yep, I'm starting to go on the more ambitious plans. However, I just feel more comfortable in a school setting. Call me crazy, but I think the seventeen years worth of school has me conditioned to continue working in education. That and I've noticed that I'm able to write more often when I'm in a school setting, so that's a double win for me.

Anyway, there is another and more important reason why this chapter took a long time to be completed. To make a long excuse short, I had a really hard time making the ending to this chapter. Things just got confusing, and I realized after typing out the first nine pages, out of an overall twenty-five, that I've unwittingly backed myself into a corner. Yep, that's the risk I run into when I'm just making this story with no planning whatsoever. Still, I managed to make it work with minimal content loss. By that, I mean willingly deleting what I've already written just to change the chapter's course. I hate when I have to do that because it wasn't what I had originally planned for the story, but I at least managed to get away with deleting only five paragraphs.

But yeah, this story is nowhere near abandoned. It just requires a lot of brain cells to create because I need to make sure that the mystery aspect can pass the smell - er, reading test - with you guys. I hope this chapter manages to stick with your expectations. And since this is the third new chapter, it means I'm now going to delete my original version of this. That needed to be taken down like a month ago, but I figured I'd just coincide that event with the posting of this chapter.

So yeah, let me just post up the evidence and profiles and I'll leave you all be. Thanks again for sticking with me for this long, and I hope that this chapter will make the wait worth it. Until the next chapter everyone! And please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story that you want to read next.

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Attorney's Badge: Proof that Sonic is a genuine defense attorney. He's had it for almost a year, and his reliability with the public has risen since. His legal skills have also improved somewhat, proving himself to be competent enough to run his own law firm.

Officer Lanyard's Schedule: A digital report detailing the time the victim worked. He had clocked out about fifteen minutes before his death. Without access to both the Precinct website and the corresponding badge identification number; only Officer Lanyard could have access to it.

Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report: He died of a broken neck between 6:30 PM and 7 PM, having fallen to the ground head-first. He survived the initial fall but broke his voice box and was unable to make a noise. Horizontal bruising on his shoulder blades is proof of having been pushed.

Crime Scene Photo: A picture depicting Officer Lanyard's body and where he was found. His neck is clearly seen bent at an odd angle with one of his hands balled up in a fist. A small glint can be seen coming from it.

Second Crime Scene Photo: A second picture of the crime scene. It shows a broader view of where the body was found. The ledge the victim fell from can be seen in the background. A part of a phone booth can be seen at the right corner with a blue light shining and a cropped sign showing "main-" above it.

Ledge Details: Silver's testimony regarding the ledge Officer Lanyard was pushed from. It has a five-foot railing along the edge meant to prevent one from falling. Barring idiotic stunts, there is no way for someone to fall without being pushed.

Fingerprints: Prints lifted off of Officer Lanyard's shirt. They belong to Sally. They were found on the left upper arm in a grip formation.

Fur: Brown fur found stuck on the front of Officer Lanyard's shirt. They belong to Sally. It serves as proof that she and the victim shared some form of close contact at least prior to the murder.

Pendant: Custom-made jewelry found by Sally and given to Officer Lanyard. He was found with the broken chain in his hands when he died. It's a three-dimensional platinum heart pendant with a gem set on both sides, an emerald on the back and a sapphire on front. A ruby is also set on the tip of the heart. Sally's prints are on it.

Sally's Account: Testimony recorded by Sonic during the recess. Sally said she returned to the scene to tell Officer Lanyard something only to find him already on the ground with a broken neck. That was when she saw Ali crouched over the body before they noticed each other. She then left the scene in shock.

 **Profiles:**

Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog: An eighteen-year-old hedgehog who's been in the legal business for almost a year. He runs the M&M LA (Maurice and Miles Legal Agency) along with his partner and adoptive little brother.

Sally Acorn: A twenty-one-year-old detective who has recently transferred from the Knothole Police Department. She's also an old friend of Sonic from before he moved to Mobius. She is currently being accused in the murder of Scott Lanyard.

Elias Acorn: Sally's twenty-five-year-old brother who has come to visit her during the trial. He is Knothole's proactive mayor and has put the well-being of his little sister before his job. He cares little about whatever political scandal the case might bring about.

Scott Lanyard: A twenty-nine-year-old man who worked for the Mobius Police Department. He is the victim in the current case. He was a well-respected cop and always placed the safety of the people on his beat first.

Vector Crocodile: A twenty-four-year-old prosecutor overseeing the trial. Despite having known and worked with Sonic for a year, he still maintains a sort of friendly rivalry with the defense attorney. Despite that, he always makes it a priority to discover the truth at the heart of all cases.

Silver Hedgehog: A nineteen-year-old senior detective who holds the title as the youngest to ever hold the position. He always tries to help Sonic with his cases, but his counsel is often limited due to his position as the prosecution's aide. He has taken charge of the initial investigation.

Allison Gates: She's a twenty-eight-year-old woman employed as a secretary at The Cybernetic Gates, a firm specializing in cyber security. While generally calm, she can quickly shift attitudes to reflect her current feelings. Despite having not witnessed the actual murder, she's the only witness to both discover the scene and see Sally leaving.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Murders Pt. 3**

"Order! Order in the court!" the Judge exclaimed while repeatedly banging his gavel. Unfortunately, it did little to quell the noise. What had seemed to most as an easy win for the prosecution suddenly turned into confusion. "Mr. Sonic, do you understand exactly what it is you're claiming?"

"I've never been more sure, Your Honor," Sonic replied with a curt nod. "If the victim was still alive when Ms. Gates discovered the scene, then I'll admit its likely Officer Acorn is the murderer. However, if Officer Lanyard was already dead, then that'd instead make her a second witness to the aftermath. I'm sure you'll agree there's a fine line between being a witness or a culprit!"

"And you're saying what my witness said fails to point us in the right direction," Vector concluded with an agreeing nod, much to Sonic's relief. "If we don't know what the victim's condition was from before the police was first called; it's hard to say if the defendant is truly responsible."

"But isn't it possible that the victim simply died immediately following his fall?" the old man suggested. "That would explain Ms. Gates' initial observations from after she called police. At the same time, there'd be no need for us to inquire about the moments before then."

"While that is true, it doesn't follow the rules of reality," the hedgehog corrected. "If you would, remember the results of Officer Lanyard's Autopsy Report. While he did die from his injuries, he survived the initial fall. Based on what Ms. Gates told us, we only have information from _after_ she contacted police. We don't know how much time passed from the discovery to the phone call. Therefore, we should consider the possibility that the victim was not yet dead! So like I said earlier, we don't know if Officer Acorn is a suspect or a second witness. If we're to clear this up, then I request that Ms. Gates testify about what she remembers about the victim from before she called police!"

"What is it with your fixation on this topic, Mr. Attorney?" Ali questioned angrily after having stayed quiet during the revelation. She was clearly getting tired of Sonic pressing her for details. "You're reminding me a lot of a druggie addicted to his own wares! How can you keep on believing the words of a killer over mine? I already told you I don't remember if that man was alive when I first found him! Do you understand how confused and frightened I was at the time?"

"We understand completely, Ms. Gates; anybody would've been scared by the scene," the crocodile said in Sonic's stead. "Still, you clearly remember a couple of things during that haze." The woman seemed to calm somewhat upon hearing that statement. "This is what you told us during your testimony earlier: ' _Thinking he fell from above, I looked up to see what had happened. That's when I saw the defendant peering over the railing!_ ' Those are some pretty clear details you mentioned. It's actually got me curious as to what else in that moment you remember so well."

"Are you suggesting that the witness purposefully withheld information from us?" the Judge asked, his eyes widening slightly at the thought. "But this is your own witness you're discrediting, Prosecutor Vector!"

"That's not what I'm suggesting at all, Your Honor. All I'm saying is that she might be able to remember more than she believes. After all, a shocked mind can easily cause a person to block certain memories away. My belief is that we can knock down these mental barriers and catch a glimpse of the moments before she called the police. It will take a little bit of time to do, however. As such, I ask that you allow the defense's request to have Ms. Gates provide us with further testimony."

"So even the prosecution's decided to gang up on me," the witness growled as she stared daggers at the crocodile. He merely stared back in kind and waited for her response. "Fine, I can see that you two aren't going to let this go. If it'll stop you from forcing me to continually remember that moment, then I'll try to give you what you want."

"That's all we're asking for, Ms. Gates," the prosecutor said with a nod before adjusting his headphones.

"Well, how can I refuse now that everybody's in agreement?" the old man sighed before banging his gavel. "Very well; I'll allow the witness to testify again. Hopefully, this will clear up the confusion regarding the suspect's true movements of that night."

 _And not make things worse for her!_ Sonic thought as he readied himself for another round of testimony. _This's my only chance to deflect any suspicions from Sally. I just hope Ms. Gates can give me another contradiction to work with!_

 _ **The Moments before Calling Police**_

As I said before, I was frightened the moment I discovered the body. I could barely remember having looked up and seeing the defendant! However, I'm relatively sure that I didn't go anywhere near the victim then. The only time I did was so I could get to a phone to call police. Even then, I didn't so much as glance over at him! My mind was too preoccupied with trying to call for help!

 _ **End Testimony**_

"Hmm, that wasn't as concrete as I would've liked," the Judge admitted as he scrunched his eyebrows. "Then again, I suppose we should've expected it considering how shocked you were at the time."

"And yet both the prosecution and Mr. Attorney were adamant on having me testify," Ali said with a roll of her eyes. "They're wasting time trying to pull nonexistent information from me while the real murderer is right there!" she added as she pointed at Sally.

"I suggest you keep your accusations to yourself, Ms. Gates," Vector quickly warned just as Sonic opened his mouth in protest. "You don't want to be tagged as a biased witness at this point, do you? That'll compromise your testimony if it happened."

"I'm merely doing my duty as a citizen of this city to help condemn a murderer. You can't view what I witnessed as biased information."

"That remains to be seen," the hedgehog murmured under his breath. However, it was clear that Ali heard it as she glared daggers at him. He then quickly said in an attempt to stop her icy stares, "But you must at least admit that your testimony doesn't do much to prove my client's guilt. In fact, it just adds more questions to the mix!"

"Which is why I said you're pulling nothing out of me from this. If I'd known you were going to be this stubborn, I would've been more prepared to be annoyed. Instead, I'm being forced to sit through this circus of a trial!" she growled while defiantly crossing her arms. "It's like I'm being punished for cooperating with you all!"

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way," the old man apologized. It seemed as though he was taken aback by this show of hostility and was willing to try and make it better. "I promise that we'll try to keep the cross-examination as short as possible. Of course, that's assuming the defense will want to conduct one."

"Of course I will, Your Honor. There's no other way for me to prove Officer Acorn's innocence."

"Then please try to keep this short. I doubt the witness would be as cooperative if we continue to annoy her."

"Even the most pointless of questions can sometimes hide bits of the truth," the crocodile warned in a philosophical tone. The Judge responded by casting him a confused look.

 _What I wanna know is why she's more hostile than usual?_ Sonic thought. _I know that witnesses sometimes hate it when I question them, but this feels like something else. It's like she's angry I'm not believing her. It might be my imagination, but I'm sure I'll figure it out during the cross-examination._

 _ **Begin Cross-Examination**_

"I know you said you were frightened, Ms. Gates; but I'm having a hard time believing it's to the level you claimed," Sonic skeptically began. "Your demeanor gives me the impression that you had some semblance of a clear mind then."

"The key phrase there is 'some semblance,' Mr. Attorney," Ali countered in a chiding tone. "By that alone, it means you admit I didn't completely succumb to panic. As such, I was still able to remember some things."

"That's true, but let me explain why I'm so skeptical. It feels like you're choosing what to remember so as to better paint my client as a criminal. The entirety of your last testimony did just that. However, the moment I said that the victim could've been alive when you first saw the scene was when you said you weren't sure."

"Are you saying I'm not entitled to be confused after what I've been through?" she asked in an offended tone. "You need to start experiencing the real world more often."

"If you're saying Ms. Gates purposefully withheld information, I'll want to see some proof," Vector said. He had his arms crossed and appeared dismissive over the current topic. "Just because it's coincidental she can't remember something beneficial to the defendant doesn't mean it's suspicious. Of course, that can easily change if you have proof it's something other than coincidence."

"You're putting words in my mouth, Prosecutor Vector," the hedgehog calmly replied. Now that he had a year's worth of experience, he could tell the crocodile was trying to change the course of his questions. "I never said Ms. Gates was trying to withhold crucial testimony. I was merely mentioning about how her testimony has contradicted her original reason for being in this trial."

"And isn't the point of this testimony meant to measure her reliability?" the crocodile reminded. "Being fixated on how frightened she really was at the time does little to determine that."

"And yet she testified that she ' _could barely remember having looked up_ ' and seeing my client. It's a bad gauge about her level of fear, but it does give us an idea about how her mind was functioning then. I think I have some right then to be on this since she admitted to having a spotty memory!"

"That's enough, you two!" the Judge cut in as he banged his gavel. "Prosecutor Vector, the defense does pose a good argument as to why they're fixated with the topic. I'll allow it to continue. However," he added while casting a stern gaze at the hedgehog, "I won't be tolerating needless questions. Is that clear, Mr. Sonic?"

"Yes, Your Honor," the hedgehog replied with a curt nod.

"Like I said earlier, I can remember some things about the scene," Ali responded without waiting to be questioned. The fact that she spontaneously answered showed her annoyance at the process. It actually threw Sonic off-track for a moment as he tried to realize the meaning of her statement. "In fact, I'm quite sure that I never once approached the body when I first discovered the scene."

"And what was the next thing you did the moment you understood what was going on?" the hedgehog asked as he regained his momentum.

"I called the police. In fact, I guess you could argue that me having passed by his body would've been my first time being near it," she added with a thoughtful hum.

"I was actually talking about having a conscious enough mind to notice things. But now that you mentioned it, why did you pass by the victim the first time around?"

"It was so that I could get to the phone booth that was nearby. I had to contact the police somehow," Ali said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, I do seem to remember there being a phone booth in one of the photos," the Judge admitted, his lips pursed in thought. "However, this's the first time I've heard of anything like that. Do you mind if I asked you to add that to your testimony?"

"I suppose I could do that, Your Honor," she replied with a small shrug.

 _What was that about?_ Sonic thought. He barely caught it, but he noticed a slight bit of hesitancy in Ali's movements. _I don't think I've ever seen her hesitate before. Eh, I must be overthinking things. Let's just hear what she has to say!_

 _ **New Statement**_

The first time I was near the body was when I went to a nearby phone booth to call the police.

 _ **End New Statement**_

"So you're saying your mind was too preoccupied to notice if the victim was either dead or alive," Sonic concluded as he thought about what was just said. "I guess that does make some sense. Still, what you said sounds to me a bit like a convenient excuse for you to not remember what you saw."

"Convenience has nothing to do with this," Vector objected while fiddling with the cord of his headphones. "It isn't all that unusual to find a phone booth in a public park. In fact, I find the retro throwback provided by them to be an artistic touch. Still, the fact that there was one by the crime scene is nothing but coincidence."

"That's true, but I would think it'd be easier to just use a cell phone. Not everyone has a pocket of loose change to use on a phone booth. That and you'd have to keep feeding coins into it to keep the call going."

"Well, it just so happens that I don't own my own cell phone, Mr. Attorney," Ali quickly countered. "I do have one that the Cybernetic Gates provided me with, but it only works when I'm making or receiving calls registered to the company database. Because of that, it means I'm unable to call the police with it."

"You can't be serious!" the hedgehog deadpanned. Most of the spectators started to talk amongst themselves upon hearing Ali's new piece of testimony. "What kind of company gives you a phone without the ability to call the authorities?"

"A company that's paranoid enough to keep information from being leaked via phone calls," the crocodile stated. "I've already run a check on the intricacies of Ms. Gates's phone and had it confirmed with the company. I also had her try dialing various numbers not in her contact list, but none of them went through. As such, I can say for certain her company phone can only make and receive calls directly tied to it.

"However, I don't see what this has to do with her recollection of the victim's condition at the time of discovery," he quickly added. "All it proves is that she was doing her duty as a citizen by reporting a crime. It doesn't have anything to do with whether or not Officer Lanyard was still alive at that moment!"

"Y-You're right, Prosecutor Vector." _But I still can't help feeling there's something odd,_ Sonic mused as he cross-referenced what he just heard with what he already knew. _Why'd she only just mentioned calling the police through a phone booth? If it were me, I'd make sure to testify immediately how I called them. I can't say she deliberately withheld the info, but it feels like she only mentioned it because needed to. But if that's true, then what can she gain from talking about it now?_

"Is something the matter, Mr. Sonic?" the Judge asked after noticing the silence going on for a few seconds. The gallery had taken the time to collect themselves and quiet down. "You seem lost in thought."

"Perhaps he's finally come to the conclusion that everything I've said is the truth, and that perhaps I really can't remember whether or not the victim was still alive when I first saw the scene," Ali said in a cocky tone. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes bore into Sonic as though daring him to speak against her. "I'll admit it was kinda cute to see him struggle for an answer that doesn't exist, although it did get old pretty quick. Still, I think he's more than ready now to admit defeat on this."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Ms. Gates," Vector warned as he examined the look on the hedgehog's face. "I've worked with him on many cases before this, and I know how he likes to work. Whenever you think he's out for the count, he manages to bounce right back to his feet. However, I do agree that he hasn't found anything in your testimony to help prove his argument."

 _ **End Cross-Examination**_

"That's only because we're too fixated on the reason we asked for her to testify a second time," Sonic stated as he finally figured out what was bugging him. "If we stop thinking about that, then we'll be able to better process what she said."

"Are you saying you found something that has nothing to do with the victim?" Vector asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in intrigue as his fingers brushed against the headphones on his ears. He then said with an amused chuckle, "There's never a dull moment whenever I'm in the same courtroom with you. Can I assume then that your contradiction has something to do with the case?"

"I would hope it does. After all, what I just figured out proves Ms. Gates lied about what she really did!"

"Excuse me? _!_ " Ali exclaimed. Her eyes quickly flared up in anger, and she pointed an accusatory finger at the hedgehog. Almost everyone was taken aback by her sudden show of aggression. "I've bent over backwards to satisfy your curiosity with my testimony! How dare you call me a liar? That's slander!"

"Not unless it's the undisputed truth," the attorney calmly countered as he placed the Second Crime Scene Photo onto the projector. "You weren't here when this was presented, so let me explain a bit. Originally, this photo was submitted by Senior Detective Silver as a means to show us the five-foot ledge the victim fell from. However, there's something else in here that proves you're lying! Of course, I'm talking about the phone booth near the victim you claimed to have used!"

"But what about it is contradictory?" the Judge questioned as he scanned the evidence and saw the booth in question barely visible in the corner. "All I see it proving is that the phone was in the area."

"That part may be true, but what I want to draw the court's attention to is the blue light that's on above the booth. There's a sign above that which has been cropped out of the photo, and all you can see is 'main-'. However, I'm willing to bet the full word is 'maintenance' and that the light indicates the phone is out of order."

"Objection, Your Honor!" Vector quickly objected as he took his headphones off and rested it against his neck. While he did looked troubled by this revelation, he was clearly not going to let this pass without putting up some resistance. "Mr. Sonic is making opinions based on evidence that doesn't support his claims! There's no proof showing what that cropped word really says. The same can also be said about the blue light in that we have nothing to tell us of its true purpose."

"Then how about we bring the detective back to the stand to testify?" Sonic suggested without any hesitation. "Being that he's in charge of the investigation, I think he's more than qualified to tell us what was written above that blue light. If he says it represents a need for maintenance, then it'll be proof that Ms. Gates lied about calling the police from that phone! I can't think of a better way to prove my claim."

"Hmm, that's an interesting proposition you bring up," the Judge responded, his words laced with a thoughtful hum. After a couple seconds, he banged his gavel and announced his decision. "The court will accept the defense's request to have Senior Detective Silver take the stand once again. Bailiff, if you could please bring him from the lobby?"

The bailiff silently nodded as he made his way to the courthouse waiting room. Vector merely crossed his arms and waited for his colleague to return to the witness stand. Ali, on the other hand, looked somewhat nervous for the first time since she began testifying. She kept on having an angered demeanor, but her eyes were less focused than they usually were. Sonic took note of it but chose to say nothing under the pretense that he might accidentally shut down the lead he just made.

About a minute later, the bailiff came back with Silver following closely behind. He immediately took his place at the witness stand next to Ali, although he appeared confused at having been brought back in. She had managed to calm down to the point she no longer seemed nervous, but she still seemed uncomfortable standing next to the detective.

"I'm sorry for dragging you back in, detective," the Judge apologized with a frown. "We just have some questions we believe only you can answer."

"That's quite alright, Your Honor," Silver stated as he gave a quick glance to both Sonic and the witness. He then said in a light-hearted fashion, "To be honest, I've learned to expect anything when I become involved in one of Mr. Sonic's cases."

"Detective Silver, I just need you to clear something up," the attorney said, choosing to ignore the comment, as he motioned towards the Second Crime Scene Photo. "This evidence you presented earlier has on it a portion of a phone booth. Do you remember seeing it?"

"Yes, I do. However, I don't see why this is important to the trial."

"I think you'll understand after my next question. Do you remember what the sign above the blue light said?"

"It says 'maintenance light' on it," the detective replied, his confusion clear in both his face and words. "The light below it lets people know that the phone's out of order when it's flashing. Like it shows in the photograph, the blue light was flashing the entire time we were investigating."

"Are you satisfied now, Prosecutor Vector?" Sonic asked. Said prosecutor merely kept his arms crossed and acted indifferent. "Now that there's proof what the light really means, we now know that Ms. Gates lied about her call to the police!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Silver quickly cut in. "Are you saying Ms. Gates didn't call the police to report a murder? But that's impossible! We have her on record talking with an operator about what she saw!"

"Th-That's not what I meant!" the attorney stuttered out, just noticing how he worded his claim. "What I'm saying is that she lied about having called them from the phone booth that's in question."

"But the fact remains that police have a record of her call," the Judge reminded, his face twisted slightly in confusion. "If it wasn't made at the crime scene, then where did she make the call from?"

"Uh, it might be possible she called from one of the others," the detective suggested with a shrug.

"Are you saying there's more than one booth?" Vector questioned. "Where are they, and how many?"

"Including the one near the victim, there's five altogether; one near the center of the park and one at each of the four entrances."

"That many? Sounds like overkill for relatively small park," the crocodile said with a what-the-heck look on his face. "It's a wonder why this city's always complaining about low utility funding."

"How far is the nearest phone from the crime scene, detective?" Sonic asked, choosing to ignore Vector's comment on city politics.

"They're all about a couple minutes away by walking. However, I'd guess it'd take less than a minute if one were running. So are you claiming Ms. Gates lied about which phone she used to call the police?"

"Well, there's no other way to explain how she made the call," the attorney responded as he flashed a cocky smile. "And now that we know she left the scene to find a working phone, it completely changes how we should look at this case!"

"Those're some pretty strong words, Mr. Sonic," the prosecutor said, allowing a hint of amusement to leave his throat. "So you've managed to prove Ms. Gates misled us into believing she called police from the phone in the Second Crime Scene Photo. Apart from the fact that she committed perjury, how is that a case-breaker?"

"If you would look back to a statement she made during her first testimony, I'm sure you'll understand. ' _It was only after I called the police and was told to stay at the scene did I approach his body and noticed he wasn't breathing,_ '" Sonic quoted as he looked through the court transcript. "While I'm sure it's just coincidence, this statement was what prompted us to listen to another round of testimony. This time, I'm using it to show that she left out details with regards to looking for another phone booth!"

"Are you saying Ms. Gates didn't tell us that because it somehow proves she committed murder?" Silver asked with an eyebrow raised at the supposed allegation.

"All I'm saying is that Ms. Gates didn't tell us everything she did before prior to calling police," the defense carefully clarified. "The only reason she'd do that is to erase the fact that she wasn't near the body at all times as she has been claiming!"

Ali's body stiffened slightly upon hearing her witness account be doubted on such an extreme level. Silver, having heard nothing of the trial since after he testified, was shocked at the claim. However, they were largely ignored as the gallery took the court's attention; their loud whispers about how Sonic progressed from a shabby defense to putting in question if the victim was alive or dead forcing the Judge to repeatedly bang his gavel.

"…I think the defense is jumping to conclusions," Vector calmly objected, putting on his headphones as the courtroom regained some sense of order. "He's claiming his contradiction allows him to comfortably say that Ms. Gates's lie is substantial enough to prove his case. The only problem with that is the lack of evidence to support it."

"I never said anything like that!" Sonic countered. "I only said that your witness, who you described to be conclusive, is casting doubt on both her testimony and herself. Now that we've found out she didn't tell us about the five minutes she was away from the crime scene, she's even more divisive than decisive."

"Poetic wordplay isn't going to help you. While you have convinced us that we can no longer take her words at face value; that's all you've done. You still haven't proven your claim. It's what you've been trying to do since before our current witness took the stand!" the crocodile reminded, a hint of annoyance lacing his words.

"Th-That's just a technicality!" the defense attorney quickly stuttered out, but Vector was clearly not buying the excuse. "If anything, this level of doubt means we need to look more into the witness's movements during the time she made the call! As far as the court's concerned, we don't know anything about those moments."

"And how is that going to help, Mr. Attorney?" Ali suddenly asked. It seemed that she had recovered from her earlier shock and was now back to her defensively harsh attitude. "You can paint me out to be nothing more than a lady who can't keep her facts straight after receiving a scare. It'll only give me more to work with when I come at you for slander!"

"From what I've already heard, I think you'll find it difficult to prove that claim," Silver stated while rolling his eyes.

"However, even I can tell you're right back where you started!" she continued on as she ignored the other's comment. "I've already told you what I was doing in those five minutes, and it was just me going to call police. You making me repeat myself so you can keep from proving your claim won't help."

 _That's easy for you to say since Vector just said that,_ Sonic mentally groaned as he tried to not roll his eyes. He then said after taking a calming breath, "You seem certain of the fact I've proven you spent five minutes calling police means nothing. Why is that?"

"Because there's still evidence pointing to that woman's guilt!" she heatedly replied as she pointed at Sally. Silver, who was still standing beside her, barely managed to step aside to avoid being poked in the arm. "You've been so busy trying to find fault in my testimony that you forgot all about it."

"What do you mean, Ms. Gates?" the Judge questioned, ignoring how the gallery began to talk in loud whispers. "I didn't know you had evidence to present. If you could please testify about it?"

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to, Your Honor."

 _What's she trying to pull?_ the attorney thought, thoroughly confused at the level of attack Ali was putting up. Even Vector was taken aback by this sudden ferocity, choosing to again take off his headphones. _She's taken being tagged as a questionable witness way too hard, and she's changing moods faster than I can keep track! Either she's absolutely sure about what she saw, or she's keeping us from digging further into this. Whatever it is, I'm not gonna let her get the final say in this!_

 _ **Proof of Sally's Guilt**_

When I mentioned evidence, I wasn't talking about me having something new to present. I was talking about what was found at the crime scene. I might be wrong, but I don't think the defense mentioned it once since I got here. I'm sure the police found something or the defendant wouldn't have been arrested!

 _ **End Testimony**_

"Oh, I misunderstood completely," the Judge admitted after listening to Ali's testimony. "While your testimony wasn't what I thought it'd be, I do agree with what you said."

"Still, you did lead us to believe you had something new to present," Vector stated. He seemed somewhat disappointed over what he heard, but he masked it by polishing the badge on his headphones. "I know I've blamed the defense a few times for trying to stray us down the wrong path. However, even you must admit you've just done that, Ms. Gates. I can have the court punish you for misleading us, you know?"

"Is it misdirection when I'm merely mentioning the police's investigation?" Ali asked in a tone suggesting innocence. "After all, you've been griping about how the defense hasn't been doing a good job with his questions towards me. I'm just trying to help bring more attention on what's already been presented. Don't you think that's a good idea, detective?"

"I haven't been here since I finished testifying," Silver simply replied. He purposely took a step away from the woman to show he wanted no part in her testimony. "My opinion is neither going to help or hurt you."

"I suppose you're right. Regardless," she added with a small shrug, "The only evidence I've heard of are the autopsy report and a picture. Both were used by the attorney to point out a 'contradiction' I made, but we all know how that worked out. And since I got tired of being the center of attention, I decided to throw the ball to him."

"Gee, I don't know whether to feel complimented or insulted," Sonic sarcastically said, this time not holding back an eye roll.

"But you must admit that there's been a lack of interest on evidence that accused Officer Acorn," the crocodile responded, seemingly having recanted his earlier threats made against Ali. "While you've provided us with reasons to doubt Ms. Gates' testimony; you've also done little to defend your client against the damning evidence. In that case, I believe the witness has raised a valid point."

"I never thought I'd see a witness dictating how you do your work, Prosecutor Vector," the detective said while giving the crocodile a funny look.

"You misunderstand, Detective Silver. I'm merely going along with the flow the witness shifted us on. As of now, I don't see a need to go against the current."

"Uh, are we still in court? You're talking like you're going down a river," the defense attorney said with a scowl.

"Metaphorically speaking, it's true. We're literally just following wherever the trial takes us. How we act during the travel, however, is up to you, Mr. Sonic. Do you think you can keep us from sinking?"

"I think what the prosecution is asking is if you're prepared for the cross-examination, Mr. Sonic," the Judge surmised after clearing his throat. "Would I be right in assuming you are?"

 _As if I'm allowed to say no!_ Sonic mentally grumbled while calmly nodding his head. _Still, they're right that I need to find a flaw in the evidence. Just proving that Ali's testimony is unreliable won't be enough! I need to find something big this time, or I doubt anyone's gonna let me keep going!_

 _ **Begin Cross-Examination**_

"Ms. Gates, why did you suddenly make a claim which sounded as though you had new evidence to present?" Sonic asked. He figured that now would be good a time as any to figure out what was going through her mind.

"So I could get you off my back," Ali replied with a defiant huff. "I think I have a right to defend myself from your attacks. And besides, I don't have to be a lawyer to notice things. I could tell you were concentrating more on me instead of your precious evidence."

"That's because you gave me reason to doubt your testimony. A lawyer doesn't have the luxury of choosing convenient routes!"

"Regardless, she did bring up a good point," Vector conceded as he put his headphones on. "While there were some inconsistencies, they weren't exactly case-breaking. As it stands, everything that pointed to Officer Acorn as the murderer has yet to be contested. So if you're still intent on defending your client, I suggest you concentrate more on the evidence."

 _I expected him to jump right on that,_ the defense attorney thought as he closed his eyes in annoyance. He then said after opening them, "Then what do you think we should look into first, Prosecutor Vector? You're the one who suggested it, after all."

"If I may say something, Your Honor?" Ali interrupted. Now that the heat was off her, she seemed bolder and willing to play beyond her role as witness.

"O-Of course, Ms. Gates," the Judge replied, clearly taken aback by the brazen shout-out. "What do you wish to say?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there some DNA at the scene? I'm sure that's what the police used to arrest the defendant. That stuff never lies."

"It's true the defendant's Fur and Fingerprints were found on Officer Lanyard's body," Silver admitted. He had yet to leave the witness stand and thought it best to be more than just a courtroom ornament. "It was something that had us consider the arrest."

"But didn't you testify earlier that there were witnesses from before the murder who saw them together?" Sonic countered. "That's enough to say the evidence could've been placed on the victim during a mutual show of appreciation!"

"It's true we have witnesses from _before_ the murder," the crocodile admitted while not failing to emphasize a key word. "But since we don't have a witness to the exact moment, that argument doesn't work. Unless you have something to prove that your client isn't the one who pushed the victim?"

"If there was, then I guarantee I wouldn't have authorized the arrest," the detective stated just as Sonic was about to say something. "There were no additional witnesses, and the evidence recovered doesn't allow the DNA to be classified as incriminating or defensive."

"So there had to be more than just the DNA that led you to your decision," the old man surmised with a small sigh.

"Then how about you think about what the defendant said about me," Ali continued on, taking note that her attack against Sonic has so far been successful.

"You're talking about what I said she testified to me during the recess, right?" Sonic asked as he thought about Sally's Account of the scene.

"Yeah, she said I was crouched over the victim and acting creepy!" she exclaimed, her left hand waving about to emphasize her point. Silver had to take step back to avoid being hit. This time, he made sure to stay a few inches away from her. "I know I said I couldn't remember if the victim was alive when I first found him. As I testified earlier, I saw her looking down at me before calling police. And as you've already quoted, I only came near the body after that. That means what she's saying is a lie, and only murderers lie!"

"I'll admit there's no way to verify Officer Acorn's claim, but I also can't take you at your word," the attorney explained as he pinched his nose to stave off a headache. "And since you've already been proven to be unreliable, I'm more inclined to believe my client's words over yours."

"That's a pretty optimistic sentiment to have, Mr. Sonic," Vector said as he waved a hand in a dismissive fashion. "However, do you have anything to prove we should believe what the defendant told you?"

Sonic simply kept quiet. He knew there was no way to prove Sally's Account was the truth. Even if he could, the only thing it would show was that Ali checked on Officer Lanyard's body before calling police. While it was a contradiction, it had nothing to do with whether the victim was alive or dead when the witness found him.

"Well, I've never seen you at a loss for words," Ali said in a smug tone. "Sounds like the prosecutor's hit it right on the nose. You can't prove she's telling you the truth. Then again, I suppose the same goes for me. Still, it's not as though it matters, anyway," she added with a dismissive shrug. "I'm sure that crummy piece of jewelry would've pointed right back at her. I mean, the victim ripped it off of her before falling. I'm not with the police, but even I can see how it points the finger at the defendant!"

"Is what Ms. Gates said true, Detective Silver?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, the jewelry was the main reason we went with the arrest," Silver admitted. "Not only was it proof of a struggle; it also had the defendant's fingerprints on it. That proves she had it with her before the murder, yet now she no longer has it. The only reason I can think of that being possible is because she's the one who pushed the victim."

"How did you know the evidence was ripped from Officer Acorn, Ms. Gates?" Vector asked, taking note that Ali knew of information never mentioned to her.

"It's obvious the moment you look at it," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "The chain is clearly broken. It's hard to miss something so obviously noticeable."

"Obviously noticeable?" the detective repeated.

"Is something on your mind, detective?" the hedgehog questioned after noticing the look of confusion.

"It's probably nothing. Still," Silver quickly added as Ali cast him a quizzical stare, "I kind of remember things a bit differently."

"Do you, Detective Silver?" the old man asked with intrigue lacing his words. "That is interesting. It may be improper of us since we're still questioning Ms. Gates; but do you mind testifying about what you mean?"

"Of course, Your Honor."

 _ **Silver's New Statement**_

From what I remember, the jewelry wasn't so easily noticeable at the scene.

 _ **End Silver's New Statement**_

"What are you saying, detective?" Ali asked, looking just about ready to hit Silver over his testimony. "Are you insinuating that I'm blind?"

"The thought hardly crossed my mind, Ms. Gates," the detective defended. However, he made sure to take a couple steps away from her. "All I'm bringing up is a conflict between your testimony and my memories."

"Do you have anything that can back you up, Detective Silver?" Vector proposed. While it was clear he believed the hedgehog, he still needed evidence to openly show it.

"Honestly, I don't think so," Silver admitted with an apologetic smile. "While I did make sure the evidence was properly handled, I didn't personally document every piece. To be honest, my main role in this case was to locate and interview potential witnesses. I left the preservation of the scene to Detective Knuckles."

"Hmm, that's a name I haven't heard in a while," the Judge stated as he mulled over the words for a few seconds. "So you're saying he prepared all the evidence submitted today?"

"Yes, Your Honor. He's proven to me time and again that he's a reliable partner. I trust him enough to say he did everything he could to preserve the scene. That also means I trust his memory and judgement."

"That's all well and good. However," the crocodile added with a frown, "I can't say that it does much to prove your memory to be true."

"I'm really sorry, Vector. As much as I hate to admit it, I didn't spend much time on the case apart from questioning witnesses. My memory of the scene is the best I can do."

"Pardon my bluntness, detective, but that sounds like a white-washed excuse," Ali said as she crossed her arms. Combined with her stern face, it seemed like she was trying to shame him. "I thought detectives were supposed to have complete oversight of a crime scene. How can you be the lead investigator if you can't keep track of everything?"

"That level of attention is impossible, Ms. Gates," Silver calmly countered just as Sonic was about to say something. "Even though I was the overseer of the investigation, I can't be in multiple places at once. If you'd excuse my brashness, one would have to have god-like powers to attain the kind of oversight you believe I should have."

"As I said before, it's nothing but a white-washed excuse," she continued with her verbal assault. "You still did poorly on your job. The fact you don't have evidence to support what you 'remember' is proof of that."

"That's enough, Ms. Gates!" the old man sternly ordered while banging his gavel. "The court has heard your opinion on the matter. The court is also aware of how proper investigations are held. As you've no expertise in the field; I kindly ask you refrain from further attacking the detective!"

"Still, you must admit the witness brought up a good point, Your Honor," Vector stated. He gave the detective an apologetic look before saying, "Detective Silver's memory isn't enough to disprove her words. Without any evidence, this's nothing more than a he-said, she-said."

 _ **End Cross-Examination**_

"So evidence is needed to prove the detective's words is the truth, huh?" Sonic repeated, finally able to get out a response to Silver's statement. However, his silence allowed him time to reflect on everything and discover something that just might be what he needed.

"I know that tone of voice," Vector noted as he rested his headphones over his neck. "Do you have something that proves Detective Silver's memory is right, Mr. Sonic?"

"I might, but let me make sure of one thing. Detective, are you sure the jewelry wasn't able to be noticed so easily?"

"I don't remember exactly where it was recovered, but I know it was hidden from plain sight," Silver admitted with a sharp nod.

"Then I think I know how to prove your memory is correct," the attorney concluded as he placed the Crime Scene Photo on the projector. "Is this where you first saw it?"

"Yes, that's it! Officer Lanyard had it in his hand!" the detective exclaimed.

"But you can still see the gold chain," Ali quickly countered before anyone could say anything. "I might not have seen the locket itself, but I could tell it was a piece of jewelry. I hardly see then how the detective's words contradict mine."

"She's right," the crocodile agreed after looking at the evidence. "While the Pendant itself can't be seen, one can still assume it's some kind of jewelry. At the least, she could've called it a necklace and it still wouldn't be suspicious."

"…That's true, but did you really miss what Ms. Gates just said? Detective Silver's testimony might've not proven a contradiction; but she did let something slip because of it!"

"What do you mean, Mr. Sonic?" the Judge asked. "Please explain!"

"Well, Prosecutor Vector was already kind enough to reestablish that the jewelry was presented to us as a Pendant. However, Ms. Gates' comment just now suggests otherwise. I admit that one could guess it was a necklace just by seeing the chain; but she specifically called it a locket. As such, I want to know what caused her to suddenly call it that!"

"Y-You're right! How'd I let something so obvious slip my mind?" the crocodile berated himself, the recoil of surprise causing his headphones to clatter onto the table. Ali, clearly shaken by the fault she created, tightly crossed her arms and resorted to staring Sonic down.

"Order! I want order!" the old man commanded in an attempt to calm the sudden uproar. It took almost a minute, but the gallery did regain some semblance of control. "Detective Silver, what's the meaning of this? Tell us exactly what this jewelry's supposed to be!"

"I-I don't know, Your Honor!" Silver exclaimed, his response flustered from surprise. "As far as I knew, it was a Pendant! I don't know why Ms. Gates called it that!"

"Then how about we ask her ourselves?" Sonic suggested in a smug tone. He then asked while holding the jewelry, "Ms. Gates, why did you call this a locket?"

"Does it matter?" Ali venomously snapped back, not bothering to uncross her arms. "It doesn't change the fact that it's a piece of jewelry."

"But it's odd that you'd use such a descriptive term," Vector countered, having recovered from the shock. "So let me repeat the defense's question. Why did you describe the evidence in such a precise manner? And don't think I'll let you go without answering!"

"My, look who's suddenly become threatening to their own witness," the woman chided sarcastically. "And to think I willingly came to testify on behalf of your case."

"Ms. Gates, please answer the question," the Judge reiterated calmly yet sternly.

"So even Your Honor is pushing me to answer. Alright, I'll tell you since you're all so eager to know. Let me start off by saying that I'm a woman who loves to shop. I find it to be a rather fun experience."

"What does this have to do with-"

"If you would let me finish, Mr. Attorney?" Ali interrupted. The tone she used showed that she refused to be drowned out by more questions. "One of my favorite places to shop at are the jewelry stores. While I can't say where, I'm quite sure I saw that jewelry in one of them. I believed I even tried one on for fun. That's how I knew what it was."

"…You know that the ones who make longwinded explanations are usually lying?" Sonic cautiously asked, not wanting to be chewed out again by her.

"So says the one who wants to convince everybody that I'm a liar," she bit back. Silver kept quiet, clearly lost in his thoughts. "Knowing you, you might find a so-called contradiction to prove why I'm wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if you managed it, but it'd be a monumental headache."

"I can only imagine why you'd consider it a headache," the crocodile mumbled in a low whisper. Ali heard it, however, and sent him a death glare. He simply ignored it and asked, "Anyway, what're you thinking about, Detective Silver? It looks like you have something to say."

"Well, it's about Ms. Gates' comment about jewelry stores," Silver stated, earning him the distinction of being Ali's new glaring target. "I'm pretty sure it's impossible for what she said to be true!"

"I can't say I'm surprised about that," the Judge said with a sigh. He was clearly used to the onslaught of contradictions this case had brought about.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? I'm nothing more than a poor witness to a murder, but you're acting like I had something to do with it! It wouldn't surprise me if that's what you're all thinking!"

"We're simply following protocol, Ms. Gates."

"But let's just say for the sake of argument that I had some role in it," Ali continued on despite the prosecutor still talking. Despite having masked it behind an annoyed demeanor, there were traces of panic in her words. "What reason would I have to kill an officer? I'm not some psychotic woman who takes joy in murdering random people. I'm an everyday average citizen who works an everyday average job! So what if I knew what that piece of jewelry really was? It's hardly a reason to treat me as a suspect!"

"I actually beg to differ on that," Sonic objected. After thinking on it for a bit, he figured out what was bothering Silver. "The fact you specifically knew what the Pendant really was is more than enough reason to suspect you!

"But first, let me address what the detective brought up," he said after having dug up the report that came with the Pendant. "When he said your explanation about the jewelry shops was impossible, he meant it. He personally got the jewelry checked out. That's how he learned that it's custom-made. That means its one-of-a-kind and not sold in bulk!"

"H-He actually checked it out?" Ali exclaimed, glaring at the detective once more. However, there was clear panic in her eyes. "You must've had a lot of time on your hands to be looking at jewelry."

"No, I'm just meticulous when it comes to criminality," Silver simply replied, this time staring back at her with the same ferocity. "Since it looked unusual, I checked out every jewelry store in town. None had duplicates of the evidence for sale, and they all agreed that it was a custom-made piece."

"So there we have it, coming straight from the lead detective's mouth," Vector stated in a supportive rather than oppressive tone. "So let me repeat what the defense has already asked of you. Why did you call the jewelry a locket?"

This time, Ali did not give an answer. In fact, it looked as though she was unable to give one. No matter how many times she opened her mouth, she had no answer to give. Instead, she licked her lips in an attempt to not appear dumbfounded.

"The court is waiting, Ms. Gates," the Judge impatiently warned.

"I don't think she has an answer, Your Honor," Sonic simply said. "However, I think I can figure it out without her cooperation."

"What's on your mind, Mr. Sonic?" the crocodile asked as he saw the other's smug smile.

"If the witness is right about the Pendant being a locket, then we should examine it again. Like with most lockets, we should be able to open this one!"

"Well, that's one way to see if she's telling the truth," the detective said with a skeptical shrug. "But how's it going to tell us how she knew what it was?"

"Detective Silver does have a point," the old man agreed. "Confirming the true functions of the jewelry and determining how the witness knew of it are two different things, Mr. Sonic."

"I'm aware of that, Your Honor," Sonic admitted. However, he did forget about the lack of connection when he suggested to better check the Pendant. "The fact remains, though, that we need to know what the evidence really is. Even if it doesn't show how Ms. Gates knew what it was, it might provide us with more information!"

"I agree with the defense on that," Vector chimed in, his voice stoic and revealing neither opposition nor support on the matter. "We should do what we can to keep our evidence updated. The last thing we need is for this case to be considered a mistrial because of inaccuracies."

"I see where you're coming from, Prosecutor Vector. Very well; I'll allow the defense to further examine the evidence!"

With a nod of thanks, Sonic picked up the jewelry and began looking for a way to open it. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. If it really was a locket, then there were no obvious signs. He kept turning the piece in his fingers and tried to pry it open, but nothing budged. He even tried pressing down on the sapphire and emerald affixed to the center on both sides to see if they were buttons. The idea of slamming it onto the table had crossed his mind; but he figured he would be charged for obstruction for purposefully damaging evidence.

"…Is this going to take much longer?" Ali asked. After having been silent for a few minutes, she seemed to have regained her composure. However, she still spoke with a hint of caution. "Mr. Attorney doesn't look like he's making much progress."

"I got it!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed. Both the Judge and Vector jumped at the outburst while Ali stared at him in disbelief. Silver, whom had been watching the hedgehog the whole time, was the least surprised yet still taken aback by the cause of it. "I finally opened it! You just twist the ruby a bit and it unlocks." To prove his point, he placed the Pendant on the table, its interior now exposed, for everyone could see.

"My, it really is a locket!" the Judge also exclaimed as he stared intently at the jewelry. The gallery, also shocked at the revelation, began talking in loud whispers. "Detective Silver, just how in the world did you manage to miss such a detail?"

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, but it never crossed my mind," Silver calmly explained amidst all of the chaos. "While I did go to every jewelry store, I only showed them a photo of it. As such, they could only do a limited examination and concluded it was a Pendant."

"And don't forget it's custom-made," the crocodile added in the detective's defense. "Since the jewelers had no knowledge about it, it meant we were forced to take it at face value. Nobody involved with this case had reason to believe it was actually a locket."

"And yet Ms. Gates said exactly that without hesitating," the defense attorney said. He then took the jewelry back and began to properly examine the interior. "So our next question now is how did she know it? I can take a guess, but I need evidence to prove it. Thankfully, I think I know how to get some. I'd like to request the court to have this analyzed again. Now that we can see what's inside, I think it's more than necessary."

"A sound idea, Mr. Sonic!" the old man agreed as he banged his gavel. It was more for formality's sake, though, since the gallery was still in an uproar from earlier. "Detective Silver, if you could take the evidence for further analysis?"

"Of course, Your Honor," the detective replied with a nod before heading towards Sonic. Their gazes met for a moment before he carefully took the Pendant, making sure not to touch the interior. He then said as he left the courtroom, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

In the minutes that followed, the gallery continued to talk amongst themselves. However, it was more controlled this time around as they wondered about what was going to happen next. Namely, they were talking about Sonic's performance.

Most knew how the hedgehog's trials worked, so they were confused at this being out-of-the-ordinary. After having gone so far, he would usually uncover enough to at least ask for an extension. Instead, he had gone hours with seemingly little progress. Even with the revelation of what the jewelry truly was, it was unclear how it could help him. With most of the evidence already scrutinized, it seemed doubtful he could pull off one of his renowned turnabouts. Then again, they had to admit he lasted this long with almost nothing. If that was a sign of anything, then he just might be able to use whatever is found inside the Pendant to his favor.

Almost half-an-hour had passed by the time Silver came back to the courtroom, a manila envelope held tightly in his right hand. Everyone immediately went quiet as he once again took his place next to Ali on the witness stand.

"The report's just come through, Your Honor," the detective announced as he opened the envelope and took the papers out. "As Mr. Sonic assumed, inspecting the interior of the Pendant proved to be fruitful. Forensics managed to unearth two new pieces of evidence from it, both of which I'm sure you'll find interesting."

"Two, you say?" the Judge asked, a child-like curiosity clear in his words. "Well, don't keep us waiting, Detective Silver! What are they?"

"Then let me start with the suspicious white powder that coated the interior."

"You found some white powder in it?" Vector repeated. Even Sonic was intrigued by the discovery. Ali, however, appeared less than amused. If anything, she seemed slightly queasy. "I hope forensics checked it out."

"Only small traces, Prosecutor Vector," Silver replied in a prideful tone. "I had the same hunch you probably just had, but we're wrong. It's worse than drugs."

"W-Wait a minute, detective!" Sonic cut in. He was confused by the sudden attention shift to the just announced white powder and how Silver and Vector immediately honed onto the same idea so quickly. "You're moving kind of fast here! Are you saying you found something inside the Pendant that resembles drugs?"

"I am, Mr. Sonic. That's the conclusion most would come to when seeing something so suspicious in an otherwise well-hidden space. However, the toxicology reports show that it's in fact an extremely potent poison!"

"Poison? _!_ " the attorney exclaimed. "Who carries stuff like that with them?"

"Someone with an intent to kill, I suppose," the crocodile suggested, his surprise at the news better controlled. "But I must agree with your sentiments. There's no reason for anybody to be carrying around poison. Did you manage to figure out what it is, detective?"

"Unfortunately, we didn't have enough time to run a full check," Silver replied with an apologetic shrug. "However, forensics said they recognized the chemical structure and agree that it's similar to a pharmaceutical ingredient found only in medical labs. Again, we won't know for sure until further testing; but I'm confident in their abilities. So if they're right, then we might've just discovered some stolen property!"

"Well, that's a very random claim!" Ali suddenly said, much to the courtroom's surprise. As far as they were concerned, she had no relations to the powder. To say then they found it odd for her to comment on this was an understatement. "Perhaps whoever owns that locket – I mean, Pendant – was making a delivery and put it in there for safe-keeping."

"Uh, I highly doubt that's the case, Ms. Gates," Sonic deadpanned. "For one, a reputable business wouldn't have a need to be so shady. Then there's the point that a doctor has no reason to be in possession of pure medical ingredients. If I'm not mistaken, those who can handle it are usually pharmacological chemists."

"But you still can't just automatically assume it was stolen from some medical lab," the woman continued on.

"Whatever the case may be, I don't believe the court has yet the ability to figure it out," the Judge said as he cleared his throat. "I suggest, then, that we let this matter rest for now. In fact, I'm quite interested in the second piece of evidence Detective Silver said he found. Could you please share it with us now?"

"Of course, Your Honor," the detective acknowledged with a nod. "The second thing we found was a single fingerprint. Initially, forensics said they couldn't run a check because of the obvious lack of a person of interest."

"Hmm, that's quite a shame," the old man grumbled. "Being that it's on the interior, I would suppose the print belongs to the owner of the Pendant."

"My thoughts exactly. That's why I chose to offer them a name I believed was relevant."

"Well, it's not often I hear of you investigating a lead with almost nothing to work with," Vector stated with a huff of amusement. "So who's your unlucky victim?"

"Well, I did consider Officer Acorn, but I felt that someone else would be a better use of my resources," Silver replied, earning him a confused look from the crocodile. "Granted that I made my choice based on what I've heard since being called back in; I figured Ms. Gates would be a likely candidate."

"Me? _!_ " Ali practically shrieked. Everyone was taken aback by her shrillest outburst yet. The poor detective covered his right ear in a futile attempt to protect it. "How dare you try to tie me to this crime? Why am I even under your suspicions?"

"Because you reacted so strangely when Mr. Sonic realized you described the Pendant as a locket," the detective explained. He was still recovering from having his ears blown out, but he managed to regain some of his composure. "Not to mention you described it as such before, as I've heard in passing, the evidence was presented during your time in here. Looking at things that way, I think it was within my reason to at least examine your prints.

"And before you say anything, let me tell you one thing. The fingerprint inside the locket does belong to you, and I've the report to prove it!" Silver practically whipped a folded piece of paper from his gloves and placed it on the monitor. "My hunch was right, and I've now only one question to ask you. Why is your print inside a key piece of evidence?"

The witness completely paled at the revelation. Her shock was so strong that she could not make a single protest. The gallery immediately started talking loudly amongst themselves. The Judge tried to restore order, but it was proving extremely difficult.

"Ms. Gates, answer the question," Vector reaffirmed, his tone just loud enough to be heard over the chaos. It was clear he had thrown down the already fragile wall that kept him from siding with Sonic. "How did your fingerprint get inside the locket?"

"I-I… Well, I mean-" Ali barely managed to stutter. Her breaths were becoming shallow as she stared at her fidgeting hands. After taking a shuddering breath, she managed to say, "I-I don't know why my prints are in there!"

"That doesn't sound very convincing, Ms. Gates. How about I put my two cents in this?" Sonic suggested, having quickly recovered from Silver's revelation and planning to take full advantage of it. "I think I can explain why your prints are in the Pendant!

"Let me start first by theorizing about how you knew it was a locket," he continued on, completely disregarding the "caught fish" look Ali sent him. "Before there was any evidence, I could only guess the reason. But now that Detective Silver's run a check on that fingerprint, I'm pretty confident in saying this Pendant is yours!

"Knowing you, you're probably wondering how I came to that. That's easy. I can't see any other way for your print to be _inside_ the locket. And since you knew prior to this trial what the jewelry really was, it would also stand to reason that you know how to open it!"

"But it's possible it was already opened when Ms. Gates touched it," the Judge countered after having finally calmed the gallery down.

"It isn't, Your Honor. Remember, the Pendant only had Officer Acorn's fingerprints _on the exterior_ ," Sonic reminded as he reviewed the forensics report. "At the least, it would mean somebody cleaned it prior to losing it. Considering what was discovered inside, it's no surprise why the cleaning was necessary."

"And that only reaffirms Mr. Sonic's theory that Ms. Gates is its rightful owner," the crocodile supported. "After all, why would she need to wipe the inside if she was the only one who knew how to open it? We probably wouldn't have caught it were it not for the defense's usual tenacity."

"But you admitted earlier that it's only a theory, Prosecutor Vector," the old man reminded. "As compelling as it sounds, the court can't accept it as truth. Only proven scenarios can be put for consideration! No matter how suspicious that fingerprint is, it doesn't prove Ms. Gates is the owner."

"…I suppose you're right," the defense attorney said after a few seconds of silence. "It proves almost nothing, and I'm not going to say I've evidence that says otherwise."

"Sounds like someone's finally got their head on straight!" Ali vehemently replied as she cast a harsh glare at the attorney. However, the effect was muted as her face still held traces of her earlier panic. "I never thought I'd hear you say you'll drop the issue."

"Oh, I'm not dropping it, Ms. Gates." The woman flinched a bit at his sudden counter. "I'm only suggesting that we approach this differently. Instead of wondering about _when_ your print got in the  Pendant, we should think about _why_ you wanted to get into it. If we figure that out, then I'm sure we'll be able to explain it all!"

"But how do you plan to do that?" Silver asked while raising a curious eyebrow. "Unless I'm missing something, there isn't anything that can serve as a plausible reason."

"I think I know where he's going with this," Vector stated as he took another look at the forensics report. "Since there were traces of poison found inside; he's probably thinking it's the reason she would try to open it. Am I right?" Sonic merely nodded in approval. He then said with a confident smile, "Then it seems like we're in agreement on this."

"Are you saying the defense is suggesting Ms. Gates knew about the poison?" the Judge questioned.

"It's the only thing that explains why forensics only found trace amounts of it," Sonic explained, lightly nodding his head to the crocodile in thanks. "Ms. Gates' fingerprint inside it lends credence to the idea that she knew of it. And since it's missing, it seems very possible that she's the one who took it out!"

"You're insane!" the witness exclaimed as she slammed a fist on the stand. Her forehead was starting to form a sheen of sweat. "I already told you I don't know why my fingerprint is in there. Maybe this fraud of a detective made a mistake and isn't owning up to it!"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a crooked cop," the detective calmly yet sarcastically replied. "I watched forensics lift the print and compare it with the ones from your file that I personally brought them. If you want another test, then let us take your prints right now. It's your choice, witness." The woman merely kept her mouth shut. "I thought as much. Might I assume then that her silence is as good of an admission to the court that she had access to the poison in the Pendant?"

"Since she's not refuting it, the court will accept these findings as the truth," the old man admitted. However, there was still some doubt reflected in his eyes. "But what does this have to do with Officer Lanyard's murder? At best, this can be at least a theft charge against Ms. Gates. Other than that, there's no connection between her and the case through this!"

"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree," the defense attorney said with a smug smile. Both Vector and Silver had the same expression, the prosecutor adding a cocky crossing of his arms while the detective tightened his gloves in a defiant manner. Both the Judge and the gallery were confused at this sudden synergy of attitude but chose not to question it. "However, the fact that the victim is an officer makes the charges an important aspect to this case!"

"…That does make a lot of sense," Silver suddenly said after a moment of silence, clearly catching onto what Sonic was getting at. Ali merely stood still, her posture extremely stiff. It was as though she dared to make even a single move. "Having access to the poison meant the witness was playing with fire. I can only imagine what she was thinking when she saw Officer Lanyard with the Pendant. He was still in his uniform, so she probably assumed he'd want to examine it. Worse yet, he might've already knew what was in there. She didn't know, but she couldn't afford to gamble on that. That's when she decided to steal it back and silence the only potential witness to her crime!"

"Detective Silver, do you know what you're saying?" the Judge asked, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"I understand completely, Your Honor. Based on this trial's recent findings, I rescind my arrest warrant against Officer Acorn. And with that, I now ask the court's permission to detain Ms. Ali Gates for Officer Lanyard's murder!" the detective confidently acknowledged as he crossed his arms. The gallery immediately went into an uproar at both the admittance of his mistake and the reveal of another suspect. The Judge tried in vain to quell the chaos, the sound of his gavel only adding to the insanity.

"That's an interesting point you made, Detective Silver," Vector calmly replied, his deep voice barely heard above the noise. Sonic simply nodded in agreement. "I can't say I'm surprised, though. I was already having some suspicions about the witness's overall relations to this case. Your opinion in the matter merely confirms it."

"What do you mean, Prosecutor Vector?" the Judge demanded. The chatter had finally started to die down, but it was still relatively loud. "She's your witness! Explain yourself!"

"When I called her in to testify, I had no reason to think she played a role in the murder," the crocodile explained. "As such, I believed that she was a credible witness. Thanks to Mr. Sonic's efforts, however, I was proven wrong. I'm more than willing to admit it, especially if it means we can get to the truth.

"Now let me explain why I'm siding with the detective. Thanks to the print found inside the Pendant, it's been proven that Ms. Gates had it with her at some point. That alone is enough to lend credence to his accusation. He also managed to bring up a good point. If the victim did choose to examine the jewelry or already knew what was in it, then the witness would be in a lot of trouble. I'm sure that's the last thing she wanted happening to her.

"Therefore, she did the only thing that could get her out of that mess. She pushed Officer Lanyard to his death!" the prosecutor exclaimed. As he said that, his eyes were trained on Ali as though he were looking for something. In response, the woman visibly flinched and seemed to shrink slightly behind the podium. "Even though she wasn't sure if he caught on to her illegal activities, she couldn't risk it. For whatever reason she had with her some stolen pharmaceutical ingredients, she'd rather kill than go to jail!"

"But how did she know the victim had the Pendant?" the old man questioned. "It's quite possible that it was out of her sights when she first approached him."

"Then it's likely she saw it before that!" Sonic chimed in. Now that he had the support of both the detective and prosecutor, he took full advantage of the opening. "She already testified that she used the park as a shortcut to go home. And by her admission, she arrived before the murder occurred. In that light, it's more than possible she saw the victim and Officer Acorn together. That would be when she saw the defendant handing it to him!

"Which brings to mind the question of what Ms. Gates was truly doing in the park," the hedgehog continued on despite the murmurs of confusion at his statement. "If we're to indict her, then the idea of her simply taking a shortcut doesn't make sense. But when you think about what we've already covered, then I think we already know what she was really doing. She was retracing her steps in an attempt to figure out where she lost it!

"That led her to the crime scene, and that's where she saw Officer Lanyard and panicked. She didn't want to risk being caught in possession of stolen goods; so she, as Prosecutor Vector said earlier, chose to kill. However, she didn't want a witness, so she waited until my client left. After that, she approached him. I don't know if she pushed him immediately or chose to talk to him first, but the end result is still the same. However, the victim did put up a fight as shown by the broken chain."

"Then what about the Pendant itself?" the Judge pressed, clearly intrigued yet still not ready to accept the scenario as the truth. "If the witness did go through all this trouble, then why is it here now? If what you're saying is true, I wouldn't expect it to still exist!"

"I think I can answer that, Your Honor," Silver replied after clearing his throat. "When we first found the jewelry, it was in Officer Lanyard's fist. However, we had a hard time getting it as he had it in a death grip. That's understandable considering that he fell and was most likely grabbing at whatever he could.

"With that said, I think Ms. Gates also ran into the same problem," he continued while ignoring Ali's rapid gulps of air, her face pale as though she were going to faint. "After pushing the victim to his death, she went to him and tried to get the Pendant. Obviously, she failed and decided to cut her losses. So as a backup plan, she played innocent and said nothing of it until we brought it up.

"Still, I think this at least answers a concern the defense brought up earlier. Remember when they proved that she had to use a phone other than the one right at the crime scene? Based on what's been said, I think she spent a few minutes trying to retrieve the evidence before calling police. If I or the other investigators found out she took a while to make the call, she could then lie by saying she needed to find a working phone.

"It would've been the perfect alibi; a woman stumbling onto a victim doing her civil duty to call police. If questioned, she had valid explanations ready to patch up the holes in her story. It might've not been what she had originally planned, but she was sure it'd all end the same. So long as we didn't figure out the jewelry was a locket and what was in it; she would've been able to get away with it!" Silver concluded with a triumphant nod.

"And that's why we believe you're the murderer!" Sonic exclaimed, his tone doing little to hide his excitement. "What do you have to say about it, Ms. Gates?"

"And don't think about trying to lie your way out of it," Vector warned just as the Judge was about to say something. He then added while glaring at her, "With me, the defense, and the detective on you, we'll catch it before you can try fooling us! So think carefully about what you say next."

Amazingly enough, Ali had been standing in the same stiff fashion as the trio explained their indictment. Now that it was over, she visibly deflated and slumped against the stand. The tension melted away from her body, but it was now replaced by a sense of defeat. Her gaze was stuck on the floor, seemingly ashamed to look anyone in the eye. The entire courtroom simply waited in anticipation for her response.

"… …You're all better than I thought," she finally said, her soft voice barely breaking through the silence. "To think that you all got this far from just one little slip I made about the damned Pendant."

"I-Is this an admission of guilt, Ms. Gates?" the Judge asked, clearly surprised at the sudden new direction of the trial. "Are you saying that everything this court has reviewed is true?"

"I see little point to keep lying now. Everyone's already done a good job painting out the true story. I murdered that officer because I was afraid he already discovered what I had in my locket."

"So you admit you knew there was stolen property in there," Sonic noted as he let out a sigh of relief. "What were you doing carrying around a poisonous pharmaceutical ingredient? Were you planning to kill someone with it?"

"Heh, you don't know anything, Mr. Attorney," Ali scoffed half-heartedly as she stared at him. "Apart from this incident, I'm not one to kill someone. I am, however, an opportunist. Do you know how much money that stuff is worth on the black market? Compared to the few years in prison I'd get if I were caught, it was worth the risk."

"And yet you still panicked when you saw Officer Lanyard holding onto your ticket to fast money," Vector argued, immediately catching the contradiction. "That means the money suddenly became high priority. What was so important that you suddenly couldn't afford to be arrested?"

"I'm surprised how your sharp mind can be so dull now, Mr. Prosecutor," the witness said with a wry smile. "Do you honestly think I'll tell you everything now that I'm a proven murderer? My reasons for the sudden change in priorities are my own."

"And that's perfectly fine, Ms. Gates," Silver replied as he stood closer to the woman and ready to escort her out at a moment's notice. "Your participation in the theft will be taken care of in another trial. For now, just think about how your own confession became your downfall in all this."

"What're you talking about, detective? You already had enough evidence to convict me. How else could you all have figured out everything I did?"

"Actually, neither the defense nor prosecution had enough to properly indict you," the Judge explained, causing Ali to stare at him in shock. "When they explained their reasoning for accusing you, it was nothing more than a theory. They had no concrete evidence to prove what they were saying. It was all circumstantial at best. I was about to mention it earlier, but the prosecution cut me off."

"S-So when I admitted to it just now, I-"

"You willingly confessed to the crime," the defense attorney finished. He then said, "Evidence is everything, but a confession trumps it all. And your confession backed by our evidence makes it the undisputed truth."

For a moment, the entire courtroom was silent. Ali was rendered despondent upon learning that she willingly admitted her own wrongs. Both Sonic and Vector merely leaned against their tables, finally able to relax.

"…You can take her away now, Detective Silver," the old man announced. Silver merely nodded as he held the woman firmly by her wrist and escorted her out of the courtroom. Once they were gone, the Judge said, "I can't believe what just happened. By the way the trial was going, I never would've thought this was the conclusion we would come to. Once again, Mr. Sonic, you've managed to pull off an amazing turnabout."

"Th-Thanks, Your Honor."

"And I see that your zeal for the truth's the same as ever, Prosecutor Vector. I don't think I'll ever stop being surprised whenever you willingly compromise your own case."

"If it means we can figure out the truth, then I'll welcome anything compromising," the crocodile replied with a nod while putting on his headphones.

"I expected that answer out of you," the old man said with a small chuckle. "Anyway, I think it's time to bring this case to a close. Based on everything that's been brought before this court, I'm ready to render my verdict. The defendant, Officer Sally Acorn, is found to be not guilty in the murder of Officer Scott Lanyard! With this verdict comes the conclusion of this trial. Court is now adjourned!" he announced with a single bang of his gavel.

With a triumphant sigh, Sonic immediately started to pack up his things. Now that the trial was over, all he wanted to do was go home and relax away the stress of the day. However, he also wanted to catch Sally out in the lobby before they took her back to the Detention Center to start her official release. Once he gathered everything, he made a beeline for the exit.

"You did great out there, Sonic!" Elias said the moment the attorney entered the lobby. He was near the gallery entrance alongside his sister. It was clear he was one of the first to leave considering how fast he arrived. "I was right to put my faith in you."

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who asked him to defend me," Sally argued, though her tone was lighthearted. An officer was still beside her but in less of a guarding stance this time around. "You only came for moral support."

"Well, I won't say that's not true," the young mayor replied with a shrug. He then said in a teasing tone, "Still, I'd like to think my presence put some pressure on Sonic to make sure my little sister got out of this okay."

"Gee, thanks for that, Elias," Sonic deadpanned while rolling his eyes. "Nice to know you had so little confidence in me."

"That's my brother for you," the young officer chuckled. "But seriously, we're really thankful for what you did. Scott was a good friend, and he deserved to have the one who killed him be put away. I just never would've thought it was that witness who did it."

"I was surprised, too. I mean, I remember you saying that you returned to the scene and saw her already next to his body," Elias explained. "That doesn't sound like someone who's just committed murder."

"Yeah, but it does go in line with what we already covered," the hedgehog stated as he placed his belongings on a nearby table. "After Ali murdered Officer Lanyard, she tried to get the Pendant. That's probably what Sally saw, the aftermath of the crime. Now that there was someone who discovered the murder, she had to cut her losses and call police."

"I think you're right, Sonic," Vector suddenly chimed in. He had just entered the lobby, his headphones resting on his neck and his belongings in one hand. "We didn't really cover that part in court, but I'm sure that's what you saw, Officer Acorn."

"Prosecutor Vector," Elias greeted, his demeanor suddenly professional. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Elias Acorn, mayor of Knothole. I've heard a little bit about you from Sonic, but seeing you in action today is quite amazing."

"And you must be the defendant's brother," the crocodile said as he accepted Elias's outstretched hand. "I hope that attorney didn't say anything bad about me."

"No, he just said you're a prosecutor with different views about his job. I thought he was lying, but I see I was wrong."

"Um, I'm still here, you guys," Sonic reminded, his voice tinged with annoyance. Sally merely giggled at the childish display. "I can hear what you're saying."

"That's the point!" the prosecutor laughed. "It's nice to poke fun at you when you're around."

"Ha, I'm liking you even more, Prosecutor Vector!" Elias's earlier professionalism had suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a casual smile.

"It's just Vector, Mayor Acorn. My title's only reserved for the courtroom."

"Professional acknowledgement only on the job, huh? I like your attitude. Alright, I'll address you casually so long as you promise to do the same with me."

"Sounds like a deal, Elias!"

"I think I'm seeing the start of a budding bromance," Sally groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Never thought they'd get along this fast," Sonic agreed, although he was more amused at the light banter. "In fact, I think this's the first time I've seen Elias become so friendly with someone so quickly!"

"It's the second time, actually," the officer corrected. "The first time was with you. I'm not sure if you remember since you were only six then."

"Really? Gee, I guess that explains why I feel like I've known him my whole life," the hedgehog stated with a thoughtful frown. "Did I really make that good of an impression?"

"For a six-year-old," she said with a smile. "Even though he was thirteen then, he saw something good in you. I think it's the same now with the prosecutor."

"So you want me to come to Knothole for a prosecutorial meeting?" they heard Vector ask. "Don't tell me your town's prosecutors are that bad?"

"No, they're pretty competent," Elias replied. "I just figured you'd be able to talk some sense into them about adversarial cooperation. When I watched you and Sonic go at it earlier, I knew then that such teamwork was possible. You know that the truth is the most important thing in a trial. I was hoping then you'd be able to find the time to give Knothole's prosecutors a good talking to."

"Well, I'll have to take a look at my schedule. Still, I think I can find some time to help you with that."

"I appreciate it, Vector," the Knothole mayor thanked with a smile. The crocodile smiled back as he put his hand out in front of him and was rewarded with a firm handshake.

"That usually means Vector's gonna cancel something and make time for that trip," Sonic explained to Sally. "You're right; this's definitely the start of a bromance."

Sally merely shook her head at the display before her. However, it was combined with an endearing smile. Both Elias and Vector continued to ignore the others as they became more into their conversation. Sonic could only watch in fascination at his two friends so quickly becoming friends themselves with no effort. Still, he had to admit it was a welcome sight after the arduous battle in the courtroom. And even though he met up with Sally and Elias in less than normal circumstances, it was great to see familiar faces.

"Well, I've got to get going now," Sally announced loudly so that everyone could hear. "I need to go back to the Detention Center to formalize my release. I'll need someone to pick me up when I'm done."

"I'll go with you," Elias immediately replied. He had cut his conversation with Vector short and was now beside his sister. "Just tell me where you want to go after that and we'll do it."

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse for you to see my new apartment?" the young officer jabbed playfully.

"You said it, not me," the mayor playfully quipped back. "But since you're suggesting, we might as well. I need to see if you're taking care of yourself, after all."

"Elias, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm doing just fine on my own," she whined as the two along with the accompanying officer left for the Detention Center.

"Elias really cares for his sister, doesn't he?" Vector noted as he walked over to where Sonic was.

"Well, it's only been the two of them for the past six years," Sonic explained. "That's how long it's been since they lost their parents."

"Oh, sorry about that," the crocodile quickly backpedaled. "Didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

"It's alright, Vector. It just shows how much he cares for Sally. He made the best of his situation and did whatever he could to protect her. I won't say anything more since it's not my story to tell."

"Hey, I'm not one to pry into others' personal lives. And no, the case from last year doesn't count!" Vector quickly argued upon seeing Sonic's face. "Anyway, why don't we get outta here? That trial's left me starving."

"Sounds like a good idea. But what about Silver? Shouldn't we invite him?"

"Eh, it shouldn't take him too long to book Ali for murder. I'll just give him a call and tell him where we're going. With any luck, he should be done in about thirty minutes."

With that, the two attorneys made their way out of the courthouse with a good lunch on their minds. As promised, Vector was on his cell giving Silver a call, letting out a pleased sound that Sonic guessed was the detective's agreement on joining them.

The hedgehog knew in the back of his mind that them putting off the post-trial paperwork might be a bad idea. However, he figured they more than deserved the break after the tough case they just closed. So what if they will be forced to rush the paperwork before the working day was over? If it meant they could have a bit of time to relax, then it would be worth it.

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter met your expectations. If any of you didn't noticed, I was clearly running out of ideas to write when I got around to discussing the Pendant. It was at this point that I realized I screwed myself over. Actually, it was when I started the second testimony of this chapter that I noticed it. I realized that I didn't have any concrete evidence to pull suspicion away from Sally, so I decided to play the idiot and dedicate that particular round of testimony to that idea. That's when I decided to make the Pendant the star for the next few pages, but I had to be really creative in trying to turn it into conclusive evidence.

And for those of you wondering about the confession portion, I did that on purpose. When Ali did confess to the crime, everything the trio had said really was just a theory. Even though it was backed by the Pendant and what they found in it; it was all just circumstantial. The only thing the jewelry proved was that there was a stolen pharmaceutical ingredient in it and that Ali's prints were inside. Apart from those facts, everything else they said was just pure speculation. That's when I decided to make Vector pressure her into confessing by saying they will catch whatever lie she wanted to make. It ended up working, and it made writing the revelation that Ali was her own downfall nice.

Also, I decided to try something new. For those of you who watched or played Dai Gyakuten Saiban, the new Japanese-exclusive ace attorney game, then you should've been able to catch it. If you didn't, then it was in the second round of testimony. Namely, I added a second person to the testimony phase. To be fair, it was also in PL Vs PW, but I got the inspiration to try it from the new Japanese game. It turned out better than I thought, although I only had the capacity to have two witnesses up at the same time in this trial. Still, I thought it'd be best to have Ali testify while Silver adds or detracts from what he's just heard. And through it, I found a good chance for him to testify even though it was technically still Ali's turn. I just hope that ended up working.

And with that, I'm going to stop talking about this. The chapter was already pretty hard to complete; I'm just done looking at this. I've already got a good idea as to what the next case is going to be. But in my own typical fashion, I have no idea how it's all going to turn out and what evidence and suspects I'm going to introduce. I will say, however, that there will be a new canon character introduced for the next case, so look forward to that. Some might say that who I have in mind doesn't really play a role in the Sonic universe, but the fact remains that they were introduced into it. As such, I find them as free usage for a Sonic universe story. But don't worry, I'll try not to make them into a helpless person or a standalone audience ornament who can't do anything. This description might enough for some of you to know who I'm talking about, but I won't say anything more than this.

At the same time, I'm going to reintroduce one of my original characters. I just really like them, and I think they deserve a place in this story. So look forward to that, as well.

Thanks again for being patient with me and enjoying this new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a constructive review before moving onto the next story. It's always helpful to hear your opinions and to see what you believe can be done better. Until the next update to this story everybody!


	4. Criminal Unconventionality Pt 1

Hello, everybody! Yes, this is a relatively quick update in comparison to how my usual update schedule has been lately. The main reason for that is because of this being the start of a new case. Because of that, there really isn't anything of major importance going on apart from the build-up. That allows me to belt out this chapter at a faster than normal rate, although it does not mean I'm sacrificing quality for the sake of a "rush job."

With that said, I'll tell you all now that this case is going to do a point-of-view jump to another character. Don't worry; it's all someone that we should know but has yet to be introduced in this sequel story. We've already seen how Sonic can work on his own, so it's now time to see how well the other half of the M&M Legal Agency can do.

And yes, this author's note is rather lackluster right now. The reason for that is because it's now 4 in the morning where I'm at. Yes, I have a lot of insomnia moments, most of which are probably because of how overactive my mind is in the imagination department. I really should try to get some sleep now, but not before answering the reviewer who left a new comment since my last update.

 **ShadowTheUltimate7:** Yes, it's a a Sonic the Attorney story. While it might seem odd at first glance to have characters from the Sonic universe take the roles of Phoenix Wright characters, it still works. In the Sonic characters' own way, they're fighting to thwart evil and protect the common citizens. Phoenix Wright characters did the same exact thing albeit through a more legal standpoint. With that thought, I figured I'd showcase the Sonic characters in a legal light. Their basic attitudes will still shine through, and their zeal to thwart evil is still the same. All that's different is their ability to use a bit of logic rather than simple brute force and "power rings".

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Criminal Unconventionality Pt. 1**

" _…as the start of summer continues its unusually cool pattern,_ " the radio blared as the car roared to life. The driver immediately shifted it into gear and drove out of the parking complex, his young passenger relaxing after having just buckled his seatbelt. " _Some scientists claim that it's a sign of worsening global warming; critics say it's nothing more than Mother Nature's well-deserved off-year. All I can say is that Station Square will be seeing another unusually cool and breezy summer day._ "

Not interested in the weather report, the passenger unfolded the newspaper he brought with him. He only thought to take it after seeing the story on the front page accompanied by a picture of the Mobius Courthouse. There were numerous reporters in the picture surrounding a familiar defense attorney and prosecutor as they left the courthouse.

" _A few days ago, Officer Sally Acorn was charged in the murder of Mobius Police Officer Scott Lanyard,_ " he silently read as he tried to keep the car's movements from being a distraction. " _Officer Acorn, a transfer to the Mobius Police Department from Knothole, was originally the main suspect. She is the sister of Elias Acorn, Knothole's youngest mayor in history. Knothole's politicians thought to use the mayor's sister's arrest to force him to step down, but her acquittal and his refusal to yield to his colleagues only served to further bolster his position. Officer Acorn has since gone back to work and has accepted the MPD's apologies for having suspected her._

" _The new prime suspect, Allison Gates, daughter of cyber security mogul Alexander Gates, had no comment when she was escorted to jail. She had originally arrived to court as a witness but was found to have been the likely perpetrator in the crime. Mr. Gates, founder and CEO of The Cybernetic Gates here in Station Square, publicly denounced the court's decision to suspect his daughter in Officer Lanyard's murder. He argued that the trial's prosecutor, Vector Crocodile, and the detective-in-charge, Senior Detective Silver Hedgehog, did little to protect her and plans to file a complaint against them for inappropriate work ethics. He also claimed that the defense attorney had no evidence and plans to pursue an investigation against him for pre-trial rigging._

" _The defense attorney responsible for unraveling this crime was none other than Maurice Hedgehog, having no relation with Senior Detective Silver Hedgehog. Commonly referred by his nickname 'Sonic'; many in the legal world know of him, along with the prosecutor and senior detective, as part of a group known as 'The Guardians of the Law'. Attorneys and officers coined the phrase following once respected Prosecutor Mephiles' fall from glory last year, an event that brought about the infamous 'Precinct and Prosecutorial Genocide'. Most prosecutors and detectives say that his cases end in his favor due only to luck. These sentiments are based on his involvement in the beginnings of the PPG. However, there are a select few who acknowledge his skills and give praise to both his work and zeal for the truth._

" _When asked to comment about what Mr. Gates said regarding his daughter's innocence; Mr. Sonic refused citing the risk of compromising her ability to have a fair trial. When pressed to respond to the businessman's accusations of courtroom back-dealings; the attorney merely stated he was taught better than that by his mentor, retired defense attorney Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He also added that none of the prosecutors he argued against ever submitted a complaint against him but stopped short of calling it proof of his lawful righteousness. Prosecutor Vector, whom had left alongside Mr. Sonic, also spoke in defense of his colleague before refusing to further speak on Mr. Gates's accusations. Senior Detective Silver had left the courthouse prior to the attorneys, and we were unable to ask him questions. We have contacted all three for a formal interview, but they have yet to return our calls._ "

"Is the paper that interesting, Tails?" the driver suddenly asked, startling the passenger from his concentration. He merely chuckled while running a free hand through his unkempt head of black fur, his piercing red eyes never leaving the road. "You've been reading it since we left HQ five minutes ago."

"I'm just amazed how the guys are being villainized in this," Tails said with a sigh as he folded the newspaper. His voice cracked a bit, a sign of his body's move through pubescence. "I know it comes with the job, but the reporters seem to like twisting facts into a negative light."

"Welcome to the business," the other said as he turned off the car radio. "As nice as it is to fight the righteous battles; there's gonna be those who'll try to undermine you. You've played under Sonic's shadow this whole time, so you've been shielded from it. If you're stepping out on your own; be ready to grow a pair, get some thick skin, or both."

"Oh, I know, Salem," the teen admitted while rolling his eyes at the other's word choice. "That's the advantage I had playing backup in Sonic's cases. It gave me a chance to learn how to dodge punches and dish some out in return."

"Trust me; it's tougher when you're the center of attention," Salem warned as he stopped at a red light. He took the opportunity to straighten his brown leather jacket. "Then again, you don't get more centered than being tagged as someone who caused the Precinct and Prosecutorial Genocide. With that kind of exposure, I'm amazed you did so well in your training!"

"Hey, I was ready to learn! If I couldn't handle scrutiny, I doubt I'd be able to graduate." The black cat merely made an approving noise before continuing the drive.

Over the past year, Tails was enrolled in Interpol's investigative classes. Normally, it would not have been possible because he was not a fledgling Interpol agent. That and his age kept him from applying for least another four years. However, Salem and his younger brother, Leon, were able to put in a good word for the young fox. That and Dr. Ivo Robotnik, former owner of the now named "M&M Legal Agency" and the brothers' boss, pulled some strings and made a formal plea to have him be an exception.

Needless to say, he was allowed to study alongside Interpol rookies. Most of his fellow classmates, along with some instructors, failed to take him seriously at first. It was mainly due to the fact that he played a part in closing one of Interpol's smuggling cases. They thought it was a fluke and that he piggybacked off the achievements of the other key players. Still, he was given a chance, although many assumed he could not go far.

A few classes later, however, he proved to be an exceptional student. He learned fast, and his instructors were surprised to see him frequently at the top of his class. His classmates were also taken aback at seeing him surge ahead so fast. Most could not get past the awkward introduction phase before seeing him move on to the next level of classes. In no time, he was taking the advanced courses and interning with senior Interpol field agents.

In the end, he finished what was supposed to be a four-year course in almost nine months. All he had to do now was take the final test, a participation in a mock investigation that would be observed by unseen and unfamiliar Interpol agents. The prize for passing, the right to be called an Interpol-trained investigator with an official badge to prove it. It also meant he would be the youngest ever to complete the course. To say then that most in his class were jealous of him would be an understatement.

"It's funny, though, how they're known as the 'Guardians of the Law' nowadays," Tails said in order to break the silence that enveloped the car. "It's not like they wanted to be called that. The paper even made it sound like they started it! It just the media's way to group together the ones who instigated the PPG."

"And you're not of the group?" Salem asked, his tone reflecting lighthearted sarcasm.

"You know I didn't mean that. I'm just saying it's like they wanna find an interesting story instead of the truth."

"And that's why public relations is key for law enforcement. Trust me; everything we do would sound bad if they weren't around. Still, you can't dodge it all," the cat added with a shrug as he turned onto a crowded street. "All you can do is ignore it and continue working."

"I guess you're right. Anyway," the fox sighed as he looked outside with an eyebrow raised, "where're you taking me? I thought we were going to my final exam."

"We are."

"But this leads to the Hall of Conventions," Tails observed as he pointed a gloved finger at a crowd of similarly dressed people. "Is this your bad attempt at a shortcut?"

"Hardly, Tails. Interpol loves to reserve a space there for their mock investigation finals. It just happened that there's an actual convention going on at the same time. I think it's based on some television show based on werewolves. I'm not sure; it's more my brother's kind of show. But don't worry; they take place in separate rooms. There shouldn't be a problem."

"If you count walking through insanely thick crowds no problem."

"Oh, stop worrying," Salem assured with a chuckle. "Interpol took crowd control into consideration. The space reserved is no bigger than two business conference rooms. They don't need too much room for the test. That and Interpol's gonna be blocking all entrances leading to the site. The only thing that can interrupt things is a natural disaster!"

The fox merely rolled his eyes at the last comment. However, he did not get a chance to respond further as they arrived at the Hall of Conventions. Salem turned into a nearby parking complex, although there was some trouble as the entrance was blocked by many convention-goers. They eventually made it past, and the cat had no trouble finding a space. Then again, finding the area with signs saying "Reserved for Interpol" made it easy.

"Don't let the crowd make you lost, Tails," the cat teasingly warned while opening the center console and taking out a simple silver watch.

"As if I can miss the only large building on this block," Tails deadpanned as he watched the other secure the timepiece on his wrist. Before he could ask about its unusually large face, Salem started towards the complex's exit.

Once outside, they found the trek to the Hall of Conventions difficult. The sidewalks were extremely crowded. True to Salem's vague description of the event, many were sporting fake wolf claws. Some even went so far as to wear wolf teeth and a fake thick mane of facial hair. Whatever kind of show they were celebrating, they were clearly diehard fans.

After a few minutes of wading through the crowd, the two gave up and jaywalked to the building. Unfortunately, the entrance was also extremely congested. Many convention-goers were trying to push their way inside. Thankfully, there were a few guards outside making sure everything was tame. Still, it did not alleviate the impatience hanging in the air.

"Stay close, Tails," Salem warned as he pushed his way through. "The guards were told about the test. However, they'll only let identifiable agents bypass all this hassle."

"Then what about the other students?" Tails asked.

"They're with their overseer," the cat replied as they approached the doors. They were stopped by a guard, but he immediately stepped aside when he was flashed the wristwatch. That was when Tails finally noticed that the large watch face doubled as Salem's Interpol badge. He then added as they walked in, "Everyone was assigned an agent to get them here. It's really more for anti-cheating reasons, but I won't get into that."

"People actually cheat on this?" the fox questioned with a questionable frown. There was a large crowd gathered in the lobby, but it was more controlled than it was outside. People were already bunched in groups, some of which had only those dressed as the same character. The two merely walked through and continued past the vacant receptionist's desk. "We didn't even get a study guide! How can we possibly cheat on a test we never heard of?"

"Don't ask me; I'm not the rule maker! And it's not like I know how to cheat!"

"…You're dodging the question, Salem."

"And you're pressing on something you don't need to worry about," Salem countered. "I think its best you save your investigative techniques for when the test starts.

"Oh, but let me give you something before I forget." After spending a moment searching his pockets, he pulled out a small metal button. He then said as he put it in Tails' hand, "This is your Mock Interpol Badge. It'll be used during the mock investigation to mark you as one of the students taking it. Keep it on you or you might be disqualified due to lack of professionalism on the field."

"Hey guys; you finally made it!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted. Both tried to find the source through the dense crowd but had a hard time.

"Leon, where are you?" the black cat asked after a moment of searching.

"Try turning around."

Reacting to the hint, the two looked behind and saw an albino lion standing on all fours. He had a childishly fun smile plastered on his face, but his relatively muscular form held a sense of authority. Wrapped around the left bicep of his forepaw was a blue armband with an Interpol badge embroidered on.

"Hi, Leon," Tails greeted as he fastened the Mock Interpol Badge on the cuff of his right glove.

"How long have you been here?" Salem immediately asked. However, his tone indicated that he had some idea as to what the answer might be.

"Eh, about an hour," Leon replied with a shrug. "I figured it'd be good to be here early to beat traffic."

"But the test doesn't start for another half an hour. Even by your standards, it's way too early. Does this have anything to do with the convention going on?"

"What makes you say that, Salem?" the albino lion asked with a faux tone of innocence.

"You're my little brother; I know how you operate! Now stop pretending I don't know why you're really here early!"

"Uh, do you have to be testy with him?" the fox interrupted hesitantly. "I know it's not any of my business, but I don't think he's breaking protocol."

"True, but he's not acting professional," the black cat explained. He then added as he scanned the area, "He has someone under his charge right now. Having fun at this convention should be the last thing on his mind!"

"It's not like a bit of fun before the test's gonna hurt him. Besides, he wanted to see the _Teen Wolf_ convention, too; so it just ended up working."

"How you ended up being in charge of a potential Interpol graduate, I'll never know," the older sibling groaned.

"Anyway, you really couldn't have come at a better time," Salem continued after stealing a glance at his watch. "I need to do something important, but I can't bring Tails with me. Mind watching over him for a bit, Leon?"

"Not a problem!" Leon happily exclaimed, ignoring the confused look from the fox.

"Don't worry, Tails; I just need to take care of some test-related stuff," the cat explained after noticing the question about to be formed. "The overseers are the one's who'll be grading your performance, so I need to let my superiors know I'm here. I'll leave you with Leon until it's time."

"Then shouldn't he be going with you?" Tails asked, pointing at Leon after noticing the younger agent's lack of concern.

"I already took care of that," the lion stated. "Why do you think my charge's not with me? You guys aren't allowed where we're supposed to sign in."

"Just make sure you find him before the test starts," Salem reminded with an eye roll. "He's not gonna be able to take it if you're not with him!"

"Yes, Salem!" Leon groaned as the cat headed towards wherever the Interpol test was to take place. "I swear; he's acting more like our dad did the older he gets."

"Well, you're his little brother," the fox said. "He's just looking out for you."

"By playing the stern father?" Tails chose not to answer.

While the fox only knew the brothers for a little less than a year; he did not know them well enough to be privy of their personal lives. What little he did learn, however, was that they have been on their own for over six years. Salem was seventeen when they lost their parents, Leon was about to turn thirteen. Being that the lion was considered handicapped because of his Feralisis Syndrome, the state thought it best to put him through the adoption agency. Salem had fought hard against it and managed to keep the process tied up until the day he turned eighteen. Since then, he became his little brother's legal guardian. That most likely was what brought about the cat's protective nature.

In a sense, Tails was able to relate to them. His parents died about seven years ago when Sonic's uncle took him in. Then came the LK-9 Incident that then made him and Sonic orphans. Unlike how it was with Salem, however; Sonic was only twelve at the time. They were wrung through the system. The fox himself was only seven then, but he remembered how hard the hedgehog tried to keep them together. He did everything he could for five years to avoid either of them being adopted. The end result was them here today working as partners in their own law firm.

"Earth to Tails," Leon said in a sing-song voice while nosing the fox's side. The ticklish gesture was enough to draw the teen out of his thoughts. "Bad time to be daydreaming."

"S-Sorry," Tails murmured, his cheeks slightly rosy. "Just got caught up in a memory."

"I figured. You seemed pretty deep into it; you didn't even hear a word I said."

"Huh?"

"I suggested that I give you a tour of the _Teen Wolf_ convention," the lion said. "These things only come once a year, you know? I figured you'd want a taste of fun before taking your test."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's have a look," the fox smiled while gesturing for Leon to take the lead.

Despite knowing nothing about _Teen Wolf_ , Tails believed it would be a fun experience. Leon was clearly excited at the prospect of being further engrossed into his favorite show's convention. Together, they explored the convention; the lion happily leading and talking about various aspects of the show as the fox listened with patient interest.

* * *

 **New Evidence:**

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam.

 **New Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the second half of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to be a full-fledged detective through the Interpol training program and is about to take the final exam.

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test sight for his final exam. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He was afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralisis Syndrome at birth and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. As you can see, this case will be revolved around Tails this time around. And for those of you who came from the story the precedes this, you'll also notice that Salem and Leon have made a comeback! I didn't like how I portrayed them in my other story and how little time they really had. As such, I decided to bring them back! I have plans to make them more inclusive in at least this case, and I hope it'll end up working.

Also, I thought I'd try a little something different with respects to the badges the characters wear. If you noticed, Salem's Interpol badge is in the form of a wristwatch; Leon's is an armband with the badge embroidered onto it; and Tails' mock badge is almost like a cuff link. I figured it would be better than just some generic badge they pin on their chests or wherever else they want to put it. That and most of them don't really wear any pieces of clothing, so I figured making the badges into an accessory would make the visuals stand out just a bit more.

And that's all I have to say. It's now time for me to go to sleep! Thanks for taking the time to read this new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review before moving onto the next story you want to read. Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome as it helps me see what you as readers think about my work and what you believe can be improved on. Thanks again! I'll see you all on the next update to this or any of my other stories!


	5. Criminal Unconventionality Pt 2

Hell, everybody! Here's a new chapter for the new upcoming case. I honestly don't have much to say this time around. Ever since I've finally found a way around my insomnia, I now can sleep at times reasonable people do. As such, I'm now able to be more invested in my writing. Conversely, it kind of means that I'm unable to really say much in these author's notes. Or is it just because I literally have nothing of note to say this time around? I don't know; I'll know when the next chapter's author's note comes around!

But seriously, I do want to thank all the people that followed my story since the last posted chapter. So thanks to **RedDawn22** and **crudbutt**. Boy, I never thought I'd type the word "butt" in any of my documents. Oh well, there's a first for everything, right? But yeah, I do appreciate you guys following my story and supporting this project.

I'll admit I'm a bit bummed I didn't get a review for my last chapter, but you can't win them all, right? Then again, the first chapter for a new case usually tends to be lackluster. And besides, I'm sure you're all just waiting for when the cross-examinations and other lawful bad-ass action starts. Don't worry; I promise it'll start very soon. But first, let me post the evidence and profiles from the last chapter. So thanks for taking the time to read this new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. If you have time, please leave a review telling me what you think about it. Later guys!

But let me make a small note first. I will be trying to put references of _Teen Wolf_ throughout the entirety of this case. Let it be known that I've only just started watching the show a few days ago and am only a few episodes into the first season. As such, the only things I know about the show has come from the various fanfiction from this site. I know that's not exactly the most reliable way to get canonical information, but the few details I've put in this chapter are ones I've seen repeatedly in various stories. As such, I will run under the assumption they are canon. Even if they aren't, I'll still use them as it will serve to make my story, and thus homage to the _Teen Wolf_ series, more original.

And that's all I have to say. Hope you'll all enjoy my new chapter!

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam.

 **Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the second half of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to be a full-fledged detective through the Interpol training program and is about to take the final exam.

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test sight for his final exam. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He was afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralisis Syndrome at birth and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Criminal Unconventionality Pt. 2**

"How're you liking it so far, Tails?"

"It's not bad," Tails admitted with a smile. Leon practically beamed at the response.

For the past ten minutes since they separated from Salem; Leon led Tails on a tour of the _Teen Wolf_ convention. The crowds were stifling at times, but the fox had to admit he was having fun. To see Leon letting loose was a welcome change, as well. Then again, he already was quite a laidback guy before today. Seeing him acting like a kid in a candy store was hardly out of his character.

"See? I told you it'd be fun. And Salem thinks it'll derail your concentration during the test. He needs more fun in his life, you know?

"Anyway, we should try making the live show when you're finished," Leon suggested as they passed by a group of costumed women. "I hear it's supposed to be a recreation of a certain episode where the werewolves are… Hey, you still with me?" he asked once he noticed Tails' attention on one of the women.

"Uh, s-sorry," the fox apologized after being nudged in the ribs. "Just got distracted for a bit."

"I can tell. What, one of them caught your eye?" the lion asked with a teasing chuckle.

"No, it's just… One of the girls kinda looks familiar. You see the one in the red dress on the far left?" Tails pointed out. It was hard to get an exact description since all the women were dressed in similar ornate dresses. For costumes, the design was beautiful; it almost fooled the fox into thinking they were expensive pieces. In fact, he could not be sure if any of them really were wearing valuable clothing.

"Really? You think she's familiar?" Leon literally squinted as though he had a hard time seeing. "They all look the same to me. I mean, minus the obvious human and anthropomorphic traits, of course. As far as I can tell, they're all Lydias."

"Who's Lydia again?"

"She's the vain rich girl who's scary smart and all business. Stiles' love interest since grade school, remember?" the lion added upon seeing Tails' confusion.

"Oh, yeah; the one I said sounded like a brat," the fox nodded before raising an eyebrow at Leon. "People really cosplay as her?"

"Well, they didn't keep her on 'permanent super-bitchy' mode. Remember I said she was also a banshee and could feel the deaths of those she's close to? It's a reason why she mellowed out a bit in the later seasons."

"Is that you, Tails?" one of the women suddenly asked. Hearing his name being called caught the fox off-guard. "It is you!"

Turning his attention back to the women, Tails saw one of them, the one he pointed out earlier, walking towards him. Now having a good look, he saw she had with her a black camera. A messenger bag was slung over her shoulder and clearly stuffed with items.

"Sorry, who're you?" Tails asked.

"Really? After everything that's happened during that major case last year? I thought you'd remember me, especially since I helped blow a major hole in it."

Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb went off in his head. "Are you Amy Rose?"

"Now you remember. It's only a couple seconds too late, but whatever," Amy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wow, you look different. I didn't recognized you with your fur dyed brown."

"You like it?" she asked with a smile. "I thought the color would be a nice touch to the ensemble."

"Wait, you're the student reporter who published the article about that smuggling case?" Leon suddenly questioned, his demeanor now serious.

"The very same. And judging by your looks, you're the one who managed to get himself trapped. What was your name again?"

"Something you're not allowed to know. Do you know the trouble Interpol almost got into when you published that article?" the lion growled.

"Hey, it was hot news. You wanted me to just ignore it?"

"What was wrong with the article?" Tails questioned, surprised at the sudden hostility.

"Only my brother's real name and Interpol's involvement in one of Mobius's well-known murders."

"Oh, I see. That's a good reason to not be happy. But I've read a copy Sonic made of it a few times," the fox admitted with a thoughtful hum. "I never saw any details like that in the article."

"That's because my brother had a right mind to contact every newspaper company right after the case was over," Leon explained. Since Amy was with them, he was carefully avoiding mention of any names or other sensitive information. "He asked to check all articles covering the trial. Hers was the only one with material damaging for Interpol," he said while pointing his snout accusingly at the young hedgehog. "I had to help redact a lot of the stuff she put down before it got printed."

"So you're the reason why my article had so many alterations!" Amy exclaimed. Their conversation was getting louder and earning them glances from people. "Why'd you go and do that? You could've ruined my chance at working for the Mobius Times."

"You should be happy it was even published and that you got the job. We had a right to stop it! We didn't only because you had already signed a contract stating the start of your job hinged on the article."

"So I'm supposed to thank you for cementing the job for me?"

"Thank me for making sure you still had a job to earn!"

"A-Alright, you two," Tails said with a nervous chuckle. The crowd had grown around them. He felt his cheeks reddening at the spectacle. "You guys should calm down. There's no point arguing about it now."

"…Fine," Leon begrudgingly conceded with a huff. Amy simply crossed her arms and refused to look at the lion.

"Anyway, it's a surprise to see you here," the fox said in an attempt to change the subject. "I'm guessing you like _Teen Wolf_?"

"Anybody could see that from what I'm wearing," Amy said with a smile. "I've yet to miss a convention for this show. However, I'm also covering a story about it," she added as she raised her camera and took a quick shot of something behind the two guys. "I'm working as one of the entertainment journalists for the newspaper right now."

"A story all the way out here? We're a couple hours away from Mobius!"

"I can afford the time. Its summer, after all," she replied while taking a look at her new picture. "I'm on vacation. And like I said, I never miss a convention. That and it was a good excuse to bust out my new Lydia costume. Don't you think I look good in it?"

"Your bitchy attitude definitely fits her character," Leon quietly murmured.

"What was that, lion?"

"I said the rich attire definitely fits the character," the agent said with a tight smile.

"That's what I thought."

"Um, I think we better get going!" Tails suggested with a nervous smile. "We kinda have something important to do."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's none of your business," Leon snapped as he took advantage of Tails' retreat.

"What he means is that it's a private matter!" the fox quickly corrected as Amy was about to fire back. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, Amy! Bye!"

In a matter of seconds, Tails managed to push Leon into the crowd. Amy was left behind to stew in her growing annoyance as the convention-goers quickly filled the space between them.

"Did you really have to do that, Leon?" Tails asked as they stopped next to an apparels stand. "You were purposely pressing her buttons."

"You've no idea how much extra work she made for me and Salem," the lion grumbled. "You learned how important it is to keep Interpol affairs out of the local media. Had we let her article go the way it was; everyone in Mobius would've known we were doing covert ops in their city for five years! You think they'd be happy to learn that?"

"I'm not arguing against that. I'm just saying she didn't exactly do anything wrong. You should've been more tactful."

"Maybe, but I'm not my brother," Leon admitted with a shrug. "You know I'm more of a childish hothead. And besides, she was asking for it. She didn't have to talk to me like I was her enemy."

Tails merely sighed as he turned his attention to the merchandise. While he understood the lion's aggravations; the incident concluded almost a year ago. The grudge he had on Amy was outdated! Then again, it was Leon, the self-proclaimed childish hothead, he was talking about. If anything, the fox would have been more surprised if the agent had a civil conversation with her about it.

"There you are, Leon!" a voice suddenly called out amidst the crowd of voices. "I've been looking for you."

"Chris!" Leon exclaimed just as Tails turned to see the person. "I see you're having fun."

He was a young man dressed in casual blue jeans and a white shirt under a black leather jacket. The black watch on his wrist was simple and unassuming. His chestnut brown hair was slightly spiked in a way that it looked more accidental than deliberate. His wide smile managed to make him look younger than he probably was. Pinned to the flap of his breast pocket was a familiar Mock Interpol Badge.

"Well, it isn't every day I get to come to a _Teen Wolf_ convention," the young man, Chris, admitted with a smile. "Even if I'm really supposed to be here for a test."

"Hey, a little fun never hurt anybody. Like I said, you won't regret coming here early. Wait a minute," the lion said as he took a closer look at the jacket. "Isn't this the one they were raffling off as the top prize earlier?"

"Yes, it is. It's a one-of-a-kind leather jacket modelled after Scott's. You like it?"

"Do I like it? I was hoping to win it so I could give it to Salem and convert him to liking _Teen Wolf_. I can't believe you got it! I didn't even win a consolation prize."

"That's because your luck isn't as good as mine!" Chris replied with a smug smile. It quickly faded, though, when he saw Tails still standing by the apparels stand. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Sorry."

"No problem," the fox waved off. "You were just excited. It's not every day you win the top prize. You're entitled to a bit of gloating."

"Wow, you're a pretty understanding guy."

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't met each other yet, have you?" Both guys shook their heads. "Well, there's no better time than now to do it, right? Miles Prower and Christopher Thorndyke, meet each other!" Leon introduced, purposefully using their full names.

"You can just call me Chris," the guy responded while extending an arm out. "So you're the one who breezed through all his classes in just under a year."

"Call me Tails, and I guess so," Tails said as he accepted the handshake. "All I did was follow directions and took in whatever they taught me."

"As if it were that easy," Chris scoffed lightheartedly. "You're just a natural at this!"

"And you're not?" Leon asked while still admiring Chris's new jacket. "You might've not finished as fast at Tails, but you're the only one who passed all his classes and tests without a retake. That's nothing to sneeze at, you know?"

"Really? And here you are trying to make me sound so amazing," the fox stated with a smile. "Those test investigations aren't exactly easy to pass. Even I failed a couple of them. You're pretty good to pass them on the first try."

"Th-Thanks, Tails. It means a lot coming from you.

"But yeah, I think we need to get moving," Chris added while looking at his watch. "It's almost time for the test, Leon."

"Is it?" the lion asked while stealing a glance at Chris's watch. "Oh, it's just ten minutes. We have plenty of time to get there."

"Aren't we cutting it close, though?" Tails suggested with a frown.

"Nah, not really. The test's taking place down that hall," Leon said while motioning to a relatively empty hallway not so far away. "At worst, it's just a couple minutes from here. Did you really think I was crazy enough to give you a tour _away_ from the test site?" he asked while smiling smugly at the fox.

"Hello, folks!" a woman suddenly greeted before Tails could reply. "How're you guys enjoying yourselves?"

Turning to face the woman, the group saw her dressed in a simple costume. It looked unassuming, yet she also looked prepared to go on a hunt. There was a simple bow resting on her back along with an empty quiver. She also had on a black utility belt which held an obvious toy gun on her left and a knife on her right. Next to the gun was an ammunitions pouch that right now had some makeup products sticking out. Hanging over her shoulder was a messenger bag similar to Amy's.

"We're doing great, thanks," Leon replied with a nod. "Can we help you with something, though?"

"Oh, no; I'm just inviting you to the live show taking place this afternoon," the woman said as she pushed a stray black hair from her eyes. "My friends and I are the ones who put it together and will be in it. We hope you can make it. Here, take a flyer," she added while taking a paper out from her bag and handing it to Tails and Chris.

"Uh, thanks," Chris said. He got no reply, however, as the woman left as quickly as she had appeared. She was now a few yards away accosting another group of people to watch her show. "Gee, she really moves fast."

"She's just excited about the show," Tails surmised as he skimmed the Show Flyer before folding and tucking it away into his glove.

"You really need to think about investing in a bag, Tails," Leon suggested after seeing the action. "If you're gonna be conducting investigations, you can't put everything inside your gloves."

"Well, I wasn't thinking ahead," the fox admitted with a sheepish smile. "They say hindsight's always twenty-twenty, though."

"Hey, it happens even to the best of us," Chris said as he put his Show Flyer in one of his jacket pockets. He then added while flashing a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you'll manage to do fine, though."

"Neither of you will be managing anything if we don't get going now," the lion warned as he took another look at Chris's watch. "I didn't expect her coming over to siphon our time. Come on, you two; it's time to get to the test site!"

With Leon leading the way, the two made their way to where Leon said their test would take place. The crowds were still hard to navigate through, but they managed to make progress with little trouble. A couple of people tried stopping them to advertise the live show; they kept on walking much to some of the solicitors' dismay.

"And here we are," the agent announced once they reached the relatively empty hallway. In it were a few closed doors along with a large double-doors at the end. Even from where they were standing, the group could see the sign saying "reserved" hanging from it. "Waiting for you behind those doors is your final test. Pass it, and you'll both be detectives certified by Interpol. You guys ready?"

"We are," the two replied in unison.

"Good, because I'd have said 'too bad' if you said no. Now come on, guys! It's time to get the show on the road!"

A loud sound suddenly caught their attention. Looking around, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. They then heard a dull thud a second later.

"What was that?" Chris asked as he continued to look for the source of the sound. Even Leon was confused and scanning the area.

"Sounded like something falling," Tails guessed, his eyes trained on the door nearest him. "I think it came from in there." He then approached the door and knocked. "Is anyone in there? You okay?"

"You sure you didn't imagine it?" Leon asked.

"No, it was definitely from in here," the fox insisted as he pressed an ear to the door. The moment he did so, he heard moaning coming from the other side. "There's someone moaning in there. They might be hurt. Hello?" he called again, this time trying to open the door. However, it was locked. "If you can hear me, open up!"

"Are you sure you hear moaning?" the lion pressed, looking for signs of indecision in the fox's face. When he received none, he let out a sigh before commanding, "Out of the way! I'm gonna break down the door!"

"Are you crazy?" the older man exclaimed. "We can't go around breaking into people's rooms!"

"If there's reason to believe someone's in trouble, an officer of the law is obligated to act," the agent explained as he took a few steps back. "That applies to me. Consider this an impromptu lesson on officer responsibilities."

With that said, he bolted straight towards the door. The impact of his forearm caused a loud bang that echoed through the hallway. His body bounced back from the shock, the door refusing to budge. He then did it again but was met with the same results.

"Let me help!" Chris suggested as he stood next to where Leon was preparing for a third hit. Tails was about to join in himself but decided against it upon seeing a group forming at the hallway entrance. Instead, he thought it best to provide crowd control.

After a couple rounds of ramming, the two managed to bust down the door. It made a loud splintering sound as the lock ripped out of the frame. Both men were panting slightly as they recovered from their stunt.

"Is anyone in here?" Tails heard Leon call out. Tails himself was still trying to keep the crowd from coming closer. "We're here to help."

"Are you sure you heard something, Tails?" Chris asked as both men walked into the room. "Nobody's answering. I'm not seeing – Oh my god! _!_! _!_!"

"Chris, you okay? _!_ " the fox exclaimed, abandoning his self-proclaimed post and running into the room. "What happened?"

The moment he set foot inside, however, he got his answer. Lying on the floor behind a partition towards the back of the room was a man. He was dressed in costume like all the other convention-goers, although his clothes seemed quite disheveled. His eyes were glazed over but twitching every now and then. He was mumbling incoherently, but it was the same sound Tails heard earlier.

Leon was already at the man's side, checking him over for injuries. Chris was still glued to his spot in the middle of the room, clearly shocked at what he was seeing. A moment later, the lion's voice pierced the silence and startled the man out of his stupor.

"Call the hospital now!" the lion demanded, his expression one of complete seriousness. "The man's been poisoned!"

* * *

 **New Evidence:**

Show Flyer **:** An advertisement for a live fan show during the _Teen Wolf_ convention. It's to take place at about 3PM. On it is a list of characters that are to make an appearance during the show: Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Human and Werewolf Derek. The pictures of all the cast members sit next to their respective characters.

 **New Profiles:**

Amy Rose: A seventeen-year-old hedgehog currently on summer vacation. She works for the Mobius Times. She is at the _Teen Wolf_ convention as both a cosplay fan and an entertainment journalist.

Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke: A twenty-three-year-old man who passed all his classes with impressive results. Like Tails, he is at the convention to take his final exam. He is also a fan of _Teen Wolf_ as shown by the Scott-imitation leather jacket he proudly wears.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Let me just say, though, that I'm sorry to all of you who are actual fans of _Teen Wolf_. I've only just got into the series myself and watched the first few episodes only. Most of what I know about the characters came from the various bits of fiction I've read on this site. So I am sorry if some details end up being completely wrong or whatnot. I know it was probably a stupid thing to have this case take place in a convention based on a show I know little about. Still, I felt like celebrating my recently discovered favorite fandom. So kill me!

With regards to the leather jacket, I've heard it be mentioned several times in various stories on this site. As such, I assumed that it's something canonical with the show. If not, then this will be my interpretation. And from how many writers portrayed Lydia, I get the impression that she has a sort of no-nonsense, bitchy attitude to her. So just as a bit of fun, I thought it'd be fun and funny to have Amy cosplay as her. And since I already had Leon play the laidback guy, I just had to put their attitudes at a clash.

But yeah, that's all I really have to say about what happened in this chapter. If I did bad with the _Teen Wolf_ references, but I'll try to do better if that's the case. At the same time, I'm going to make this into my own story since this is just a convention. Lots of different things can happen in a convention; it doesn't necessarily have to be all canon. Of course, that's no excuse for me to not try my best. So yeah...

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this new chapter. Before you go, please leave a review telling me what you think worked well or what you feel can be done better. All your constructive criticism is welcomed; I don't shy away from them so long as it's meant to be constructive. With that said, I'll see you all on the next update to either this or any of my other stories on here! Later!


	6. Criminal Unconventionality Pt 3

Hello everybody! Yes, there's finally a new update to this story! Believe it or not, I've got three good reasons why this story has been delayed for well over seven months. The first reason is because at the time of the last chapter, I had gotten so into the Teen Wolf show that I actually came up with a new idea for a story. That leads into the second reason which is that I've been spending time writing up that story and posting it on here in lieu of this mystery story.

Then comes the third reason that I had also started my graduate classes back in last September. For those of you who don't know, graduate course are a lot more demanding than undergraduate courses. Undergraduate courses allow for the classes to be taken every three months at a time or, if the college you're at runs on a different structure, six months at a time. For graduate courses, the classes are so much faster; one class can only be one month long while another can be a month-and-a-half. The amount of reading required per week is damn near impossible, and the amount of work needed to be done in order to earn full points is ungodly. As such, so much of my time is sunk into graduate classes that writing has unfortunately been forced to take a back seat for the time being.

However, I have been able to find a little bit of time here and there to do a bit of writing. That's is what I have been doing for the past couple of months once I remembered that this story existed. So while my three reasons are very valid in terms of importance and regards to life obligations, I am very sorry for having made you all wait so long for a new update. I haven't abandoned this story or my account just yet; just bear with me as I work to complete my graduate classes. The program itself should only last for a year-and-a-half, and I've already gone through six months already. If all goes well, I only need to hunker down for another full year. That means I get my Masters degree for education and thus more time to grade bratty students' work and to get back into the groove of creative writing.

Again, I thank all of you for your undying patience and hope that this chapter will somewhat make up for the long delay. This is going to be one of the interrogation chapters, so the intensity should be a good payback for waiting so long. Please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story that you want to read. Any feedback that you might have is greatly appreciated. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories on here!

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam.

Show Flyer **:** An advertisement for a live fan show during the _Teen Wolf_ convention. It's to take place at about 3PM. On it is a list of characters that are to make an appearance during the show: Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Human and Werewolf Derek. The pictures of all the cast members sit next to their respective characters.

 **Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the second half of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to be a full-fledged detective through the Interpol training program and is about to take the final exam.

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test sight for his final exam. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He was afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralisis Syndrome at birth and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem.

Amy Rose: A seventeen-year-old hedgehog currently on summer vacation. She works for the Mobius Times. She is at the _Teen Wolf_ convention as both a cosplay fan and an entertainment journalist.

Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke: A twenty-three-year-old man who passed all his classes with impressive results. Like Tails, he is at the convention to take his final exam. He is also a fan of _Teen Wolf_ as shown by the Scott-imitation leather jacket he proudly wears.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Criminal Unconventionality Pt. 3**

Ever since the trio discovered the poisoning, the Hall of Conventions was in an uproar. The police arrived as soon as they could, although Interpol had already started to preserve the scene. It was hardly a surprise since the Interpol final exam was also in the same building. With the local police on the scene, however, it became a sort of organized chaos. They all fell into their proper roles smoothly, but the entire process looked sloppy in the eyes of someone now with law enforcement.

Case in point, Tails had just finished listening to Amy going on about how there was an excess of officers. While she understood the need for thoroughness, it felt like overkill. The fox merely tuned her out and made sure she stayed out of the dressing room crime scene. She took it as him continuing his work and asked for an exclusive later. He was saved from answering when an officer shut the door to keep prying eyes away. Thankful for the reprieve, he walked over to where Chris was seated on a couch.

"You okay, Chris?" Tails asked as he sat next to the young man.

"I've been better," Chris simply replied. "Probably better than you with that loudmouth girl," he added with a weak chuckle. He then drank some water from the bottle he was given as a way to help him recover from minor shock.

"It's different than what they teach in class, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Didn't think it'd be this crazy! That and investigators are usually the first responders to a crime, not first discoverers. Then there was Leon giving me the short version of emergency first aid. I was already shocked enough as it is!" the young man exclaimed as he ran his free hand through his hair. A few officers looked at him with raised eyebrows; most quickly returned to their work, though, after smiling in understanding.

"Shocked or not, you did great," the fox commended as he put a reassuring hand to Chris' shoulder. "If anything, you did more than the first time I discovered a crime scene. All I could think of doing was to run and get someone. You might've just saved a life today! Then again, my experience already started with a dead person, so…"

"I'm not sure if you meant to make me feel better or worse," the young man said. His lips were curved in a small smile in contrast to his sarcastic tone.

"Probably the former," Leon suddenly added to the conversation.

"Leon!" the two simultaneously exclaimed. Both saw him coming from a dense crowd of officers where he was most likely being questioned.

"Tails isn't the type to fake good-natured gestures," the lion said as he rested his chin on an end table next to the couch. "Either that or he's just trying to psyche you out from doing your best on the final exam."

"How're you holding up?" Tails asked, the fatigue in the agent's eyes the only thing in contrast to his peppy demeanor.

"As fine as I could be considering," the lion replied with a small smile. "The process's more exhausting than usual, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Is the victim going to be okay?" asked Chris.

"It depends on your definition. He's alive, if that's what you mean. He managed to get to the hospital without any complications. Still, the doctors aren't exactly optimistic. All they told me was that his stats are tanking hard. Thanks to our quick thinking, we gave him a chance to recover on an emergency detox plan. If that fails, this'll be upgraded from assault and battery to a homicide."

"Why am I not surprised?" the fox murmured. "This'll make it the third time I've walked into a crime scene."

"Guess you just have a knack for figuring out where there's going to be trouble," Chris lightheartedly replied.

"Unfortunately, this means your final exam's going to be postponed," Leon said with a frown. "We can't exactly do it now since Interpol's now tied up with a criminal investigation. I'm sorry for making you guys come out here for nothing."

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste," the young man said while fiddling with the collar of his new jacket. "Still, that's some pretty bad timing that there'd be an incident on the day of our final test. It was just going to be another faux investigation, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much. It'd have been just you were in class."

"Except on a much harder grade scale," the fox thought aloud.

"Yeah, the test organizers managed to make it all feel like an official investigation," Leon confirmed. "You would be in control of the progression route. Every action and mistake would become an influence to what you believe to be the true answer. How you interpret the facts and evidence would shape what you felt to be the true basis of the case. You should know what I'm talking about, Tails."

"Of course I do; I was lucky enough to take part in a couple of Sonic's cases," Tails said with a nod. "There's only one true way to interpret the facts, and I had to help find it or risk the entire case being put down the wrong path. Of course, that's easier said than done when you're putting witness accounts into the mix.

"But how is this different?" he asked as an idea came to him. "We have a case going on right now! If we can't do our final test the normal way, then why not have this be it? It's true that this is the real thing, but the premise should still be the same."

"Hey, he's right!" Chris exclaimed. He fumbled with his bottle a bit as he suddenly got to his feet, causing a few officers to look his way. "If you do that, then you don't have to do any rescheduling! I know how much you hate doing that, Leon."

"You don't think the thought hadn't crossed my mind?" Leon sighed as he cast a look at the officers who then continued on with their work. "I'm only hesitating because this isn't one of our skits. This is the real thing; we can't afford to mess it up! That and the local police are working on this, as well. We'd be stepping on their toes if we allowed unlicensed investigators on the scene."

"Since when did you start following protocol?" the fox asked as he raised an eyebrow at the lion. "You're the best person I know when it comes to bending the rules. There has to be something else that's holding you back."

"I'm sorry, guys; I'm seriously not budging on this."

"But that's not fair!" the young man argued. "You can't just stonewall us! We worked hard to get to this point!"

"Stop it; us begging isn't going to work. However," Tails hummed as he licked his lips in thought, "we might still be able to make him see things our way."

"But how, Tails?"

"By putting what we've learned to practice and _questioning_ him about it."

"So you want to treat this as an interrogation?" Leon asked.

"Why not? It'd be a good way to prove ourselves."

For a moment, the lion stayed in contemplative silence as he considered the proposition. It lasted only a couple seconds, however, before he gave a dismissive shrug. "Oh, why the hell not? Everything's already been thrown under the bus today; might as well let conventionality follow right along.

"Alright, I'll give you both a chance to argue why I should let you participate in this," Leon agreed. "You manage to convince me and I'll allow this to be done in lieu of the final test. If you can't do it, then you'll drop the matter and wait for it to be officially rescheduled. Is that a deal?" Both gave curt nods. "Good. Now how do you guys plan to take this on? Keep in mind I don't have all day. I'm only going to entertain you putting me through one of the techniques you've been taught."

"Considering we don't have any evidence, I think I already know what to use," Tails said as he looked over to Chris. Chris merely looked on in confusion.

"Alright then; show me what you guys can do!"

 _ **Begin Logic Chess**_

 _ **Main Question: Why we Can't Investigate**_

"Let's start with the obvious question: _why can't you make this investigation a part of our final_?" Tails asked as he finally decided to get off of the couch.

"Because Interpol and the local police are working together," Leon repeated. "This isn't our jurisdiction; they can choose how to conduct the investigation."

"That sounds a bit too convenient," Chris said, the skepticism obvious in his tone.

"That doesn't mean it's not a true reason, Chris."

"But is that really why we can't take part in it?" the young man pressed, his hand casually brushing through his hair.

"Are you saying I'm holding you back?" the lion accused.

" _No, we just know you don't like to follow protocol word for word_ ," Tails explained as he deflected the accusation. "You often try to figure out how far you can bend the rules before they break. I doubt this'd be an exception."

"Not exactly. Just because my actions differ slightly doesn't mean my behavior becomes suspicious," the lion countered, his usual childish demeanor replaced with a mostly no-nonsense attitude. "If that's how detectives profile people, then the entire world's a suspect! I hope that's not how you see yourself doing this job, Tails."

" _Don't put words in my mouth_ ," the fox argued. He dropped his casual tone in response to the verbal challenge. "I'm just making an observation, not a declaration of how I'll be doing my job."

"So you say. It still has nothing to do with me," Leon flippantly said.

"Maybe, but I've known you for a couple years, Leon," Chris chimed in. He now seemed to understand what Tails was doing and was wanting to contribute. "I never once seen you make a full-blown exception. You make compromises, but that's it!"

"Are you sure they weren't just cleverly masked exceptions?"

"And what about the judicial hierarchy?" the young man continued, ignoring the lion's jab. "Isn't Interpol higher than the local police on the chain of command?"

"We are. Interpol has the ability to conduct undercover work and other activities without telling local law enforcement. The smuggling case we closed last year is a good example of that. However, I doubt the rules of covert ops apply to this," Leon concluded with a frown.

" _True, but the chain of command can_ ," Tails countered as he gave Chris a look of thanks. The brunette raised a brow in response while the lion looked just as confused yet also intrigued. "You're an Interpol agent. You didn't say it directly, but all agents have the power of authority they can exercise over the local police. Am I right?"

"For the most part. What of it, though?"

"You really haven't noticed? You may be allowing the police to do things their way, but they can't exactly refuse whatever reasonable commands you choose to give. That also stands to reason that you can allow them to have me and Chris on the scene. Therefore, it's not because this is their jurisdiction that we can't investigate. _**It's because you're holding back on letting us be a part of it**_!"

"I guess it's true if you think of it like that," Leon calmly agreed. "Truth be told, I don't want this to be your final because it might be beyond your capabilities. The fact you were able to successfully use the Logic Chess technique, however, says something about your skills. Still, I'm not going to change my mind just because you got one over me."

"But you said I'm one of your best students!" Chris argued with a sigh. "You even told me a lot about Tails and his progress." He only realized the lack of meaning to his words when both stared confusedly at him. "It means we've surpassed your expectations! Why else would you be so prideful of us? That sounds more like a reason to have us on this case!"

"I'm sure he knows that," the fox conceded in Leon's place. However, the lion made no signs of wanting to answer and instead kept his attention on a nearby officer. "I just think there's more to this than what we're seeing. All we found out was his hesitancy at letting us be a part of this investigation. It still doesn't answer why, though. I doubt he'll change his mind unless we can find the reason and prove him wrong."

"Ugh, I honestly was never confident with using the Logic Chess technique," the young man admitted with a groan.

"Then you better find that confidence soon," Leon suggested, his attention now back on the pair. "I promise you this will be a part of the final."

"Then we'll treat this as practice for the real thing," Tails concluded as he cast Chris a supportive glance. "But let's not get too sidetracked from the main point. Right now, we still have to convince you to let us in on this investigation."

"Point taken, Tails. Go ahead and continue; I'm honestly interested to know where you'll go with this," the lion added with an amused smile.

 _ **Follow-Up: Reason for Hesitancy**_

"Now that we know you're hesitant in letting us in on the investigation, it brings to mind a new question," Tails said without breaking eye contact with Leon. " _What's holding you back from treating this like our final test_?"

"Like I said, I think this case might be beyond both your capabilities," the lion repeated without hesitation. "Every investigation you've done in class was just a skit, an act where the ending was already set in stone. This is the real thing; mistakes along the way aren't going to be forgiven or tolerated!"

"But how can you expect us to learn without making mistakes?" the fox asked. "There's always going to be someone doing something wrong; what matters is how we bounce back from it!"

"It's still nothing like the classroom, Tails. This isn't for a grade anymore; it's for social justice! The real world doesn't appreciate it when law enforcement uses injustices as a means to play. It expects us to produce results as quickly and humanely as possible. Are you suggesting then we toy with the victim's misfortune so you can impress me into giving you and Chris your Investigator's Badges?"

 _At this, Tails chose to stay quiet_. If he were having this conversation with someone else, he probably would have jumped at the accusation. His morality was being put to question, after all! However, he knew how Leon liked to work. Comments like this never was his style unless he was proving his seriousness. Now should be no exception. What he had to find out now was the reason for the attitude.

"Your silence is proving my point, you know?"

"We don't intend to play with the victim's misfortune," Chris spoke up after noticing the fox's continued silence. The huff in his words reflected his annoyance at the lack of a counter to Leon's accusation. "While making this investigation our final is a plus, all we want is to help discover the truth. That's all we want to do!"

"Chris!" Tails hissed.

"You understand you just changed your position, right?" Leon asked, his head cocked to the side in amusement. It took the young man a second to realize his slip before drinking from his bottle in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "That's pretty disappointing. I thought you both had what it took to take part in the final. You need to learn how to make arguments without jumping across the line of skirmish."

 _I probably should've said something earlier_ , Tails mentally groaned as tried to find a way to salvage his position. He then cleared his throat before saying, "It's true the two of us are just apprentices, but our zeal for the truth is as strong as an accredited investigator's. We don't plan on treating this situation as a chance to play. _We just want the chance to prove we're deserving of an Investigator's Badge_!"

"That's good and all, but it doesn't change the fact this case will be beyond what you're capable of!" the lion dramatically sighed. He was clearly frustrated at having to repeat himself many times over.

"It _will be_?" the fox asked just as Chris was about to say something. "That's weird. You said a couple times already that it only _might be_ beyond our capabilities. You just changed from plausible to definitive. Why?"

"Ugh, now I know why witnesses get annoyed when we put them through this!"

" _Don't change the subject_! Why the shift in tone?"

"It's just a change of phrase. Don't try to make it into something big!"

"So we should just ignore you trying to brush aside your slip-up?" Chris asked, his mind seemingly having caught up with the train of logic.

"You're both not planning to let this go, are you," Leon stated with an annoyed sigh. "Okay, then let me throw the question back at you. If you think it's important, why should my phrasing from _might be_ into _will be_ worth considering?"

"It's not hard to figure out if you give it some thought," the young man replied. "Those two phrases are completely different in terms of definitive power. That and you haven't sounded like you wanted to keep us out of this case; you're just not sure whether you want us to be in on it. By saying it will be beyond our capabilities suggests that you don't have confidence in our skills!"

"Well, I'll admit you've made a pretty valid argument," the lion admitted. However, he gave a nonchalant shrug as though it were not important. "It means nothing in the long run, though. My confidence in your abilities has no influence in my decision. It won't change the fact that unusual circumstances at play are requiring Interpol's presence in this."

" _Unusual circumstances_?" the fox repeated, an eyebrow raised in intrigue. "That's a pretty vague reason for them to be involved."

"It's still valid regardless. You have something against it?"

"No, it just suggests that you know something that Interpol would be interested in delving deeper into."

"And what exactly would that be?" Leon challenged.

" _I don't know_ ," Tails simply said. He then added as Chris gave him a concerned frown, "That's not what I'm trying to figure out, however. All I want right now is to convince you to let me and Chris in on the investigation. With what I've learned so far, I think I can now understand why you're hesitating."

"You do?" the lion asked while cautiously eyeing the fox.

"If I'm interpreting everything correctly, you noticed something weird about the crime scene. Because of that, Interpol's involvement is necessary. With them around, the investigation becomes more serious as they're more likely to take over instead of playing the role of support. I believe that's the reason why you won't let us take part in it. _**This's no longer a public case but is instead now an official Interpol investigation**_!"

"I was hoping you'd get nothing from my change of phrase slip!" Leon grumbled while smacking his forehead against the couch. Even though he was not saying it, his body language showed he was conceding defeat. Chris merely stared in amazement at Tails, surprised at how he discovered the answer from a seemingly innocent mistake. "You really are something else, Tails!"

"I only did what you taught me," Tails replied without bothering to hide his smugness.

"And to think you pieced things together from that point on! You kept me running from your relentless attacks. That's why I love this technique. Continued pressure derails the thought process and leaves behind only the truth."

The fox only smiled victoriously in response. He was obviously happy at having been able to uncover the truth behind Leon's hesitancy. He knew the lion might be a bit difficult to crack. He did teach him the intricacies of the Logic Chess technique, after all. To then prove that he could not only successfully enact it but also beat the agent with it was a well-deserved moment of gloating.

 _ **Answer: It's an Interpol Investigation**_

 _ **End Logic Chess**_

"Is that why you won't let this replace our final?" Chris exclaimed after recovering from the shocked amazement. "You think we can't handle working alongside the agents!"

"It's not that I think you guys can't work with them," Leon corrected. He finally decided to hop onto the couch and leaned his body against the backrest. "It's more that the details of the case are sensitive."

"How so?" asked Tails.

"I rather not say. It's something we prefer to keep within the ranks of Interpol. Why do you think I tried so hard to not tell you this was an Interpol investigation?" the lion asked. "It wasn't because I wanted to test you. Interpol's going to take over this case with the local police as our support. This should tell you how serious they assume it'll be if they're going to take the reins."

"That does make sense. But when put in that perspective, why not make us your support group?" the fox suggested, the cogs in his mind working to still turn Leon's words against him. "I'm guessing you're planning to take control of this investigation, right?"

"That was my plan. Being that I'm with Interpol and the first investigator on the scene, it's natural that I'll be taking charge. Still, I'm not sure about having you guys as my helpers on this," Leon added as he bit his bottom lip. "You're both still students. Even putting aside the fact I don't really care much about protocol on students at crime scenes, you won't get to know what the full picture is.

"You've already brushed on the topic, Tails, that there's something Interpol wants to dig into," the lion continued. "I'm not allowed to tell you because you're not with us in an official capacity. And no, being a member of an Interpol-sponsored class doesn't count!" he added just as Chris was about to say something. "This is how badly they want this to be kept an internal matter. It might end up leading to a motive for this crime, and you'll both be ill-equipped to find it without that particular information.

"I guess you're right," Chris frowned after thinking on it for a moment. "It's hard to find suspects when information potentially related to motive can't be known."

"But it doesn't make it impossible," Tails countered. "There have been a few times Sonic found the right suspect without ever delving into the topic of motive. Either that or he barely had any evidence pointing to a viable motive. I'm sure you know about those cases, Leon, since most of them ended up being convicted as participants of that smuggling ring. If Sonic could catch criminals with little to no mention of a motive, then I think Chris and I can handle it."

Leon opened his mouth before immediately closing it with a thoughtful hum. Whatever he was about to say apparently died in the transition between brain and mouth. Instead, he looked at the two Interpol students as though he were sizing them up. He probably was considering the argument they have been trying to defend. It took a few seconds more before he hopped off the couch and approached the two.

"Alright, I know when I'm beat," Leon admitted with a sigh. "I'll let you guys work on this case. I suppose it'd be better than being the only set of Interpol eyes looking through everything.

"However, I'm not about to let you two be on your own," he quickly added upon seeing the victorious look Tails and Chris exchanged. "They won't be happy about me letting outsiders in; they're already not thrilled at the local police being here. I can twist things around to cover for why you're here, but I'm sure they'll want me keeping tabs on you."

"Loss of freedom in exchange for investigative rights," Chris concluded with a thoughtful look that lasted only a second. "I guess it's fair."

"I've no problem with it," Tails agreed. "I've helped Sonic with on-scene investigations where the lead detective kept close watch on us. I'm used to it."

"Alright then, welcome to my little investigation!" the lion proclaimed. He did so a bit too loudly as others in the room turned their attention towards the three. Those who were with Interpol immediately went back to their work seeing where the source came from; the local police kept their gazes on them a few seconds longer. He paid them no mind and continued to say, "You can do what you've been trained for, but any new developments or concerns you come across must go through me. They've put me in charge of maintaining both the scene and flow of information, after all. Is that clear?"

"Of course," the fox said while the young man beside him nodded.

"Good, then feel free to get started! Remember to run everything through me. And don't make me baby you two through this," Leon added so quietly that the two failed to hear him as they walked away to begin their investigation.

* * *

And that's pretty much it for this chapter. Unfortunately, my laptop has just literally pinged in at ten percent at the time this actual sentence is being created, so I'll try to keep what I have to say short.

Yes, this was a Logic Chess moment. And yes, I did something different to make it slightly more easier to read. When the words _are written in this format,_ that means it is Tails' response to what the other person, in this case Leon, said. Whether the responses are correct will be revealed a couple paragraphs later; the point of that is to show that his responses won't always be right and can accidentally lead the questions astray for a moment. Anything **_written in this format_** is the answer to what is the current question Tails wants answered. And the start of each particular section will start with the basic question with the ending having that question answered.

And that's all I can really say now. There's no new evidence as the Logic Chess isn't exactly a means to learn of new evidence. I'm trying to keep it as close to the game as possible.

And that's all I can say. I'm at seven percent now and want to post this before the laptop dies. Don't forget to leave any comments as they are always helpful. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories on here everybody!


	7. Criminal Unconventionality Pt 4

Yeah, it's been a pretty long time since I last decided to update this story. Things have been pretty hectic in my life lately; graduate classes are starting to make things harder with the workload, and I'm currently subbing for a middle school on a long term basis. It's pretty interesting having to juggle my own work while also worrying about those from the students I'm charged with for the rest of the year. Even though they are crazy in their own way and always try to drive me nuts, it's hard to not get used to it and grow a connection with the kids.

Anyway, I'm sure none of you are interested in my current life affairs. Here's the new chapter that most of you have been waiting ever so patiently for. Normally, I would dedicate this section to those who reviewed my story and became new favorites and followers. However, it's been so long since I last made an update that I've honestly forgotten who are new and who are old. Nevertheless, I would like to take this time to thank everyone for their continued support and everlasting patience for this story to generate new chapters.

But before I leave you all to read the new chapter, allow me to go over all the evidence and character biographies that have been collected thus far. Remember, I'm trying to make this story into an interactive mystery thriller where you as the readers can try to figure out the true culprit as you're reading along. I suppose it's like one of those book-and-pen style RPGs, and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam.

Show Flyer: An advertisement for a live fan show during the _Teen Wolf_ convention. It's set to take place at around 3PM. On it is a list of characters that are to make an appearance during the show: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Human and Werewolf Derek. The pictures of all the cast members sit next to their respective characters.

 **Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the co-owner of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to become a full-fledged detective through the Interpol training program and is about to take the final exam.

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer for the final exam and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test site. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He's afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralysis Syndrome and thus walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem.

Amy Rose: A seventeen-year-old hedgehog currently on summer vacation. She interns for the Mobius Times. She is attending the _Teen Wolf_ convention as both a cosplay fan and an entertainment journalist.

Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke: A twenty-three-year-old man who passed all his Interpol classes with impressive results. Like Tails, he is at the convention to take his final exam. He is also a fan of _Teen Wolf_ as shown by the Scott-imitation leather jacket he won in a raffle and proudly wears.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Criminal Unconventionality Pt. 4**

"So where should we start?" Chris asked. He and Tails just got permission from Leon to investigate the scene. While excited, he also seemed a bit overwhelmed at suddenly being given the entire place to search. "We got a lot of ground to cover."

"Maybe we can start with where the body was," Tails suggested after noticing it was the spot least populated by police. "They look mostly done there. Seems like a good place to start, too, since we don't have anything to work with.

"Still, I'm wondering how this'll play out," he continued as a thoughtful frown graced his face. "We might have free reign to search the scene, but Leon's still in charge. We can't look at everything or get test results without his consent. And it might be hard to convince the officers that we're helping them out."

"You got a point there. That's not mentioning this'll be our first real case. I mean, it'll be _my_ first case," the young man quickly corrected. "You already worked on a few before."

"It's more I was forced into them because of circumstances; now I've got some training to work with. Believe me when I say this's different from working on instinct alone."

"Yet instinct is one of the best weapons a detective has," Leon said as he planted himself before them. He gave them his trademark grin as the two stopped in their tracks. "Relying just on your training won't get you very far. Unlike in the courtroom, you can use your instincts and common-sense thinking to your advantage. That's one advantage we have over a court system that frowns upon lawyers using common sense in most instances.

"Just think of it like this," he continued after noticing Chris's confused look. "What Tails lacks in training he makes up for in field experience; what you lack in field experience you make up for in training. You're both opposite sides of the same coin! If anything, that makes you two the perfect partners for this."

"You really think so?" Tails asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I weren't," the lion simply replied before making his way to the door where an officer was standing guard. He also said while walking away, "And don't worry about the guys here. I've already cleared you two with them. Explore to your heart's content and ask for any results you need or want done!"

"I think that clears us over not having Leon's consent," Chris said with a quizzical shrug. "Don't know why he thinks we'll be great partners, but whatever."

"Well, who're we to argue against our mentor," Tails sighed with an equally confused shrug. "Let's just help him get this investigation over with. I'm really curious as to what got Interpol's interest."

With nothing more than an agreeing nod, the young man followed the fox to where they found the victim. As Tails noted earlier, there was only a scant amount of officers in the area. The victim had already been taken to the hospital, so the only thing left was the white outline indicating where and how he was found. There were also a couple of loose items around the outline. One of the officers was taking pictures with his digital camera before putting down evidence markers and taking more shots.

"Is it okay if we have a look around?" Chris asked as the officer looked through his work.

"Would it stop you kids if I said no?" the officer bitterly countered. He did not bother looking at the two who were taken aback by the attitude. "You'd probably just whine to that feral Interpol agent and get my ass burned! Do what you want; just don't get in my way or do anything to compromise the scene."

"Thank you, sir," Tails professionally replied while shuffling a justly angered Chris to the outline. "We'll try not to bother you working."

"What took a chomp out of him this morning?" the young man scoffed just as the officer walked away. There was no sign the comment was heard, however; the officer simply continued with his work.

"Who knows," the fox said with a sigh. "He's either having a bad day or isn't happy with Interpol being here. Don't let it bother you. You'll occasionally run into people like him."

"Too bad they don't teach you how to deal with that in training. Anyway, what're you hoping to find?" Chris asked as he scanned the area.

"Whatever we end up discovering. At the least, we can try figuring out what the victim did before we found him. At best, we can learn if he suffered a medical condition or if someone caused it. The stuff around the victim should be a good place to start."

Since Tails already had gloves on, he knelt beside the outline and picked up one of the items. Chris had to spend a few seconds looking for some before being able to join in. By then, the fox had unfurled a crumpled piece of paper and was studying it.

"This's weird. Listen to what's on this, Chris. _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ Sounds like the start to some kind of sad poem."

"It's the lyrics to a song," Chris answered as he read over Tails' shoulder. "I've heard it a couple of times on the radio but never caught the name. I think it's supposed to be about a couple in a failing relationship. I didn't pay much attention, though, since it's not my kind of music. You think it means something?"

"It could. I mean, whoever wrote this Note chose some pretty strong words. It shows that the victim was in a relationship worth its weight in trouble."

"Too bad it's typed, though," the young man said with a frown. "A handwriting analysis could've told us if the victim wrote it."

"I kinda doubt he did, Chris," Tails said as he moved aside to make it easier for the other to read. "It was crumpled when I took it. Why would he make this Note only to ball it up right after?"

"Maybe he had second thoughts after typing it. That's also possible. Still, I think it's safe to say we agree on this being a sign of relationship troubles."

The fox simply nodded before putting the Note back down. He then shifted his attention to the other piece of paper that happened to be lying right-side up. As such, he already knew it was a Picture of some kind before taking it. What he did not expect, however, was for there to be some writing on the back until Chris said something.

" _'Love you always!'_ " Chris read thoughtfully as Tails concentrated on the picture which showed five people huddled together, their smiles bright and arms around each other's shoulders. One of them had Feralysis Syndrome and was seated in front of the group. "It's a simple but effective piece of writing. This had to have been given to him!"

"It better be with an inscription like that," Tails replied with a lighthearted scoff. "He'd have to be a real self-centered guy to make it out to himself!" He did not bother to turn over the Picture. Instead, he located where the victim was standing, up in the upper-left corner where he started the arm-over-shoulder chain. He was dressed in only swim shorts along with his friends, their smiles bright and playful. "I'm also thinking it was someone in this group who wrote it. This is where a handwriting analysis would come in handy."

"Who's in it with him, by the way? Does it look like any of them could potentially be his girlfriend?"

"No, and I'm sure you'll know why once you see this." The fox then handed the Picture to Chris with a knowing half-smile.

"How can-" Chris started before cutting himself off. It took him a second before saying, "Oh, this can't be from a girl if everyone in it's a guy. B-But what if there was a girl working the camera?" he quickly countered. "It's a fifty-fifty shot at best, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's too soon to be making conclusions. Let's just keep this in mind and see if the officers can figure out who're in the Picture.

"Speaking of, we still haven't figured out who the victim is," Tails sighed. "I was kinda hoping the things around him would've told us. All we got was that he was having relationship troubles with possibly someone in that group."

"I think I can help you with that!" Leon's chipper tone suddenly cut in. The two turned their attention to the room entrance and saw the lion walking towards them with a manila folder in his mouth. Amazingly enough, he kept his speech from sounding slurred despite biting down on an object. "We just got the victim's medical report."

"His medical report?" Chris repeated as the fox took said document. "So he's still alive for now. How's his condition?"

"Critical, at best," the agent replied with a weary sigh. "Doctor's said he would've died if we hadn't found him and started first aid. Frankly, _I'm_ surprised he survived the trip to the hospital!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know if you noticed while you were helping me, Chris; but the guy was barely breathing! The fact he's still alive at this moment is a miracle! Whatever poisoned him must've been extremely potent."

"Yeah, it says as much on Mr. Delgado's Medical Report," Tails confirmed. He had been reading through the document while the others were chatting.

"That's the victim's name?" Chris asked.

"His full name's Tyler Delgado. From what they were able to find on him, he's a twenty-four-year-old college student. They think he's majoring in acting since he has an ID card from a place known for its performing arts program. He has chronic asthma severe enough to require an inhaler but no other preexisting health problems. We don't have a toxicology report yet, but they found no reason to classify this as a poisoning. Whatever happened to him, it was strong enough to literally put him on the brink of death!

"But that has me thinking," the fox continued as he passed the file to Chris. "Leon, you just said that Mr. Delgado was poisoned. I'm pretty sure you said the same thing when we first found him. I've read the report, and whoever wrote it is concluding against it for now. Why'd you say it was a poisoning?"

"Because that report came from the local precinct," Leon explained, his voice hushed like he was doing something wrong. "That was with Interpol's okay, but I never gave them the thing I suspected to be poisoned."

"Are you saying you withheld evidence?"

"Only from police; Interpol knows, though," the lion said with an innocent smile.

"Is that even legal?" Chris asked.

"This is a joint investigation as far as everyone's concerned. As long as Leon makes a report to either his boss or the local precinct, he's covered," Tails explained. "I feel like this is a replay of that smuggling case last year, though."

"Don't worry, Tails; the weapon has nothing to do with that. It's honestly just a small common item. Besides, that case's almost closed. Just a few loose ends to tie up and it'll be as good as done."

"How small are we talking about?" the young man inquired. He still had Mr. Delgado's Medical Report and only just started to skim through it. "And how exactly did Mr. Delgado get poisoned?"

"Do you remember that Small Pin we found next to the victim?" Chris slowly nodded, clearly not understanding where this was going. "I didn't want to risk it being compromised by people trampling all over it, so I had you preserve it. I gave it to Interpol while the police were on their way, and they confirmed my suspicions. It was covered in poison that's strong enough to down someone with just a poke!"

"You're saying he was taken down by not even a drop of poison?" Tails asked. His tone was heavy in disbelief. "Does something that strong even exist?"

"Well, Interpol forensics stressed that the stuff was extremely potent. Apparently, it was dipped in mercury and then covered in a white powdery substance. Whatever that combination is, it was enough to take down a full-grown man with just one poke."

"And you made me touch it? I could've been the second victim!" Chris exclaimed. The officers looked at him suspiciously, almost as though they were waiting for a reason to kick him out. "I haven't even washed my hands yet!"

"They also noted that it's lost most of its potency," Leon calmly added. "They assume it's because of the two poisons mixing together. They're now working on separating the second chemical from the mercury but are having some trouble. Still, they stressed that it's no longer deadly."

"I'll still feel better once I've washed my hands," the young man said before shoving the file back to Tails. He then excused himself, presumably leaving for the bathroom.

"So how long would the mixture stay at full strength?" the fox inquired as he opened the report once more.

"They're still trying to figure it out. Once they do, we'll have an idea about when he was poisoned. I'm guessing that's why you asked?" Leon received a nod. "I promise you'll be the first to know once I get those results. We'll just have to work without it for now."

"At least we have a time of when we found him. Depending on how fast it works, when he was found could be important."

"Yeah, it's a start," the lion agreed. "They put that in Mr. Delgado's Medical Report; it's based on the call you made to police. The timestamp they have read 9:47 AM."

"Wow, one of the rare moments we're dealing with an exact time," Tails said with an amused smile. "Kind of ironic, though, that we stumbled onto this thirteen minutes before my finals started. And what about the Small Pin you found? Were you able to lift anything useful from it?"

"Nope. We were lucky to have enough of the poisons to examine; fingerprints and other kinds of DNA are out of the question. All we know is that it has signs of being broken on one end. It must've been a part of something, but there's no way to tell what that is. Unless there's a miracle and we can find the broken item, there's no way we'll figure out where the Small Pin came from.

"However, they did notice some fibers on it," Leon continued. "It looks like it came from Mr. Delgado's shirt. If that's so, then it means the victim was stabbed through his clothes! Considering that just being pricked was enough to knock him down, it could've acted as a sort of barrier against the potency."

"If that's true, then talk about being lucky! Speaking of the victim, do we know anything about him?" the fox asked as his gaze subconsciously moved towards the body outline.

"Not much apart from what's already in that medical report. If there's more about him to know, I'm sure we'll learn it during the investigation."

"I kinda expected that answer," Tails admitted with a shrug. "What about this room? Does he have any reason to be in here?"

"Not that we know of. Everything that was already in here isn't his nor did he touch anything," the lion explained as he used his head to gesture around the room. "Based on the Crime Scene Details everyone's scavenged together, he just randomly came into this room."

"Guess he just got lost then," the fox concluded with a shrug. He then said with a frown, "There's just one more thing that's bothering me, though. I can't shake the feeling that I've seen the victim before."

"Really? When?"

"That's the thing; I don't know. That can't be possible since I never saw him before until we burst in here."

"Might be a déjà vu moment," the lion suggested before letting loose a carefree grin. "Or maybe you knew each other in another life!"

"How realistic, Leon. Oh well, it's probably just some off feelings."

"Alright, I'm back!" Chris suddenly announced. Some of the officers looked at him as though he were crazy as he came back onto the crime scene. At least he got the message to not say anything else, but he was clearly embarrassed at the unwanted attention.

"You need to be more subtle with your entrances," the lion suggested, though his smile stayed playful. "You're going to be known as the annoying upstart if you keep that up."

"I'm not doing it on purpose," the young man mumbled. Most of the officers had gone back to their work, although some still kept a wary eye.

"How'd you get back so fast?" Tails asked as he quickly changed the subject. "I thought the restroom nearest here was close to the entrance."

"No, there's one just down the hall. It's close to where we were supposed to go for our final; we just never got that far to see it. At least it's easy to get to since it's not flooded with convention-goers."

"Is there a way out through there?"

"No, it leads to an assembly room," Leon explained as he stepped towards a relatively unoccupied area and took a seat. Tails and Chris had to follow along to stay within earshot. "There's no way out there."

"Doesn't it have windows, though?"

"There aren't any, Tails. It's just a room with a stage and rows of chairs that's kept cool with a state-of-the-art cooling system. For all intents and purposes, it's a dead-end. The only people in there are Interpol agents in charge of overseeing your finals."

"So the only way the suspect could've went was into the crowd of convention goers," Chris concluded while crossing his arms. "That means we have to find someone who was nearby before we found the victim."

"That's going to be really hard," Tails sighed as he made a mental note about the Crime Scene's Hallway. "We don't know how many people were around when we first announced an emergency. Lots of them could've already left; we'd be lucky if we could find someone to give us a good statement!"

"Not to mention it'll take a whole lot of time that neither Interpol nor the local police will be willing to commit," Leon added. "If you're thinking of going down that route, then you better have an idea of who we can drag in to question."

As much as the fox wanted to answer, he knew he did not have anyone in mind to ask for a statement. The main reason was because he literally knew nobody at this convention; those he knew were all a part of Interpol. Then there was the fact he did not make it a point to remember the people he passed by. Even with so many people near the crime scene, he had to admit that Leon was right about this going to be beyond difficult.

"There has to be someone we can ask!" the young man growled after noticing Tails' lack of a response. "What about that pink hedgehog? Wasn't she bugging you the whole time during and after you called police? I'm sure the hallway was crowded after Leon shouted for help, so she must've been nearby in order to be right in front of you!"

"…You're right, Chris!" Tails admitted, his eyes widening in realization. "She was bombarding me with questions until I shut the door on her. It'd have been impossible for her to make it through that thick crowd to me, so she must've been nearby when we first broke down the door!"

"Geez, of all the people to consider," Leon groaned. Their little exchange from earlier was still fresh on his mind. "I really don't feel like hearing from her right now. Then again, she really might be someone who was around before we found the victim…"

"And isn't it our duty to question all potential witnesses?" the young man gently prodded. He knew there was some animosity between Leon and Amy; he saw it himself earlier when they ran into each other. To have it last for a year over an article that showed little sympathy for Interpol secrecy, however, seemed overboard for the otherwise happy-go-lucky man. "You can't let personal feelings get in the way of your work."

"I know that; I'm just taking time to get over my dislike over the idea." He took a couple more seconds to himself before changing into his serious persona. "Go ahead and bring her in, Chris. Let's hear what she has to say."

"Got it!" Chris said in an upbeat tone as he made his way back into the hallway. "I just need to find her first, though."

"I doubt she'd be too far," Tails said, remembering clearly how he was bombarded with questions while the detectives were preserving the scene. He then mentally wondered, " _If we're lucky, she'll think it'll be her chance at an exclusive story when we ask her questions. It'd be an easier time if she's more willing. Whether or not we can learn something new is another story, though._ "

"This better be worth the hassle we're putting ourselves through," Leon grumbled, his head low in a sulking manner. "I don't wanna be put in charge of redacting duty over what she writes again."

The fox could only shrug in sympathy. He knew this could potentially give the lion more work down the line, but it was a necessary evil. That and whatever animosity he still had left over towards Amy needed to be put aside if they wanted to figure out what happened. As much as he knew the agent's ability to be professional when it counted, he could not help but wonder if he would make an exception this time around.

* * *

 **New Evidence:**

Note: It was found crumpled next to the victim. It reads, " _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ " Chris confirmed it's lyrics to a song; it's also assumed to be a break-up note, though it's unknown if the victim made or received it.

Picture: It was found lying next to the victim. On it is a group of five guys happily huddled together for the shot. The victim is seen as the leftmost person. Inscribed on the back are the words, " _Love you always!_ " It's assumed one of other four guys is the victim's boyfriend. One of the guys has Feralysis Syndrome.

Mr. Delgado's Medical Report: A report on the victim's current condition. He was first discovered at 9:47 AM, the time when Tails called police. Despite Leon's claims and the lack of a toxicology report, it mentions nothing about poison playing a part in this crime. He's currently under detox as per Leon's advice. He has asthma severe enough to require a mandatory inhaler.

Small Pin: A suspicious object Leon found by the victim when first discovering the scene. Only Tails, Chris, and Interpol know about it. It was covered with two poisons, mercury and an undetermined white powder. The combination can kill by just a pin prick, although the potency is extremely short-lived. It's theorized the victim's clothes kept him from getting a lethal dose. It's broken off from something, though it's impossible to tell from what.

Crime Scene Details: A combination of scattered facts on the victim's movements. No one saw the victim enter the room, and no reason has been found for him to be in it. Nothing in the room belonged to him nor did he touch anything.

Crime Scene's Hallway: There are two directions the criminal could run after leaving the crime scene. However, one leads down to a set of bathrooms and a conference room currently occupied by Interpol agents overseeing the finals. It is also a dead end with no way out of the building.

 **New Profiles** **:**

Tyler Delgado: The victim of a poisoning. He's a twenty-four-year-old student enrolled in a college known for its performing arts program. He's currently in intensive care. He suffers from chronic asthma.

 **Updated Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the co-owner of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to become a detective through the Interpol training program. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in use of practical training he makes up for in field experience.

Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke: A twenty-three-year-old man who passed his Interpol classes with impressive results. Like Tails, he's at the convention to take the final. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in field experience he makes up for in use of practical training.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He's afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralysis Syndrome and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem. He has taken charge of the investigation.

* * *

And that's pretty much it for this chapter. It's nothing more than the start of the case's investigation, bu I promise that it's a good lead-in to the cross-examination portion for the next chapter. Besides, I needed to introduce some evidence somehow; the Logic Chess technique can't be used for the entirety of this case. We need evidence in order to solve the case and figure out who poisoned the victim.

Anyway, that's all I really have to say at this point. I know this is a pretty lackluster author's note compared to others I've made, but my mind's not exactly in it at the moment. There's way too much work for me to be doing, both for my graduate classes and what I have to do at work. It's amazing how I'm able to squeeze in a bit of free time every now and then to type this up. That and I'm also at work on my break time posting this. That's a good enough reason to be on a slight rush mode, isn't it?

But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, and I'll see you all on the next update to this or any of my other stories on here! And please don't forget to leave a review before you leave. I like to see what you guys think of all the stories I post, and it helps me to see any kind of inconsistencies or mistakes that some of you might catch but I managed to miss. Thanks again!


	8. Criminal Unconventionality Pt 5

Hello everybody! Yes, this is another update to this story. Over a month to wait isn't exactly a fast update, but don't forget to put into consideration what kind of story this is. With all the thinking and information I need to make sure is correct, finishing this in just a little over a month is actually pretty good. It's also a pretty fun kind of torture for me, being able to make logic puzzles and making sure it all makes sense.

Anyway, there's not much I want to say this time around. Things have been crazy with work and school; it's enough to drive me crazy at times were it not for me being able to write these stories to let out some stress. I just hope you enjoy this chapter since this has one of the exciting cross-examination portions in it. Those are a lot of fun to make, and I hope you all have a fun time reading it. Please don't forget to leave a review when you're done reading; I always like to see what you as readers think about my writing. But first, let me recap you guys on what has been discovered so far.

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam.

Show Flyer: An advertisement for a live fan show during the _Teen Wolf_ convention. It's set to take place at around 3PM. On it is a list of characters that are to make an appearance during the show: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Human and Werewolf Derek. The pictures of all the cast members sit next to their respective characters.

Note: It was found crumpled next to the victim. It reads, " _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ " Chris confirmed it's lyrics to a song; it's also assumed to be a break-up note, though it's unknown if the victim made or received it.

Picture: It was found lying next to the victim. On it is a group of five guys happily huddled together for the shot. The victim is seen as the leftmost person. Inscribed on the back are the words, " _Love you always!_ " It's assumed one of other four guys is the victim's boyfriend. One of the guys has Feralysis Syndrome.

Mr. Delgado's Medical Report: A report on the victim's current condition. He was first discovered at 9:47 AM, the time when Tails called police. Despite Leon's claims and the lack of a toxicology report, it mentions nothing about poison playing a part in this crime. He's currently under detox as per Leon's advice. He has asthma severe enough to require a mandatory inhaler.

Small Pin: A suspicious object Leon found by the victim when first discovering the scene. Only Tails, Chris, and Leon know about it. It was covered with two poisons, mercury and an undetermined white powder. The combination can kill by just a pin prick, although the potency is extremely short-lived. It's theorized the victim's clothes kept him from getting a lethal dose. It's broken off from something, though it's impossible to tell from what.

Crime Scene Details: A combination of scattered facts on the victim's movements. No one saw the victim enter the room, and no reason has been found for him to be in it. Nothing in the room belonged to him nor did he touch anything.

Crime Scene's Hallway: There are two directions the criminal could run after leaving the crime scene. However, one leads down to a set of bathrooms and a conference room currently occupied by Interpol agents overseeing the finals. It is also a dead end with no way out of the building.

 **Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the co-owner of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to become a detective through the Interpol training program. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in use of practical training he makes up for in field experience.

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer for the final exam and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test site. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He's afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralysis Syndrome and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem. He has taken charge of the investigation.

Amy Rose: A seventeen-year-old hedgehog currently on summer vacation. She interns for the Mobius Times. She is attending the _Teen Wolf_ convention as both a cosplay fan and an entertainment journalist.

Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke: A twenty-three-year-old man who passed his Interpol classes with impressive results. Like Tails, he's at the convention to take the final. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in field experience he makes up for in use of practical training.

Tyler Delgado: The victim of a poisoning. He's a twenty-four-year-old student enrolled in a college known for its performing arts program. He's currently in intensive care. He suffers from chronic asthma.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Criminal Unconventionality Pt. 5**

"I found her!" Chris announced as he came back into the room. Again, he was stared at by the officers; this time, some of the attention was shifted towards Amy as she walked in with her camera in hand. "She wasn't too far away from here."

"And he's drawing attention to himself again," Tails heard Leon murmur before cutting his conversation with an Interpol agent short. "Good work, Chris! Now let's get started. Wait a minute," he said as another person came in right behind the pink hedgehog. "Who's that?"

"Not sure, Leon; she just came along when I asked for Amy," he replied as the two ladies stood before the three. "I'm guessing they came to the convention together."

The officers, now more interested in the newcomers, seemed ready to say something but refrained because of the lion's presence. Still, it was clear many were less than happy about the scene being open to otherwise unrelated outsiders. Some were grumbling about the scene being advertised to a reporter after noticing the camera in Amy's hands. One even walked up to them and tried to politely escort the young beige rabbit outside but was met with both a hand swat and death glare by Amy.

At least Tails and his friends understood where the officers were coming from. To be fair, the three of them were partly to blame for not having said anything before allowing the two girls in. Still, they were working with Interpol who had control over the scene; they technically had no obligation to keep the local police informed about everything they did. At least they were in agreement about not wanting the young rabbit to be anywhere near here.

"I'm sorry; she needs to wait outside," Leon said. "Children shouldn't be here."

Just by looks alone, she seemed no older than ten. She was dressed in a plain red summer dress with pure white frills. She also had a blue child's handbag that was shaped like a Chao over her right shoulder. If she was at the convention to have fun, then she was doing so as a regular person.

"Says the one who's letting _him_ investigate the scene," Amy countered as she blatantly pointed at Tails. "And what about me? I'm not exactly an adult yet."

"That's only-"

Leon quickly cut Tails off. "This's part of his training, and you're an exception since we consider you a witness."

"Well, how convenient. You just love exploiting loopholes, don't you?"

"They're not loopholes!" the lion growled, his tone near shouting.

"That's okay, Amy; I'll wait outside," the young rabbit hesitantly said, clearly unhappy at the sudden rise in tempers.

"No, you stay with me, Cream," the photographer quickly replied in calmer tone. "You saw a lot of the things I did, so I need you to help me explain it to the… _nice_ lion," she added with some obvious force.

"So she's also a witness?" Tails clarified, finally able to get in a word amidst the verbal storm. He then shot Chris a look that was a clear sign for an explanation.

"She didn't say anything to me," Chris explained, his hands in front of him defensively. "All I got was that she wouldn't testify if the young girl didn't come along. I knew she's all we had for now, so I figured our hands were tied."

"If only that weren't true," Leon grumbled before pulling himself together and trying to make a forced smile look natural. That and he was pointedly ignoring all the eyes on him and the group. "So you were with Ms. Rose, huh? Can I ask what your last name is?"

"She's only eleven; there's no need to be so formal!" Amy exclaimed. "Just call her Cream. And don't call me Ms. Rose; it makes me feel old. We're not in court, you know?"

"I guess that's fair enough," the fox replied. He was eager to both put an end to the clash of words and to start the questioning. "Let me ask you two this: were you near this room before the incident was discovered?"

"We wouldn't be here otherwise, would we?" the reporter asked while flashing a cheeky grin. The young rabbit, Cream, simply nodded. "I figured as much when that guy came out in obvious search for witnesses. We just volunteered ourselves."

"I wasn't being _that_ obvious," Chris grumbled, frowning slightly when Cream gave a light giggle.

"At least it'll make questioning you two easier," the lion admitted. "Do you mind then telling us what you saw and did?"

"Not a problem! Right, Cream?" the rabbit silently nodded once again.

 _One's outspoken, and the other's shy,_ Tails thought as he got ready for the questioning. _What a pair. It might get difficult if we need to ask Cream anything. Still, she's supposedly been with Amy the whole time. If anything, what one says should match with the other. At least, I hope that'll be the case._

 _ **Argument: Before the Incident was Reported**_

I was near the entrance to this hallway. I was trying to get some pictures of the convention for The Mobius Times. Since I've been to this event before, I know how things are supposed to be. I also noticed a few people who clearly weren't here for the convention going down this hallway. I saw the victim as he was being carried out, and I remember seeing him go through here. Cream was with me the whole time, and she saw what I saw.

 _ **End Argument**_

"When you said you saw ' _him go through here_ ', are you talking about this room?" Tails asked.

"No, I just meant the hallway itself," Amy clarified. "I didn't pay much attention to him after he passed by me. All I know is that he came in this general direction."

"How about you, Cream? Do you know something that Amy might've left out?" the fox asked as politely as he could. The rabbit was obviously uncomfortable being in the presence of many of authority; the last thing he wanted was to scare her out of relaying potentially critical information.

"N-No, everything's the same," Cream shyly replied.

"But isn't it kinda strange?" Chris wondered, his arms crossed in thought. "I thought this hallway was reserved for members of Interpol today. Didn't you say so, Leon?"

"I did? …Oh yeah, I did!" Leon exclaimed while flashing a sheepish grin. "I forgot I said that."

Tails shot him an incredulous look. "You forgot? How? They reserved the space for testing. You're here for that reason!"

"It just happened, alright? It's not the most important thing on my mind right now.

"Anyway, the point here is that the witness saw the victim go down this hallway," the lion surmised as he sidestepped the issue of his forgetfulness. "Maybe this was his first time here and he got lost. Either that or he wanted to use the bathroom further down. Anything's possible, right?"

Amy coughed in an attempt to get everyone's attention. "Not that I don't enjoy hearing you talk amongst yourselves; but can we hurry this up? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. I'm still on the clock with the newspaper, you know?"

"Sorry about that," the fox quickly apologized before Leon could say anything. "Just bear with us for a bit longer. There's some things I need you to clarify."

"Alright, just try not to take forever."

"Yeesh, talk about being high-strung," Chris murmured. Unfortunately, he was heard and promptly looked away when the photographer stared daggers at him. Leon took the chance to flash the young man an impish grin.

 _This's gonna be beyond interesting,_ Tails thought while shaking his head. _I hope they can keep it together long enough for me to learn something new._

 _ **Begin Rebuttal**_

Tails cleared his throat before asking, "So how long have you and Cream been at this convention, Amy?"

"Since it started this morning," Amy quickly replied. "I can't remember what time it was, though."

"It should've been at seven," Cream clarified. "That was when we left home, though. I think we actually came around eight. It took a while to get here, and we had to wait a bit at the door."

"Oh, you're right. I forgot we slept through the alarm. I still can't believe we got held up at the door, though. That security guard must be a new guy if he really thought my press pass was a fake," the photographer recalled with a scowl. "Just because I'm in costume doesn't mean I'm not a part of the newspaper!"

"So you were basically here for both work and fun," the fox concluded. He could sense a potential rant coming and was trying to keep things on the right track. "What were you supposed to be doing?"

"Apart from taking pictures, I'm supposed to get information for an entertainment piece. This's usually a big deal; The Mobius Times wants to at least give those who couldn't be here a chance to read about it."

"So they basically want to prey on the less fortunate," Leon said while rolling his eyes. "I didn't think a newspaper agency would go that low just to get a few bucks."

"Don't go twisting my words, lion. I just mean that people who couldn't be here will at least get a taste of what was happening. And besides, they don't have to pay money to read the article. They can just go online!"

"And who's getting the money for the sudden increase in cyber traffic to their website?" the lion dubiously asked.

Chris shook his head in disbelief at the childish exchange. "Can you guys please stop fighting? There's no reason to be proving each other wrong!"

"Come on, Leon; stop trying to provoke her," Tails agreed. "It's already hard enough to have this be part of our finals."

Leon pouted in response as he moved to lean against the sofa.

 _I dodge a rant; I get an argument instead,_ the fox thought while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then asked, "You said earlier you noticed a few people besides the victim coming down the hallway outside. Do you remember any of them?"

"Just one; it's that black cat who showed up during that big case last year," Amy recalled without hesitation. "He was with a couple others, though."

"That has to be Salem," the fox murmured. "Were they before or after the victim?"

"Before, but it was only by a few minutes."

"Do you remember what time that was?" Chris asked.

"About nine-thirty. I remember seeing the time when I was checking my phone for any messages."

"That's around the time I ran into you, Leon," Tails stated as he recalled the moment. "It's also when Salem and I got here."

"So he came straight here after lecturing me," Leon sighed, though he seemed less than surprised at the realization of his brother's movements. "It's not strange considering he's a part of the group meant to judge your performance. He was probably going to make sure everything was set up. The others with him were probably the other judges."

"Is it possible they're also witnesses?" the young man suggested after a moment's pause. "I mean, they came down the hallway just a few minutes apart from each other. It might be good to ask them a couple things."

"Good idea, Chris; we'll try that out after this," the lion admitted with a smile. "I doubt they'll be much help, but any info's better than nothing."

"Do you remember how the victim acted when he passed you?" the fox continued.

Any frowned. "No, I was too busy taking pictures. Did you notice anything, Cream?"

"Umm, he seemed pretty normal to me," Cream recalled without prompts from the trio. "He wasn't in a rush, and he said sorry when he accidentally bumped into me. He even picked up my bag when it fell. He's a nice man. He also took something out of his pocket and put it in his mouth before leaving."

"Do you remember what it was?" Tails asked.

"I forgot what it's called, but I can describe it," the rabbit replied with a shy smile.

"Since it's regarding the victim, it might be important," Leon said. "That and we need to retrace his steps if we want an easier time figuring out what happened. Please tell us what you remember of the thing the man pulled out."

 _ **Cream's Additional Statement**_

He had a gray container, and there was this small metal thing on top he pressed after putting it in his mouth.

 _ **End Additional Statement**_

"That sounds like an Inhaler," Tails said when Cream was done explaining. "If he was having trouble breathing, it'd help clear up his throat. Did he sound strange when he was talking to you?"

"Maybe a little bit," Cream answered, though there was no confidence behind it. "I don't know how he normally sounds like."

"Did it sound like he had something in his throat?" Amy asked, trying to help clarify her friend's recollection.

"Kind of," the rabbit admitted. "All I know is that he put a gray container in his mouth and pressed something on it."

"Hmm, they did say the victim has severe asthma," Chris wondered aloud as he scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe he was having a moment. It would explain why she saw Mr. Delgado's Inhaler; he must've needed a dose then."

"I can't imagine how annoying it must be, though," Leon added with a thoughtful frown. "He's supposed to keep that thing on him at all times in case of an asthma attack. It says so in the medical report that it's for emergencies. If he doesn't have it when an attack comes, he just might die!"

"That's how bad his asthma is?" Tails mused, suddenly deep in thought.

The young man raised an eyebrow at the other's interest at the phrase. "Apparently. He might be one of those people who could die from a sudden attack. It'd explain why they noted it as mandatory."

"Why the sudden interest, Tails?" the lion asked. "You think knowing about the victim's asthma severity is important?"

 _ **End Rebuttal**_

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Tails said after figuring out the problem. "You just said he always needs his Inhaler with him."

"Yeah. I mean, just take one look at Mr. Delgado's Medical Report and you'll see they marked it as mandatory," Leon explained, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"If it's so mandatory, then why wasn't it mentioned as one of the things in Mr. Delgado's possessions? Is Interpol withholding it for an extended examination or something?"

"No, they gave me everything they found," the lion clarified, his eyes wide in surprise. It was clear he was not expecting to hear of something missing from the crime scene. "If they held things back, they would've told me!"

"But if they already examined everything, then that means Mr. Delgado's Inhaler was never here!" Chris concluded as he started to scan the room. "We know he had it thanks to Cream's testimony, so he must've lost it between then and when we found him."

"But would he lose something that important?" the fox countered. "He's known to be a severe asthmatic; it's his lifeline! I'm more willing to believe the suspect took it before we got here."

"But then why would the suspect need to take it?" the young man countered back. "It couldn't have anything important to them on it. The most they'll get is the prescription name at best!"

Leon raised a dubious eyebrow at Chris's last statement. "So you're saying the suspect nearly murdered Mr. Delgado just so they could steal his Inhaler and get access to prescription drugs?"

"Leon, even I'm not that naïve to know addicts usually prefer to use pills and powders. That and those who do get high on fumes usually use aerosol products. Besides, I'd be an idiot to suggest a drug-related robbery gone wrong. For one, a drug addict wouldn't use a Small Pin to threaten someone. There's also way too much security from both the convention and Interpol agents for drug dealers to feel comfortable dealing here.

"All I'm saying is that I'd have been more worried about finding the Small Pin if I were the suspect," Chris concluded with a sigh. "The last thing I'd want is for the police to realize poison was used and have them potentially cure my victim. That'd be counterproductive."

"So you're saying the victim was poisoned by pinprick," Amy cooed as she listened intently to the exchange. When the guys turned their attention to her, they saw her writing away in a small notebook. Cream had just finished closing her handbag, as well. "Interesting. A subtle yet effective way to do someone in, especially if it's as potent as you're making it sound like. Do you mind if I put my two cents in this?"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Umm…"

"I'll take Chris's response as a yes. So here's what I'm thinking," she continued despite the annoyed glance cast by Leon. "Isn't it possible that the victim was poisoned by his own Inhaler? Why else would the suspect take it if not to destroy the evidence? If that's the case, then they probably left the Small Pin behind on purpose to throw you all off. That should clear up the confusion."

"That's actually a good theory," Tails admitted with an amused nod. "We've been on the assumption that he was poisoned by pinprick because of what's on the Small Pin. If the poison was from the Inhaler, however, then it'd explain why it's gone."

"It may sound good, but it's actually wrong," the Interpol agent smugly corrected. He ignored the glare Amy threw in his direction. "You see, I was talking with a fellow agent as we waited for Amy. They had an update to Mr. Delgado's Medical Report saying that they found a pinprick wound on his right arm. It's the same size as the Small Pin, and forensics tests showed trace amounts of the poison on his right arm sleeve. So it's official; Mr. Delgado is a victim of a poisoning. I just never got a chance to say anything since you and your friend conveniently got here right after," he said while casting an unamused glance at the older girl.

"Well, now we're back to square one with the missing Inhaler," Tails mentioned with a sigh. He also pointedly ignored the glaring battle happening between the reporter and Interpol agent. "At least it's good to finally know how he was poisoned. Did they also figure out how long the poison's potency lasts?"

"They did that, too. In fact, the officer showed me the Toxicology Report," Leon added, breaking eye contact almost as fast as he made it. "Apparently, it's a kind of poison that doesn't do too well when exposed to air. Based on the rate of degradation they've observed, it wouldn't be at full strength after ten minutes."

"That's how long it lasts? That means the suspect had to plan this crime ahead of time!" Chris concluded.

"It's looking like it."

"But then how would they carry the Small Pin around?" the fox pressed. "It can't be left out if it goes bad that fast. They must've had some kind of airtight container with them to make it last."

"Yeah, the forensics team said the same thing. However, they stressed that in order to make the poison combo, both ingredients had to have been exposed to air when their containers were opened. So even if it were immediately put in an airtight container, it's already too late. The degradation process has already begun. Depending on how quickly it was made and stored, they say it shouldn't last more than a day before losing strength."

"It sounds like some pretty potent poisons were used," Amy surmised as she continued to jot things down. "That and the combination had a fast expiration period that the criminal had to plan this carefully. I don't know what this mixture is made from, but wouldn't it be difficult for your average person to get ahold of such stuff?"

"Depending on the kind of poisons, yes," Leon admitted, this time without any distain aimed at the hedgehog. "And that's where I start to get concerned. I'll spare you guys all the technical details, but I also learned from the Interpol agent of Mr. Delgado's poison symptoms. From it, I have a hunch as to what the white powder is. I can't say for sure, though, until they're done with all the tests. If my hunch is right, though, then it'll drastically narrow down the list of suspects.

"Anyway, we should be concentrating on the Inhaler right now," the lion changed gears with a click of his tongue. "No matter how you look at it, there's no reason for it to be missing. We know it wasn't used as a means to get Mr. Delgado poisoned, so why is it gone? Did the victim really just lose it, or did the suspect take it with them? Even though we have no proof for either possibility, they're the only ones we have to work with. We need to find a way to disprove at least one if we plan on getting anywhere."

Chris frowned as he said, "We'll have to retrace Mr. Delgado's steps then. That'll be a lot easier than trying to prove whether or not the suspect took it. Still, we don't know anybody who saw the victim after the girls. Maybe some of the Interpol agents further down the hallway did, but wouldn't they have chased him away the moment they saw him? I mean, the girls never mentioned seeing him pass by again. That would mean he's been hanging out in an area that's restricted to him the entire time! What we need to figure out then is his reason behind it," he concluded with a heavy sigh.

"And I doubt he was using the bathroom for that long," Tails added, his mind clearly having been in the same thought process. He took a moment to himself before saying, "But let's assume for now he did. It still doesn't explain why we found him in here. He has no reason to be in this room! Leon even said it himself when we first heard him moaning; it was supposed to be empty."

"Uh, excuse me," Cream suddenly chimed in. She had been quiet for so long; Tails had forgotten she was still in the room with them and jumped at her voice. "Can I say something please?"

"What is it?" Amy asked. She had been fiddling with her camera for a while and now had her attention on her young friend.

"Well, I just remembered something because of what they said about the bathroom," the rabbit admitted. She was clearly hesitant in voicing her thoughts, however, as though she did not want to be viewed as wasting time. "I went to the one down this hall before this happened, and I saw the man there."

Leon was clearly shocked at hearing the little girl having had another run-in with Mr. Delgado. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Was it really him you saw?"

The rabbit hid behind Amy upon everyone now gaining a sudden interest in her. "Y-Yes, it was! He was leaving as I was going in."

"That's honestly news to me," the reporter stated when Leon cast her a glance. "I knew Cream went to the bathroom, but I didn't know she ran into the victim again. She never said anything about it. Then again, it's obvious nothing weird happened then since she would've told me immediately."

"It sounds like there's more we need to be asking you two then," the fox said. While happy that they found more information to work with, he could not help but wonder if this would really help with their missing Inhaler problem. Whether or not it did, he could not simply ignore what could promise to be an insightful session. "We need you to tell us what you remember when you saw Mr. Delgado the second time. Can you do it?"

"We'll try, but I don't know how much help we'll be," Amy replied while stepping aside to keep Cream from hiding behind her. Said rabbit was still shy at the renewed attention on her, but she nodded in agreeance to Amy's statement.

 _ **Argument: The Victim's Movements**_

 **Amy** **:** I remember Cream saying she needed to use the bathroom. It should've been around nine-forty when she went. I told her about the one down this hall, and that's where she ended up going.

 **Cream** **:** When I got to the bathrooms, I saw the man leaving. I saw something in his hand as I passed him. I'm sure it was the  Inhaler I saw him use earlier. When I came out, he was already gone.

 _ **End Argument**_

"Are you sure it was his Inhaler you saw?" Tails asked. "Is there a chance it could've been something else?"

"N-No, I'm sure," Cream acknowledged. "It had the same shape and color. He just didn't put it to his mouth this time."

"And you're sure you got the time right, Amy?" Chris pressed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Amy said before showing her phone to the group. "I had just finished doing an interview with a convention-goer. This's the recording of it. It ended at nine-forty; there's even a timestamp saying when it started and how long it took. You can look at it, if you want."

"No, I believe you," Leon stated, his voice holding nothing but sincerity. "You wouldn't be thrusting that thing at us if you weren't telling the truth."

"Wow, the lion actually went along with what I said. I need to take a picture of this moment," the photographer sarcastically mused. She even made a point of raising her camera in mock preparation for a photo.

"Don't let it go to your head, girl; I still don't like you," the lion reminded in a not-so-friendly tone.

"Anyway, we now know thanks to Amy and Cream's Testimony that there was seven minutes between when Cream saw the victim and us finding him unconscious," Tails surmised, his voice just loud enough to stifle the renewing argument. "And it was during this time that Cream saw him leaving the bathroom with his Inhaler. That means it somehow went missing within those seven minutes."

"Well, he couldn't have lost it in the conference room," Chris immediately eliminated. "The Interpol agents in there would've kicked him out the moment he tried to get in. I really doubt he went to the bathroom again, so the only place it could've went missing is in this room. Whether or not it's still in here is another story, though."

"If there's one thing we Interpol agents are, it's being thorough with our investigations," Leon stated in a prideful tone. "We checked everything in here no matter how unrelated it might be."

"Yeah, they taught us that back in the classroom," the young man admitted with a half-frown. "So if they couldn't find it in here, then that means the suspect must've took it with them. Now we just need to figure out why."

"Before we do that, there're some things I want to ask the girls," the fox quickly added before they officially moved onto another topic. "I know we've found it safe to assume the Inhaler was stolen, but maybe there's still more we can learn. Even though it was brief, there may be more we can learn about Cream's second encounter with Mr. Delgado. It might even lead to whoever poisoned him."

"You sure you're not doing this because of your own curiosity?" the lion asked. "We already have a clear idea on his movements before he was poisoned. We even found proof that something of his was taken from this scene. If you ask me, we should be concentrating our efforts on that instead."

"That's true, but something still doesn't sit right with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know what he's thinking," Chris responded as his eyes connected with Tails. It seemed to be a silent conversation that ended when Tails nodded. "He's thinking about why Mr. Delgado was here for so long. According to Amy, he passed by her around nine-thirty; Cream then said she saw him leave the bathrooms at nine-forty. Then we find him passed out from a poisoning seven minutes later. He's been in a hallway reserved by Interpol for seventeen minutes. Except for the bathroom, there's no reason for that."

"And you're saying this somehow has something to do with his poisoning?" Leon concluded, annoyance clear in his tone. "It sounds more like you just want to tie up loose ends that don't mean anything anymore."

"That may be, but I've learned from my time in the courtroom that seemingly unrelated questions can crack a case wide open," Tails admitted, though he could not help raising an eyebrow at the lion's sudden tonal change. To suddenly shift from wanting their input on the case to now becoming pushy against it was, for lack of a better word, odd. Still, he pushed the feeling aside and kept with his professional persona. "Whether or not we'll learn something new remains to be seen. All I know is that I'm going through with these questions even if you don't want me to."

"But this isn't the courtroom, Tails. The rules of having the right to cross-examine a witness doesn't apply out here. Everything regarding the witness is done voluntarily; and as your acting supervisor, I can tell you when to stop."

"I know you probably mean well, but I'm siding with Tails," the young man quickly cut in before Leon could make good on his threat. "I'm pretty inexperienced in how things work between the courtroom and scene investigators, but I'm sure attorneys trying this case would like to have all the evidence at their disposal. To get that, we have to push all the leads we have to the very end! We can't ignore what hasn't been fully resolved!"

For once, Leon did not have a snappy comeback to deliver. Instead, he seemed lost in thought. It was like he was debating whether or not to let the two continue with the questioning. At the same time, he seemed amused at the two actually standing against him. Perhaps he was not used to being told no by someone of lower ranking than him, but it was also clear he gave them some respect for it.

To Tails, however, it felt like the lion was deliberately trying to steer them down a different topic. In fact, it felt almost like when they were trying to convince the lion to let them investigate the scene. He was trying to keep them away then; now he was trying to steer them away from this phase of questions. To say this was odd would have been an understatement. Though as much as he wanted to press about the sudden evasiveness, he knew now was not the time.

After a couple more seconds, Leon finally murmured, "You guys really are something else, you know? I still rather you give up this line of question, but I can't exactly say no to that kind of determination. Just be prepared to prove me wrong on this."

Tails sighed in relief before saying, "Then let's go ahead and get started." Chris simply nodded.

 _ **Begin Rebuttal**_

"Amy, what were you doing when Cream asked to use the bathroom?" Tails asked. As much of a stupid question it was, he honestly was at a loss on where to start first.

Unfortunately, Amy picked up on it as she shot him a deadpan stare. "That's the first thing you ask? I got the impression last year that you're a pretty smart kid; don't tell me that big case was just a fluke!" The fox looked away in embarrassment at being caught committing a rookie mistake. "Still, I got to give you credit for trying. If you must know, I was still taking pictures of the convention."

"That's what you said when we first questioned you," Chris mentioned with a frown. "I find that to be a bit unbelievable. So that's all you've been doing apart from the single interview you told us about?"

"Yeah," she simply replied, though she shot the young man an annoyed look for good measure. "Believe it or not, it takes a few good pictures for the event to be captured well. Then it requires a pick-and-choose process where the Mobius Times has to see what looks best for the article. Just handing them one picture and praying its good enough isn't exactly professional, you know?"

"So you're pretty much increasing the odds of having a good picture in your collection," the fox concluded. "And you're absolutely sure about the time being nine-forty when Cream told you about her bathroom break?"

"I wouldn't have been that precise if I weren't."

"Can we please move it a bit faster?" Leon asked, his voice strained as though he were stifling a yawn. "You're not doing a good job right now showing me how this'll give us more insight on the victim."

"I was just trying to cover my bases," Tails groaned, not bothering to put much meaning in his words. Even he had to admit asking Amy these questions was a waste of time. They main thing they should be concentrating on is Cream's recollection of her second encounter with the victim.

"So what do you remember about when you ran into Mr. Delgado again?" Chris asked as he tried to pick up from where Tails was lagging.

"Well, he was just leaving the men's room when I turned the corner," Cream explained with little hesitancy. "He didn't look like he was in a rush. I guess he was doing something with his Inhaler since he was putting it back into his pocket."

"What about his attitude?"

"Nothing strange with it. I don't know if he was happy or angry, though; he had a blank look the whole time."

"Now you're doing the same thing, Chris," the lion sighed in aggravation. "I thought you two were better than this. You're making them repeat themselves and clarify things that don't mean anything in the long run. Now do you see why I was being so resistant about you two dragging this on?"

As much as Tails hated to admit it, Leon was right. They spent barely a few minutes in this new line of questions and have already proven themselves to be bumbling around. What made it worse was that they already ran out of potentially relevant questions to ask. While the original intent was to make a clearer case for the attorneys, this did nothing to help them get any closer to the truth.

"Are you sure you didn't notice anything different about Mr. Delgado, Cream?" Chris pushed. He clearly was not ready to give up. Truth be told, neither was Tails. He simply just ran out of good questions and flashed the young man a quick smile in appreciation.

"Uh, I'm really not sure," the rabbit admitted as she nervously wrung the strap of her bag. "I mean, I don't know if it's different or something I missed the first time I saw him."

"What do you mean?" the fox asked, an eyebrow raised at this strange phrasing. "Can you explain a bit more?"

 _ **Cream's New Statement**_

When I saw him put away his Inhaler, I also saw something shiny hanging off his pants.

 _ **End New Statement**_

"Something shiny on his pants," Tails thoughtfully repeated. He figured this would be nothing useful in the long run, but it was still new information that needed clarification. He then said in response to Leon's doubtful pout, "This's the first time I've heard of this. Can you tell us what it looked like?"

"Not really," Cream said with an apologetic look. "I know it wasn't his keys. It looked a bit like a convention badge, but it was the wrong color. Even if it was one, everyone has to have it pinned on their shirts. His was just hanging on his pants like he wasn't trying to give it much attention."

"The convention badges are just lapel pins," Chris explained. "Those aren't the kind of things you'd pin on your pants. I mean, that's considering you're not some weird person who likes to do things differently."

"There was something else about it, though," the rabbit quickly added. It was clear she just remembered as her eyes lit up slightly. "I'm pretty sure there was a letter on it. I only saw it for a second, though; I'm not sure if it was an 'I' or a 'T' on it. I don't know if that'll be of any help."

"Well, it at least gives us a couple of new things to work with," the fox stated as he let the new details be tossed around in his head. "Let me start with the obvious first. If Cream saw this thing on Mr. Delgado, then why haven't we heard about until now?"

"Because I'm withholding it," Leon quickly explained. "It may have something to do with one of Interpol's cases, so I'm having forensics take a careful look at it before it becomes public knowledge."

"I thought you said earlier they gave you everything they found," Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything they deemed safe to be made public knowledge," the lion clarified. He then added with a sheepish smile, "Like I said, they think this thing might be part of an Interpol case. Until they know for sure, they're not gonna risk compromising that by saying what Cream saw exists."

Despite Tails finding this explanation to be a bit too convenient, he decided not to push the matter. After all, he knew little about how Interpol preferred to work; all he knew was the detective skills he learned from the specialized course. As such, he knew it was not his place to further question what he knew from experience to be legitimate Interpol tactics. Still, he was pretty curious as to what this otherwise hidden item was.

"Then what about the convention badges?" Chris asked, taking note of the situation and changing the topic. "Are they something that can be gotten ahead of time?"

"No, they're kinda like proof of initial admission," Amy replied. She pointed at the small badge pinned on her chest. "You know how amusement parks stamp your hand when you first go inside? This's the same idea; it allows you to come back in the same day if you have to go outside. They're only good for today, though. The event organizers made different badges to go with certain days to keep people from cheating their way in."

"You were thinking one of them could've had its clasp broken and used as the weapon, right?" Leon asked. Tails nodded in response. "It wouldn't be possible. While it's true both the convention and the Interpol test is in the same building, that's the only connection. We don't have contact with the event organizers.

"Actually, I take that back," the lion quickly corrected after clearing his throat. "As the one overseeing the Interpol test, Salem had to deal with the organizers for a bit. However, that was so he could train the convention guards to recognize the Interpol badges and let those with one in."

"As shown by the fact Chris and I are here despite not having convention pins on," Tails replied with an agreeing nod. "Well, that idea went bust pretty fast. It was starting to look kinda good, too."

"Even I have to admit you seemed to be onto something," the agent conceded. He had since jumped onto the couch and was laying on it. "Unfortunately, you're back to square one. You're gonna have to try a different approach; of course, that's considering if you're able to find another one."

"We actually do," Chris confidently replied. "Remember Cream said she saw a letter on whatever was hanging off Mr. Delgado's pants? If we can figure out what that is, then we might be able to identify it!"

"But there's one problem with that, Chris; she doesn't remember what the letter is," the fox reminded with a frown. "But even if that weren't the problem, a single letter doesn't exactly help us. It could be somebody's initial for all we know!"

"I honestly doubt that, Tails. Still, you have a point. Maybe we can ask if Cream can tell us more about it."

"That's stretching it real thin," Leon responded, his tone full of doubt. "She already had a hard time telling you the two possible letters she saw. I'm also ignoring the fact that I already told you it's something that can't be made public knowledge yet. Did you forget about that?"

"We didn't, but it's really the only idea we have left. Unless you're willing to tell us what it is?" Tails countered. He also doubted Chris's suggestion would work, but he would be crazy to not even entertain it for a moment. Leon seemed to think the same as he stayed quiet. "Then we'll do it the hard way. How about it, Cream? Is there anything else you can tell us about this object?"

"I really can't," the rabbit admitted. She quickly added just Tails was about to let loose a disappointed groan, "But I did just remember something else I forgot! Talking about the badges helped me remember!"

"Remember what?" Amy asked, clearly taken aback by her young friend's sudden bout of realization.

 _ **Cream's New Statement**_

In both times I saw Mr. Delgado, he had a badge pinned to his shirt.

 _ **End New Statement**_

"As much as I appreciate you telling us this, I'm afraid this isn't exactly important," Tails admitted while flashing a friendly smile. "Mr. Delgado was a convention-goer. It isn't strange that he'd have a convention badge on. Honestly, I'd have been more interested if he didn't it on him."

"But that's not what it was!" Cream countered. "The color of his didn't match the ones Amy and I have on. Ours has a few different colors. His was made of just one color; I think it was silver."

"He had a different badge on?" Chris asked, the surprise clear in his tone. "But how's that possible? Amy just told us each day's convention badge is never the same. Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am!" Amy confirmed, daring to look indignant at being doubted. "I've been coming to this event for the past three years. I always attend for at least two days; I know that the badges are never the same every day. While this's only my first time here this year; I'm sure they're doing the same thing this time around."

The young man thought on it for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh. "I guess that's something we'll figure out when we ask the organizers later. But if you're right, then how is this possible? There aren't any other badges around!"

 _ **End Rebuttal**_

"…You're wrong, Chris," Tails said after mulling on the facts for a bit. "There _are_ more badges around to be used."

"Only if you had connections with the convention organizers," Chris scoffed. "But even then, one would be stupid to wear one different from everybody else! They'd be caught in a heartbeat!"

"I'd normally agree with you, but you're forgetting something. There's more than one badge floating around in here today. As far everyone's concerned, there're two different groups of people here. Most of them are convention-goers, but the rest are taking part in the Interpol finals test. Do you agree on that?" the young man silently nodded. "Because of that, it's not impossible for Mr. Delgado to have had on a different badge."

"H-Hold on a moment," Amy said as she motioned for Tails to stop. "Are you saying Interpol's here hosting their own event? Does it require that they wear their own badges separate from the convention?"

"Exactly, and I'm saying this is what Cream saw!" Tails then showed the Mock Interpol Badge fastened to his right-hand glove to the rabbit. "Am I right?"

"That's it!" she happily confirmed. "That's what I saw on his shirt. I think it even has the same letter as the thing I saw hanging off his pants!"

Chris had become downright confused and frustrated by this sudden turn of events. "But how's that possible? As far as I knew, only test takers and others with Interpol had them! Why would Mr. Delgado have one?"

"Because we've all been under the wrong impression. When we started, we thought that the victim had no reason to be in this hallway because he was a convention-goer. However, we just learned that the opposite is actually the truth!"

"The opposite?" the photographer repeated.

Tails nodded once. "Mr. Delgado had a reason to be in this hallway because he _wasn't_ a convention-goer. Instead, he was someone who was taking part in the Interpol finals test. That means he must be a member of Interpol!"

If the officers in the room had not been paying attention to the conversation, they were now after Chris let out a gasp of surprise. Even Amy could not help a little breath hitch of her own; she nearly dropped her notebook in the process. Being but a young girl, Cream was not affected by this information but rather was smiling at having been helpful. It was an overall mix of emotions that theoretically could not be experienced in one place.

The only one who did not react, Tails noticed, was Leon. Instead, he had this stoic look on his face. It was almost as if he were waiting for the next punch to be thrown, an oddity since he has clearly been standing against them every now and then. When it came to further retracing the victim's movements, he had been unusually resistant. The lack of a response only stoked the fox's curiosity on the matter, and he used this opportunity to press on.

"Even if I weren't basing this on your reaction, I doubt you were in the dark about this," Tails said as he stared the agent down. He was met with an unreadable expression. "You've told us you were taking control of this investigation. That meant everything found and heard were to go through you. That includes the victim's belongings. You've even admitted that you withheld evidence because you thought it could compromise an already on-going Interpol case if it were made public. In short, you've always been in control of the information flow."

"And what of it?" Leon simply questioned.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't all Interpol agents supposed to have their official badge with them when on-duty?" The lion gave a curt nod. "Then that would include them needing it when they're here overseeing the finals."

The lion shrugged his left forepaw to bring attention his Interpol badge embroidered on his blue armband. "It's uniform regulations. You're still not explaining why this's important, though."

"True, but I think you already know where this's going. I've already proven Mr. Delgado is an Interpol agent. Cream's confirmation after seeing my Mock Interpol Badge is proof of that. However, we haven't seen either that or his official badge since you allowed me and Chris to make this investigation our final. That's enough to tell me someone didn't want his identity to be revealed. And who in this room is equipped to not only know who Mr. Delgado was but also conceal those telltale signs with little problems?"

"Th-That's Leon!" Chris hesitantly concluded. "He's the only actual Interpol agent on this case. But why would he hide the victim's identity from us? It hurts our chances to figure out who's responsible!"

"I think he already gave us an answer earlier. Remember when he admitted to concealing a piece of the victim's belongings?" The young man nodded. "I'm confident it was his badge he took; I also believe him when he said it'll somehow connect back to an ongoing Interpol case. In that respect, I think Mr. Delgado was in the middle of his own investigation!"

"So the lion did all this so he could protect an agent's identity?" Amy surmised as she jotted all this down in her notebook. "That's some pretty amazing work you did. But whether or not that's true, you never answered Chris's original question. Why would he hide that from you two?"

"Because it was on a need-to-know basis," Leon replied after listening to the exchange. There was no surprise in either his tone or posture; rather, he seemed pleased at the situation as noted by his smile. "You had no reason to know, so I didn't say anything."

"So I'm right?" Tails asked to which he received a nod in response. "Then why was it Chris and I couldn't know about Mr. Delgado?"

"Because he was dealing with a delicate operation. While I did know who Tyler was, I didn't know what his work revolved around." The lion now choosing to be on a first-name basis was enough to confirm the fox's suspicions of the two knowing each other. "All I knew was that he was on an undercover job. I also knew his investigation hadn't been wrapped up yet, so I did what I could to conceal his identity in case his poisoning was a result of him being found out. That and it's what Salem and the other agents told me to do. It's why I volunteered to look over this investigation, so I can keep Tyler's identity concealed."

"So that's why you were trying so hard to stop us from questioning Cream and Amy a second time," Chris realized. It was clear the information was still settling in his brain as he tried to mask his confused expression. "You were afraid they might remember something that could tie Mr. Delgado back to Interpol!"

"And it turned out I was right," the lion admitted with a smile. "This proves you guys know how to ask the right questions. Despite my attempts at covering it up, you found enough information to figure out the victim is an Interpol agent.

"But now that you've figured it out, let me ask you a question," he added, his demeanor now completely serious. "How does this information help you in the long run? Does anything really change in the end? All you did was satisfy your curiosity. None of the facts change from this revelation!"

"That's what you'd like for us to believe," Tails countered simply. He waited a couple seconds before saying, "Judging by your lack of response, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Then again, it'd be impossible for someone in your position to miss the connection. Still, I at least understand why you've been against us from the beginning at wanting to help you solve the case."

"What're you talking about?" the young man asked.

"Think about it, Chris. After all the investigating we've done, what's the one important thing we're missing?"

"…A suspect. All we've got is that it's potentially a bitter ex-boyfriend because of the Note and Picture we found. Still, that could practically be anyone in this building! We can't do much without a name or description."

"But what if we already have a suspect description?" the fox suggested. "Granted that we didn't hear one outright; we still learned enough to make our own. By eliminating what doesn't match with our information, we'll have ourselves a drastically narrowed suspect list. So based on what we've already covered, who is the most likely perpetrator?"

For a moment, Chris appeared confused at what was being asked of him. He soon got over it, though, and began to think about what he and Tails covered so far. His face was the picture of concentration; anyone could see the gears turning in his head. Thankfully, he seemed to have finally got an answer before potentially popping a blood vessel.

"You're not suggesting that, are you?" he asked, the surprise matching the expression on his face. "I mean, it makes sense based on what we've got so far. Still, that's crazy!"

"Is it, Chris? No answer is crazy if there's logic to back it up," Tails calmly explained. "Just think about it as though you're someone from the outside looking in. We know that Mr. Delgado came to this hallway to use the bathroom; Cream said as much to that effect. She even saw enough for us to prove he was an Interpol agent.

"Then we have Amy saying she never saw him again after he passed by the first time. At first, we were wondering why he stayed here the entire time until his poisoning. However, it's not that strange when we put together the fact he's an agent. He's here as someone who has something to do with our finals test. There's no other reason for him to be here.

"Finally, we need to think about who had access to both this room and hallway. This part of the building is reserved for only us two and Interpol agents. The bathroom's the only place that's an exception, though I'm sure there's something like a sign on the other doors saying nobody can go in. So if the victim was an Interpol agent and in an area that only fellow agents has access to, then the one responsible is an Interpol agent themselves!"

"Well, you've really earned your right to be here these past nine months," Leon said after listening to Tails' explanation. "That sharp mind and endless tenacity's gonna get you far in this field."

"S-So they're right?" Amy asked. For once, she had no snappy comeback for the lion. "You think one of your guys poisoned Mr. Delgado?"

"I _know_ one of them did!" the lion emphasized. There was no doubt he was taking this seriously thanks to the severity of his tone. "I knew before I took over the investigation. I just didn't have any evidence yet. That's why I volunteered to take charge of the investigation; I needed to learn as much as I could.

"Of course, that's when you two said you wanted to help out," he continued on as he shifted his attention to Chris and Tails. "I didn't want you guys getting involved in what could be a messy case. I didn't think you'd suggest making this into your finals test, though. I wasn't being stubborn because I didn't want this to be a replacement final; I wanted this all to stay only within Interpol!"

"And since we weren't even accredited detectives yet, we couldn't exactly be a part of your information circle," Chris concluded. Both he and Tails now understood why Leon had been unusually resistant the entire time. "But then why the change of heart? Why let us be a part of your investigation team?"

"Because you impressed me when using the Logic Chess technique. It's not easy to use someone's own words against them when having an otherwise normal conversation. That and you managed to figure out this was an Interpol investigation just by pressing me on the smallest of verbal slips. I'd have been crazy to not acknowledge that kind of skill, so that's why I let you two be a part of my team. Obviously, it was a good decision since you managed to find me proof that only an agent could be responsible."

"And that's what you've been looking for this whole time?" Tails asked to which he got a nod in response. "Well, it's nice to know we found proof that your initial assumption was right. So what now? Did you manage to learn anything new about the suspect since the investigation started?"

"No, but I'm now able to narrow down the field to only Interpol agents," Leon admitted with a shrug. "Still, that's better than having to deal with hundreds of convention-goers. With what you managed to prove, the list of suspects has been cut to five."

"So that's how many agents are in this building," Chris mused before clearing his throat. "How're we gonna figure out who's responsible, though? We could try the ex-boyfriend route, but we still don't know if that's where the Note came from or references!"

"Then we'll do it the old-fashioned way, by questioning them," the lion said. He then added with a frown, "I doubt any of them will be happy once they hear they're suspects. Oh well, you can't please everyone in these situations. Come on, you guys; we got some agents to question!"

"Wh-Where're you going?" the fox stuttered as Leon walked past him and Chris to the hallway outside. He even ignored Amy when she asked the same thing. Both her and Cream quickly followed him out.

"Do we follow them?" the young man asked.

"We probably should. He's probably going to wherever the agents are. Besides, I think we're getting too much attention," Tails added as he raised an eyebrow to indicate all the officers staring at them.

Chris did not need to look around to know they were the center of attention. Instead, he took this chance to make his way out of the room to follow Leon's lead. After having been the center of attention a few times already, he was clearly more than ready to leave.

Tails pointedly ignored the stares as he was the last to leave the room. Even if he was not trying to ignore them, he had more important things to worry about. Namely, he had no idea who the poisoner was except that they were an Interpol agent. Because of that, he was assuming it was not going to be easy pinpointing the culprit. Then again, none of the cases he worked on were easy. All he could do was stay on his toes and make sure he and the others do not get confused along the way. How hard could that be?

* * *

 **New Evidence:**

Inhaler: A life-saving device for asthmatics. The victim was seen using it a few minutes before he was poisoned. It's assumed the attacker took it since it's missing from the crime scene, though the purpose isn't clear.

Toxicology Report: A report on the poison used on Mr. Delgado. It can't handle being exposed to air; it loses all strength in ten minutes. Due to both poisons' sensitivity to air, they had to be in airtight containers prior to being mixed. Because of that, even a few seconds of exposure would affect it. Being put in an airtight container immediately after would only preserve it for a day.

Amy and Cream's Testimony: Statements made by the two girls about Mr. Delgado's movements. Amy and Cream saw him pass by once into the hallway at 9:30 AM. Cream saw him again at 9:40 AM when she went to the bathroom - seven minutes before he was found poisoned; Amy never saw him or anyone else leave the hallway.

 **Updated Evidence:**

Mr. Delgado's Medical Report: A report on the victim's current condition. He was first discovered around 9:47 AM, the time when Tails called police. He has asthma severe enough to require a mandatory inhaler. Further investigation has found a pinprick wound on his upper right arm. Traces of poison was found on his sleeve near the wound.

Small Pin: A suspicious object Leon found by the victim. Only Tails, Chris, Amy, and Leon know about it. It was covered with two poisons, mercury and an undetermined white powder. The combination can kill by just a pin prick, although the potency is extremely short-lived. It broke off from something, though it's impossible to tell from what. It's confirmed to be the weapon used against Mr. Delgado.

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam. Cream saw Mr. Delgado have a similar badge on him, thus indicating his ties with Interpol.

 **New Profiles** **:**

Cream: An eleven-year-old rabbit who accompanied Amy to the _Teen Wolf_ convention. She is one of the few witnesses who remembered seeing Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned.

 **Updated Profiles:**

Amy Rose: A seventeen-year-old hedgehog currently on summer vacation. She interns for the Mobius Times and is attending the _Teen Wolf_ convention as both a cosplay fan and an entertainment journalist. She is one of the few witnesses who remembered seeing Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned.

Tyler Delgado: The victim of a poisoning. He's a twenty-four-year-old student enrolled in a college known for its performing arts program. He's currently in intensive care. He suffers from chronic asthma. He was revealed to be an Interpol agent currently on assignment.


	9. Criminal Unconventionality Pt 6

Hello everybody! Yes, this is another update to this story within a one month time frame! Okay, so it's a little over one month; so sue me for being technically wrong. But yeah, you can imagine why it takes a while to get this chapter out. The whole story is practically a logic puzzle that I'm making from scratch and without planning ahead whatsoever. That's a recipe for making a hard story.

Anyway, I honestly don't have much to say this time around. The main reason for that is because it's currently 3:10 AM over here for me. I still need to write down the new evidence and updated stuff at the time I'm typing this. So yes, let me end this here now and get on with that. Please don't forget to leave a review - preferably a constructive one - before you move onto the next story you want to read. Until the next update!

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam. Cream saw Mr. Delgado have a similar badge on him, thus indicating his ties with Interpol.

Show Flyer: An advertisement for a live fan show during the _Teen Wolf_ convention. It's set to take place at around 3PM. On it is a list of characters that are to make an appearance during the show: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Human and Werewolf Derek. The pictures of all the cast members sit next to their respective characters.

Note: It was found crumpled next to the victim. It reads, " _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ " Chris confirmed it's lyrics to a song; it's also assumed to be a break-up note, though it's unknown if the victim made or received it.

Picture: It was found lying next to the victim. On it is a group of five guys happily huddled together for the shot. The victim is seen as the leftmost person. Inscribed on the back are the words, " _Love you always!_ " It's assumed one of other four guys is the victim's boyfriend. One of the guys has Feralysis Syndrome.

Mr. Delgado's Medical Report: A report on the victim's current condition. He was first discovered around 9:47 AM, the time when Tails called police. He has asthma severe enough to require a mandatory inhaler. Further investigation has found a pinprick wound on his upper right arm. Traces of poison was found on his sleeve near the wound.

Small Pin: A suspicious object Leon found by the victim. Only Tails, Chris, Amy, and Leon know about it. It was covered with two poisons, mercury and an undetermined white powder. The combination can kill by just a pin prick, although the potency is extremely short-lived. It broke off from something, though it's impossible to tell from what. It's confirmed to be the weapon used against Mr. Delgado.

Crime Scene Details: A combination of scattered facts on the victim's movements. No one saw the victim enter the room, and no reason has been found for him to be in it. Nothing in the room belonged to him nor did he touch anything.

Crime Scene's Hallway: There are two directions the criminal could run after leaving the crime scene. However, one leads down to a set of bathrooms and a conference room currently occupied by Interpol agents overseeing the finals. It is also a dead end with no way out of the building.

Inhaler: A life-saving device for asthmatics. The victim was seen using it a few minutes before he was poisoned. It's assumed the attacker took it since it's missing from the crime scene, though the purpose isn't clear.

Toxicology Report: A report on the poison used on Mr. Delgado. It can't handle being exposed to air; it loses all strength in ten minutes. Due to both poisons' sensitivity to air, they had to be in airtight containers prior to being mixed. Because of that, even a few seconds of exposure would affect it. Being put in an airtight container immediately after would only preserve it for a day.

Amy and Cream's Testimony: Statements made by the two girls about Mr. Delgado's movements. Amy and Cream saw him pass by once into the hallway at 9:30 AM. Cream saw him again at 9:40 AM when she went to the bathroom - seven minutes before he was found poisoned; Amy never saw him or anyone else leave the hallway.

 **Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the co-owner of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to become a detective through the Interpol training program. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in use of practical training he makes up for in field experience.

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer for the final exam and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test site. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He's afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralysis Syndrome and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem. He has taken charge of the investigation.

Amy Rose: A seventeen-year-old hedgehog currently on summer vacation. She interns for the Mobius Times and is attending the _Teen Wolf_ convention as both a cosplay fan and an entertainment journalist. She is one of the few witnesses who remembered seeing Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned.

Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke: A twenty-three-year-old man who passed his Interpol classes with impressive results. Like Tails, he's at the convention to take the final. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in field experience he makes up for in use of practical training.

Tyler Delgado: The victim of a poisoning. He's a twenty-four-year-old student enrolled in a college known for its performing arts program. He's currently in intensive care. He suffers from chronic asthma. He was revealed to be an Interpol agent currently on assignment.

Cream: An eleven-year-old rabbit who accompanied Amy to the _Teen Wolf_ convention. She is one of the few witnesses who remembered seeing Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Criminal Unconventionality Pt. 6**

"Leon, what're you doing?" Tails asked as he exited into the hallway. One of the officers closed the door right after he left, a subtle hint that they did not want him back anytime soon. He paid it no mind and concentrated on finding Chris and the lion and locating them a second later. They were heading towards the room where they were supposed to be taking their Interpol finals. "Wait, you're not thinking to confront the agents about this right now, are you? We don't have enough to even say who's responsible!"

The lion stopped and turned around, making sure to shoot the fox an incredulous look. However, it failed as Chris was walking directly behind him and thus got the full effect. Amy and Cream nearly crashed into the young man as a result; the hedgehog made a point to shoot the lion an annoyed look. The rabbit mumbled a quick apology before becoming interested at what was in her handbag.

"How else do you expect us to get to the bottom of this?" Leon countered as he shifted his position so he could see Tails. "Thanks to you and Chris, I got enough proof to say one of my own colleagues tried to kill an agent. It's possible then they might be using their Interpol training to cover some of their tracks. I need to get them talking now before they can come up with a foolproof alibi!"

"You really think what we have now will be enough to prove who's lying?" Chris asked. It was clear he was not comfortable moving on with the way things currently were. "It'd take a miracle to pull that off! You told us yourself there are five agents with us. That's a lot of ground we need to cover."

"And that's not mentioning there's still some evidence we're either missing or don't have a full understanding of," the fox added. "We haven't found Mr. Delgado's Inhaler or figured out what the second poison used is. Then there's the Small Pin. We don't know what it broke off from or how it was stored. How can we point the finger at anybody when there's so many holes we need to patch up?"

"That's why we need to hear what they have to say," the lion simply stated. "In the absence of new evidence, the testimony of potential witnesses is the next step forward. If we can figure out whose story doesn't hold up, then we can zero in on them. That includes asking them sensitive questions that might answer all the concerns you two just pointed out. It's just a matter of paying attention to what they say."

Tails heard Amy scoff at the comment. "Then what, lion? I don't know how criminal investigations work, but even I know evidence is needed to make any accusations stick. From what I've learned so far, it doesn't sound like you have any. You can't just talk your way into a conviction!"

"She's right, Leon," Tails admitted. "We need more to work with. It's like bringing a gun but forgetting to load it; we'll never hit the mark!"

"That's a pretty extreme comparison."

Leon asked as he ignored Amy's comment, "So what do you suggest we do? We all did a sweep of the crime scene and found the same thing. You guys even learned about what I was concealing from everybody else! There's nothing else we can learn from it!"

"Then we need to look somewhere else," Chris confidently suggested. He then added before walking past Leon, "I think I know where to start."

"You're thinking of the bathrooms, right?" Tails asked before following suit. The young man turned around for a brief moment and flashed a smile while continuing on. "That's the last place anyone saw Mr. Delgado conscious. If we're to find more evidence, that's the best place to look."

Leon groaned as his two charges distance themselves from him, "The only things he could've done in there was take a whiz or a dump. There's no way he could've left anything worthwhile for us to find there!"

"We might get lucky," Tails and Chris replied simultaneously.

"And what about the other agents?" the lion insisted after finally catching up to them and preventing them from going further. "We can't keep wasting time. I guarantee some of those guys know how to lie; it's a part of their job! We need to get the drop on them before they can come up with a flawless alibi!"

"Then why don't you go and stall them?" Amy suggested. The trio turned to look at her and saw her fiddling with her notebook again. "Give those two a chance to search the bathroom while you distract the culprit. Keep them preoccupied with something unrelated and trying to create a believable lie would be the last thing on their mind. It works for me when I need the editors to give me more time. Don't you think it's worth a shot?"

In a rare moment, Leon did not argue against her. In fact, he seemed intrigued at her suggestion. It was like he failed to even think of it himself. Tails suspected that was the case; it was not too much of a stretch to think the lion was right now not giving much thought to what he was doing. It would be understandable considering he knew one of his own colleagues tried to kill someone. Still, to see him jumping to action without having all the facts was even beyond his naturally carefree attitude.

"I can't believe I'm letting you of all people influence my decisions," he finally replied with a sigh. "You do have a point, though. "I technically can stall them while I the guys search the bathroom. I still think it'll just be a waste of time, but it was the last place Tyler was seen conscious.

"The only problem now is how to stall the agents without making it look like I'm doing it," Leon continued as he tilted his head towards the door leading to the Interpol test site. "I wasn't kidding when I said some of them make it their job to lie; it's their way of surviving while deep undercover. If the culprit catches on to what I'm doing, they'll probably find some excuse to leave and have more freedom to create their alibi."

"Then why not bring us along?" the reporter suggested, taking a step towards him. In turn looked at her older friend in confusion. "You already know we're reliable witnesses. If anything, shouldn't our statements be made official with your agent friends? That should buy them enough time to search the bathroom."

"Stop trying to give me ideas!" Leon groaned. "You're supposed to be a reporter, not a personal secretary!" The hedgehog merely smiled in response, the smugness reflected in her eyes! "But I guess you have a point," he begrudgingly admitted. "It should be enough to confuse the culprit for a bit.

"Still, you guys need to make it quick!" he reminded Chris and Tails. "It doesn't take long to make one's testimony official. The moment I go in there, you'll have about fifteen minutes to poke around. After that, I'm coming to get you guys. Got it?" The two nodded in response. "Alright, then let's get started. I'll need you girls to come with me. Just tell them what you told us, and I'll do what I can to stretch the time out."

"Well, to think that I'd be taking part in an impromptu undercover operation," Amy mused as she straightened out her costume. "Next on the list will be me getting involved in a hostage situation or something. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"I don't think that sounds like fun," Cream murmured, completely missing the tone of sarcasm. She then followed Amy and Leon into the Interpol test site.

Chris sighed as he said, "That was interesting."

"At least it worked in our favor," Tails admitted. "Now we need to make sure we make the best of the time we just got."

"Yeah, one wrong move will have us falling into the abyss," the other said as he let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know how detectives handle the pressure."

"You just don't think about it," the fox replied as they made their way to the bathrooms. "Instead, think about the good you'll be doing. It might be too late to help the victim, but what we can get done will help their friends and family get closure. It's different this time since Mr. Delgado's still alive, but I'm sure he'd be happy waking up to know whoever poisoned him is behind bars."

"More like if he ever wakes up. Still, that's a good way to think about it. The question now is if we'll be able to get that closure today."

"Well, this's more about creating a starting point for a potential case. The least we can do is find enough evidence and let the attorneys deal with it in court. At best, we'll find enough to make our own arrest and make the case easy to work with. I personally prefer the latter, but I'll take what I can get."

"I'll just be happy when the day's over." They both laughed in agreement as they made it into the bathroom. It was nothing special, just an ordinary bathroom with rows of stalls and urinals on one side and a few sinks on the other that held a large wall mirror above it. Instead of the telltale scent of a well-used bathroom, they instead caught a whiff of bleach and air freshener. Chris then said as he covered his nose, "Okay, let's get this over with. How do you want to do this, Tails?"

"I can take the garbage cans while you search the stalls and sinks for anything unusual," Tails suggested. He was not too bothered by the scent but was less than pleased at having just assigned himself garbage duty. "I already see there's nothing at the sinks. Hopefully, we'll find something worthwhile to justify us searching through a biological hazard zone."

"And just what are you hoping to find?" They jumped at the sudden voice before hearing a bathroom stall creaking open.

"S-Salem! What're you doing here?" the fox asked. He mentally smacked himself not even a second later after remembering what he just heard.

"Answering nature's call."

"But then why didn't you flush?" Chris asked. "It would've given us a warning you were in here. And are you that gross to let the next person see your business?"

"The toilet's broken; it won't flush," Salem replied in an unamused tone. The young detective murmured an apology at that. The cat then moved to the sink and turned on the water before saying, "You still didn't answer my question. Why are you two searching this bathroom? I hope you're not wasting our time; don't forget us Interpol agents are allowing you two to be a part of this investigation."

"We're just following a lead," Tails explained. He had since recovered from his shock and pulled at his gloves before digging into the nearest trash can. "We think it's worth looking into. Leon's right now getting the witness statements taken care of with the others."

"There're witnesses to the crime?" The shift from a passive look to an attentive one was near instantaneous; it took the two by surprise when they caught it in the reflection.

"Uh, not exactly. All we got from them was a way to narrow down the time when Mr. Delgado was poisoned," Chris said. He then added while checking the stalls, "It's not much, but it gave us a timeframe to work with."

"Speaking of Mr. Delgado; do you know anything about him, Salem?"

"Not much apart from the medical report, Tails. I'll say, though, that this's all very interesting. A guy manages to get poisoned by a needle of sorts while convention security and Interpol agents are around. That's also not mentioning it happened in a hallway under Interpol control. Makes you wonder how us agents managed to miss that."

"Yeah, isn't it a funny thing?" the young detective asked. Had he not been checking a stall when he said that, Salem would have seen the skepticism behind his otherwise genuinely questioning tone. "We're right now thinking this might have something to do with his job. It's a weak lead, but we're following it to the end!"

"He doesn't work, though," Salem countered. He then shut off the water and moved to get some paper towels from a dispenser near Tails. "He's a college student trying to get a degree in theatre arts. In fact, he was scheduled to do a show later during the convention as part of his assignment."

"That's what Chris was mentioning," the fox effortlessly explained. Despite this being the first time he heard of this, he thought it best to not to let it show. He even made a note to remember Salem's Statement since it gave more information about the victim. "In a sense, that was his work. Even if he weren't here for a school assignment, being a college student is a full-time job itself, isn't it?"

"Like you would know; you never went! I'll admit, though, that college is almost like unpaid labor," the cat chuckled. He almost threw the damp towels away but then decided to hold onto it. "Anyway, did Leon tell you anything about his findings? I know he's taken charge of the investigation, but he's being kinda secretive with the details."

"What makes you think he'd tell us then?" Chris asked.

"You got a point there. Oh well, just thought I'd try. I'll just go back to the testing site and see if I can drag something out of him myself. That and I need to know what the witnesses said so I won't get lost in the information circle. I'll see you two later!"

"Later, Salem!" The young detective kept himself busy in the next stall until he heard the bathroom door close. That was when he poked his head out and gave Tails a strange look. "Okay, what was that all about? Why didn't you tell him we knew about Mr. Delgado being an Interpol agent?"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't say anything," Tails replied as he carefully sorted through the trash.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The last thing we need is to be in a long talk about how delicate the whole thing is. We don't have that kind of time."

"That's true, but I feel like there's another reason you kept quiet."

"Well, aren't you sharp?" Tails playfully jabbed. He then said with a sigh, "To be real honest, I didn't want him to know we knew about Mr. Delgado's identity."

Chris raised an eyebrow before asking, "Why?"

"Because as much as I hate to think it, he's a suspect."

"Come on, Tails; this's Salem we're talking about!" the young detective exclaimed. He had since abandoned his inspection and stared at Tails in disbelief. "He's been looking out for you since you started the program. He also convinced Interpol to let me be a part of the class when I just barely failed the entrance exams. He's willing to bend over backwards to help us and looks down on criminals. Does that sound like someone who would just up and attack someone in cold blood?"

"I don't like it any more than you do, Chris," Tails admitted. He had since abandoned the first trash can and had moved onto the one at the other end of the bathroom. "Still, we need to be rational about this whole thing. Until we can prove he has an alibi, he's as much a suspect as the other Interpol agents. Even if he weren't our friend, wouldn't we still be giving him the same treatment?"

At that, Chris did not respond. Instead, he went back to searching the stalls. However, he let out a disapproving huff to vocalize his stance on the matter. It then quickly changed to disgust as he rushed out and onto the next stall.

"Salem was in that one earlier, right?" The lack of response was all Tails needed as he chuckled to himself. It was short-lived, however, as something suddenly caught his eye. "Okay, why is there an Interpol badge in here? It looks like the ones we have, but the design's slightly different."

"How so?" Chris asked as he left his stall and approached Tails. He then said after seeing the badge, "I see; that's an Interpol Proctor Badge. The design on Leon's armband's the same thing. He said the test proctors would be wearing them during the finals."

"That's good to know. I'd have thought them having their official badges would've been enough." Tails then turned it around and realized why it was thrown in the garbage. "Whoever had it must've been pretty rough. The clasp's completely gone! You can see markings where it was originally fastened."

"Either that or it was a faulty badge. That can happen sometimes, you know? Still, it's kinda funny to see something like this be thrown away. I guess they have extras available for emergencies.

"But yeah, I also found something in the stall next to the one Salem used," the young detective replied before digging into his pockets and pulling out a familiar item. "Not something you find just lying around in here every day, huh? How much do you wanna bet this belongs to Mr. Delgado?"

"You think that's his missing Inhaler? It's gray, but it doesn't mean it's his," the fox skeptically replied.

"It is when his name's on the medicine canister," Chris said as he pointed at the label.

"Oh, I missed that. Great job, Chris! Too bad about your theory of it being a drug theft gone wrong, though."

"That wasn't what I said; Leon assumed it!" the young detective reminded with a groan. "Don't paint me out to be more of a rookie than I already am." Tails responded by flashing a teasing smile.

"Anyway, what I want to know is why we found this in here," Chris continued with a sigh. "Didn't Cream say something about it during her last run-in with the victim?"

"She saw him putting it away as he left the bathroom. She was pretty sure about that, so I don't think she's mistaken."

"Then why did we find it here, Tails? He couldn't have used the bathroom twice in seven minutes."

Instead of answering, Tails seemed content at simply staring it the Inhaler. Even though they knew it belonged to Mr. Delgado; the question then was why they found it here. The only thing he could come up with was that the culprit must have dropped it in here after taking it away. By the looks of it, it was not even tampered with in any way. Then again, the culprit could have been spooked by someone coming in and abandoned it. There were just too many possibilities floating around, he was not sure how exactly to proceed.

At the least, they did managed to discover something that did not go along with their evidence. Tails made a mental note to alter Amy's and Cream's Testimony a bit to at least account for the last time the Inhaler was seen. With Interpol on the case, he knew he had to take care of any holes now before they were used against him. The only thing he had to worry about that now was why it was taken in the first place.

Still, there was also the Interpol Proctor Badge that was in the garbage. The fact it was broken explained why it was thrown away. What was bugging him was why it happened. He did not buy Chris's idea that it was a faulty make; there was a slight jagged edge where the clasp should have been. That meant it was either ripped apart or knocked off. While he doubted any agent ever being that rough, he knew one of them could have simply dropped it the wrong way. That would at least explain how it broke.

Even with that in mind, he could not help this nagging feeling that there was something else he was missing. What it was, he could not tell. However, he had enough practice from both classroom skits and working with Sonic to have trust in his instincts. He knew he would figure out soon what was making him uneasy; it would just take a bit of time to figure out. Until then, he made sure to pocket the broken badge so he would not forget about it.

"Tails?" Chris called out as the silence stretched on. He looked at the fox in concern and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just lost in thought," Tails admitted. He blushed a bit at having been caught so vulnerable.

The young detective let loose a light chuckle. "I could see that. You were really into whatever was going on in your head."

"Alright, guys; time's up!" Leon suddenly announced as he entered the bathroom. This caused the two to jump before shooting the newcomer an annoyed glance. "They want to hear from you now."

"Really?" Chris asked. "We've barely been here five minutes, though!"

The lion gave an apologetic shrug while saying, "I know, but they moved quicker than I thought. They're apparently taking this case _very_ seriously. Not that I blame them since Tyler's the victim, but I didn't think they'd be this efficient!"

"Or the culprit is rushing things so they can leave sooner," Tails thought aloud.

"If so, then they're playing along with the crowd. Everyone's trying to make this go as fast as possible! Not even Amy's persistence could derail them!"

Chris let out an annoyed sigh. "So now what? We just abandon our search and start questioning them? We barely had time to do a proper search!"

"Well, it _was_ a longshot," the fox admitted with a shrug. "We should be thankful we even had any time at all. At least we got a couple questions answered."

"Really? I'd normally be nosy about that, but they're being real pushy. You can let me in on it as things get started. For now, let's get going."

"Wait, there's something I need to ask. Should Chris and I tell the other agents we know why they're so involved with the case? You guys did go through a lot of trouble to hide Mr. Delgado's identity, after all."

"It's best if you guys play dumb," Leon agreed. "I'm sure the culprit hasn't caught on that you two know yet. If you play your cards right, you might be able to get some unbiased information. I even made sure Cream didn't say anything about it when she talked about her second encounter with Tyler. Still, you can't hide it forever. You'll have to tell them at some point. Might as well try to make the revelation hurt them as much as possible."

"That's if we can make it to that point," Chris murmured. Tails, however, caught it and shot him an exasperated look. "I'm just trying to be realistic. We're nowhere closer to figuring out who's responsible, and I think revealing we know who Mr. Delgado was would be the most effective at that point."

"Then we'll just have to get there," Tails confidently replied. Upon seeing the young detective's confused gaze, he added, "Getting to the truth isn't always a clear-cut path. It's true we don't have anything now, but that doesn't mean we can't find it along the way. If there's anything I learned working alongside my brother, it's that the truth isn't always going to be out in the open. It won't be easy, but a bit of digging is usually required."

The lion nodded once before adding, "It's how and where you dig that's important. Still, you need to be careful. You're not dealing with a regular person. The culprit's a trained Interpol agent. You'll have to make sure you have the right tools and a near perfect aim. And if you're gonna bluff, you better follow through with it the best you can! Now come on; let's go before they send someone after us!"

Leon quickly turned around and left the bathroom; Chris and Tails followed soon after. Both knew he was right; they could not afford to make any mistakes when they questioned the agents. They would also have to stay on their toes and make sure everything said matches with what they so far know. To say this might be hard would be a slight understatement. Then again, when exactly was finding the truth in a criminal matter considered easy?

* * *

 **New Evidence:  
**

Salem's Statement: It was heard when Chris and Tails ran into Salem. He said that Mr. Delgado doesn't have a job but is instead a full-time college student. He also said he is at the convention to do a performance as part of a class assignment.

Interpol Proctor Badge: It is used by Interpol agents to designate them as proctors during the finals. It was found in a bathroom trash can with the clasp broken. The jagged metal slightly jutting from behind the badge indicates it broke via some kind of impact.

 **Updated Evidence:**

Inhaler: A life-saving device for asthmatics. The victim was seen using it a few minutes before he was poisoned. Chris found it in one of the bathroom stalls. It is believed that the culprit abandoned it, though the reason for it being taken is still unclear.

Amy and Cream's Testimony: Statements made by the two girls about Mr. Delgado's movements. Amy and Cream saw him pass by once into the hallway at 9:30 AM. Cream saw him again at 9:40 AM when she went to the bathroom - seven minutes before he was found poisoned; Amy never saw him or anyone else leave the hallway. He had his Inhaler when Cream saw him the second time.

 **Updated Profiles:**

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer for the final exam and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test site. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon. He is considered a suspect in Mr. Delgado's poisoning only because of his job as an Interpol agent.

Tyler Delgado: The victim of a poisoning. He's a twenty-four-year-old student enrolled in a college known for its performing arts program. He's currently in intensive care. He suffers from chronic asthma. He was revealed to be an Interpol agent currently on assignment. He is also a full-time college student who was to perform at the convention for a class assignment.


	10. Criminal Unconventionality Pt 7

Hello everybody! Here's a new chapter for you all to read, and this one is also within the one month period from the last one. I was originally going to make this into one whole chapter, but I realized halfway through that it was going to be way too big for one sitting. As such, here is the first half of what was originally going to be one entire chapter.

For this chapter, I'm going to be doing something new with regards to the witnesses giving their testimony. You'll see it once you get to the sections, but they are styles reminiscent of PL Vs. PW and Dai Gyakuten Saiban. It's also a bit like the Dangan Ronpa series with the Nonstop Debates except that statements can be questioned and clarified. It's not much different from how I usually write the testimonies; it just requires the thoughts to be more balanced.

And don't worry; this case is almost over. To be honest, I grew to hate my idea of making this case into a convention murder mystery. It appealed to be at the time since I was in the middle of a _Teen Wolf_ craze. Now that I'm over the craze, it feels kind of stupid to have used that show as a background system for the case. I even named some of the agents after characters from the show because I did not feel like being creative with the names.

But yeah, that's all I really have to say about this chapter. I'll let you all go ahead and read this new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story you want to read. They are always helpful and entice me to continue writing while also bringing to my attention any mistakes I made but you noticed. Thanks again, everybody!

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam. Cream saw Mr. Delgado have a similar badge on him, thus indicating his ties with Interpol.

Show Flyer: An advertisement for a live fan show during the _Teen Wolf_ convention. It's set to take place at around 3PM. On it is a list of characters that are to make an appearance during the show: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Human and Werewolf Derek. The pictures of all the cast members sit next to their respective characters.

Note: It was found crumpled next to the victim. It reads, " _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ " Chris confirmed it's lyrics to a song; it's also assumed to be a break-up note, though it's unknown if the victim made or received it.

Picture: It was found lying next to the victim. On it is a group of five guys happily huddled together for the shot. The victim is seen as the leftmost person. Inscribed on the back are the words, " _Love you always!_ " It's assumed one of other four guys is the victim's boyfriend. One of the guys has Feralysis Syndrome.

Mr. Delgado's Medical Report: A report on the victim's current condition. He was first discovered around 9:47 AM, the time when Tails called police. He has asthma severe enough to require a mandatory inhaler. Further investigation has found a pinprick wound on his upper right arm. Traces of poison was found on his sleeve near the wound.

Small Pin: A suspicious object Leon found by the victim. Only Tails, Chris, Amy, and Leon know about it. It was covered with two poisons, mercury and an undetermined white powder. The combination can kill by just a pin prick, although the potency is extremely short-lived. It broke off from something, though it's impossible to tell from what. It's confirmed to be the weapon used against Mr. Delgado.

Crime Scene Details: A combination of scattered facts on the victim's movements. No one saw the victim enter the room, and no reason has been found for him to be in it. Nothing in the room belonged to him nor did he touch anything.

Crime Scene's Hallway: There are two directions the criminal could run after leaving the crime scene. However, one leads down to a set of bathrooms and a conference room currently occupied by Interpol agents overseeing the finals. It is also a dead end with no way out of the building.

Inhaler: A life-saving device for asthmatics. The victim was seen using it a few minutes before he was poisoned. Chris found it in one of the bathroom stalls. It is believed that the culprit abandoned it, though the reason for it being taken is still unclear.

Toxicology Report: A report on the poison used on Mr. Delgado. It can't handle being exposed to air; it loses all strength in ten minutes. Due to both poisons' sensitivity to air, they had to be in airtight containers prior to being mixed. Because of that, even a few seconds of exposure would affect it. Being put in an airtight container immediately after would only preserve it for a day.

Amy and Cream's Testimony: Statements made by the two girls about Mr. Delgado's movements. Amy and Cream saw him pass by once into the hallway at 9:30 AM. Cream saw him again at 9:40 AM when she went to the bathroom - seven minutes before he was found poisoned; Amy never saw him or anyone else leave the hallway. He had his Inhaler when Cream saw him the second time.

Salem's Statement: It was heard when Chris and Tails ran into Salem. He said that Mr. Delgado doesn't have a job but is instead a full-time college student. He also said he is at the convention to do a performance as part of a class assignment.

Interpol Proctor Badge: It is used by Interpol agents to designate them as proctors during the finals. It was found in a bathroom trash can with the clasp broken. The jagged metal slightly jutting from behind the badge indicates it broke via some kind of impact.

 **Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the co-owner of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to become a detective through the Interpol training program. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in use of practical training he makes up for in field experience.

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer for the final exam and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test site. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon. He is considered a suspect in Mr. Delgado's poisoning only because of his job as an Interpol agent.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He's afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralysis Syndrome and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem. He has taken charge of the investigation.

Amy Rose: A seventeen-year-old hedgehog currently on summer vacation. She interns for the Mobius Times and is attending the _Teen Wolf_ convention as both a cosplay fan and an entertainment journalist. She is one of the few witnesses who remembered seeing Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned.

Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke: A twenty-three-year-old man who passed his Interpol classes with impressive results. Like Tails, he's at the convention to take the final. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in field experience he makes up for in use of practical training.

Tyler Delgado: The victim of a poisoning. He's a twenty-four-year-old student enrolled in a college known for its performing arts program. He's currently in intensive care. He suffers from chronic asthma. He was revealed to be an Interpol agent currently on assignment. He is also a full-time college student who was to perform at the convention for a class assignment.

Cream: An eleven-year-old rabbit who accompanied Amy to the _Teen Wolf_ convention. She is one of the few witnesses who remembered seeing Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Criminal Unconventionality Pt. 7**

When Tails followed Leon to the testing site, he had been expecting a room elaborately to look like a crime occurred. He expected to see a table off to the side where the proctors would watch the proceedings. He even thought there would be signs of them cleaning up for the day because of the poisoning.

However, what he saw was the complete opposite. There was nothing in the room except for a table and who he assumed to be the test proctors. Four of them were unfamiliar; Salem was fiddling with a machine on the table. Other than that, the room was completely empty. To say he felt underwhelmed was an understatement. How did they expect to conduct the test without even a mock crime scene in play?

As if by some timed coincidence, he got his answer when Salem cursed and the machine hummed to life. In a matter of seconds, the once barren room transformed into an auditorium fully decked with a prepped conference stage and seats. There were even a few concession stands scattered about; it was practically a copy of the _Teen Wolf_ convention going on outside. Had it not appeared right after the machine's awakening; Tails would have thought this was some kind of elaborate magic trick. The only thing giving it away as an illusion, however, was how grainy the projected images were.

"Now that's some amazing technology!" Chris whistled in awe as he took in the sights. He did not notice an agent shutting the door just as he walked in. "Is this something new the tech guys developed?"

Salem responded as he turned towards the two, "It's the first working model. We made it so we can recreate more accurate interpretations of crime scenes. We figured it'd also be able to make creating a mock scene, too." He then said as he got back to fiddling with the machine, "I was just trying to shut the systems down before putting it away."

"Something like this would definitely cut down on instructor-related mistakes," Tails said, also in awe as he observed the images fade and the room returned to its barren glory. "It's pretty amazing! What's it called?"

"It doesn't have a name yet," Leon replied. He was now by his brother's side and giving him a playful nudge in greeting. "I code-named it 'Little Thief', though. It feels like something that a high-end criminal would use when making an infiltration plan," he explained when Chris and Tails shot him a confused look.

"First, you're the only one calling it that," the black cat sighed. He was now in the midst of putting the machine into a metal box. "Secondly, what thief would know the exact layout of their target and where the goods are? The system needs the basic layout of an area, real of fake, programmed into it before it can be used. It also needs security plans and camera setups so it can make an accurate scene depiction. Any thief who tries to use this for criminal activity would have an insane amount of prep work."

The lion pouted. "I was just kidding. I know how this thing works."

"Are these the boys I've heard so much about?" a woman suddenly asked. Chris and Tails saw her walk up to Salem's side and placed a flirtatious hand on his arm. "My, but aren't they young. You sure they have what it takes to be detectives?"

"They do," Leon simply said, not disturbed in the slightest at the sight. "Meet the beast of the books and the field prodigy."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you two," she greeted warmly. She had since moved her hand away and was fiddling with an emerald brooch on her elegant sapphire dress.

"Guys, this's Rouge," Salem introduced with a playful frown at her antics. "She works in the covert operations department. She's good, but she likes tease people with her act."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "By flirting?"

"Honey, you'd be amazed how many men are willing to spill their secrets at the sight of a pretty woman," Rouge explained. While her voice was seductive, she had the sense to not make any unwarranted actions against Tails. "It makes me the least suspicious. It's one of my secret weapons. Doesn't work all the time, but it keeps them from the truth for a while."

"Which is why I'm always assigned as your support," another woman chimed in. She was close enough to hear the conversation but was busy looking at some papers from a distance. She also had on a dress, but hers was a two-piece and the denim blue color made her look like a secretary. "That's never easy since you're always reckless."

The bat smiled. "And that's why I can always count on you, Topaz."

"Are you sure you don't just appreciate her ability to play by the book?" another agent, this one a man, corrected. He stood beside Topaz and was reading over her shoulder, his glasses slipping slightly off his nose. "You don't always follow protocol."

Leon scoffed before responding, "Yet some criminals would still be free if she didn't break some rules. Stop being a stick in the mud, Derek."

"He will once you stop acting like a child," the last agent in the room said, his tone the least friendly of them all. He was on his own by the door having not moved since he closed it. The glare on his wolf face was enough to steer Chris and Tails from him.

The black cat sighed. "Don't start with that now, Dylan." He then said after closing and locking the metal box, "I'm not in the mood. Besides, we need to listen to Leon's report and see what he found during the investigation. I don't want us distracted now that we've finally got his impromptu partners with us."

"I still can't believe he allowed two students in on this investigation," Dylan growled. "I don't care he's your little brother; this has got to be the stupidest thing he's done!"

"And you're as grumpy as ever. You don't think it's that stupid, though; you would've objected when I said I'd make this their final," Leon countered smugly. "They're gonna see a crime scene sooner or later. I figured I'd give them a jumpstart."

"Then why don't you give the rest of us a jumpstart on your findings?" Salem groaned. He was clearly getting both annoyed and tired at what sounded like a constant flow of bickering between his brother and the black wolf. "You know how important this is."

"I do, and that's why I'm letting Chris and Tails take point. I've watched them the whole time, so I know what their theories are. Take it away, guys!"

"What a way to put the spotlight on us," Chris grumbled as he gave a nervous smile.

"Just roll with it," Tails confidently reassured before taking a step forward. He then said in a normal tone, "It's true that we checked the scene with Leon. Our theories much match up. However, we have a couple things that still need to be figured out."

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"Some missing pieces in the victim's movements," Chris explained. "Since he was found in an area reserved for Interpol, we were wondering if any of you guys noticed him."

"So you're basically asking _us_ to explain ourselves," Rouge asked in a not-so-questioning tone. She stared at the young man for a moment before breaking into an amused grin. "I like to see where your mind's going with this. I'll play along."

"This isn't a game," Topaz chastised while setting down her files. "Still, it's unusual to have the students treat us as witnesses. I hardly see how we can be considered as such in this instance, but I'm sure they have their reasons. After all, they are the brightest we've seen in a long while."

Dylan let out a long sigh. "So what do you want us to say? If you want us to help, then we need some direction."

Admittedly, neither Chris nor Tails thought that far. Tails' mind, however, was quick enough to come up with a suitable start. "How about telling us whether or not you guys had a chance to see the victim? It'll not only teach us more about him but also give us an idea as to where you all were."

"You want us to explain at the same time?" Salem got a simple nod in response. "That's ambitious. I hope you two know what you're doing."

Chris leaned towards Tails and whispered, "It's more like we're flying by the seat of our pants. You really think this'll help?"

"If we're right about one of these guys being the culprit, then it's the best we can do. We just need to make sure we don't show them our hand too early."

"That'll be easier said than done."

 ** _Group Argument: Before the Crime was Discovered_**

 **Salem:** Before the police were called, I've been in this room since I left you, Tails.

 **Rouge:** I left once for the bathroom but didn't see the victim. I didn't even know he was around!

 **Topaz:** I was with Rouge the whole time minus her bathroom trip. Like Salem, I've been in here the whole day.

 **Derek:** I got here after the victim was discovered, so I saw nothing.

 **Dylan:** I've been in and out of the area all morning. I never saw the victim, though.

 **Leon:** And I've been with you, Tails, since thirty minutes before we discovered the scene. That was the first time I saw him today.

 ** _End Argument_**

"Why are you jumping into this, Leon?" Chris asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure my side was heard," Leon explained as he turned to face the two. With his back towards the other agents, he gave them an extremely serious look. "It's in case you somehow figure I'm lying or something."

Tails understood the look to mean the lion was telling the truth. In the scope of things, Leon had to be subtle so as to not clue in the other agents that Chris and the fox knew of Mr. Delgado's real identity. That and he would have told them already before this moment if he had seen the victim today. So in that respect alone, the two were willing to believe whatever the lion said.

Tails quickly cleared his throat to compensate for the silence before asking, "So none of you saw Mr. Delgado?"

"Is that the poor man's name?" Rouge asked with a frown. "I was actually expecting it to be something stronger."

Chris gave a small frown at the comment. "A name's a name, though. You could have the manliest name and still be the biggest wimp ever." If he had been surprised at how smoothly Rouge pretended to not know the victim, he did a good job hiding it.

"Touché," she conceded with a wink.

"Do you need us to say it again? None of us saw him!" Dylan repeated with a growl. "I still don't know why you're asking us this; we know nothing about the victim."

Tails highly doubted that to be true. After all, it was by Leon's own admission from a while ago that he and Chris learned about Mr. Delgado being an Interpol agent. By that fact alone, he had a reason to be in an Interpol-reserved area. That also meant at least some of the agents here knew him.

Still, there was nothing he could do about that bold-faced lie. It was clear they have done everything they could to hide the victim's true identity. Leon even did the same before he and Chris figured it out. In that respect, there was nothing suspicious with Dylan lying about this. More importantly, the man was right; none of the agents said anything about running into Mr. Delgado! To say that was strange would be a major understatement. That meant it was either all one miraculous coincidence or most if not all of them are lying about it.

If it was a lie, however, then why base it off that? Pretending to not know he was an Interpol agent was understandable; saying they never saw him did not. There was no reason to hide seeing the victim and chasing him out of the hallway. At least, that was what Tails assumed their story would have been. It did nothing to compromise the victim's identity if that was all they said! The question now was why would they not even bother using a cover story?

Derek suddenly cleared his throat to break the silence. He then asked while taking his glasses off, "You already have nothing to say?"

"W-We're just thinking about how to get the ball rolling," Chris explained with a smile. Had he not stuttered and put too much force in the smile, it could have been believable. Instead, the generally quiet agent cast him a dubious look.

Leon gave an annoyed sigh. "You need to work on being convincing, Chris."

"We'll practice after we're done," Tails said as he snapped out of his thoughts. Thinking about why they said they never saw Mr. Delgado would have to wait. Right now, it was time to concentrate on figuring out who had the chance to poison him. It was not going to be easy, but he was sure he could piece together their alibis through some careful questioning. He just had to make sure not to clue them in that he already knew the victim's identity.

 ** _Begin Rebuttal_**

"Salem, do you remember what time we got here?" Tails asked. While he already knew the answer, he figured it would be best to start off easy.

Thankfully, Salem caught on to what he was doing and went along with it. "It was about nine-fifteen. I remember leaving you so I could meet up with the others."

"I'm guessing you mean the other agents?"

"That's right; I ran into Topaz on the way, though," the cat explained.

"I was out making sure Leon was keeping watch over his charge," the woman said while casting Leon a deadpan stare. "Needless to say, he was busy having fun at the concession stands. He even let the boy wander off on his own!"

"I didn't even know where the testing site was!" Chris exclaimed in defense of both Leon and himself. "I was too into the convention to care."

"Can we please talk about work ethics another time? I just want to figure this out as quickly as possible." Topaz nodded at Tails' suggestion. "So if I got this right, you and Salem came into this room at the same time?"

"And we haven't left since," Salem concluded. He then added with a shrug, "It's not like I could've until the test started, anyway."

Chris asked with his head cocked slightly, "Why's that?"

"Remember the machine you saw earlier? Leon and I are the only ones who know how to use it. I had to stay here to make sure it was running properly while he made sure you guys stayed out of trouble. Amazingly enough, he failed in that."

Leon let out a loud disgruntled sigh. "It wasn't my fault we happened to find the victim as we were coming here! In fact, I figure it to be a good thing since we saved him!"

"A small blessing," Derek said, the eye roll clear in his tone despite his stoic demeanor.

"How about you, Rouge?" Tails continued as he ignored the brothers. "How long have you been in here?"

"Sweetie, I was the one who started the set-up process," the bat replied. Instead of her flirtatious tone, she sounded annoyed. "I had to wake up so early just to transport the materials and make sure the site was secured. I'm about ready to take an afternoon nap, in fact! At least Topaz was with me; it made it more bearable."

Chris crossed his arms in thought. "Yeah, she did say she was with you the whole time except for your bathroom break. Do you remember what time that was?"

"I don't, but I remember seeing the little girl." Rouge pointed at Cream.

"Is that right?" The rabbit shyly nodded when the fox looked at her. He then said, "So that would've been about nine-forty. According to Cream, though, Mr. Delgado was leaving the bathroom as she was going in. How did you manage to still miss him?"

The bat was growing more annoyed by the second. "Because I had been in there for a while. He might've already been in the men's room when I left. The girl will tell you I was washing my hands when she saw me, so stop asking about my private time!"

"We're only trying to clear things up," Tails grumbled before changing the subject. "And what about you, Derek? Why did you get here after the crime was discovered?"

"Because I was running late," he explained with a frown. He continued as he smoothed out his black leather jacket, "Parking was impossible, and there was a big fight in the streets with some of the convention-goers. It was already past ten when I set foot in this building."

Dylan suddenly interrupted them. "How long are you going to keep this up? None of us ever saw the victim!"

"I'm just making sure you're all remembering things right," the fox calmly said despite being taken aback by the outburst. "And as much as you hate it, I need to make sure you're not mistaken. That said, can you tell me why were you moving around so much?"

"Because there were two different areas that needed to be set up," the wolf growled. "I needed to make sure whatever was happening here would reflect correctly in the other spot. I'm sure you can imagine how messed up your finals would've been if a key piece of information was labeled wrong."

"You guys had another spot reserved? Where is it?"

"Are you serious, boy? How could you not know? You've been investigating the room for the past hour. It's even a part of the reserved hallway!"

"The crime scene was our second test site?" Chris asked, his eyes wide in contrast with Dylan's half-lidded ones. "So we're dealing with someone who was poisoned in a spot taken over by Interpol? Geez, I can't imagine how much of a headache this is for you guys!"

"Just be glad you're not an agent," Leon groaned. "That's why I was kinda pushing you two to get things done quickly. It should also explain why Dylan's being a complete sourwolf right now."

"First, don't call me that; it was meant for a character in that show you love to watch. Secondly, you're the reason why I'm agitated today."

"I think you mean _more agitated_ than normal," Derek corrected. He clearly did not care for any repercussions that came with that statement.

As expected, Dylan threw him a menacing growl. He then redirected it back to Leon. "Thirdly, those boys have no reason to be slowing us down with their inexperience! We're more than enough to handle this."

"Well, I thought it'd be a good idea to have someone we know not being pressured to hell and back get this done," Leon defended with a shrug. "It seems to be working so far. And while they are inexperienced, I personally have seen them done a job as well as any of us can pull off. So if you have something to say against them, say it to me. You know full well I can take any of your crap and throw it back!" he fiercely added.

"That's enough, you two!" Topaz exclaimed as she inserted herself between the feuding agents. "We're all stressed at what's happened, but that's no excuse to be killing each other. I know you've been especially stressed today, Dylan, because of the running around you've done. Why do you think I suggested you step out for some fresh air?"

"I did; it didn't work! It's not like I could've relaxed, anyway. There was only twenty minutes left before the finals was to start."

Despite the spectacle of two otherwise sane adults arguing like children, Tails was interested at what Dylan just said. "So you actually left the building. Did anyone else go with you?"

Rouge sighed before saying, "No, he left on his own. Salem was too busy making sure the machine was working properly. Topaz and I were checking over the evidence that was to be used for the final. In fact, we all suggested he take some time to himself."

"Do any of you remember what he did?"

 ** _Topaz's Additional Statement_**

Dylan went somewhere, but he came back _after_ the crime was called in.

 ** _End Additional Statement_**

"And you saw him leave?" Chris asked.

"It's more like we all _heard_ him leave," Salem corrected. Dylan growled at the comment, but the cat merely waved it off. "You know that doesn't work on me. You chewed Topaz out when she asked you to relax, and you slammed the door when you left. You're lucky we're not reporting you for your attitude!"

Dylan scoffed. "As if I care. All I know is that the department is overworking me and has no qualms about it. They should consider themselves lucky I'm not cramming complaints down their throats!"

"Would that be before or after they have another talk about your attitude?" Leon asked. His voice held a certain tone that sounded like he knew what was going to happen next.

Rouge chuckled. "Knowing him, it'd probably be after."

"Stuff it, you two!"

"I'm sorry, but I still need to ask you something," Tails sighed as he stuck himself into the argument. "What time did you leave, and where did you go? And please just give me an answer; I don't want a start to another argument. We both don't want this going on any longer than it has to."

For once, the wolf did not argue. Despite only having met a short while ago, Tails knew this was unusual. The agents looking at each other in amazement cemented his feelings.

 ** _Dylan's Additional Statement_**

I left around nine-forty to get some fresh air.

 ** _End Additional Statement_**

"And you didn't run into the victim then?" Tails asked. He already knew the answer thanks to the evidence he and Tails had found. Tails figured he was playing the dumb card to see what kind of reaction he would get.

Dylan gave an annoyed huff. "I didn't see him when I left this room. I definitely didn't see the guy when I tried to come back."

Chris frowned as he crossed his arms. "But how's that possible? Mr. Delgado had to walk by this room to get to the bathroom."

"Ever thought we just missed each other by a matter of seconds? Those kind of things happen more than you think," the wolf grumpily explained.

"He's got a point," Leon conceded with a shrug. "It's not that hard to believe."

"Are we done yet?" Topaz asked. Even without her arms tightly crossed, her tone was enough to show she was tired of the questions. "You bugged us for so long just to hear us say the same thing; we never saw the victim!"

"We were just making sure everyone was on the same page," Chris said with a pout. He did not say more, however, probably knowing this was a waste of time.

 ** _End Rebuttal_**

"It's true all of you are saying you never saw Mr. Delgado," Tails admitted with a sigh. "It sounds like you're all telling the truth."

"Yet it sounds like you still have room for debate," Salem observed.

"As if I were trying to be subtle," the fox chuckled. He then said in a more serious tone, "While there's no hint most of you are being dishonest about seeing the victim; the same can't be said for Dylan. That's especially not after I've caught him in a bold-faced lie!"

"Oh, it sounds like you've let your time in the courtroom go to your head," Rouge cooed, her tone sounding both flirtatious and condescending. "Why do you say that, boy?"

"Well, let's go over what we just heard. In all honesty, I'm actually surprised none of you caught it since you already heard Amy's and Cream's Testimony. Dylan said he left the building for some air at nine-forty. It may sound normal at first, but it doesn't take a lot of digging to realize it's a lie!"

"When we questioned them earlier, Amy said she had been by the hallway entrance for a while," Chris explained. "She saw Mr. Delgado pass by into the hallway at nine-thirty. Since then, she saw nobody leave the hallway until the crime was discovered. With her there, you couldn't have gone outside unnoticed!"

"And believe me, I would've remembered you walking by if you were that angry!" Amy, who had been quiet since everything started, chimed in. "You never passed by me once, and I never left that spot by the hallway entrance."

"Funny, I never said I left the area," Dylan simply replied.

"Come on; you just said you went to get some fresh air!" Chris argued. "You can only do that if you go outside!"

"If that's how you interpret it, then that's true. However, there's other ways to get fresh air without going outside. Standing by a window would be one of them," the wolf suggested in a matter-of-fact tone. "Obviously, this room has no windows. That's why I went to the bathroom since I knew it had one."

"Wow, I never seen a contradiction get taken down so fast," Derek said, an amused smile barely gracing his lips. "You boys really jumped the gun."

Tails thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe, but it did lead me to something else. Dylan just said he went to the bathroom. I've been there myself, so I know it has a window."

"Then what's the problem?" the wolf barked.

"It's with the time you said you left. You went to the bathroom for some fresh air at nine-forty. Coincidentally, Amy's friend, Cream, also went at roughly the same time. She saw Mr. Delgado leave the men's room as she was going to the girl's room."

"So?"

"You said you never saw the victim," Chris explained when he realized what Tails was leading up to. "That's impossible, though! You were going to the bathroom as he was leaving it. There's no other way in or out; you would've bumped into each other in the hallway!"

"Did you already forget what I said earlier?" Dylan quickly countered. "I could've missed him by a matter of seconds. The same goes for that silly girl! By that logic, isn't it possible they both were already out of my sights by the time I left this room?"

Amy looked ready to slap the wolf. "Hey, don't talk about Cream like she's a waste of time! Just because you never saw her doesn't mean what she said isn't true!"

"I don't think that's what the problem is," Leon groaned. "What's more concerning is why Tails feels this's so important."

Tails took a moment before finally saying, "I don't know. It just doesn't feel right."

"Then you better figure out why that is," Salem suggested. He had his arms crossed as though he were challenging the fox. "All you did with Dylan's statement was clarify where he went for fresh air. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. "We only have Dylan's word that he went to the bathroom. Do we have any evidence on that? As far as I know, his explanation of where he was is the least detailed out of all of you!"

"Humph, I don't know if I should be angry or intrigued at that," the wolf admitted. Even his facial expression was pointedly stoic. "But I'll humor you a bit. Why'd you say that?"

"Because everyone was able to back up their explanations. Salem couldn't leave since he had to stay and work the image projector. Rouge had been here all day apart for her trip to the bathroom, but Cream saw her in there. Topaz was also in here all day, a fact which is backed up by Salem. Derek didn't get here until after Mr. Delgado was discovered. Leon was with me and Tails in the thirty minutes before we discovered the crime.

"They all can explain and prove where they've been in the moments before Mr. Delgado was found," Chris concluded. He then said with a raised eyebrow, "You're the only one with a vague explanation. I think that's reason enough for me and Tails to be on you so much."

"That's actually a very good point," Topaz admitted. However, her moment of praise was quickly hidden behind her usual stern demeanor. "But why're you bringing this up? At the rate you're going, it's starting to sound like you're accusing Dylan of something."

"It's more that we want him to be less vague about his whereabouts." Tails crossed his arms as he carefully twisted the woman's words. "It's only for the sake of trying to cover all our bases. By how you responded to what Chris said, I'm sure you agree with that."

"So what do you want Dylan to say?" Leon asked. His tone was enough to indicate he knew where this was going.

The fox took a moment before saying, "I want to know what he did while he was getting fresh air. His explanation's too vague for my liking, and this's his chance to clear things up."

"I'm not explaining anything!" Dylan vehemently spat out. "What you're asking has nothing to do with the investigation. Hell, what you made us answer barely even qualifies as a warranted question! You're just wasting our time!

"And do I have to remind everyone that these two are just students?" he continued as he faced his colleagues. "They're not official investigators, yet they're the ones running the show. I'm amazed you're all even humoring them! They need to learn to know their place, and I refuse to waste more time on those pretending to be leading the investigation!"

"It's true Chris and Tails aren't the lead detectives in this case," Leon countered. It was clear by his body language he was unhappy with the wolf's outburst. "I'm the one in charge. I also allowed them to work on this under my supervision. Everything they've done so far hasn't given me reason to call them out. That also includes the question they just asked.

"So if you refuse to answer them, you're ultimately ignoring my authority," he added with a tone of finality. "I don't care that you're a colleague; don't think you're immune from trouble! I can still get you for being uncooperative in an official investigation. So why don't you drop the attitude and do as you're told?"

Dylan clearly wanted to argue, but his mouth hung open in anger. Whatever he wanted to say had died before it could be voiced. Instead, he resorted to glaring at the lion so intently; he probably could have burned him alive from the effort. Not even the other agents had anything to say at Leon's uncharacteristically serious attitude.

The lion merely grinned cockily at the response. "I figured you'd see things my way. So how about it? Tell us what happened after you left for some fresh air."

"Wow, now that's Leon being a badass!" Chris whispered in awe. He dared to say it any louder because of the angry wolf looking ready to explode.

Tails nodded. "I'm always amazed when he shows off his serious persona," he admitted. "Now let's make the best of this opening he gave us!"

 ** _Group Argument: During my Break for Fresh Air_**

 **Dylan:** As I said before, I went to the bathroom. I stood by the window to get some fresh air. I'll admit nobody can back me up on that. It doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth, though. Besides, shouldn't you be grilling Derek, too? Last I heard, his explanation's also pretty shaky.

 **Derek:** I already said I got here after ten. That's long after this whole thing started!

 ** _End Argument_**

"Don't drag Derek into this!" Leon admonished with a frown. "We're not talking about him right now."

Tails shrugged. "But he does kinda have a point. It's not as bad as Dylan's, but Derek's explanation is a bit flimsy."

"Well, I'll admit that much," Derek replied. He did not seem bothered by it, though. "Nobody here saw me until after the police were called. However, you're probably thinking I could've been here earlier and saw the victim then. Am I right?" Tails' silence was answer enough. "That's what I thought. I don't blame you for thinking it, but you're wrong. I only first got here today after ten; I just have no way to confirm it."

"See? He's nice enough to admit it, so why don't you throw some grief his way?" Dylan suggested.

Tails did not answer. The last thing he wanted was to cut away at Dylan's already short fuse. That and he did not want to make him feel smug by admitting there was another person of potential suspicion. If he did, then he would most likely have to say he knew about Mr. Delgado being an Interpol agent. He was not ready for that, so he felt it best to not say anything.

Unfortunately, the silence itself was enough to stoke the hotheaded agent's ego. "Your silence is answer enough. While I don't know what you're playing at, I've showed you that I'm not the only one who isn't clear about where they were before the victim was found. Let this be a lesson to get all your facts straight before aiming your sights on someone specific."

Leon murmured some choice words before saying aloud, "That's the one thing about Dylan; he's a smart hothead. He knows how to use anger to his advantage."

"Well, people don't usually think those with bad attitudes can think clearly," Salem explained. All the while, Dylan kept a smug grin. "It's simply a matter of manipulating the people's predetermined ideas of how certain behaviors work. I've got to admit, he makes good use of it despite always getting in trouble with the higher-ups for it."

Somehow, Dylan's grin became smugger. "Yet even they admit I'm making good use of my attitude. Otherwise, I'd have been fired a long time ago."

"Is it cool to say I want to wipe the look off his face?" Chris whispered. Tails did not have to look over to see the annoyance on his colleague's face; he could hear it in his tone!

"I hope you boys aren't letting him get under your skin," Rouge warned in her trademark flirtatious tone. "He may be abrasive at times, but I assure you his heart's in the right place."

Topaz added off-handedly, "Though it's often masked by apparent anger issues."

 _So Dylan's able to use his anger to throw others off,_ Tails thought. _It works pretty well; it's hard to concentrate with that kind of negative energy thrown my way! But now that I know, maybe I can better defend myself against what he has to say and how he says it._

 _Still, couldn't he also be hiding something with that façade? If he can use anger as a mask, it's not a stretch to say he can also use it for misdirection. Either way, we'll have to be more careful with him!_ The fox looked over to Chris, and his colleague gave a knowing nod. He was clearly ready to keep on going regardless what happened; it was now a matter of not being shredded to pieces by Dylan's continual verbal lashings.

 ** _Begin Rebuttal_**

Tails took a breath before asking, "Are you sure you didn't see anybody on your way to the bathroom?"

"Do I need to have my tongue notarized for you to believe what I'm saying?" Dylan grumbled. "It's not my fault the hallway was empty as I was going there!"

"But we have two people who went through there the same time as you," Chris quickly countered. "Cream was going to the girl's room, and Mr. Delgado was leaving the men's room. They say each other at nine-forty, and you left in that direction at the same time."

"If we're just going to repeat what's already been covered, then I'm ending this here and now," Leon warned. If he was doubting his two protégé's abilities, then he was doing a good job hiding it. "I understand where you're both coming from. However, even I have to admit this is all just an amazing coincidence. There's nothing to say otherwise. We're not going to gain anything here, so just move on!"

 _But that's the problem; we can't move on!_ Tails thought with a groan. _Everything Dylan said is a repeat of what we already heard. We can only ask the same questions; he'll keep saying the same thing every time! I can't get anywhere with him!_

He then took a moment before realizing something. _Still, he did try to throw Derek under the bus. It's a longshot, but maybe I should talk to him for a bit._ He then said after clearing his throat, "Then how about you, Derek? Why did you get here so late? I don't think you had much chance to explain."

"Like I said earlier, traffic was bad," Derek explained. "It was an effort just to get onto the streets. That was my fault, though. I left headquarters late because I needed to take care of some papers. As a result, I got caught in the convention traffic. It'd still have been congested, but I definitely would've been on time."

"When did you leave?" Chris asked.

"It should've been about nine-thirty. The security guard at the front door saw me leave, so you can ask him to confirm. Even with the traffic, it only takes fifteen minutes to get here. I would've made it on time, too, despite having to cut it so close. If only that silly incident in the street didn't happen."

Tails asked, "What incident?"

The man shrugged. "I mentioned it earlier. Can't blame you for forgetting, though, since Dylan copped an attitude almost immediately."

"So you're saying I caused them to forget?" the wolf asked with an eyebrow raised in challenge. Derek ignored the action.

Tails followed Derek's lead so as to avoid any more trouble. "Do you mind telling us about it again?" The man nodded. Dylan huffed at being ignored.

 ** _Derek's New Statement_**

There was a fight in the street that completely stopped traffic!

 ** _End Derek's Statement_**

"Oh yeah, you said it was between some convention-goers!" Chris exclaimed. "Do you know when it happened?"

"No," Derek simply replied. "To be frank, I don't care. However, I did see the police arrive and break the fight up. I don't know what time that was, but it took ten minutes for them to clear everything up. By the time I found I made it to the parking garage and stepped into this building, it was past ten!"

"I took the liberty of having the local police email that preliminary incident report over," Salem said suddenly. Chris and Tails looked over and saw him fiddling with something on his phone. "I just got it a few minutes ago." He then took a few seconds to himself before saying, "Derek's right; a fight broke out at nine-thirty. Police didn't show up until fifteen minutes later, and it took them the ten minutes Derek said to reopen the streets again."

"They took that long to settle a street fight? I hope they're just short-staffed today." The black cat nodded once at Tails' comment. "Still, the math does fit with what Derek said. The fight occurred at nine-thirty, the same time he left headquarters. Police didn't arrive until nine-forty-five and cleared the streets by nine-fifty-five. We found Mr. Delgado at nine-forty-seven, so he was definitely nowhere near here at that time."

"And I just got off the phone with security at headquarters," Topaz chimed in. "The guard on duty remembered seeing him leave just after nine-thirty. That means everything Derek said checks out. He definitely had no chance to have seen the victim this morning."

"Unfortunately, that means the boys are back to where they started," Rouge concluded. "The only one who can't prove where they were before nine-forty-seven is Dylan."

"And I repeat the same thing I asked before: so what? This has nothing to do with finding who poisoned that guy! All this does is satisfy the curiosities of two students who are hell bent on playing detective! I didn't say this earlier because I had no footing, but I think I can now," Dylan said with a sneer. "I'm starting to question your ability to make sound decisions on this case, Leon."

"You can question me all you want; I sure Chris and Tails know what they're doing. If I didn't trust them, what kind of team captain example would I be?" Leon flashed the wolf a big smile before turning to the two. By then, only they and Salem could see his face; the lion shot them a panicked look.

"One who's letting personal feelings get in the way of his better judgement."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What personal feelings?"

"That doesn't matter!" the lion quickly shot down. "The point is that I'm able to take charge of this. If I couldn't, I guarantee you Salem would've been the first to object."

"I did; I only caved in because of how stubborn you were being," Salem admitted with a sigh. "If you weren't the only one of us free at the time, I wouldn't have let you do it. Dylan's got a good point; you're a bit too emotionally involved in this."

Tails took a moment to think before saying, "Then he's done a good job hiding it. I don't know about Chris, but I haven't seen anything outside of his normal professionalism the whole time we've been working together." Chris made an affirmative sound. "He has his moments, but they don't seem like anything unlike him."

 ** _End Cross-Examination_**

"However, he's not what we're talking about," Tails redirected as he cleared his throat. "Right now, I'm just trying to figure out who can prove to me they had no chance to see Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned. So far, I'm convinced by almost everyone's explanation."

"So you confirmed that I'm the only one with an unclear explanation about being unable to see the man," Dylan concluded while rolling his eyes. "Big whoop. You managed to chase a dead-end lead to its fullest. Now if you're done wasting everyone's time, forget about this case and let us handle it!"

"I gladly would, but I don't know if I can fully trust you all," the fox countered. There was no hesitation in his tone. Chris seemed concerned at first with the outburst, but he quickly collected himself and nodded once. Clearly, they were both on the same page with how Tails was choosing to act.

"You don't trust us? That's a pretty strong feeling to advertise. Apart from the fact I'm a hothead, why don't you trust us to handle this case?"

Tails took one look at Leon for confirmation. The lion merely shrugged in response, making it clear that he was not going to decide this for him. Though to be honest, the fox did not want to make the reveal right now. He was waiting for a more effective moment to drop the bomb about him and Chris knowing Mr. Delgado's true identity.

Unfortunately, there was no way to get any further without bringing that out in the open. It was too soon, but he had already exhausted all his choices by keeping quiet. If he hoped to get any further, it was time to reveal what he knew and what he planned to do with that revelation.

Rouge was the one to break the silence. "You're awfully quiet now, honey. Mind telling us what's cooking away in that head of yours?"

"I was debating whether or not to reveal what Chris and I have discovered about this case. To be honest, I don't think we have much choice now."

"We've been waiting for a good time to say it, and I think now's as good as any," Chris explained. All eyes had turned towards him; Leon was silently voicing his support. "As truthful as you all have been with our questions, there's one thing you've all been lying about."

"So you're saying we're honest liars?" Topaz asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's the most contradictive thing I've heard. How can we be truthful if you say we're also lying?"

"Not to mention you said we all made the same lie," the bat added. "By the way you're saying it, it's like we're colluding with each other."

"That's because you are," the young man said. "You all lied about the same thing, but it was with good reason. You didn't want to expose the victim to unrelated parties."

Derek's normally stoic attitude was replaced with barely concealed shock. "Expose the victim? What is there about Mr. Delgado that we would consider big enough to hide?"

"That he's an Interpol agent." Tails bluntly dropped the information on everyone.

"How do you figure that?" Of all the agents, Salem was the least surprised. However, he still seemed perplexed at the two knowing privileged information.

The fox smiled. "In hindsight, it wasn't too hard. If you pay careful attention, Amy's and Cream's Testimony combined with what we know about this hallway is enough to draw that conclusion. The girls saw Mr. Delgado come through this hallway and into the bathroom. They never saw him leave. That means he's been in the area the entire time.

"Then there's what Leon told us about this particular area. Interpol reserved it so Chris and I can take our finals. I'm supposing then that meant it was off-limits to everyone except us and all of you." All the agents made some form of affirmation. "That would also mean anyone not affiliated with Interpol would be kicked out the moment they were seeing loitering in the hallway." Another round of affirmatives were made. "With that in mind, how did he manage to stay in that hallway for the seventeen minutes before he was found poisoned? I'm sure one of you would've seen him at some point."

"But we didn't," Salem responded immediately. "We all didn't see him today. That alone isn't enough to prove what you're alleging. Unless you're saying you have something else," he added. The amused raise of his eyebrow showed he was inciting a friendly challenge to prove him wrong.

Chris responded to the challenge. "Funny you should say that. When we asked Cream if she noticed anything else when she passed Mr. Delgado, she told us something interesting. She distinctly remembered seeing something metal and shiny hanging on a belt loop of the victim's pants."

"She must've been checking him out to see that," Dylan drily replied. Amy was livid at the statement.

Tails, however, avoided an explosive argument by responding before her. "That's not even close to what he wanted to say. The fact she saw this metal object is important because of what she identified it to be!"

"She identified it?" Topaz repeated. If she was not intrigued before, she definitely was now.

"Right after we showed her this." The fox raised his right hand to show the Mock Interpol Badge pinned to his gloves. "We only thought of it when we realized what she saw was the same color as these. After taking a look, she confirmed the design on this was almost the same as the object on Mr. Delgado's pants." The room suddenly felt tense, almost as if everyone never expected this outcome to come around. "I'm sure you know where I'm going with this. If it looks almost similar to these badges, then it had to have been an Interpol badge Cream saw! If that's true, then that'd make Mr. Delgado an Interpol agent just like the rest you!"

This time, Salem immediately counter him. Instead, he shifted his gaze between him and Chris. He could almost feel a kind of pride being thrown their way, a majority of it most likely at having discovered a secret Interpol had clearly tried to bury. The cat then nodded at the duo in satisfaction.

Unfortunately, the others were not as quick to accept what could be seen as an exposure of classified details. Rouge was the first to respond. "Why did you tell them that, Leon?"

Leon did not bother hiding his pride at the moment. "I didn't; they figured it out on their own. All I did was confirm it after the fact." He then directed his attention at Dylan. "You still want to question my ability to make sound decisions on this investigation? If those two can figure out something we tried so hard to bury away, then I think they're more than capable to work alongside me."

Dylan scoffed. "So they proved they can break through our attempts to conceal information. Big deal; any detective worth their salt can do that by getting the right information combined with a bit of luck. Considering what we normally do, us hiding Mr. Delgado's involvement with us is extremely minor. What's the point of them bringing this up?"

"It changes how we should be looking at this case," Chris responded. "The whole time Chris and I were investigating the crime scene, we thought Mr. Delgado was just a regular person. Because of that, it made no sense that he would hang around an Interpol-reserved area for so long. Once we figured out who he was, it then made perfect sense. He was supposed to play some role in our finals test, wasn't he?"

"He was to set up the room where he was ultimately found poisoned," Salem explained. "He was to stay in there and play the role of the culprit pretending to be the first to discover the scene. It was simple for him today, and everybody agreed that he could come in later than the rest of us. Thanks to what Amy and Cream witnessed, we know that to have been nine-thirty. That should explain why none of us had a chance to see him all morning."

"Because he had only just got here," the young man concluded. He let out a small sigh before saying, "Pretty ironic that he was to play the culprit and ended up becoming an actual victim."

Leon chuckled, but it seemed a bit darker than usual. "Tell me about it. And I was just kidding around with him a few days ago saying he'd be a victim if he kept being excited about pretending to be a murderer."

Tails could sense something off about the lion's attitude but ignored it for now. "As much as it's good to know more about the victim; that's not the main thing that changes with us knowing he's an Interpol agent."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows when he heard this. "So what is it you're really trying to say with this?"

"Let's think about it this way," the fox began as he crossed his arms. "Even though this investigation's just started, it's pretty hard to find suspects to question. I mean, this area was reserved at the same time a convention was going on. We were lucky enough to find Amy and Cream who happened to actually be worthwhile witnesses!"

"Your point being?" Derek pressed.

"If it's this hard to find a good witness, then it's equally hard to find potential suspects. That's especially so with only the evidence we currently have on hand.

"However, knowing that Mr. Delgado's an Interpol agent simplifies things significantly," Tails continued. "Instead of concentrating on virtually every person who was in this building at the time; we can now narrow it down to just a select few. To be more specific, it's been narrowed down to five persons of interest."

"Five, you say? And which five are you talking about?" Topaz's tone alone was enough to indicate she knew who the five were a reference to.

"He's obviously talking about us," Rouge answered. If anything, she seemed thoroughly amused at being named a suspect. "What other five people has he been talking to that he could potentially consider suspects? Not that I mind too much; it adds a bit of spice to an already interesting day."

"Good to know you enjoy being accused," Salem deadpanned. Despite that, he was smiling at the turn of events. "Still, it makes sense now why you were so intent on questioning us about where we were. You were trying to make us give you our alibis."

"And it's worked pretty well," Chris said proudly. "For the most part, most of you have been able to prove where you've been and whether or not you had a chance to see Mr. Delgado. The only one who failed to be that clear so far is Dylan."

"So what're you saying? I'm the one responsible for the poisoning just because I can't prove where I was when I left to get some fresh air?"

 _Geez, he really cut to the chase,_ Tails thought. He then said, "It's more that we think you're the most suspicious out of everyone. As things stand, you had the chance to commit this crime while also having no way to prove where you were between nine-forty and nine-forty-seven. At the least, that's enough to make you into the prime suspect."

Dylan laughed obnoxiously at the accusation. "Now that's good! You're accusing me of poisoning Mr. Delgado based on my lack of an alibi and because he was a fellow Interpol agent. You know an explanation like that's never gonna fly in court, right?

"And besides, I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one you should consider a suspect. After all, I'd have thought his boyfriend would've pinged on your suspect radar. Have you ever thought of that?"

"We didn't, though we did consider the fact he might be in a relationship," Chris admitted. Both he and Tails looked at each other, clearly remembering the Picture and Note that hinted as much. "But why would we consider his boyfriend a suspect? There's no reason for us to think that."

"True, but what if I told you his boyfriend also works with Interpol and that they had an argument a couple days ago outside Interpol Headquarters? That sounds like a potential motive, at the least." The wolf had a smug look as though he had gotten the better of the two. "Better yet, he's in here with us right now. Don't you think now's a good time to ask if he had anything to do with this?"

Both Tails and Chris raised an eyebrow at this convenient revelation. The young man then asked after a moment's thought, "Is Dylan telling the truth? Which of you guys is the victim's boyfriend?"

"It can't be Salem," Tails immediately replied. "He's told me many times he wants to wait before pursuing a relationship. Besides, he doesn't seem like the type to settle down with another guy."

"I'm not sure exactly how to take that," Salem said with a frown.

Chris ignored the comment. "Are you the boyfriend, Derek?"

"I already have my hands full with a paranoid man-child who is hyper beyond belief," Derek groaned. Despite his tone, there was a clear spark in his eyes as he said it. "Besides, Tyler's not my type. I suggest you direct your attention to the lion that's letting you lead this investigation."

"You're the boyfriend?"

"You're gay, Leon?"

Both turned their attention towards Leon; Leon himself looked away as his cheeks started to turn red. He looked like a child caught in the middle of an embarrassing situation. Salem could only cast his brother a sympathetic look while Chris and Tails tried to let the information settle into their minds.

* * *

 **New Profiles:**

Rouge: An albino bat who works with Interpol. She is often assigned undercover work. She uses a flirtatious persona to maintain cover during jobs, but she often acts as such even when not undercover claiming it to be practice. She is one of the agents assigned to work on the finals.

Topaz: A no-nonsense woman who works with Interpol. She is often paired with Rouge on missions and serves as her backup. Her level-headed nature behind the scenes greatly compliments Rouge's flirtatious undercover persona. She is one of the agents assigned to work on the finals.

Derek: A generally quiet man who works with Interpol. While unclear as to his position with the agency, it is clear he is not one to participate in nonsensical situations. However, it seems he's willing to make an exception with his boyfriend. He is one of the agents assigned to work on the finals.

Dylan: A hot-headed black wolf who works with Interpol. While constantly angry at almost everything, he knows how to use it to manipulate conversations during interrogations. It is hard to tell if he is really always angry or if it is all an act. He is one of the agents assigned to work on the finals.

 **Updated Profiles:**

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He's afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralysis Syndrome and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem. He has taken charge of the investigation. He is the victim's boyfriend.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Again, this is only half of what I had wanted to do for this chapter. Even though I haven't made the second half yet, I can easily imagine it being the same amount of pages. That's 16 or so pages, not including the author's notes and evidence/profiles list. While not a lot for a story of this caliber, it's still a pretty big information bomb for you guys. As such, the chapter will be split into two!

That said, I tried to make the two agents named after characters in _Teen Wolf_ act like those characters. Of course, I put my own flair into them, but Derek is generally quiet at times while Dylan is somewhat of a hothead. I'm sure I reflected as such in their character, and I also managed to make Dylan's perpetual anger into a part of how he does his job. That was a spur of the moment idea, but it seems to be working so far. And one stupid fact I literally just noticed as I'm typing this; all four of the agents names are made up of five letters. That's some amazing coincidence!

But yeah, that's all I really have to say about this chapter. There's no new evidence, and I decided to expand a bit more into Leon's character. To be honest, Salem and Leon grew on me since I first introduced them in the last story. Granted that relationships are not going to be that big of a thing, I figured it'd be good to change things up a bit and make the lion have a boyfriend. I honestly was not thinking of doing that until literally when I got to the end of this chapter; I figured I might as well put it in. Because of that, I had to put a couple hints that he was too emotionally involved with the case. There's not a lot of those kinds of clues, but I hope it's enough to have at least put in some context clues.

So yeah, I hope you all enjoy reading this new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story you want to read. They do not only motivate me into writing more; it helps to see what you as readers think of my story and what you think needs further clarification and whatnot. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories on here everybody!


	11. Criminal Unconventionality Pt 8

Hello everybody! We've finally reached the end of this case! Yay! I can't tell you how long I've been wanting this one case to be over. It's gotten to the point that I started hating everything it stood for; that's how many times the premise of this case had to be changed. Of course, it doesn't mean I didn't get to the desired ending; I managed to at least keep that the same in my head. That and life has been extremely demanding. It took me another month just to finish the last page-and-a-half because I was insanely busy! Boy, am I glad to finally get this out of the way. That and you'll finally understand why this case was titled "Criminal Unconventionality." It's not just because it took place during a convention.

Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I'll just say sorry in advance if the ending seems a bit rushed. Like I said, I was getting tired of this case. It's along the lines of what I had originally planned. It just was done in a way not original to my ideas. But that's what writing's all about, right? Going along with the idea and making compromises where it's necessary. Doesn't mean it can't be annoying as sin, though.

Also, there's a big chance this story might not be updated until next year. If that's the case, then allow me to wish you all a very early Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Stay safe out there, and don't do anything crazy or dangerous. It's supposed to be a fun and festive time, not an occasion where you end up embarrassing your family in jail or saddening them in the hospital. Happy holidays everyone!

* * *

 **Evidence:**

Mock Interpol Badge: A simple metal button with the Interpol insignia on it. It was given by Salem and allows Tails to take the Interpol final exam. Cream saw Mr. Delgado have a similar badge on him, thus indicating his ties with Interpol.

Show Flyer: An advertisement for a live fan show during the _Teen Wolf_ convention. It's set to take place at around 3PM. On it is a list of characters that are to make an appearance during the show: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Human and Werewolf Derek. The pictures of all the cast members sit next to their respective characters.

Note: It was found crumpled next to the victim. It reads, " _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ " Chris confirmed it's lyrics to a song; it's also assumed to be a break-up note, though it's unknown if the victim made or received it.

Picture: It was found lying next to the victim. On it is a group of five guys happily huddled together for the shot. The victim is seen as the leftmost person. Inscribed on the back are the words, " _Love you always!_ " It's assumed one of other four guys is the victim's boyfriend. One of the guys has Feralysis Syndrome.

Mr. Delgado's Medical Report: A report on the victim's current condition. He was first discovered around 9:47 AM, the time when Tails called police. He has asthma severe enough to require a mandatory inhaler. Further investigation has found a pinprick wound on his upper right arm. Traces of poison was found on his sleeve near the wound.

Small Pin: A suspicious object Leon found by the victim. Only Tails, Chris, Amy, and Leon know about it. It was covered with two poisons, mercury and an undetermined white powder. The combination can kill by just a pin prick, although the potency is extremely short-lived. It broke off from something, though it's impossible to tell from what. It's confirmed to be the weapon used against Mr. Delgado.

Crime Scene Details: A combination of scattered facts on the victim's movements. No one saw the victim enter the room, and no reason has been found for him to be in it. Nothing in the room belonged to him nor did he touch anything.

Crime Scene's Hallway: There are two directions the criminal could run after leaving the crime scene. However, one leads down to a set of bathrooms and a conference room currently occupied by Interpol agents overseeing the finals. It is also a dead end with no way out of the building.

Inhaler: A life-saving device for asthmatics. The victim was seen using it a few minutes before he was poisoned. Chris found it in one of the bathroom stalls. It is believed that the culprit abandoned it, though the reason for it being taken is still unclear.

Toxicology Report: A report on the poison used on Mr. Delgado. It can't handle being exposed to air; it loses all strength in ten minutes. Due to both poisons' sensitivity to air, they had to be in airtight containers prior to being mixed. Because of that, even a few seconds of exposure would affect it. Being put in an airtight container immediately after would only preserve it for a day.

Amy and Cream's Testimony: Statements made by the two girls about Mr. Delgado's movements. Amy and Cream saw him pass by once into the hallway at 9:30 AM. Cream saw him again at 9:40 AM when she went to the bathroom - seven minutes before he was found poisoned; Amy never saw him or anyone else leave the hallway. He had his Inhaler when Cream saw him the second time.

Salem's Statement: It was heard when Chris and Tails ran into Salem. He said that Mr. Delgado doesn't have a job but is instead a full-time college student. He also said he is at the convention to do a performance as part of a class assignment.

Interpol Proctor Badge: It is used by Interpol agents to designate them as proctors during the finals. It was found in a bathroom trash can with the clasp broken. The jagged metal slightly jutting from behind the badge indicates it broke via some kind of impact.

 **Profiles:**

Miles "Tails" Prower: A thirteen-year-old fox who's the co-owner of the M&M Legal Agency. He's currently studying to become a detective through the Interpol training program. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in use of practical training he makes up for in field experience.

Salem: A twenty-three-year-old black cat who works with Interpol. He is Tails' designated overseer for the final exam and accompanied the teen to the Interpol test site. He often holds a cool yet approachable demeanor and is protective of Leon. He is considered a suspect in Mr. Delgado's poisoning only because of his job as an Interpol agent.

Leon: A nineteen-year-old albino lion who works with Interpol. He's afflicted with the rare genetic disorder Feralysis Syndrome and walks on all fours. He's carefree and somewhat irresponsible, much to the annoyance and concern of Salem. He has taken charge of the investigation. He is the victim's boyfriend.

Amy Rose: A seventeen-year-old hedgehog currently on summer vacation. She interns for the Mobius Times and is attending the _Teen Wolf_ convention as both a cosplay fan and an entertainment journalist. She is one of the few witnesses who remembered seeing Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned.

Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke: A twenty-three-year-old man who passed his Interpol classes with impressive results. Like Tails, he's at the convention to take the final. He convinced Leon to let him help solve the case as part of his final. What he lacks in field experience he makes up for in use of practical training.

Tyler Delgado: The victim of a poisoning. He's a twenty-four-year-old student enrolled in a college known for its performing arts program. He's currently in intensive care. He suffers from chronic asthma. He was revealed to be an Interpol agent currently on assignment. He is also a full-time college student who was to perform at the convention for a class assignment.

Cream: An eleven-year-old rabbit who accompanied Amy to the _Teen Wolf_ convention. She is one of the few witnesses who remembered seeing Mr. Delgado before he was poisoned.

Rouge: An albino bat who works with Interpol. She is often assigned undercover work. She uses a flirtatious persona to maintain cover during jobs, but she often acts as such even when not undercover claiming it to be practice. She is one of the agents assigned to work on the finals.

Topaz: A no-nonsense woman who works with Interpol. She is often paired with Rouge on missions and serves as her backup. Her level-headed nature behind the scenes greatly compliments Rouge's flirtatious undercover persona. She is one of the agents assigned to work on the finals.

Derek: A generally quiet man who works with Interpol. While unclear as to his position with the agency, it is clear he is not one to participate in nonsensical situations. However, it seems he's willing to make an exception with his boyfriend. He is one of the agents assigned to work on the finals.

Dylan: A hot-headed black wolf who works with Interpol. While constantly angry at almost everything, he knows how to use it to manipulate conversations during interrogations. It is hard to tell if he is really always angry or if it is all an act. He is one of the agents assigned to work on the finals.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Criminal Unconventionality Pt. 8**

"You're the victim's boyfriend?" Tails repeated. While also wanting to voice Chris's question, he felt it both redundant and tacky to ask now.

Leon did not respond immediately. It took him a couple seconds as he tried to control his blushing. He then said, "I guess you could say that. We've been seeing each other for the past six months."

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed about it," Rouge assured. Instead of acting like her usual flirtatious self, she made an effort to sound comforting. "You know everyone back at Headquarters knew you two were in a relationship."

The lion pouted. "I know, but it's kinda uncomfortable to have two students figure out my personal life. I'm not _that_ chummy with them! And besides, my love life has nothing to do with this case."

"True, but not when there's something about it that can be seen as a motive to poison the guy," Dylan quickly countered. The smug look from when he first raised the possibility never once faltered. "If I'm remembering right, you and Tyler had a pretty big argument a week ago just outside Headquarters."

"It wasn't that big," Leon grumbled. "He was so absorbed in his current assignment; I was concerned about him. He thought I was being overbearing, and I said he was too cocky. It got blown way out of proportion after that."

"I remember hearing it was bad," Derek said. "Didn't know about the details, though, since I've been busy."

Salem sighed. "You're always buried in that office of yours! You didn't even notice a suspect having a psychotic breakdown, for crying out loud!"

"I was listening to a badly degraded recording!" the man retorted. "I needed to have on headphones to hear anything!"

The cat merely rolled his eyes. He then admitted, "Still, I have to agree with Dylan that arguments sometimes give birth to crimes. By that alone, Leon is a suspect in this."

"Whose side are you on?" the lion shouted.

 _I wonder if everyone knew about the relationship?_ Tails thought as he observed the agents. Sure enough, everyone was acting pretty calm to what he and Chris considered to be an information bombshell. That meant it was definitely common knowledge between Interpol agents.

It then made sense about why Dylan and Salem said something about the lion being emotionally compromised to lead the investigation. Tyler was his boyfriend; investigators are never allowed to take charge when the victim is someone they are close to! The fact Leon was able to take charge either meant he was mentally strong or he was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry.

"Anyway, I think I did a good enough job debunking the assumption I was the only one who could've poisoned Tyler," Dylan cockily replied. He then added after seeing Leon's bitter gaze, "I don't mean to throw you under the bus, Leon. I'm just proving a point that the charges aren't as tight as those two think they are."

"Couldn't you have done it without exposing my love life?"

"And neglect to mention how it could be a motive for you attacking Tyler? Sorry, but personal information does not exist whenever crimes are concerned."

"So now we have two potential suspects," Tails surmised while holding back an eye roll. "Dylan is one because he has no alibi; Leon is one because he has a potential motive. In a sense, they both embody half of an ideal culprit."

"But it can't be both of them. I guess that means we need to dig for more information?" Chris asked to which the fox nodded. "It never gets easier, does it?"

"Not when a second suspect is suddenly introduced," Leon replied. He was now back to his usual self for the most part after having his love life be exposed so abruptly. However, he was still not happy at Dylan throwing him under the bus as noted by the evil eye he gave the wolf. "The only way to clear this up is to ask more questions. For my own sake, you guys had better start doing that now!"

The young man frowned. "So what're you gonna do?"

"Rely on you and Tails, of course," the lion said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's not like I can count on anybody else; you're the only ones who know just as much as I do about all this. Even if only for the sake of finding out the truth, you better start working on getting me out of this mess!"

Salem sighed while shaking his head. "As if any of this were their responsibility to begin with. Still, he has a point about you two knowing the case inside-out. And since he was so adamant on making this investigation your finals," he added with an almost wicked smile, "you can bet we'll be paying attention to your every move."

"Way to put more pressure on us," Tails grumbled. He then said after clearing his throat, "So how do you think we should go from here, Chris?"

Chris shrugged. "How about we learn more about Mr. Delgado from Leon? If they're really boyfriends, then we need to know a bit about their relationship."

"Do I have much of a choice?" Leon sighed.

Tails did not bother to answer. Instead, he prepared himself to listen to Leon's thoughts on being Mr. Delgado's boyfriend. If the argument was that bad, then Dylan was right in that it gave the lion a motive. However, there was no time in which he could have poisoned him. As much as he believed Leon was innocent; he knew Dylan would not relent as long as there was a chance for a motive to exist. That meant if he got rid of that chance, the lion would be in the clear! The only hard part now was the process of proving a motive does not exist.

 _ **Argument: My Relationship with Dylan**_

Tyler and I met two years ago. We've been boyfriends since my eighteenth birthday. He's like me, someone who's not completely serious but can get the job done. That's how we ended up clicking. The argument we had was a rare thing. I was concerned about how dangerous his assignment could've been; he said I was worrying too much! We didn't break up, but it was bad enough that we haven't talked to each other since.

 _ **End Argument**_

"You guys met when you were seventeen?" Tails asked. "So you were already working for Interpol. How young do they allow people to become agents?"

"The youngest we may have will be thirteen," Leon replied. "And before you ask, I'm talking about you, Tails. Don't forget that you're taking an Interpol-sanctioned class; that means you'll be in our files as an Interpol agent.

"However, it's just a technicality," the lion quickly added when he saw the fox's shocked face. "You need to pass a more extensive test to become a field agent. As it stands once you pass this course, both you and Chris will be consultants for Interpol if needed."

"So you're saying you became a legitimate field agent by the time you were seventeen?" Chris asked.

"He needed my permission since he was a minor," Salem replied. "Don't think I didn't try to talk him out of it; I have a reputation of being a protective older brother to uphold." Leon rolled his eyes at that. "Still, his persistence won out in the end.

"Him saying he wanted to ask Tyler to be his boyfriend, however, was a completely different matter," the cat added. He seemed amused at whatever memory that had popped into his head. "I was completely against it. The last thing I needed was for him to be tied down with a legal adult and for Tyler to be labeled as a pedophile."

"You actually thought that?" Rouge asked with an amused expression. "Honey, Interpol isn't that bad as to arrest a fellow agent for dating a seventeen-year-old. That's especially so when there's only a five year difference. We're a bit more lenient about the age of consent rules provided one party isn't under sixteen and the age difference isn't too great."

"I know, but you're forgetting that Leon had a less than graceful start with us. He was already treading on thin ice; something like this would've been enough of an excuse for the higher-ups to kick him out!"

"You worry too much, Salem," Derek deadpanned. "I would've backed you up if that happened, you know? Don't forget I'm the one who trained Leon, so I know how good of an agent he is."

"Not to be rude, but we're getting off-topic," Topaz interrupted with a clearing of her throat. "Based on the students' findings, we can consider both Dylan and Leon suspects in this poisoning. Since we've just heard a bit about Leon's relationship with Tyler, we're waiting to see how ruthless they'll be in tearing through his explanation."

"Or how they're gonna crash and burn while trying," Dylan added, his smile a bit too big and showing off his canines.

Leon let out a low whistle. "Geez, you guys can be vicious when you want to."

Tails groaned. "Let's just get started."

 _ **Begin Rebuttal**_

"So you two met while on the job a couple years ago," Tails began. "Do you mind if I asked what you two were doing?"

Leon shrugged. "It wasn't anything special. It was my first assignment, so they had me shadowing Tyler. It was nothing more than a simple stakeout job of the Mobotropolis embassy. Nothing as exciting as what I sometimes deal with now."

"And you fell head over heels for him then?" Chris asked.

"No, it wasn't a love at first sight kind of deal. We started out as friends and exchanged phone numbers. It wasn't until a few months later I told Salem about me wanting to be Tyler's boyfriend. As you already heard, he wasn't exactly thrilled when I told him."

"I still can't believe you actually listened to me about that," Salem replied. He then said after noticing Tails's silent urging, "I told him to wait until he was eighteen to say anything. The last thing I needed was for some off-hand office rumors to ruin his budding career."

"I only listened because I was really nervous," the lion admitted. "It took me a while just to build up enough courage to ask Tyler out."

"You were scared? You don't strike me as someone to be fazed by anything," Tails said with a frown.

"I'm not; confessing to someone you like them as relationship material is a completely different thing, however. I only got the balls to ask after I turned eighteen, and we've been boyfriends since."

"Hmm, to think that someone like Leon would be afraid to ask someone out," Rouge mused. One did not have to look at her to hear the teasing smile in her tone. "I guess there are some things that can scare our resident happy-go-lucky agent."

The cat chuckled. "He's never been confident in the love department."

"Anyway," Leon loudly interrupted, "the point here is that I've been Tyler's boyfriend for the past year. We never really had much difficulties throughout the relationship. It also helped that he doesn't treat me like some handicapped guy just because of my condition; he actually makes me feel normal."

While the fox appeared doubtful at the comment, Chris was the first to speak up. "If it was all that great, then why'd the argument happen? It must've been something that really got under both your skins."

"I kept bugging him about his job and how safe he was being," the lion explained. "He had enough of it last week and claimed I was being overbearing. In hindsight, I kinda deserved it. I mean, even I'd be frustrated if he kept hounding me with the same questions every time we get together. Still, you can't blame me for being a caring boyfriend and worrying about his safety!"

"Did he ever tell you what his job was?" Tails asked.

"Agents aren't allowed to talk about their assignments to anyone apart from their partners and handlers," Topaz explained. She had since moved towards the table and was leaning against it. "It's standard protocol. The less people knowing about an agent's involvement in a job, the better we can control any potential information leaks. Nothing makes the enemy angrier than kidnapping an agent and realizing later they know absolutely nothing." The way she casually mentioned her colleagues being potentially kidnapped and tortured caused Chris and Tails to flinch a bit.

"Still, I will admit to hearing that Tyler's job was exceptionally dangerous," she quickly admitted as she brushed some hair away from her eyes. "In that respect, I'm not surprised Leon was so concerned. If what happened here was a result of the job, then his concerns were duly noted."

The fox was still skeptical. "Is that really it, though? I mean, I'm sure Leon's asked him many times if Tyler was okay after coming home from a job. People who're in a relationship do that, after all."

"It's what I do," Leon confirmed with a nod. "I myself may be recklessly impulsive, but that doesn't stop me from caring and worrying about others. Tyler knew that, and he said it was refreshing to have someone worry about him for a change. Not that I blame him since he didn't exactly come from a loving environment."

Tails's ears immediately perked up. "That's what I thought. Mr. Delgado's reaction is contradictory! It doesn't make sense he would find being worried over to be a welcome change and then complain about you being overbearing. There must've been something else you said that set him off."

The lion was silent for a moment. He then sighed before saying, "I guess you got a point, Tails. Because of how bad the argument was, I kinda assumed what the problem was. If I think about it, I guess my worrying about how dangerous his assignment was could've been seen as me trying to dig into the intricacies of the job," he admitted with a shrug.

"But he should've known you'd never try to learn of another agent's assignment," Salem said with a raised eyebrow. "You might go probing from time to time, but we all know it's all in good fun for you."

"Maybe you said something that made him think you were digging into his assignment," Chris suggested with a shrug.

Leon took another moment to think. This time, he was deep in thought as he tried to recall something. "Now that you mention it, he only snapped at me after I said something specific. The blow-up happened so quickly; I was more worried about what the anger was about instead of what I said to cause it."

Intrigued, Tails asked, "Do you remember what you said?"

 _ **Additional Statement**_

Tyler got really angry after I made a joke about him getting poisoned when he least expected it.

 _ **End Additional Statement**_

"Are you sure you didn't threaten him while you were arguing?" Dylan asked. He had been silent for the entirety of the conversation; it seemed like he was merely waiting for the right moment to pounce. "Even you have to admit how funny it is when he ends up poisoned a week after you say that."

"No, we only started arguing right after I said that," Leon said. "I've made a lot of jokes like that before. He never reacted badly to any of them; he knew it was all in good fun! I had no idea what changed that time, but that's when the argument started. Thinking back on it now, it kind of make sense why he reacted that way. His assignment must've involved poisons if he got that angry over my joke."

"Sounds like it," Tails agreed with a nod. "Anybody who's been around you for even a few minutes will know you like to make jokes every now and then. He shouldn't have been an exception."

"He must've realized too late you were joking and probably tried to cover up his reaction by saying you were overbearing," Chris added as he crossed his arms in thought. "From what I know about the assignments you guys get, you sometimes have to go pretty deep into the cover. I'm guessing that's why he reacted that way; he must've still been in the mindset of his job when you triggered him."

The wolf huffed in annoyance. "Or Leon actually did figure out what Tyler was doing and was trying to get information under the guise of joking around."

"Would you stop trying to throw me under the bus?" the lion growled. He made a point of throwing the other a death glare which was promptly ignored. "I'm not that nosy to break protocol and snoop around for sensitive information. And just because I'm a potential suspect right now doesn't mean everything I say becomes suspicious!"

"Or so you'd like us to believe."

"What do you mean, Dylan?" Derek asked.

"Let's think of it this way. Leon first said he had no idea why he and Tyler had that big argument. Now that the students are pressing him, he suddenly remembers making a comment that could've triggered the entire thing. It's a bit too convenient for my tastes, and I've learned that such conveniences are usually the product of a guilty party."

"And why would I be guilty?" Leon asked, his patience clearly wearing thin.

"Well, there've been rumors running about that you two were considering a break-up. If you think about it, you and Tyler haven't spoken to each other since the argument last week. For such a caring relationship, that's a pretty long time. I think that's enough for anyone to assume a break-up talk was in the works."

"That's a pretty big leap in logic," Topaz deadpanned. "Still, I suppose it is a workable theory. There isn't exactly anything to disprove it, at the least."

"We're not one of those couples who break up over a single petty argument," the lion explained while rolling his eyes. "It'd take a pretty big breach of trust for us to even consider splitting up. And besides, there's no proof Tyler was ever considering it!"

 _ **End Rebuttal**_

"Leon, you know that's not true," Tails immediately countered.

Leon looked at the fox in shock. "Now _you're_ going against me?"

"So the student finally speaks out against his teacher," Dylan said with a dramatic wave of his arms. "I'm assuming you have proof that Leon's lying?"

Tails did not want to say that. However, he knew what he was about to present would definitely say otherwise. Instead, he decided to roll with the punches and see where it would take him. "There was a Note on the ground next to the victim. Written on it were words that one could consider a means for initiating a break-up."

"It had lyrics to a song written on it," Chris explained. He cast Leon an apologetic look, clearly not happy at digging him into a deeper hole. "It said, ' _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ ' They're pretty strong words for a relationship that's in constant turmoil."

"Which is exactly what Leon's and Tyler's relationship is in right now," the wolf said. "That argument was bad enough to make them not even talk to each other for a whole week. Now we have a Note created by the victim just before he's poisoned.

"I think it paints a good enough picture that Leon could've possibly poisoned Tyler." He ignored the intense death glare from the lion and instead kept looking at Chris and Tails. "The motive then is simple; he was not going to let anybody else have him as boyfriend. It's a simple case of a crime of passion."

Chris took a moment before saying, "I don't think we should take the Note that seriously. It may give us a motive, but it's all just conjecture. There's no evidence to support that theory! Even if there were, don't you know that it doesn't fit Leon's character?"

"But you can't say it's impossible," Dylan countered with his arms crossed. "It's only because of your friend telling us the Note exists that I'm able to come up with this argument. Isn't it your responsibility then to prove me wrong?" he challenged.

"I think the contents itself are enough to prove you wrong," Tails easily countered. "Like Chris said after he read it, those are some pretty strong words. Just hearing it is enough to create the idea that a relationship is rocked with troubles.

"However, that's not what Leon's relationship with Mr. Delgado is like! Apart from this one argument, they never had any major problems. I'm sure Salem would say as much since he's a big presence in Leon's life." The black cat nodded once. "I thought so. As such, there's no reason for this to be worded so strongly. It's an overreaction to a minor issue!"

"So you're saying the Note is a fake?" Topaz asked, the intrigue clear in her tone.

"It's a strong possibility," Tails admitted, his smile barely concealed by his serious tone. "Arguments come and go; there's no denying it. Unless someone has a mental issue, there's no reason for them to make such a powerful break-up letter. Does Mr. Delgado have any mental issues?" A couple of the agents shook their heads. "Then it only proves he's not the creator of that Note; he's not the one trying to stage a break-up!"

"Alright, so I admit that much," Dylan sighed. He tried to pass off as submissive, but his posture said otherwise. "It was a bit of a leap in logic to assume Tyler made it. However, don't forget that it takes two to make a relationship work. If Tyler didn't make it, then the only other one who could've is Leon.

"I obviously know of his little handicap," he added just as Tails was about to make a retort. "That doesn't exclude him from having made the Note. Don't forget that it's been typed; he could've easily made it with a diction machine and had it printed."

"And how does _that_ give him a motive?" Chris asked.

"If Leon created it, then he'd have to deliver it to Tyler somehow. He probably intended to do it in person. As he was about to do it, he felt this anger from their previous argument and just couldn't help himself. Like I said earlier, it was just a crime of passion."

Salem let out a heavy sigh. It was clear he was getting tired of Dylan's antics. "Crimes of passion don't usually involve poison. And besides, I live with Leon; he's the kind of guy who wears his emotions on his sleeve. Even you know that much. If he were looking for a break-up, I'd have been the first to know about it. Needless to say, this's the first time I'm hearing of this phantom break-up attempt!

"And that's not mentioning the only access he has to a diction machine is the one at our office. It leaves a record of all works done until the last cache wipe is performed. We can easily ask maintenance if they recently did one on his machine. If they didn't, then we can check to see if the backup data for the Note exists. If it's not there, then Leon didn't make it. It's as simple as that!

"Even if the data from the past _month_ is still on it, I doubt you'd find anything useful," the cat continued. There was no doubt he was on the warpath to defending his little brother to the fullest. "I've been keeping him busy with other things that didn't require him to use the diction machine. In fact, I haven't seen him use it since the last maintenance check. You know I'm in a position to be sure on that, so don't try to argue against me!"

"Okay, I get it!" Dylan exclaimed, his hands raised in clear defeat. "Just stop pelting me with your words! I hate it when you do that!"

"Then don't give me a reason to do it."

"Anyway," Tails spoke up in an attempt to regain control of the situation, "I think it's safe to assume Leon has a solid alibi with regards to not having a chance to make the Note. He's also been with me and Chris all day, so he had no chance to have delivered it to Mr. Delgado much less poison him."

"Again, that only leaves Dylan as the main suspect," Chris stated matter-of-factly. "To be honest, though, I've been more willing to believe that since he's the only one with the time to do it. Leon merely had the motive, but it was an extremely weak one at that."

"Wow, that's a low blow even for you," the wolf said with a pout. "But like I've been saying since the start, I had nothing to do with this!"

"It's not that easy to believe, though," Topaz countered, her tone the same as Chris's. "I'm not saying I completely side with Leon's entourage, but it's hard to ignore how you're the only one who has no alibi."

"Like I said, I was in the bathroom when Tyler was being poisoned. It's unfortunate that nobody can confirm what I said, but it's still the truth!"

 _And now we're back to where we started_ , Tails thought. He resisted the urge to clench his fists and instead crossed his arms. _At least Leon's now in the clear. Still, Dylan's really trying hard to divert suspicion away from him. Either he's trying to be helpful in his own weird way, or he's guilty and trying to worm his way out of this. I'm more confident in the latter, but we still don't have any evidence. We're never gonna get anywhere at this rate!_

It took him a couple more seconds before another approach came to him. The new idea might make him seem desperate, but he would rather take that than let a potential attempted murderer go free. Even if it ended up Dylan was innocent, he would feel better knowing he was a step closer to the truth. "How about you tell us what you did and saw while in the bathroom? You haven't told us anything about it yet."

Dylan gave Tails a what-the-heck look. "That should be obvious. Have you ever heard the expression _'What happens in the bathroom, stays in the bathroom?'_ "

"I think that had more to do with Casinopolis. Still," the fox continued with a sigh, "I'm just trying to cover my bases. That and it's the only point that hasn't been fully explored yet."

"That sounds like a pretty desperate move," Leon said with a wry smile. It was amazing how fast he went back to his old self after only just being scratched out as a suspect.

"I actually have to agree with Leon on this." Tails threw Chris a surprised look. "What can we possibly learn from a bathroom trip?"

"Can't you just humor me for a bit?"

"I never said I wasn't," the lion said. Both were shocked at how easily the agent agreed. "I'm just wondering if you're starting to get sloppy. Still, you've managed to get something out of nothing before," he added with a shrug. "Let's see if you can do it this time."

"So what's the verdict?" Dylan grumpily interrupted.

"Like Tails asked, humor him a bit," replied Leon.

The wolf let loose an irritated growl. It took a few tense seconds of wondering what he would do, but his shoulders finally sagged in defeat. "So you want to about my time in the bathroom. Fine, I'll tell you all the dirty details!"

"The clean version will be fine," Tails quickly said. He did not push to say more, already thankful for the hothead actually agreeing to talk go along with his admitted desperateness. _Gee, I'm starting to act like Sonic. Here's hoping I can pull off desperate as well as he can!_

 _ **Group Argument: Dylan's Bathroom Break**_

 **Dylan:** As I said before, I went to the bathroom around nine-forty. I did my business and got some air by the window. I'd say I was there for a couple minutes, but I'm not sure.

 **Rouge:** That sounds about right. I took a couple minutes myself, and you came back after me.

 **Dylan:** If you say so. All I know is that I made it back before Tyler was found poisoned.

 **Salem:** He's right; I remember asking if he saw him. I wouldn't have asked otherwise.

 _ **End Argument**_

"Are you satisfied now?" Dylan asked with a sarcastic bite in his tone. "You finally took away the last of my dignity. I hope you enjoyed playing the perverted little boy!" Tails rolled his eyes.

Derek sighed. "Cut the sarcasm, Dylan. Don't forget you're not exactly in the best of positions right now."

"That's what you say. So what if I don't have a proven alibi? There've been many times people without one ended up being innocent!"

Rouge let out a huff. "It usually takes a lot of effort to prove, though. Remember how you almost got convicted for espionage because the enemy realized you couldn't explain where you were during the consulate party?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"That wasn't my fault!" the wolf exclaimed. "We proved those guys purposefully erased the surveillance footage to make me into a convenient scapegoat. This time's different; it's not my problem!"

"It is when you're in the hot seat," Topaz deadpanned.

"I've been in seats hotter than this; this's nothing!"

Salem sighed. "You're gonna get burned one day." He ignored Dylan's heated gaze.

Chris could not hold back a groan. "Why do I feel like we're in the middle of a sibling argument?"

"We're just close that way," Leon explained. Despite the argumentative atmosphere, he was cracking a fond smile. "We've all either been fellow classmates or former partners. It's like we're family, in a sense. That's kinda why everybody's being so hard on Dylan; we want him to prove he has an alibi. We don't want to think he did it, but we also don't want him to go through the same thing like the consulate incident."

"You guys really do sound like close friends," the young man said. He saw the lion shrug in response. "If I'm being honest, I wouldn't have thought so. I'd have figured Dylan would be the residential hothead that nobody liked. And then there's Rouge with her attitude seemingly stuck on flirtatious most of the time." Leon lightly chuckled at that.

Even though Tails wanted to put in his two cents on the matter; he knew now was not the time. He also did not fully share Leon's sentiment that Dylan was innocent, and he wanted to find the answer as soon as possible. He then cleared his throat before asking, "Is that really all you did, Dylan?"

"What else can one do in the bathroom?" Dylan asked exasperatedly. "I hope your pubescent mind isn't coming up with immature ideas."

Chris let out another groan. The fox merely glared at the wolf. "…I'm not even gonna go there. Let's just move on to the questions."

"That's probably for the best," the lion agreed with a shrug.

 _ **Begin Rebuttal**_

"We already know you left this room around nine-forty," Tails began as he thought back to what had already been discussed. "I'm still not sure if you really went to the bathroom, but I'll assume you did for now. Did you make any side trips along the way?"

"I didn't go get a bite to eat, if that's what you're thinking," Dylan half-answered. He clearly was not interested in this based on his tone of indifference. "There's literally nowhere to go in this hallway. And thanks to that photographer witness you found, I would've been seen trying to leave!"

"Yeah, it's pretty empty," Chris admitted. "Still, there's one other place you could've went to. The Crime Scene's Hallway has access to the room where we found Mr. Delgado. You could've went there instead!"

"And what proof do you have that says so?" The young man kept quiet and pursed his lips in frustration. "Exactly! You're just saying whatever sounds the most convenient to your position. Until you find evidence that says otherwise, I'm sticking with my claim of having just gone to the bathroom."

"At least you finally answered my question," the fox sighed. The wolf merely raised an eyebrow. "You never actually said you _only_ went to the bathroom until just a couple seconds ago. What you said before was a partial answer at best.

"But it does lead me to something else," he continued on. "You said earlier you had to set up two different rooms for the test. You also admitted that where Mr. Delgado was found was the second room. Were you really finished with everything in there? It's possible you could've had to make a last-minute change."

"Dylan's not that stupid," Derek spoke up in defense of the hothead. He was busy pacing the room in obvious boredom. "He likes to get things done ahead of time. He even made a big deal of it by ranting about how he was done before everybody else. It'd be hard for any of us to forget about that."

"That's when we suggested he get some fresh air," Topaz added as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. "Being the stubborn idiot he is, it took a lot of convincing before he agreed to go. I'm sure we started that process around nine-fifteen."

"That means he finished his work fifteen minutes before Mr. Delgado arrived," the fox noted. "And you're sure he's been here until nine-forty?" The agents nodded. "Are you sure you only spent a couple minutes in the bathroom, Dylan?"

"I don't need much time for some fresh air," Dylan replied as he rolled his eyes. "And I only had to stand to do my business, so being there for so short a time is very possible."

Chris groaned. "Okay, that was too much information! Can you just tell us everything without grossing us out?"

"But I've already told you everything. Why else did you think I added in my personal hygiene business?"

"Because that's how you are," Rouge bluntly explained. She then fixed her attention on Tails. "He's right about only taking a couple minutes, though. I went to the bathroom just after he left, and I got back here before him."

"So that means you both got back here before Mr. Delgado was found poisoned," Tails surmised. He was still doubtful that it was the entire truth, but he had yet to find a chance to say otherwise. "Are both of you sure you didn't run into him on the way back?"

"I never saw him," the bat replied. The wolf shot him an annoyed look.

"I confirmed that myself," Salem chimed in. "Dylan said he saw nobody. Gave me a bit of lip at the same time, too."

"Because you were annoying me with stupid questions!"

The fox let out an aggravated sigh. "So we're basically back at square one. Everyone has an alibi except for Dylan, and he's not able to come up with one. We're never gonna get anywhere at this rate!"

"Actually, I did just remember something," Dylan suddenly said. His usual angry tone was replaced with surprise. "I honestly forgot about it until now when we were talking about Rouge and I coming back at almost the same time."

Chris asked, "You only _just_ remembered?" He was clearly not amused at this turn of events. "Tails and I have been bugging you for details for a while now! How could you forget something that could be your alibi?"

"Hey, don't get all huffy with me! I'm entitled to forget things. In fact, I probably did because of you two driving me up the wall with stupid questions. I'm the one who should be angry!" he exclaimed while crossing his arms.

"Look, we're all pretty wound up right now," Tails calmly replied. While he was also unhappy with the sudden revelation, he was trying to diffuse the situation. "Let's take it easy and worry about the current problem. Dylan, can you tell us what you forgot?"

"I doubt you'd let me say no at this point," the wolf grumbled. Everyone kept quiet as they waited to hear what he had to say.

 _ **Additional Statement**_

I was drying my hands when I heard Rouge complaining about her Mobotropolis assignment.

 _ **End Additional Statement**_

"You heard that?" Rouge asked. Her usual flirtatious tone was replaced with annoyance. "How dare you eavesdrop on my personal business? That was supposed be a private call!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have had one while in a public hallway," Dylan countered. "Anyone who was nearby had a chance to hear you."

"Was she talking loudly?" Tails asked.

"What part of private didn't you understand, boy?" the bat snapped. "I wasn't trying to broadcast my conversation. The only way Dylan could've heard about my next assignment was if he was close by at the time. As you know, I was coming back from the bathroom then. That's the only time he could've heard about where my next assignment was!"

"That was careless, Rouge," Topaz chastised with her arms crossed. "You know better than to talk about private business in a public space.

"But aside from that," the woman continued while ignoring Rouge's annoyed click of her tongue, "this presents a problem. The argument you two have been working on this whole time was that Dylan could be the only one responsible for the poisoning. This was because of his lack of an alibi. Unfortunately, Rouge just proved you wrong. It took a lot longer than I'm sure any of us would've liked, but now you have proof he really was in the bathroom."

"And that means we just lost our only potential lead!" Chris concluded, his eyes wide in both shock and realization as to what just happened. A man who had no alibi for the entirety of this conversation unexpectedly found one through dumb luck with eavesdropping. "Now what can we do?"

"I'm afraid not much," Salem simply said.

Leon let out a defeated sigh. "Not unless you can prove it's still worth looking into. I doubt you can, though; Dylan and Rouge just effectively killed it. That means the premise of your entire argument goes with it!"

Tails raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought Dylan being a suspect because of a lack of an alibi was our premise."

"It was only a result of the premise. Do you really need me to tell you what the main claim of your argument is?" The fox hesitated a moment before begrudgingly giving a nod. Chris shrugged sheepishly. The lion sighed again, this time out of frustration. "And here I thought you two were the most professional rookies I've ever seen! How did you miss the underlying claim?"

"That's actually pretty bad, guys," Salem agreed. "This's almost like an English paper; you need a clear and identifiable thesis before you can start to prove your argument. I'm amazed how you two got this far without even having one!"

"Like Leon said, they're professional rookies," Derek deadpanned. "He's put too much trust in their abilities. They still need more practice if we're to believe they're as great as he wants us to think they are."

Dylan haughtily added, "Or Leon needs to set his standards higher!"

"I'm right here, you guys; stop pretending like I can't hear you. Stop criticizing my standards, too. I'm more than capable at recognizing talent! You just let me prove you wrong right now!" Tails could only smile nervously at the look of both frustration and determination Leon shot his way.

 _ **Additional Group Statements**_

 **Leon:** The main claim was that only an Interpol agent could've poisoned Tyler since we were your only suspects.

 **Salem:** In other words, it can't be one of us if we all have proven alibis!

 _ **End Additional Group Statements**_

"And how was that meant to prove you could recognize talent?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If anyone can make something out of seemingly pointless information, it'll be Chris and Tails!" Leon proudly proclaimed.

Dylan laughed. "You just admitted what you said was pointless!"

"It kind of is," the lion agreed. This surprised the wolf; he was clearly expecting an argument instead. "Then again, I don't exactly know everything those two are thinking. They might know more than me at this point and can find some contradiction with it."

"So you're basically asking them to prove you wrong," Topaz surmised. Leon merely smiled in response. "Never thought I'd see the day where someone is asking to be contradicted so badly."

"That's only if we can find one," Chris reminded. His arms were crossed as a thoughtful look fell onto his face. "What Leon and Salem just said only told us what Tails and my main argument was about. I don't think there's anything there we can use!"

 _ **End Rebuttal**_

"That's what I thought, too," Tails admitted. "However, there was something Salem said that doesn't match with what we know."

Salem was surprised. "You have a problem with what _I_ said? I thought you'd be aiming for Leon's statement since it covers why you're pursuing only us agents."

"What he said was a fact. I can't dispute that without throwing away what Chris and I have argued so hard for. That means the only thing I can consider is what you told us, Salem. Amazingly enough, there's a contradiction in there waiting to be picked at."

"What contradiction?" Leon asked. "He only piggybacked off what I said. Everything he said is as much a fact as my statement!"

"But that's only at first glance. It's like you said just now; we know a bit more about this case than you do." Tails motioned for Chris to take something out of his left pocket. Confused, the young man did what he was requested. The moment he felt whatever was in there, however, his eyes lit up in realization.

"Before we got here, we did a quick search of the bathroom," the fox explained as Chris pulled out the Interpol Proctor Badge. "We figured it was worth a shot since it was where Mr. Delgado was last seen. That's where we ended up finding that badge."

"You found that in there?" Leon asked. He did a double take as though he could not believe what was in Chris's hands. "But how? There's no reason for it to be in there! You shouldn't even have one with you!"

"I know; I only knew what it was because it had the same design as your armband," Chris explained. "You also told me that only proctors are allowed to have this.

"He also told us that all the agents in here are proctors," he continued as he addressed everyone in the room. "You all should have one of these with you. That means one of you is missing it.

"What're you getting at?" Derek tried passing himself off as uninterested, but there was no hiding the uneasy look in his eyes.

Tails stared right at the man. "We're saying that Salem's claim is wrong. Because we found this Interpol Proctor Badge in the trash, its proof enough that one of you guys poisoned Mr. Delgado!"

At this point, all the agents were casting suspicious glances at each other. Whatever comradery they had going on was now being put to the test. No longer were they eager to stand up for one another when an accusation was thrown about. It was like watching a well-structured army fall apart from the inside-out. Whatever strength they had sticking together in this was now gone as they, at the least, mentally separated themselves from each other.

"I think it broke when he struggled with his attacker; you can see where the clasp was ripped away from the metal," the fox pointed out as he took the badge from Chris and showed off the backside. "And according to what Chris heard Leon tell him, these are what you all should have on you while at this test site. I'm assuming you all were only given one of these badges. If so, then whoever doesn't have one on must be the culprit!"

"But what about our alibis?" Rouge countered. Her flirtatious attitude was completely gone now; it was replaced with only seriousness. Oddly enough, this attitude fit her just as well if not more so than her flirty side. "We all told you where we were and found ways to prove it. You can't just discount them all because of this badge!"

"It doesn't mean it won't cast the owner under a heavily suspicious light," Leon stated. He was the calmest of all the agents, though it was probably because his Interpol Proctor Badge was an armband as opposed to a metal pin. That automatically excluded him from the list of potential liars. "There's no reason any of us should not have it on us. With the way it's been broken, I'm inclined to believe their assumption that it broke during a struggle. That said, it means whoever's missing a badge saw and fought with Tyler at some point!"

"But that's ridiculous!" Topaz exclaimed. As surprised as she was, it did not stop her from continuing to cast suspicious glares at her fellow agents. "All our alibis are virtually unbreakable. You can't just tear it all down based on what a single piece of evidence supposedly points to!"

"Yeah, you can't just suddenly sic this on us!" Dylan argued. His hotheadedness was much more pronounced now due to this recent development.

"They're more than entitled to do that, Dylan. However, there's only one way we'll be able to resolve this issue of who to trust," Salem said as he unfastened something from the cuff of his right glove. He then held up his Interpol Proctor Badge for everyone to see. "Whoever doesn't show their badge or claims to not have it on them will be the most suspicious. I think that's the best arrangement possible."

Tails expected for at least one of the agents to continue arguing against it. Instead, he was surprised when Dylan was the first to begrudgingly follow Salem's lead. He lifted the flap of his collar and revealed a badge hiding underneath it. Derek followed soon after by raising his right hand where his was pinned to the cuff of his glove. Rouge quickly unfastened her brooch and turned it around to reveal it was actually a stylish version of her badge. Topaz's was in the most normal spot of all, pinned to her breast in plain view but in a way that it looked more like a dress top button.

"Are you kidding me?" Tails groaned once everybody showed off their Interpol Proctor Badges. "You all have one with you?"

"Then that means it can't be one of us!" Dylan happily exclaimed. Amazingly enough, he still held an obnoxious tone. "Your attempts at trying to pin us against each other just went up in smoke!"

Chris frantically switched his gaze between the agents. "But that doesn't make sense! If we have this, how can all of you still have your badges?"

"Maybe this is the culprit's badge; we just don't know it because they managed to get another one!" the fox quickly suggested. "Leon, is there any way you could get another badge like this?"

"No way; Headquarters only issued one to each of us," Leon explained. He was also confused as to what this all meant. "The only potential extra one lying around would be Tyler's. But that's impossible; I confiscated that along with his official badge!" he added just as Chris was about to suggest something. "I personally handed them both to Salem. He should still have them."

"Of course I do." Salem quickly went over to the metal box that held the projector and picked it up. He then inputted a code onto the keypad before opening the lid. He put the machine on the table before tilting the box a bit so that everyone could see inside. Sure enough, there was an Interpol Proctor Badge inside along with an official badge. "Both of Tyler's badges are in here. I'm the only one who knows the combination to this, and it's been locked tight after I got them."

"But that doesn't make sense," Derek calmly wondered. Even though he was no longer as wary of his fellow agents, he was clearly perplexed. "If everyone's badges are accounted for, then where the heck did that one come from? Unless I got my count wrong, there should only be seven agents altogether."

"Yet the boys somehow found an eighth badge in a bathroom trash can," Rouge said as hints of her flirtatious tone started coming back. "Only Headquarters has access to those, and they only give one to agents overseeing today's test. Unless one of you were flirting with our distributor; there's no way a mistake like this can happen! So how is this possible?"

Everybody stayed silent. They had no answer to her question. However, there was one starting to stew away in Tails's head. He still was not sure what it meant in the grand scheme of things, though. Regardless, he knew he would have to mention it if he wanted to have a chance at figuring all this out. And if that meant throwing the entire Interpol agency in disarray, then that was what he would do.

"Do you all remember what Salem said that caused me to pursue the Interpol Proctor Badge route?" Tails asked. Everyone nodded. "He said that none of you could've poisoned Mr. Delgado because you all had alibis. I'm now willing to believe his entire statement is an actual truth.

"However, the fact this badge exists is a contradiction in and of itself," he continued on. "There's only seven agents total here, and everyone has their badge accounted for. The only way I can see this to be possible is that it was brought here by someone else. That someone else has to be a member of Interpol in order to have gotten this. That also means they're the one who is responsible for this crime!"

The room was dead silent. Whether it was because of shock or a general lack of a good comment, Tails did not know. Chris slowly became fidgety as the silence dragged on. It was almost a minute before anyone dared to break it.

"I should be surprised, but I'm honestly not," Dylan admitted. Out of everyone else in the room, he was the last person the fox would have expected to give such a humble response. "Not even my anger-fueled redirection techniques can shift focus away from such a blatantly obvious point-of-view. I'm just not eager to support it because of how it'll cast Interpol in a negative light."

Rouge let out a frustrated breath. "But who else was here?" she asked. "We all came at different times, but that reporter girl was by the hallway's entrance before any of us arrived. We even checked the area before getting things set up. I guarantee you that we didn't see anyone in either of the rooms, Interpol agent or not!"

"But did you check the bathrooms?" Chris asked.

"We didn't think we'd need to," Derek explained, though his frown showed he knew where this was going. "Interpol might've reserved the entire hallway, but the bathrooms were still available to the public. We didn't feel the need to search it."

"Then that confirms whoever did this is with Interpol," Tails concluded with a confident nod. "Who else would figure the bathrooms would be the safest place to hide? That means the culprit must've came before Amy and Cream got here. It's the only time the hallway was not under constant watch."

"At least it explains why there's an eighth badge," Topaz mused. "It's so security at the front would allow them to bypass the line."

Chris took a moment before saying, "Makes sense; I'm sure there was a long wait even before the convention started. They probably immediately went to the bathrooms and waited for their chance. Did you notice anybody in there when you went, Dylan?"

"I would've mentioned that right at the get-go!" the wolf spat. It lacked its usual venom, however.

The fox nodded again. "Then the culprit must've went to the other room before nine-forty; that's when you went to the bathroom. Even though it sounds impossible for everyone to miss this person; I'm ready to believe that it's all one big coincidence."

Salem sighed heavily. "So now we know when this eighth agent got here and where they've been hiding. It doesn't help, though. We still don't know who they are, what their motive is, why Tyler was targeted, or how he was poisoned."

"Of the six key questions that need to be answered, we got the least helpful ones taken care of," Leon grumbled. "This isn't enough to even make a preliminary criminal profile! We don't even know how they managed to escape! All we know is that it's someone with Interpol, but that could practically be anybody!"

"I think I can help answer a couple of those questions," Tails thought aloud. This caught the interest of the agents, though Leon was the most interested. "Let me start with how they could've escaped. I don't have any evidence to prove it, but isn't it possible they simply snuck out of the room the moment everyone heard what was going on?"

"Oh yeah!" Chris exclaimed in realization. "Things were pretty hectic. I even saw a couple people actually making their way inside. Tails was busy with crowd control while Leon and I did some first aid. I'm sure none of us were in the mindset to see if there was anybody else hiding in the room. It was that crazy!"

"So they could've slipped out during the confusion," Topaz concluded. "It's only a theory, though. Still, there's no other way to explain how they escaped. The culprit must like gambling, though. They could've easily been caught!"

"Or they were extremely sure of their stealth abilities," the lion said with a shrug. He then asked, "And what about the other thing you said you had an answer to, Tails?"

"That one's easy. Did you forget about what we found next to Mr. Delgado?" It took a moment before Leon understood what Tails was mentioning. His eyes then lit up in realization. "That Small Pin was covered with the same poison that was used on him. That clearly marks it as the weapon!

"And if that's not enough, I think I also know where it came from. Granted it's only a guess, but it's nothing a quick examination can't confirm." Tails once again showed everyone the back of the Interpol Proctor Badge. "Remember when I suggested the clasp broke during a scuffle? What if it actually broke when the culprit poked Mr. Delgado with it? We just need forensics to check and see if the break points match. If they do, then this badge was not only used to get the culprit in here; it would also make it the means in which the poison was brought in!"

"But what proof do you have the poison on the Small Pin was used on Tyler?" Dylan asked. "For all we know, the culprit could've planted it to throw us off. If a member of Interpol is responsible, I wouldn't put it past them to blow some smoke around."

"Thankfully, Leon managed to run a Toxicology Report," Chris explained as he searched for the document. He gave up after a few moments. "We left it back in the other room, but it does talk about what was found in Mr. Delgado's system. The findings matched the poison on the Small Pin, and there were even trace amounts of it found on his clothes where he was poked. There's no way this weapon is a fake!"

"My, you boys really know how to think of everything as it comes along," Rouge praised, her smile genuine as opposed to her usual flirtatious ferocity. "You not only rebounded from having your entire argument be proven false; you also found another possible argument and backed it up with evidence. I must say, that really is some incredible work from a couple of students."

"Before you continue to praise them, I want to clarify something," Derek stoically said. "Does the Toxicology Report say what kind of poison was used?"

The young man took a moment to think before replying. "Uh, I think it said it was a mix of mercury and some kind of white powdery substance. They don't know what it is, but it had to be something really potent if it could take someone down with just one poke. That's also not mentioning it no longer becomes poisonous after just ten minutes of exposure to air."

Topaz choked a bit in surprise. "It's that fragile of a poison? Then how's one supposed to transport it when it's already on the Interpol Proctor Badge? It takes more than ten minutes to get here from Headquarters. The potency would've been gone by then!"

Tails noticed Chris having a hard time remembering all the details off the top of his head. Thankfully, he was able to answer in his place. "The report also covered that. It said the mixture could last for a day provided it's kept in an air-tight container. That had to have been how it was transported."

"That's the only way it could've happened," Salem reminded. "The lab at headquarters has a great anti-theft system. It also requires a lot of time and paperwork for any poisons to be taken out; stronger poisons run under a tighter screening process. If whatever was used on Tyler was strong enough to take him down with a poke, then there's no way Headquarters would've let it out of the lab without an extremely good reason."

"So we're pretty much looking for a culprit who's not only a member of Interpol but also has access to the chemicals lab," Dylan concluded with a groan of annoyance. "They could only make that poison combo there. That's still a lot of people to sift through, though. At least everyone in this room can be excluded since we all have solid alibis. To make a long story short, we can't trust anyone outside of this circle with anything about this!"

"At least not until we can confirm whether or not there was another agent who was here besides us," Topaz said. The mention was unpopular as it earned her a couple dirty looks. "I'm only being rational. It's possible the Interpol Proctor Badge found in the bathroom was planted to throw us off track. I personally don't believe it, but there's no stopping others from making that argument.

"And that's also not mentioning we still don't know why Tyler's Inhaler was stolen," she quickly added. Tails was confused for a moment before remembering about the device. "It's obvious the culprit took it; we just don't know the reason why. I'd even settle for us finding it, but that's a slim chance of ever happening."

The fox grinned. "Then prepare to be amazed. Chris and I found one more thing in the bathroom besides the Interpol Proctor Badge. I guarantee you that it's Tyler's Inhaler!" Chris took it as his que to take the mentioned object from his pockets and show it off. Tails then added cockily, "It even has his name on it."

Leon sighed. "Geez, you're starting to sound like Sonic. I hope you're not planning on taking his 'object first, think later' way of doing things." He then bothered to actually look at the presented item and gasped. "The hell? You really were serious about it!"

"You think we'd joke around with something this important?" Chris asked. His facial expression spoke volumes of the offense he took.

"You found that in the bathroom?" Salem practically snatched the Inhaler from Chris's hands. "Who put it there? Actually, don't answer; I'm pretty sure it was because of the culprit. What's more important is why it was even there to begin with."

"That's easy; the culprit took it with them after knocking Tyler out," Dylan explained. While he still held an arrogant persona, there was no denying the subtle raise of his eyebrow at this development. "However, I can't explain why. In all honesty, there's absolutely no reason for it to be stolen."

"That's what I ended up concluding," Tails admitted with a nod. "I don't know how severe Tyler's asthma is, but his medicine's weak stuff compared to other prescription drugs. Whoever took it couldn't have been some druggie agent looking for his next fix."

Rouge was amused at the statement. "A druggie agent? Not that I'm saying it couldn't be possible, but it sounds like something you'd see in movies."

"So it's like Dylan said; there's no point for the culprit having taken it away with them," Derek concluded with a frown. "I don't see why it's that important."

"Truth be told, I honestly first thought it was a robbery gone wrong," the fox readily admitted. "Obviously, that's not true. However, I now can't help but think that was what the culprit wanted us believe from the start. By taking away the Inhaler and throwing away the Interpol Proctor Badge laced with poison, none of us would've thought otherwise! It's only because they didn't notice the badge's clasp had broken off that we even realized this was a poisoning."

Dylan scoffed. "But the culprit's an Interpol agent. We're trained to make sure we leave no traces of ever having been around. Murderer or not, no agent worth their salt would've been that sloppy!"

"It's not like they had all the time in the world, though," Chris quickly countered. "Don't forget there was about seven minutes from when Mr. Delgado was last seen to when he was found poisoned. No matter how you cut it, that's a small window of time to commit the crime and disappear without being noticed. That's also not mentioning we were about to start the finals; they were probably too concerned about being caught! The last thing they needed was to be questioned while having incriminating evidence on them!"

"Which is why you claim the Small Pin was left behind," Salem concluded. If he was amazed at how Tails and Chris were able to explain the potential false lead the culprit wanted them to pursue, he did not show it. "If they realized it afterwards, then they probably hoped no one would think it was important."

"Too bad they didn't think I'd try to connect it to the medical report," Leon said with a smug smile. "Wasn't that a great stroke of genius?"

The cat clicked his tongue in annoyance. "More like a stroke of randomness. You had no evidence to even suggest the Small Pin was involved! You still technically don't apart from what's been established because of it."

The lion gave a large grin. "And that's good enough in any investigation. The courtroom might be more finicky, but I'm sure they'd be willing to listen when we show them what we've found out.

"Considering what's been proven so far, I doubt any legal council would dare to refute what we've discussed," Topaz stated matter-of-factly. "Of course, there's still the issue of how we'll be approaching the case from this point on."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Derek said. "Right now, we need to figure out a believable story to tell Interpol. If we're intent on keeping what actually happened here under wraps, we need to collaborate our stories. I suggest we get started now; it's not like we'll be able to learn anything else about this."

"To think that I'd actually have to outright lie to our higher-ups," Rogue mused in a teasing tone. "Oh well, I suppose it's only part of our impromptu undercover operation. Let's just hope they don't decide to grill the boys about what happened."

Dylan scoffed. "I doubt they will. They're only students; the higher-ups would be more interested in our recounts of today. Besides, it's not like we can't cover for them. All we'd have to say is that they discovered the crime scene and were kept away from the investigation. Simple as that."

"Wow, I didn't know you cared about them," Salem said. "Are you starting to get a soft spot for them?" The wolf merely glared back at him.

"But yeah, we need to start working on our cover stories," he continued in a more serious tone. "The last thing I want is for this investigation to be taken out of our hands and potentially put into the culprit's control."

"And what about them?" Derek asked as he pointed at Tails and Chris. "You want to cover up their involvement with this case?"

Topaz scoffed, but one look at her showed genuine concern on her face. "Of course we should. If word gets out they played a monumental role in today's findings, they'll be the first to be targeted. Rule number one in any information retrieval mission is to go after the weakest link. Even if we put them in witness protection, how long do you think it'll last? Everyone in Interpol has access to that list!

"No, the best thing to do is to write them out as best we can," she continued. She took a moment to look each of her colleagues in the eye, silently challenging them to say otherwise. Nobody said a word. "They continue on with their lives like everything's normal. As far as anyone outside of this circle is concerned, they merely discovered the crime alongside Leon. It may be against policy, but it's the best we can do under the circumstances!"

"If I may take it a step further?" Leon had walked over to Salem and nosed at the hand which had the Inhaler. "I don't want this to be recorded on the evidence list."

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Because I feel there's something more to it. We all agree that it being stolen was most likely meant to set the stage for a robbery gone wrong. On that same token, it was sloppily done considering nothing else of Tyler's is missing. In fact, the Inhaler was the only thing effectively stolen from him!"

Salem sighed. "And you're thinking the culprit had a reason for it." The lion nodded. "I can't say it's not possible, but why would he not take it with him? Tails and Chris said they found it in the bathroom trash."

"That's what I want to figure out. However, I don't want to risk losing it by putting it in evidence lock-up. Like it is with the witness list, anyone can have access to evidence in a case by filling out simple forms. If there's still something important about it, which is what I believe since it was abandoned, then I want to keep it as far away from the culprit as possible! And the best way I can think of doing that is to give it to either Tails or Chris and have one of them go home with it."

Tails and Chris were shocked at the suggestion; the other agents appeared amused at best. The fox was the first to recover. "You mean like what Salem did with evidence from the LK-9 case?" he asked.

"Kinda like that. That time was because we wanted to examine it before the local police accidentally damaged key evidence. This time, we just need one of you to safeguard it. I know it isn't the most appealing idea, but there's no other way to keep this from the culprit's hands!"

"And you want one of us to volunteer to be the evidence keeper? That'll still put us in danger!" Chris exclaimed. "Might as well put us on that witness protection list while you're at it!"

Dylan smiled wryly at the young man. "It's only dangerous if you make it obvious. Just pretend everything is normal and there shouldn't be a problem. All you do is hold onto it until one of us needs to take it back. I guess you could consider yourselves mobile dead drops in a sense."

"It's not like you have to decide who'll take the burden now, though," Rouge added. "We still have time until we have to submit the official report. I suggest you two boys talk it out while the rest of us figure out how to write you both out of this investigation. If you'd all follow me?" She then walked towards the far end of the room while motioning for the other agents to follow suit.

"Talk about having your sudden topic changes," Leon groaned. The others nodded before following the bat. He was about to go along before turning to look at Chris and Tails. "Look, I know this's a lot I'm asking of you guys. I don't want you guys in any more potential danger, but we don't have much of a choice. If there's something important about Tyler's Inhaler that's worth stealing, then it has to be protected from Interpol. Just think it over for a bit, alright?" He then quickly jogged over to the others.

"Is it safe to say we bit off more than we could chew today?" Chris asked after a moment of silence.

Tails chuckled, though there was no humor behind it. "More like things got crammed down our throats. Granted we did kinda uncover a humongous bombshell, so this should've been expected. Still, which one of us is willing to potentially risk our necks to protect a piece of evidence for these guys?"

Neither made any attempt to volunteer for the job. They both simply stared at each other; it was like they were waiting for some sign to guide them down the right path. Regardless of how this was going to end, both knew they would be awhile before a decision would be made.

* * *

That's right, everyone; this case has no official conclusion! Everyone's still in limbo as to who the real culprit is, but they at least now have a very good place to start searching. After trying to pin Dylan as the murderer for a while, here comes that extremely sharp turn that someone else with Interpol but not a part of the testing group was responsible! Talk about your major curve balls, huh?

But seriously, that was how I had planned this case ending the entire time. Being that this was not in the courtroom, I figured I would showcase what would happen if there was enough information to get a general idea of who did the crime while still missing things to get a direct answer. As it would be in real life, it's pretty hard to get a concrete suspect during investigations. At best, there's only assumptions based on the evidence uncovered. In this case, there is no assumption as to who's guilty. All they have is enough to say someone involved with Interpol but not a part of the proctor group is responsible.

That said, how I got to this conclusion was not exactly done as flawlessly as I would've liked. For one, there were still some pieces of evidence that I brought up but never had a chance to use. After a while, I decided to just forget about them and have them be simple red herrings. Again, some evidence in real life are red herrings, meaning they are pieces that can steer the investigation the wrong way whether on purpose or by mistake. An example would be Salem's Statement; while potentially important at the time of hearing it, it ended up being nothing. That was on accident, but it was already too late to write out that evidence from the story. So here it stays to be nothing more than red herrings.

And yes, it was refreshing to try out the group testimony for the first time in this case. Apart from having a lot of people talking at once and trying to make sense of it all, it went a lot smoother than I'd expected. The overall testimonial flow was the same; it just required a lot of names to be repeated so as to understand who is talking at what point. I'll definitely be doing it again in future cases, but I'm not sure if I'll do it in the courtroom. I mean, it isn't exactly standard procedure to have more than one witness at a time testifying. Still, I'll see what I can do about that.

And that's pretty much it for this ending note. Thanks to everyone who has been hanging in there for this chapter to come out. I can't guarantee the next chapter will come out any faster, but I promise that it will come out eventually. I already have a basic idea as to the next case's setting; I just need to write it down and pray the execution of the idea comes out as good as I have it in my head. Until the next update everybody!


End file.
